Midsummer's Nightmare
by PaisleyRose
Summary: She was too old to be turned to a goblin too young to be kept by him damn her innocent eyes. Too young to keep, he kept telling himself. Too young, too young… But being a immortal, all a Goblin King had to do was wait, time was on his side. He would win.
1. Chapter 1

_**Midsummer's Nightmare**_

_**By**_

_**PaisleyRose**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Disclaimer.**_

_**It's not mine; we all know who owns it.**_

_**So what?**_

_**Sentiments of the prologue are taken from **_

_**The AC Smith novel**_

_**The Labyrinth.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Prologue**_

_**"She's in the oubliette," Jareth observed. No one had gotten as far as this disturbing girl, who was too old to be turned into a goblin. Jareth examined her face in his crystal. She was too old to be turned to a goblin; too young to be kept by him damn her innocent eyes. Too young to keep, he kept telling himself. Too young, too young…**_

_** She had outwitted him, for he had underestimated her. He would not make that same mistake twice. He had watched her when she celebrated her victory, there in her room with her compatriots. Time was on his side, and he could afford to allow her this small celebration. After all, she had done what no other had. She had reached the center of the Labyrinth. There would be time enough to clarify to the girl the penalties she would have to pay for having incurred the wrath of the Goblin King. **_

_**He watched the girl, too old to be turned to a goblin, too young to keep. He would remain as he was for now, and she would be given time… time to grow old enough….**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Chapter 1. Living arrangements**_

For a casting call, things were going pretty normally. There had been one fainting, one retching, and one girl went blank even though she had the script in her shaking hands. If the director had not insisted on an unknown for the part, the casting director would have hired a soap opera actress who'd shown interest. Sarah Williams was the only girl on the stage that didn't look ready to leap out a window at the first opportunity. The casting director had only allowed her to read as a favor to her mother, he had not expected her to be poised. He had not expected her to be talented. He had not expected her to be capable of moving him. Yet she had. She had moved his soul as she glided, seemingly on air, across the stage speaking the lines without the aide of the script. Her voice was resonant, holding the attention of even stagehands on hand. She was the only person on the stage who seemed completely relaxed with the language of the play; "Very nice, Miss Williams, who represents you?"

Linda seated next to him and watching as well whispered; "My agent." She already had the agent's card in her hand ready to hand over to the casting director.

The casting director nodded, made a notation and stood up. "I want to thank you all for coming out. Miss Williams, if you would stay, the rest of you are dismissed. Again, thank you." He waited while the disappointed actresses and would be actresses departed. When only Sarah was left on stage he turned to Linda. "Looks like I've got my two queens." He said with a broad grin.

Linda smiled from the front row to her daughter on the stage.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Linda stood beside Sarah as she dialed the number to her father's office. It had been unplanned, but she was still enjoying the turn of events and the fact that Sarah, a novice, had beaten out more expirecanced actresses in snagging a prime role. Linda had been so pleased that Robert had consented for Sarah to take her spring break in New York with her, it was her fist year in collage, and the actress had seen so many wonderful changes in her daughter. Being between shows, Linda had time to show Sarah the sites of what she called, "The Real New York." She had received the casting call the day after Sarah had arrived, and had almost refused to go to the reading, but Jeremy had prevailed. He'd been right, Sarah would return to Robert's and school, and Linda had bill that she needed a paycheck to meet. That and it was perhaps the last chance to work with a very special director, one whom most actors admired. She'd known that she and Jeremy were a shoe in for the roles of _**Theseus **_and _**Hippolyta**_. That had been a forgone conclusion, as they always seemed to get the parts they were after. When the casting director had said he was having an open casting reading for _**Tatiana**_, Linda had only been half serious when she suggested that he allow Sarah to read the part, saying the girl did have a SAG card. Even she had been taken by surprise with Sarah's delivery and stage presences. Still breaking the news to Robert was unnerving at best for poor Sarah and Linda wanted her to know she supported her. The phone booth in the busy deli seemed like a strange place to give the news to Robert, but then it was a strange day. Sarah would have loved to have glass door to close and converse in private to her father. Linda would have none of that. She wanted to crow and was standing at the partition waiting.

"Robert Williams' office," the voice over the line barked.

"Molly, its Sarah, is my father in?" She asked with polite timidity, her father's secretary put the fear of God into her. She'd much rather stand on a stage, totally naked, before a house of total strangers, than face Molly McDermott.

"Are you in trouble? Did that lousy excuse of a mother of yours get your can tossed in jail?" The gravely voice barked, demanding answers.

Linda heard the disparaging remark, pulled the phone out of Sarah's hand and barked back. "No, I got her a job you hag."

The line was quiet. Linda winced, and whispered. "Hello Robert." She changed her tone to honey sweet.

"Linda," Robert's voice was tense. "Put Sarah back on the line."

Linda handed the phone back to her daughter and mouthed. 'Sorry.' There had been a long war that seemed to be waged between Linda and Molly. It had begun long before Linda had left Robert, sometime after Sarah had been born. Molly had never cared for Linda, and Linda reciprocated the feelings. Every chance they got, they would resort to calling names and acting like battling tots in a playpen.

"Hi, Daddy," Sarah greeted him keeping her tone calm and pleasant.

"What kind of job?" he asked not wasting time on small talk and pleasantries. Robert Williams had made his fortune on being a no nonsense lawyer. He was known to get to the point quickly and sort things out.

"A role in a play," she felt the quiver in her voice and worked at keeping it under control.

"What role?" His voice was stern. "What Play? What happened to going to school? You were only going to be in New York for Spring break, or was I mistaken?"

Sarah licked her lips that had gone dry, "Tatiana; in Midsummer's Night Dream." She waited while the quiet filled the space she was seated in. "Daddy? Say something."

"Put your mother on the line." He said.

Sarah held the phone out to Linda, who made a face and took the phone; "Yes, dear?" She listened, and waited while the man she'd once been wed to read her the riot act. She rolled her eyes, and Sarah snickered thinking how alike mother and daughter were. That was exactly the reaction she'd had over the years to most of Karen's tantrums. "Robert, your blood pressure," she sighed. When there was a lull she quickly said. "Sarah can stay with me, and I'll get her enrolled in NYC! Her credits will transfer," she held the receiver out as there was a second barrage of noise coming from Robert.

Sarah could hear him cursing them both out.

"Robert!" Linda admonished. "Be reasonable, she's got the part others couldn't! And she did it on a first reading," she softened her voice. "Robert, give her a chance. She's really good, and this is a break that most other young actresses would kill to get. You should have heard her Robert; darling…she's better than I am! This could be her first real break; it's an opportunity of a life time." She put the receiver close to her ear, listened and began to smile. Sarah knew that look, Linda had once again wore Robert down, and he had surrendered. Linda giggled. "Don't worry, I'll have Manny represent her, you know what a lovely little shark he is. Yes, she'll live with me, and when the season is over, she'll begin classes at NYC and live in the dorms if she wants to. I'm only a few blocks away. Will that make you happy?" She growled lightly and whispered. "Robert, I don't think that would make your little wify-kins happy to hear you make that kind of suggestion to me." She giggled girlishly. "Fine, have it your way, any time you're in town." She flirted outrageously with her ex-husband. Handing the phone to her daughter she said, "Robert wants a final word."

Sarah took the phone, "Daddy?"

"Promise me you'll be a good girl, not go wild. I don't want to come to New York and bail you out of jail." He said. "Why make Molly's day?"

"I love you too, Daddy." Sarah smiled. She listened to five more minutes of lecture and then said her good byes. Turning to her mother she giggled. "You've got a roomie for the summer!"

Linda nodded, "I am only too happy to play host to you." She pulled her daughter out of the phone booth, and headed back to their seats and lunch. "We'll have a great time."

Looking at her sandwich, Sarah cleared her throat. "Won't it make things rather awkward with Jeremy?"

Licking potato salad off her lips, Linda shook her head. "I don't see why it should." She winked at the girl seated across from her. "Maybe we can double date."

Sarah took a relieved breath. "I was worried you were going to suggest something a little more risqué."

"A threesome?" Linda whispered with a wicked gleam in her big green eyes. "Maybe when you're a tad older," she teased. "I don't think my leather boustie will fit you as yet."

Not certain if her mother was kidding or not, Sarah tired to eat again. As if cued, Jeremy entered the deli and moved swiftly to sit next to Sarah and took a bite of her raised sandwich. "What did I miss?"

"Daddy yelling," Sarah said pulling her sandwich back.

Linda however was not through teasing the girl. "Sarah suggesting we do a threesome."

Nearly spritzing her gulp of soda, Sarah blurted out, "I did not!"

Jeremy, knowing how warped Linda could get smiled at the girl and crooned to her. "Come on baby light my fire."

"You two are sick," Sarah pushed the rest of her sandwich and French fries away.

Jeremy pulled it toward himself snickering, as he took a large bite out of the uneaten half of sandwich he mouthed to her. "I know she's kidding, kid." He swallowed down the mouthful of turkey on rye. "You're too smart to get pulled into that kind of game. And your mother is not nearly as hep as she'd like the world to think."

Sarah changed the subject, quickly and quietly. "Well that SAG card you got me for my birthday is going to come in handy."

"Told you," Linda said batting her pretty lashes. "And your father thought I was being silly."

Jeremy pilfered a fry from Sarah's order. "So is the kid going stay with you, Luv?"

"That's what we were just discussing," Sarah sighed. "Won't it," she looked for the right phrase. "Crimp your style?"

Both older actors chuckled softly, however it was Linda who reached over and took Sarah's hands. "Baby, during rehearsals and the run of a play we're too dogged tired to do anything more than give each other a warm handshake."

Jeremy nodded; "It's sad but true, Sarah. We are not as young as we pretend to be, and if we want no dark circles under our eyes, it's early to bed and early to rise, hard work and classes to keep fit." He looked over at Linda. "They announced _**Oberon**_ after you left." He said with a swagger having information that they didn't.

"Who?" Both women asked.

Jeremy wiggled his brows and Linda laughed. "They picked Robin Hayden! I knew they would." She smiled at Sarah, "Daddy won't have anything to worry about. You're not Robin's type."

Sarah thought her mother had lost her mind; she turned to Jeremy who whispered. "I am."

"Oh." Sarah sipped her soda.

"What else did you learn?" Linda picked up a fry. "Did you learn who's doing the costuming?" She stopped just before the fry went into her mouth, and dropped it down. "Oh no, not her!"

"I'm afraid so, I've signed us all up for dance classes to keep our figures." Jeremy sighed. "But if I were you , darling, I'd lay off the fries."

"Dido," Linda pushed the fries out of her reach.

"Dido," Jeremy said and then smiled. "She's going to love Sarah."

Linda smiled. "Yes, she loves young nubile and nimble bodies." Her voice had gone wistful, her eyes held a moment of sadness at the passage of time. Though she was slender, she was unmistakably no longer an ingénue. She had to take the role of the Amazon Queen instead of a role as one of the young lovers, not that she minded. She'd had a turn playing Helena and now it was someone else's turn, and that was as it should be. Still looking at her daughter she envied her the firm young body that she'd been graced with.

Jeremy reached over, clasped the hand of the woman across from him. "I love your body."

Sarah felt a bit like a fifth wheel at that moment. She'd witnessed many such moments between the two actors over the years. Whenever things seemed to get tense, Jeremy would come in and smooth things out for Linda. He'd shown his devotion countless times; so many that Sarah had to wonder why it was they had not married as the world had expected them to.

Linda whispered, "I'm not fooling myself, darling. I'm not a kid anymore. Soon I'll be playing older aunts and grandmothers', while you'll still be a strong male leading man. My leading lady days are drawing to an end, and that is as it should be."

"You will always be my leading lady." He murmured; "Always." He raised her hand and kissed it.

"Jeremy," Linda's eyes were shinning with admiration and love. "You're a good man."

"I'm a smart man," He countered. "You and I fit; I enjoy doing plays that you're in as well. You make me look damned good."

Linda smiled, pulled her hand back and scolded him. "You fool." She picked up one last fry, "I swear, my last until the play run is finished."

Jeremy picked up one as well smiling at her as they both took a bite of the soon to be forbidden food.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Linda's apartment was actually an old brownstone in the village, only five short blocks to Washington Square Park. It was in an old brownstone building that had seen better days, but Linda loved it. It was large and airy, a rarity in the village, and filled with the mementos of her career. She once teased Sarah that being on the third floor was how she kept her figure, having to walk up the flights. The apartment had once been part of the house below, but had become a rental in the early seventies. Linda kept telling Sarah that some day she was going to just buy the entire building! So far that had not happened, and Sarah knew it likely would not unless Linda's fortunes changed. While her mother made a decent living as an actress, she'd never become rich for her efforts.

Sarah loved her mother's apartment almost as much as Linda did. She loved the sounds and smells of New York. It was exciting and new and adventurous, and if there was one thing Sarah Williams loved it was having adventures. The room that she'd used over the years when she came to visit was filled now with things that belonged to Sarah. It was different from her room back at the Victorian her father had. Her room back home had been the same for years, and made her feel babyish sometimes. She'd put her toys and games away not too many years ago, after one stormy night. But the room just held onto its youthful aura. This room was more grownup and gave the young woman a feeling of being more on an adult footing. Even the bed was more grown up; it was full-sized instead of a tiny little twin bed. Instead of a myriad of stuffed toys on the bed, this one had pillows of every shape and size. On the walls were playbill photos, and posters from the plays she'd seen with her mother or that her mother and Jeremy had stared in.

Sarah found her mother sitting in the parlor, on the phone with Manny the agent. She was laughing and flirting playfully with him as was her custom. Manny had been her agent from the time she first came to New York, and would be until one of them dropped dead, Sarah was sure. She knew better than to disturb her mother during one of these calls and went to the window overlooking the street below. There were children milling about and young people strolling on the lane, holding hands. Sarah felt at home.

Linda enfolded the girl, her cheek to that of her daughter. She smiled and whispered, "Manny could not be happier, he said representing you will give him great pleasure. He's absolutely crowing about now representing two generations of Williams' actresses."

"I'm glad; I know he'll protect my interests the way he does yours." Sarah commented.

"I know he'll make sure you are seen by the best in the business. You're on your way now, baby." She gave the girl a squeeze.

Sarah was still watching the children on the street playing games. "I'm on my way." 'Where,' she asked herself.

Linda nodded, "In a week we start rehearsal, and then in two weeks Dido will descend upon us like the locus." Linda closed her eyes. "I'm so happy. You and I in a play together, it's my dream come true." Linda hugged her daughter closer.

Until that moment Sarah had been happy, she had been content. She'd heard her mother brag to others that Sarah would follow in her footsteps to the footlights. It had been her dream; she'd been telling Sarah this for years. Her dream, but was it Sarah's?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Rehearsals and leading men**

Sarah and Linda entered the theater from the rear with the rest of the cast members. Linda introduced Sarah to the actors she knew and to the theater staff as well. The actors all took seats on the stage floor. It looked more like a revival meeting than a play rehearsal. Jeremy sat behind Linda, his arms folded over her and his legs stretched out along hers, marking her as his and his alone. Sarah sat beside them; she found on her other side was a young man who could have passed for Jeremy's younger brother.

"Robin Hayden." He offered her his hand. "You're Sarah, yes?" His hand was smooth and soft, and he didn't quite look real. She nodded, and thought to herself what a pity it was that this beautiful man was gay. He could read her thoughts and leaning closer whispered in her ear, "I swing both ways, darling." Sarah's face blushed new rose pink. Hayden smiled disarmingly.

Jeremy glanced over at the younger man and growled; "Back down Hayden."

The young man sitting next to Sarah smiled; "Yes, sir." Giving Jeremy a faux salute, he nudged Sarah and whispered, "I must keep the old guard happy." His accent was the same wonderful accent as Jeremy possessed.

Sarah giggled, feeling a bit unsure as to why.

The room went suddenly very still, as if they were in a church awaiting the preacher. A lone figure entered the staging area and moved to the center of the circle. He was very lean and looked taller than he actually was. He moved like a cat, graceful and totally relaxed. Dressed in dark Haggar trousers, a cream colored shirt, and a pumpkin colored cardigan draped casually over his shoulders and tied in a sporty style, he looked more like an uptown millionaire than a director of _**Avant**__**-garde**_ plays. His wonderful wavy hair had once been dark brown, mistaken for nearly black by some. Now there were sliver threads here and there in the dark locks. His eyes were brown, dark rich chocolate brown pools that one could drown in gladly. His was a face that commanded attention, and his voice matched. "Good morning, children." He addressed the group in a resonant baritone. He looked at the eager faces and smiled wistfully. His hands were tucked lightly into the pockets of his trousers as he walked in an ever growing spiral. "I want to thank you all for joining our little family. And that is exactly what we will become in the course of this play. You will all come to think of me as the, Papa." Again the wistful smile appeared. "Some of you have worked with me before; it will be good to work with you again. Those of you, who are new to working with me, take out life insurance." His humor touched everyone and the group laughed softly. He was enjoying this, and it showed. "As you all know, the plays of the Bard are my forte. I've been blessed with having had some success at presenting those works. This production of Midsummer Night's Dream will my last as some of you are aware, I'm, retiring." His tone became softly somber for the briefest of moments before he turned upbeat again. "I intend to go out with a bang. And all of you wonderful children are going to help me do just that."

Sarah noticed an unspoken agreement between Papa and some of the actors. There was more to this than meets the eye, and they were all keeping mum. Even actors who'd not worked with the man seemed to be part of the unspoken conspiracy. She glanced about the room, saw the change of the faces from congenial to determined. Even the handsome young Mr. Hayden was wearing a countenance of purpose, fortitude and resolve. Looking back at the director, she wondered what was really going on here.

"Tomorrow morning we begin our work. We've got six week before dress rehearsal, and then we open on June the Twenty first… Midsummer Night by the old calendar." Again the wistful look, "I look forward to this venture, children. I hope you do as well."

Everyone applauded, and the ring of performers began disperse. Linda felt Jeremy's hands under her arms as he lifted her gently off the floor. They moved toward the director who was surrounded by well wishers, Sarah moved behind them with Hayden following her. As the crowd around the director lessened he noticed Jeremy and Linda. Reaching out his hands he clasped the hands of the actress, bending forward to kiss her cheeks, each one in turn; "Linda darling! I was so pleased to hear you're going to be my _**Hippolyta,**_" seeing Jeremy with her he grinned. "And you, my _**Theseus**_. How perfect, don't you agree?"

Linda squeezed his hands, "I wouldn't have missed this for the world, Papa."

The director looked at the girl standing behind the pair. "My God, is this really little Sarah? All grown up," he dropped Linda's hands to move toward the younger girl. He smiled at her like an old friend. "I doubt you remember me, but I have met you once before, young lady."

Sarah offered him her hand, "I remember, it was when Mother played _**Helena**_ and Jeremy played _**Demetrius**_ about six years ago."

"That's right," agreed the man now slipping Sarah's hand into the crook of his elbow and leading her off the stage. "And now, you will be my _**Tatiana**_, I'm so pleased to have you as part of our company, child. Your mother told me you actually have played Tatiana before, last year in a school play. I'm sure you'll find this experience even more exciting."

"Thank you, Mr..." She paused.

"Papa, if you will Sarah," the man coaxed. "You're part of my 'family' now."

"Papa," she blushed.

"Charming," he said over his shoulder to her mother, then seeing Hayden following he raised a brow. "Is there something you want, Hayden?"

"Yes, and she's on your arm, Papa." Hayden quipped. "I want to introduce Sarah to Kevin, as he's to play Bottom. And her Fairy Court awaits her inspection." He held out his hand and beckoned gently. "Come thee now, proud _**Tatiana**_."

Papa raised the hand from his arm, placed a kiss in the palm and sent the girl off with her co-star to meet the other cast members she'd be working with closely. He looked at Linda who was still standing with Jeremy, both now at his side like guardian angels. "She's wonderful…" He whispered.

"Yes, she is." Linda agreed before looked at the man with concern. "Are you really up to this?"

"No." Papa sighed, and pulled her close to his side. "But when did that ever stop me?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hayden led Sarah to a group of young performers, the young men who would play Nick Bottom, Quince, Flute, Starveling, and Snout and lastly Snug. "Miss Sarah Williams, this odious character is Kevin Turner; he's playing Nick Bottom to your Tatiana. Kev, Sarah." He mad the introductions.

"Hello," Sarah offered her hand.

Kevin dropped his jaw, gasping. "She's gorgeous!"

Sarah giggled.

Hayden rolled his eyes. "Just remember, she's my Queen." He pointed to some young women and children. "And that my dear, Sarah, is your Fairy Court."

One young woman, moved toward them. "Hayden, aren't you going to introduce us?" her voice was cool, her eyes were not.

"Claws in Kat," Hayden quipped. "This is Linda Williams' daughter, Sarah. She is the one who got the part of Tatiana." He crossed his arms looking extremely arrogant. "Sarah this creature is Kat Harper. Don't turn your back on her," he warned.

Kat pursed her lips, "I see; mommy got you the part?"

"No," Sarah returned fire for fire. "Talent did," looking appraisingly at the other girl, Sarah batted lashes innocently. "And what part are you playing, dear?"

Kat's face went sour, "I am Helena for your information."

"Of course you are." Sarah agreed. "Right down to the…"

Hayden placed a hand over Sarah's mouth. "Now girls, be nice." He held his hand in place over Sarah's mouth until Kat had walked away. Taking his hand down, he sighed. "I meant it when I said watch her…"

Kevin joined the conversation, "I say why don't we go to the Bistro down the block and get to know each other over bowls of bouillabaisse?" He was pulling on his jacket. "I'm starving."

"I don't think so," a voice said over them. It was Jeremy coming looking for Sarah. "No commandeering the girl." He held his hand out to Sarah, expecting her to instantly obey him. He saw hesitation in her eyes and he snapped his fingers. "Come along Sarah."

"Oh come on Eden!" Hayden bellowed. "It's just soup."

Sarah pleaded with Jeremy with her big green eyes as she'd seen her mother do from time to time. Jeremy groaned. "Oh fine, but your mother and I will be coming along to chaperon."

Sarah looked over at the two young men who shrugged. Half an hour later they were all seated in the back of a friendly little Bistro with a continental flavor to it.

"This place started out as a little French place," Hayden began to explain.

"Take over by an Italian joint," added Kevin.

"Then it went Greek for a while," Jeremy chimed in. "And now, it servers a bit of everything."

"And an outstanding bouillabaisse," Linda said sipping a glass of_** Cassis**_, a light fruity white wine that would not over power the bouillabaisse, she clinked glasses with Jeremy.

Hayden smirked, "And it's not hard on the pocket book, hence it's a favorite with struggling actors."

Sarah sipped the soft drink her mother had ordered her; "Are you and Kevin struggling actors?"

Kevin snickered, "I'm not, I happen to be a very well to do young man. Good family, good background, excellent education, a trust fund not to be sneezed at," he teased; "Just not a very good actor. I have no idea how I won this part, but I'm glad I did. I've always wanted to work with Papa."

"I not struggling as much as I was at one point," Hayden said buttering a slice of fresh bread. "I'm more selective, but I suppose if I were struggling I'd be less selective. I passed, for instance, on a role in an English period flick to work with Papa."

Sarah looked at the sad faces of the actors she was keeping company with and said what no one else would. "How sick is he?"

Linda answered. "He's dying." She put her wine glass down; "Cancer." Her eyes were serious, full of anguish at the thought of losing her long time friend and patron.

Everyone went quiet, until Jeremy raised his glass; "To Papa."

"To Papa," they all responded with raised glasses and reverent voices.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The next morning the cast assembled on the empty stage. Papa was the last to come to the stage. He watched as they each received their own copy of the play. "Good morning, children."

"Good morning Papa." They answered in unison.

He took a seat and placed glasses on the bridge of his nose, "I would like to start with a read though of the play. You all know your parts, so be prepared to read." Papa turned his eyes to Jeremy and nodded.

Jeremy looked at Linda, smiled like a man in love and began without opening the script

_**Now, fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour  
Draws on apace; four happy days bring in  
Another moon: but, O, methinks, how slow  
This old moon wanes! she lingers my desires,  
Like to a step-dame or a dowager  
Long withering out a young man revenue.**_

Some of the young female cast members sighed deeply at his delivery. Sarah wanted to giggle, but held herself back. Hayden whispered in her ear that Jeremy and her mother should get a room. Kevin Turner watched carefully, trying to find some spark to follow. Only Kat Harper seemed discontented, upon closer inspection, Sarah noted it was only Sarah that Kat seemed to be discontented with. The girl playing Helena was staring daggers at Sarah.

Papa's eyes were closed, as he listened to the words. When the young fellow playing Puck spoke his last lines, the chocolate eyes opened. "Not bad for first reading children," he commented, as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I have A few suggestions and comments." He looked at the young Puck, "I suggest you make the part your own stop trying to emulate some other actor's Puck. Look to the inner Puck inside you, don't think about how he's been played by others. Make him your own," He turned to the children in the Fairy Court, "You should study your lines, and commit them to memory." He looked at Jeremy, "A little more projection, Eden. I know you know how." Everyone including Jeremy chuckled. He looked at Linda; "Try thinking like a warrior queen not a milkmaid." Linda rolled her eyes, but nodded.

Papa looked at Sarah, "You were perfect." He looked at Hayden. "You need work." He looked at Kat, "You seemed distracted, and Kevin you also need to project a more gregarious manner. Be bold and expressive, it will come in handy when they fit the donkey head on you. You have to be heard clearly, you're muffling now, what's it going to be like when you've got the head on?" The director stood up, continued giving suggestions and comments until he came to the last of the cast. "All in all, not bad children, not bad at all;" he looked at his watch; "Tomorrow at nine." Waving a hand he shooed them. "Be gone."

Jeremy picked up his gym bag and Linda's as well. "Sarah, we've got class in half an hour."

Hayden followed them toward the stage door. "What kind of class."

"Dance," Jeremy called over his shoulder. "Want to come, pansy?"

"Stuff it!" Hayden called back chuckling.

Sarah whispered to her mother, "He called Hayden a pansy…"

Linda nodded. "I know."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah's first day as a stage actress had ended, and she was so glad of it. Her entire body ached from the workout with the dance instructor. Many of the actors took classes when ever they could, and the school of dance was accommodating to its students in the theater. Sarah had watched as Jeremy and her mother warmed up together, as a synchronized unit. Once more she wondered why it was they had not married. Sitting on her bed, massaging her feet, she was too tired to even try to eat.

Linda appeared in the door with a pair of mugs filled with warm soup and a half of a chicken salad sandwich for each of them. "You look done in." Her mother commented.

"How do you do this?" Sarah moaned. "You're still… mobile. I'm half your age and I'm shot!"

"Years of practice." Her mother winked. "You get use to it over time, build up a tolerance and learn to roll." The older woman sat down and handed a mug to the girl. "Don't kid yourself Sarah, I hurt too. It's hard work." She sipped the soup. "But so worth it come opening night."

"If I live that long," moaned the girl.

Linda giggled, nodding in agreement. "Tomorrow will be better, I promise."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

When Linda and Sarah arrived at the theater there was already a crowd gathered at the stage door. Linda frowned, it was not like the stage hands to be so late in opening. Moments later the doors opened and the throng of actors in the chilly spring air rushed to enter the warmth of the building. Linda was still frowning when she saw the reason they'd been kept out. There was a gaping whole in the glass roof vent as if something had crashed though it. And the stage was covered in glass and water from the early morning rain that had greeted them.

Jeremy came over to Linda and Sarah, "We're not going to be allowed to work today." He sighed. "They have repairmen coming in to fix the hole in the vent cover."

Sarah was looking at the stage. "How much damage was there done to the stage?"

"Not as much as feared," Jeremy announced.

Sarah looked at the seating area. "Why can't we just break off into groups and work in teams to read and get lines down?"

Hayden snickered, "Because this is not high school, Sarah, this is off Broadway."

"I like her idea," Jeremy, listening in on the fringes announced. "I like the idea of working."

"Working?" Papa appeared out of nowhere. "Working how, Eden?"

The actor grabbed Sarah's hand and dragged her over to the director. "Sarah has a suggestion." He looked at the girl. "Go ahead and tell him." He coaxed.

"I wondered why we couldn't break up into little groups and work on line delivery." Sarah said softly, feeling foolish now.

Papa, looking at the seating smiled. "Good thinking young Miss Williams. Children gather round. I'm going to assign you to small groups and areas. You will work on your lines. House lights up please." He called out and the lights became brighter. "Lovers," he called out and the four gathered before him, he motioned them to where he wanted them to work.

Hayden kissed Sarah's cheek. "My brilliant Queen," he praised, though it didn't sound really very sincere. Blushing and feeling a bit off balance she looked at him, he held his book up. "I say we practice the King's beseeching of the Queen for the changeling boy."

Sarah looked at Kevin who was frowning at them. "I say I practice with Bottom," she pushed the script held in front of her out of her path. "Kevin, want to practice with me?"

Kevin Turner was still frowning, but only at Hayden. "I'd be delighted, Sarah." He said as they wondered off to find a place to read their scene.

Hayden murmured to himself; "You can run, but you can't hide, and I've got time."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Unseen and ever watchful in the rafters the eyes observed the girl. He had traveled long and far to find the prey. He had waited for her in the park of her youth and when she did not come to answer his call he went in search of answers as to why. He had listened in to her father conversing with the woman he was now wed to. He listened too to the prayers of the boy before he journeyed to this house of make believe.

She was as defiant and as bewitching as she had been when first he'd set eye upon her. The years had done her justice; she was blooming into a rose worth plucking. Appealing to his sense of priority was the fact that she still held such innocence in her bewitching eyes of emerald green. Innocence that he felt belonged to him, and was his to dispel and his alone. The one who'd held his script out to her was disappointed, but not discouraged. The watcher understood this drive, and pitied the young man for he was going to have to learn to live with disappointment and even rejection when it came to the girl. He observed the object of his quest cast the man aside in favor of one who did not desire her being, only her voice. He nearly fell out of the shadows where he'd hidden when they approached, in an effort to find a place to work on their scenes. He listened to their worlds, and his plan began to form. Eyes that were filled with comprehension beyond the human condition, whirled as the seeker, the hunter, listened to the voice of his prey. He knew the story, who in the Fae Realm did not? He began to form the plan of using the story to punish his own Queen. His eyes rested on the girl speaking the words of Tatiana so fervently. Much had changed in the years that had passed, he mused, for now the girl was no longer too young to keep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah and Kevin took a break at noon along with the others; hot soup was being given to the actors, ordered by Papa to keep his actor's from catching a chill from the cool spring air pouring in from the hole in the skylight. Papa was praising the work going on as each actor came forward to receive a bowl of soup. Kevin whispered. "Hayden's pissed. He wanted you to work with him."

"Hayden's too sure of himself." Commented the young woman as they took seats and sipped their cups of warm soup. "He reminds me of another man who was far too sure of himself, and made the mistake of underestimating me."

Looking over at the sulking actor seated beside the young actor playing Puck, Kevin warned. "Sarah, Hayden can take your career places. He's going to be big! Bigger than Jeremy even! I'm not… I'm not as dedicated. If you want to go places in this business, hitch your star to him."

"If I ever hitch myself to a star," Sarah said calmly, looking at Kevin with bliss. "It will to a star that outshines even Robin Hayden." She smiled, "I'm looking forward to this play, Kevin, but once it's over I'm going back to school. A life chasing parts is not what I want, not any more. Maybe once when I was a kid, but not now, I want something more permanent, some thing secure."

Kevin glanced over his shoulder to where Jeremy was teasing Linda. "Have you told her yet?"

"No," Sarah admitted.

"Don't, not for a while." Kevin advised as he looked at the third person sitting with the plays older leads, Papa. "Hold off if you can."

Sarah leaned on his shoulder; "As long as I can." She promised. Someone moved behind them and Sarah shivered. She turned and sniffed the air lightly. "Do you smell that?" she asked Kevin. "That spicy scent of," she fumbled looking for words. "That scent?"

Smelling nothing, Kevin shrugged.

"Odd," she murmured looking back at her mother; "So familiar."

A figure now stood in shadows, waiting. A young actor was moving past when his head cocked to one side, "How now, good master?" the boy-like figure whispered.

"How now, _**knavish sprite**_?" the voice was rich and accented with a touch of irony. "How come you here?"

"One might as thee the same," quipped the merry maker.

Eyes that were like storms at sea gazed upon the creature, seeing it without its glamour; "_**Sweet Puck**_, do the Hobgoblins no longer bow to their King?" His voice held amusement but also an unspoken demand.

"Forgive me, Sire," the creature that was parading about in mortal form bowed to the Fae King. "I am in the company of mortals and do tend to behave as they."

"What thinks thee of this band of mortals?" The king looked about, knowing his state was invisible to all but the most discerning eye.

Curling to the side of the Goblin King, Puck whispered. "What I think is not of importance, I was sent here to keep the peace by one who has a vested interested in the telling of this tale."

"Oberon sent thee?" a long finger tapped a chin. "He cares so much about this production?"

Puck nodded a note of sadness come to his face he pointed toward the director; "Oberon is silent patron to that mortal, and he is near passing the veil."

Jareth moved in the shadow to look upon the man who was sharing a bowl of soup with Sarah's mother and her lover. "Oberon is his patron; does the good High King intend to attend the opening night?" When Puck nodded again Jareth cocked his head to one side. "Puck, would you be up to some… merriment at the expense of one, or two mortals?"

"Which one or two?" a wicked gleam entered the Hobgoblin eye.

The king drew the iniquitous sprite closer, "I've a score to settle with one, and a lesson to teach another, care to join me?"

The face of the Hobgoblin twisted in joyous conspiracy, "Waited until the corpse gone cold have thee, will visit thy wrath upon thy beguiling and winsome girl? And how will you achieve this settled score?"

The King knelt at the side of the youthful figure. "_**Where the bolt of Cupid fell: upon a little western flower. Before milk-white, now purple with love's wound, maidens call it love-in-idleness. Fetch me that flower;**_"

"Like father, like son?" mused the Hobgoblin with high spirits. "And once you've enchanted the young lady? Will you have her love also an ass?"

The King stood up, "Indeed I will." He saw they were looking for Puck. "Go now, but make haste to complete the task I ask of thee." He sent the Hobgoblin in mortal glamour back to the cast members awaiting him. He waved a hand and walked up to an assistant. "I'm sorry to be so late, I'm J.G. King." He offered his hand. "I've just arrived in town; I believe you were expecting me?"

"Oh yes, our understudy for Bottom," the assistant looked about wildly. "Ah there's Papa, talking with Linda Williams and Jeremy Eden. Come along, I'll introduce you."

The understudy followed quietly, thinking what fun was to be had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Dido and Magda**

The repairs to the roof vent had been made, and life quickly and quietly went back to normal. If anything in the theater can be deemed normal. Linda had been right, one did get use to a way of life very quickly. Sarah was finding that out for herself. She had not accepted the changes to be so swift, but by the end of the first week she was getting used to the schedule. It was early to bed, and early to rise for the cast of the play. Sarah and Linda would go to an early dance class before going into the theater for the day's rehearsals.

On Monday morning, the beginning of the second week of rehearsals, there seemed to be a feeling of excitement among the cast. Sarah noticed the entrance of two women who seated themselves in the back of the theater. The one was an older woman, with long graying hair that was held back in a long braid that went down to the center of her back. She was dressed in long belted peasant blouse and a long brown suede skirt with brown knee boots. Even from a distance Sarah could tell the woman didn't wear makeup, not a speck. Still there was something commanding about her quiet presences. She radiated a regality that no makeup could enhance. The younger woman seated with her was her complete opposite. She was dressed in very dark garments, had jet black dyed hair, white face makeup and dark red lipstick. She also had a diamond stud in her nose, and looked extremely bored. Papa moved to speak to them, the older woman made some comment and the younger one just yawned. Papa nodded, and left them.

Sarah grabbed Jeremy's arm as he was moving past her. "Is that Dido?" she asked.

Jeremy looked where she was directing his vision and smiled. "Oh yes," he murmured. "Seems she's got herself a new assistant, oh joy," he said in a sarcastic undertone. "Just what we need a faux vampire seamstress. Lord only knows what kind of costumes that pair is going to come up with for the production."

Watching as her mother and Jeremy ran through their lines, Sarah would cast a glance toward the pair sitting in the audience now and then. She didn't see even a flicker of expression on either face. She nearly missed a cue as she was trying to figure the pair out. She moved onto the stage, again without a script in hand and spoke her lines clearly and with great feeling. So into the part was she, she missed the first flicker of expression of interest Dido showed. The woman leaned forward, placing a hand on the back of the seat before her. Her mouth dropped slightly, and was quickly closed again. She began to speak in a fury of Russian to her assistant who answered in the dark and difficult language. Even before the scene was finished, Dido was snapping her fingers to get Papa's attention. He met her half way in an aisle and listened to her.

Turning toward the stage he motioned his assistant to halt the scene. "I need my two queens." He said in a loud and demanding tone, and then a wicked smirk came to his lips. "And I don't mean you Nancy boys in the chorus." His comment drew a chuckle from the entire cast as Linda and Sarah left the stage to join the director. He stood beside the woman with the braid as they waited for the mother and daughter.

Linda whispered to Sarah; "Be polite." The girl nodded as they neared the woman who was watching her move.

Papa held a hand out to his _**Tatiana**_, Sarah placed her hand in his without hesitation. "Dido, this is Sarah Williams…."

The woman held up a hand, halting his introduction. "No need, a fool can see she is the child of our dear Linda." She looked a Linda with an indulgent simper. Her large dark eyes were still a vibrant brown, soul piercing and all encompassing. Her English was crisp and precise, yet held the traces of an accent that was difficult to pinpoint. She raised one hand to Sarah's chin to appraise the child. "Lovely." She declared turning to her assistant. "What do you think Magda?"

Magda rolled her eyes, sighed and said in a very disinterested voice; "Yeah, she's cute." Her voice was hard, raw and most definitely New York.

Dido turned to Papa, "I've some costume ideas I need to go over with you." She looked at Sarah. "You shall be a pleasure to dress." She looked at Linda, her eyes coolly inspecting the older actress. "You, no more frenched fries," she warned in a harsh tone.

"Slave driver," Linda growled still there was a friendly gleam in her green eyes.

"Fry addict." Dido snapped back turning her head, her braid snapping like a whip. The costume designer pursed her lips as she looked again at Sarah; "Truly lovely." Her hand still holding Sarah's chin stroking it once before releasing the child from her fingers.

"Thank you, ma'am," Sarah whispered turning to go, her wrist was clutched and she was halted.

"I would prefer you stayed put," Dido commanded, as she turned to Linda. "This concerns you as well, seeing the girl is new to our way of life, and she is your daughter. You must guide her."

Sarah wondered if she appeared truly green to the actor's life. She could not imagine what was so important.

Dido snapped her fingers and the assistant moved toward them with a group of sketched for the Director to inspect. "I've made some changes to the costumes, as we discussed. Now seeing this lovely creature I have something in mind for her scenes with the Donkey headed Bottom." She pulled a sketch and handed it to Papa.

He looked at the sketch, then over at Sarah, handing the sketch to Linda. "It's rather shocking isn't it?" Dido murmured a comment about him wanting this production to be unlike any other. He nodded, looking at the sketch. "That I did, that I did."

"Wow." Linda said blinking.

Sarah wondered what the fuss could be about, "I think maybe I should see this." She spoke up.

Dido nodded, amused by the boldness displayed by the young woman; "Of course." She handed the sketch to the girl. "You are the one who will be wearing this creation, and you should know what it is."

Sarah looked down and gasped; "Holy cow!" She exclaimed looking at the revealing sheer costume that the designer envisioned. "Are you kidding?" She was gasping for air. "There's barely anything there!"

"You will look heavenly." Dido stated in a tone that refused argument.

"My father will have a fit." Sarah handed the sketch back, thinking not so much of what Robert's reaction would be. She was more worried about the reaction and repercussions from Karen. This sketch would tax her conservative sensibilities to the max.

"So don't tell him." Magda said snapping the gum in her mouth. Her voice was snide and harsh and very hard.

Dido held out her hand, the assistant spit the gum out. The designer frowned at her and said something to her in quick and hard Russian. The Goth girl answered in Russian that sounded strangely of a very New York tone of voice and enunciation. Turning to Sarah the woman said kindly. "You will be entirely discreet, I promise."

Sarah looked at the sketch in the hand of the older woman, "I beg to differ."

Amused Dido went on. "Are you ashamed of your lovely body?"

"No." Sarah said feeling suddenly quite naked. "I don't think so."

"Then you must allow me to show it off properly." Dido waved her hand in the air in a grand sweeping motion. "I will dress you like a Queen!"

Papa was smirking, "I'll tell you what Sarah," He offered. "If once you try the costume on and are uncomfortable, we can put you in a nude body stocking under it."

Sarah looked at the costume once more and shook her head. "I don't think Daddy should come in to see the play."

"Bull," Linda said boldly. "Robert is not that provincial Sarah! Hell he took me to see _**Hair**_ when we were dating and he even got up on the stage buck naked himself!"

"Karen is that _**provincial**_," Sarah warned. "And I'm still living with them technically, remember?"

"Details," Dido flustered her hands waving in the air. "Wait until you see my beautiful costumes. Wait until you are draped in fabric soft as a butterfly's wing, and shimmering like moonbeams. Everyone who looks upon you will believe you are a Fairy Queen."

Sarah took the sketch once more. "It is breathtaking." She admitted. "Okay. I'll try it on." She looked over at the director. "Papa, I'm going to hold you to that offer of a body stocking."

Dido snapped her fingers. "Magda, take our _**Tatiana**_ to the dressing rooms and take her measurements. Take good and careful measurements, I want this to fit like second skin."

"Yeah, yeah;" The Goth girl looked at Sarah with little interest. "Come with me." She began to walk toward the dressing rooms as if she owned the theater.

Dido waited until the two young women were out of earshot. "Your daughter will look like a young goddess."

"She's right about her stepmother, Karen's… ultra conservative." Linda warned the artist.

"What do I care about such a peasant?" She looked at Papa. "This is to be our finest hour, eh?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Have you come up with a unique design for the donkey head?"

Dido shook her head, "I'm hopeful some muse will come and inspire me."

So absorbed in their conference were the three that they didn't notice the man moving past them. He listened for a moment, grinned and moved on.

Dido sniffed the air, "Do you smell that?"

Linda too was alert, "Spices."

Papa looked at them as if they'd lost their minds. "I don't smell anything."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Magda wandered backstage, to where the dressing rooms for the stars of the play were. On the door was a card that read Linda Williams and Sarah Williams. She opened the door and walked in, dropping the heavy purse she wore on a table. She looked about the room and rolled her eyes. "Take off your clothes." She said boredly.

"I bed your pardon?"

Looking at the girl, Magda repeated herself. "Take off your clothes, strip." She snapped her fingers expecting to be obeyed.

Sarah hesitated. "Why?"

Magda pulled a tape measure out of her pocket, "I need to measure you."

"Naked?" Sarah questioned.

Sighing heavily, as if this were all too much, Magda pointed to Sarah's chest. "You want the _**brassiere**_ to fit right?" When the girl nodded, Magda continued. "We're dealing with something Dido has always wanted to do, this kind of fabric and metal work married. But the blacksmith who is doing the metal needs an accurate map as it were of your boobs. So I have to measure them, naked. We may even have to make a plaster cast of them to get the portions just right, don't want to chafe your pretty skin." Snapping her fingers she commanded again; "Strip!"

"I see." Sarah began to strip off her blouse. "Thank you for explaining."

"Anytime," Magda sounded bored. Sarah turned to her once she was naked from the waist up. Not really looking at her but getting the note paper ready, Magda ordered; "Totally nude, please." Sarah stripped off the rest of her garments and stood naked before the assistant. Magda turned and gasped. "Fuck, Dido's right! You're a knock out." Sarah covered her face with her hands and groaned.

Magda placed the tape at the tip of Sarah's nipple and measured to the base of her breast. "Take it as a complement kid." The Goth girl teased as she took the measurements in an unhurried manner. "You're going to look fuckin' great." She stepped back and looked at the girl's curves. "Your costumes will be talked about for years to come."

"This is making me a little nervous." Sarah confessed as the assistant took her hip measurements.

"Relax," Magda smiled for the first time. "I'm not a Lezzie, just a fabric freak!" Her hands were very skilled and she paused to make extra notes.

"Farbric freak?" Sarah repeated.

"Yep," the girl answered. "I'm just finishing up at F.I.T. that's the Fashion Institute of Technology. Dido saw one of my creations in a catwalk show and offered me an apprenticeship, which I grabbed up." She paused, looking at Sarah. "Not everybody gets such an offer you know."

"I guess not." Sarah really didn't know but didn't want to piss off the Goth girl.

"Damn right," Magda went back to her measuring. "To apprentice on a show like this is more than an honor, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Why is that?" Sarah asked looking down at the girl on her knees taking a measurement.

Magda looked up. "You know this is Papa's last show, right? Well it's going to blow everyone away. This show, this is his legacy! His pinnacle," she looked at Sarah's naked leg. "And everything and everyone associated with it will become history!"

"Really?" Sarah questioned.

"Really," Magda stood up and turned Sarah and began making measurements of her fanny. "Cute _**Tuchus**___ too bad no one will really see it." She teased giving one cheek a pinch.

Sarah yelped and jumped. "Magda!"

Magda wrote down the last of her measurements. "Relax; I prefer tall dark vampire types." The words didn't give Sarah much comfort, as she pulled her clothes back on. Especially when Magda commanded; "You're going to have to shave that bush." She continued to make notes on her pad of paper on her face a satisfied smile knowing she'd embarrassed the novice who was only a few years her junior.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dido and Magda stood quietly in the studio gazing at the combined sketches they had produced for Sarah's costumes. Dido nodded in approval at the alterations and modifications that Magda had not only suggested but had sketched. "You've a good eye, _**Bubeleh**_."

"Two of 'em." Quipped the Goth girl as she stepped back, "I tell ya Dido, that kid has a body to knock 'em dead."

"She is a younger version of her mother." The older designer conceded.

Magda blinked rapidly. "Say that again."

"Sarah is a younger version of Linda." Dido watched as the assistant moved to the sketches and pulled out the sketches for Linda's costumes.

"Brilliant! I'm fuckin' brilliant!" Magda hooted as she pulled sketches and moved toward the older designer. "You're gonna love this you old war horse!"

One graying brow went up, "I was a dove not a hawk; I'll have you know." She raised her glasses from their resting place, the braided cord that held them round her neck. "What do you have?" She leaned forward with interest.

"They're Queen's right? And Linda's this warrior queen, an Amazon?" She made a quick sketch and shoved it to Dido. "What do you think?"

"You're fuckin' brilliant." Dido quipped.

"I'll order plaster to cast their bosoms," the girl made a note on the list of chores for the next morning. Magda's smile faded as she looked toward the one costume design on the story board they were working from. They were still having trouble fleshing out Bottom's head peice. "I wish I was brilliant in figuring something out for that one!"

"That is my wish as well." Dido nodded in agreement. "Perhaps tomorrow we will have better luck." She looked at her watch. "I'll see you at nine; the black smith will be here at ten thirty. Perhaps we can have Linda and Sarah come here to be fitted when his castings are made."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Darkness folded about him like the arms of a lover. He glided though the night air with no interruptions. This was his time, and he had no need to hurry. The wish had been made and he had heard it whispered on the night winds. It was not difficult to find the originator of the wish, he had but to follow the wishes scent. The scent took him to an old and established neighborhood that was near the ocean, Brighton Beach. Her wish scent was strong, nearly as strong as the ones who wished children away. It was like an elixir to him and he feasted on it. Mortals never knew how much energy they fed the Fae realm with their wishes. He waited knowing the wisher was tired and would soon give herself over to sleep. Once she was deep in the depths of a dream he could influence her, all he had to do was wait.

It didn't take long; Magda was a devoted dreamer, as most artists were. She left her dreams open, like a welcome mat. He entered through the open bedroom window, knelt at the bedside and whispered in her ear. Touching her forehead with the gloved hand, he watched as her face softened and the inspiration so desperately needed was found.

Rising he looked down at the Goth girl, sleeping so childlike. He smiled, whispering; "One down, one to go." He move to the window and had transformed to the bird of the night long before he reached the sill.

The other, the older artist was just as easy to find, for her wish sent was as strong as a child's. The scent took him to the neighborhood called St.Mark's Place. The scent of other artist and dreams were wafting on the breeze, a frantic feast for the creatures like himself. He followed the one scent, ignoring the others, to a loft where wide windows and open airiness greeted him. This was the domicile of a one time flower child. Incense hung in the air like an old friend. The surroundings were not fancy, nor were they extravagantly expensive. The floors were bare wood, but clean and tidy. The furnishings were of wood and natural fibers, no polyester for the one time flower child Dido. No. Hers was a simple and beautiful lifestyle. One the visitor could appreciate. In the kitchen there was an herb window green house, filled with green growing things that greeted the one who had entered looking for a scent.

Dido lay alone in her bed; she'd given up on lovers who had never understood that she lived as a slave to fabric and inspirations of what to do with it. The men in her life had wanted her to dote on them, and she could not serve two masters. Dido had but one true love, creation. The visitor moved quietly into the room, reverently he knelt beside the bed to bestow his gift. He watches as the inspiration moved seamlessly into her dream and was accepted. He touched her brow, much as he had the younger artist and waited for a moment. Peace came to the face of the woman and he knew he could not leave. His task had been performed. He would leave it up to them to complete the chore of making it reality.

Once he'd exited the loft he soared into the sky, seeking only one more scent; _**her**_. The one he'd followed to this loud and angry place. Hers was the easiest scent of all to follow, as he had imprinted in on his heart. Landing in a tree near the room where she now slept, he rested, keeping guard and waiting. He could wait; he had after all…forever.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dido found Magda busily working when she arrived with a handful of sketches to show the girl. "Wait until you see!" she gloated, "I've had a revelation!"

Magda looked up. "You too?" she handed the older artist one of her sketches, a close up for an elaborate head piece. She looked at the sketch that Dido handed her. "Oh my Fuckin' God! Their almost identical."

Dido nodded inspecting the drawings side by side. "I see I'm rubbing off on you!" she boasted. "This is a sign from the Gods!"

"Yeah right," Magda didn't believe in Gods. "More likely it was the Chinese we ate last night."

Dido looked at the girl, "Did you ever make masks at F.I.T.?"

Magda snickered, "No, but I made masks back in senior year of high school, the art teacher was a mask freak." She took a seat on the work table. "This is gonna be fun!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Hayden's lessons begins**

Hayden was seething with jealousy. He was watching her like a hawk, every time she and Kevin did the bed scene he cringed. Now that sets were being added for them to work with it galled him to see the girl wrap her arms welcoming about Kevin's shoulders. Every time he came near her she'd go cold and ridged. He didn't take rejection well, never had. But then he had been rejected so few times it hardly mattered. This time it did, no virgin was going to get away with treating him like a second banana, he was the romantic lead, and he intended prove it. He was going to put an end to the little friendship developing between Kevin and the girl if it was the last thing he did.

Papa shook his head, "No, no, no Kevin!" he snapped. "You're in love with this creature, try to act like it."

Sarah looked up at him, "I won't bite." She teased.

"Yes she will." Hayden came over to sit on the giant flower like bed that was part of the set now. "They all say they don't and they all do, so watch out Kevin."

"Bugger off." Kevin growled at his rival in a mocking mimic of Robin Hayden's accent.

Hayden ignored him. "Sarah, it's time for our scene." He pointed out, snapping fingers to alert the boy playing Puck to join them.

Kevin groaned and lay still on top of Sarah. "Just get a gun and shoot me."

Papa pulled Hayden off the flowerbed, "Kevin, sit up, you're smothering Sarah." He took the seat vacated by his _**Oberon**_. "I'm not trying to be harsh here, but I'd like you to do some work with a coach. The understudy for your part has a magnificent delivery, and I think working with him will help you see this part in a better light."

"Fine," groaned the young man as he pulled himself off the girl. "I'm willing to take classes from Hayden there if it will help."

Hayden snickered. "Alas lad, my talent is God given, can't be bottled or borrowed."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be so modest," she quipped.

It was Papa's turn to snicker, as he stood to give some new instructions to Hayden. Kevin relaxed a bit, "I just don't understand why it is you're so comfortable with all this. You make it all seem so, natural and second nature."

Sarah sat up and looked at him, "I think it's because to me they _**are**_ real."

Kevin looked at her, "I don't understand, what do you mean, real?"

Sarah waved a hand at the set, "I think of this as just a glimpse into the Fae world, that secret place we mortals are afraid to look once we reach a certain age." He raised his brow and she continued. "To me, they are real; I spent so much time in fairytale books that to me they are second nature. I've never given up that childlike wonder, and I hope I never will." She giggled. "I happen to be something of an authority on the Fae," she wiggled her toes at him and then he giggled.

Hayden looked over at the pair and frowned.

Another watched the pair as well with a wistful soft smile. Knowing it would not be long, restitution would be made and the girl would be held accountable for her deeds. He had heard her proclaim herself an authority on his ilk. It had nearly made him scoff and disclose that he was there. That would not have suited his purpose. For now it was best for him to hide, and watch and wait.

"Tell me about the Fae," Kevin leaned over her as she'd laid back down into the petals of the huge flowery bed. He noticed that she seemed to be changing; she was less and less self-conscious by situations that were slightly intimate. She was more trusting of him at least.

"They are a proud race," Sarah began sounding old and wise. "They are very beautiful even when they are not acting so beautiful. They are tricky, and think of deceit as merely a game. We mortals are but hostages to fortune in that game. They lull you into a tender trap, and then once you are hopelessly lost, flit away. They are completely at ease within themselves and at one with nature."

"You sound as if you admire them." Kevin observed lightly.

"Some," she agreed. "And some I fear, deeply."

"Whom do you fear, my Queen?" Hayden mocked; "Surly not I." He had moved closer to the pair again.

"No, I don't fear Oberon," she said looking up at the actor. "I fear one who Oberon must have created. You know that he's considered the Father of the Fae?" She whispered now, as if saying the words aloud would bring the feared creature to her side. "I fear the Goblin King."

"The Goblin King," Hayden scoffed. "That old tale, oh come on Sarah! You're too old be believing in such silly rot."

Kevin saw something in Sarah and changed the subject abruptly. "Did you invite your father to opening night, Sarah? I know you had some concerns there."

The girl was grateful to him for his gallantry. "Actually yes, and I warned him about the costumes. I was amazed at how receptive and amenable he was. He told me that it was only a play and even if I had to do a nude scene he'd trusted me." She smiled over at Hayden; "You however he does not."

"Wise man," Hayden quipped reaching for the girl.

"Hayden, watch your hands." A voice off stage called out.

The actor paused and groaned, "I swear, Eden has eyes in the back of his head." He looked around to see where Jeremy was that he could call out and halt him so quickly.

Papa clapped his hands and called for lunch break, looked over at Hayden and Sarah, "I want to work on that scene with you two after lunch."

Hayden helped Sarah out of the flower; "Sit with me; I want to talk to you, I've some thoughts about our scene." He pleaded. The girl reluctantly nodded consent.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kevin moved off stage, heading toward the line of actors awaiting the soup that the director had ordered for lunch. He didn't wait for Sarah and Hayden. A man moved toward him. "Kevin Turner?" a hand was offered. "I'm J.G. King, your understudy."

Kevin blinked. "With a voice like that, I should be your understudy!"

Accepting the compliment the man inclined his head; "Very kind of you."

The younger actor gasped, "I'd love to be able to pull off that kind of charm."

King smiled again. "Perhaps I can help you cultivate some." He said in a gentle manner, with no animosity. Side by side they moved to the soup line and then off to a corner to talk.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah looked around for Kevin when she and Hayden reached the end of the line. "Where did Kev go?" she asked absently.

"Who cares," sighed Hayden rudely.

Sarah gave him a cold look. "I happen to like Kevin."

"I've noticed." Hayden took the soup offered him in one hand and Sarah's elbow in another guiding her off to a corner where he could have her all to himself. "You have a tendency to overlook his flaws and mistakes."

"He's trying Hayden; it doesn't come as easy to him as it does to some of us." She admonished taking a seat. "He works hard, and takes all of Papa's suggestions and comments to heart, unlike you who scoffs."

Hayden also sat, and sighed. "He's engaged," the actor announced. "And she's too good a catch for him to dump even for a honey-drop like you."

Sarah looked surprised. "Hayden, Kev and I are just friends, nothing more."

"Are you sure?" He asked pointedly; "Because it looks like more. The way you cuddle up to him in that flower bed."

"Jealous?" She challenged.

Hayden put his soup down. "Yes, in fact, I am."

Sarah was amused. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you swing little to the left?"

"I told you the day we met I swing both ways, right now I'm swinging your way, baby." He informed her. "And being seen with my leading lady right now would do me well. It wouldn't hurt your career to be seen with me."

Sarah snickered as she ate her soup unperturbed and all too tranquil. "Between boyfriends are you?" She continued to skate on thin ice.

The actor glared at her contemptuously, "I had no idea how bitchy you could be."

"I'm not an easy mark, Hayden," she warned him thinking of another man with some of the same overconfidence; "I'm young, yes, and I'm green yes, but I'm not stupid. Bigger and better than you have tried to take me down and failed."

Hayden leaned dangerously close. "Is that a challenge?"

Sarah stood up brushing against him and moving on with no reaction; "Take it any way you like it." She walked away from the man and dropped her soup container in the trash.

"Oh I will," vowed the annoyed man. "And I'll be taking you too, little girl. Count on it. We'll see how innocent you are at the end of this run."

Sarah was making her way out to the lobby where she could use the Ladies room and not have to wait in line like back stage. As she passed a dark corner she halted and gasped as the scent hit her full force. "Oh my, "she growled aroused. "That's lovely." She looked around to find no one near her and the scent fading. "I have got to know who that is." She promised herself.

He watched, having moved to escape detection. "So we play a bit of cat and mouse, again," He whispered in a tone of amusement. He saw Kevin awaiting him and moved toward his new student.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Papa paced the floor of the stage, having listened to the words. "No, Hayden, no;" He stopped the actor in mid speech. "Tone it down, be more sincere."

Hayden sighed, having said this portion of the speech for the last hour.

_**Welcome, good Robin.  
See'st thou this sweet sight?  
Her dotage now I do begin to pity:**_

Hayden looked at the director who nodded more agreeably. Hayden took a deep breath. "You still don't look happy."

Papa did in fact look weary, he took a seat. "Perhaps I'm asking too much from you," he sighed wearily. "You're young, and have not expirecanced enough rejection."

"Rejection?" Robin Hayden looked disturbed, "This speech is about triumph not rejection."

Papa sighed, "I see it as a capitulation. Oberon seeing Tatiana in a different more soothing light, and breaking the spell because he knows it's the right thing to do." He looked at the young man. "Have you ever done something for someone because it was right, not because it would get you something?"

Robin Hayden frowned; "Never."

"Such a pity," sighed Sarah her eyes still mocking sleep.

Papa, motioned Hayden off the nest, he placed his hands on either side of Sarah. "Watch, listen and learn." He leaned closer and in a voice as deep as the depths of an ocean began.

_**Welcome, good Robin.  
See'st thou this sweet sight?  
Her dotage now I do begin to pity:  
For, meeting her of late behind the wood,  
Seeking sweet favours from this hateful fool,  
I did upbraid her and fall out with her;  
For she his hairy temples then had rounded  
With a coronet of fresh and fragrant flowers;  
And that same dew, which sometime on the buds  
Was wont to swell like round and orient pearls,  
Stood now within the pretty flowerets' eyes  
Like tears that did their own disgrace bewail.  
When I had at my pleasure taunted her  
And she in mild terms begg'd my patience,  
I then did ask of her her changeling child;  
Which straight she gave me, and her fairy sent  
To bear him to my bower in fairy land.  
And now I have the boy, I will undo  
This hateful imperfection of her eyes:  
And, gentle Puck, take this transformed scalp  
From off the head of this Athenian swain;  
That, he awaking when the other do,  
May all to Athens back again repair  
And think no more of this night's accidents  
But as the fierce vexation of a dream.  
But first I will release the fairy queen.  
Be as thou wast wont to be;  
See as thou wast wont to see:  
Dian's bud o'er Cupid's flower  
Hath such force and blessed power.  
Now, my Titania; wake you, my sweet queen.**_

Papa bent, kissed the girl's eye lids as soft as the feathers of a bird, and then sat back. The entire company applauded as Sarah opened her eyes. Even Hayden saw the difference in the delivery. Papa nodded, accepting the applause. "Now, you try."

Hayden took the seat vacated by the director. He leaned down, in his hand a replica of the very flower used by Oberon to free the Fairy Queen. He moved it gently over Sarah's face, as he spoke the words with new feeling and meaning. Feathery, grayish green leaves danced lightly over the eyes and lips of the girl mimicking sleep in the nest. He spoke with a different tone than the one he'd been using, and when he kissed Sarah's eyes, it was much gentler than before. Sarah opened her eyes, before she could deliver her lines the director called, 'Cut.' Hayden, looking satisfied, moved away from the oversized flower and walked off stage.

The young man playing Puck snorted. "Great, he'll be pleased with himself for a day or two. At least it will make him more pleasant to work with." He mugged a funny face as he looked down at Sarah, still lying upon the bed.

Sarah looked at the young man, enjoying his jests. "You don't like Hayden, do you?"

"Not particularly, no." He admitted freely. "I think he's a snob."

Sarah nodded as the young man gave her a hand up; "But a talented snob."

Puck shook his head in disagreement. "Not nearly as talented as he thinks he is." He held Sarah's hands a moment longer than necessary. "You had best watch out for him, he eats children for breakfast. And you're still a child, are you not?"

Feeling bolder than she should, Sarah boasted. "I've beaten Goblins; I've even beaten their King, I can beat one _**fairy**_ boy." Her voice was disparaging in the making of the remark.

"Don't get cocky," warned Puck playfully making a slightly obscene gesture.

"I don't intend to," Sarah blinked innocently, drawing a giggle from Puck who pulled Sarah into a little dance as they left the stage.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kevin was nearly mesmerized by the sound of the other's voice. It had gone from cultured to heartfelt common man in a heart beat. "How do you do that?"

"You need to find your way into the part." The understudy explained. "Remember above all Bottom is a common man, not a royal, not a noble, not a gentry. He is honest and good through and through. Play him from there." He pointed to the first speech when Bottom sees the Queen. "He is wounded by his fellow's treatments, and is beguiled by the beauty and gentle nature of the Queen. He sees her with his heart, and only his heart. Speak his words from your heart, but not as a nobleman, as but a man."

Kevin spoke gently and tenderly, thinking of Sarah as Tatiana.

_**Me thinks, mistress, you should have little reason  
for that: and yet, to say the truth, reason and  
love keep little company together now-a-days; the  
more the pity that some honest neighbours will not  
make them friends. Nay, I can gleek upon occasion.**_

A voice behind them broke the reverie. "You can tutor him all you like; he'll still be second rate." He smirked as he entered the space they were practicing in. "And the best man will win."

Both versions of Bottom glared at the cocky actor behind them. It was Kevin that called him out. "Neither you nor I are worthy of her attention, Hayden. Besides, you know I'm not interested in Sarah that way. I'm engaged. Why don't you just leave her alone, she's a nice kid."

Hayden scoffed, laughing in Kevin's face.

"What makes you the better man?" the understudy asked not falling prey to the bait, rather turning it about. He knew men like Hayden didn't like to be challenged by any who could be a rival.

Arrogantly and savagely Hayden answered. "Just look at us, compare us. I am far superior to this… lump of coal."

The understudy held Kevin back, "I see a diamond in the rough."

"Don't build him up," warned the lead. "He's nothing more than a two bit second rate fraud. He's just passing time until his next adventure. He's not serious about the boards, and he knows it. When this play is over he'll be seeking a new excitement far from the floodlights."

Kevin sighed, "I'm not an actor, that's true, but I am a gentleman and that is something you'll never be, Hayden. You're chasing Sarah because she's untouched and you want first dibs at dipping your wick in her well. You don't care about her, or her feelings all you care about is your damned reputation as a cock-smith."

The understudy let the young man have his say. His words were a bit coarse, but accurate.

Hayden smiled sarcastically. "All too true, and come opening night, this play will not be the only thing opening, I promise you." He laughed as he exited the room. "You should let your understudy take your place on stage opening night, then at least the audience would see a performance!"

Kevin made a fist, as he did the understudy whispered in his ear placing one hand to the actor's neck. "Sleep, dream, and release your anger…my good friend." Kevin's head lulled to one side and his eyes closed.

The understudy began to pace, so Hayden planned on opening Sarah, did he? He mused that he had not come this far to allow one cocky actor to mess up his plans. He looked at Kevin and sighed, he would use the unknowing man. He had intended to use the man from the start; he had not counted on liking Kevin Turner. Still, he had a two fold game being played and could not take time to worry if Kevin had hurt feelings. He had a score to even, and a lesson to administer.

"_**What fools these mortals be**_," said a voice entering the room.

Turning to the sound, the understudy smiled, "Indeed Puck, indeed."

Puck skipped into the room and gazed with wonder at the sleeping Kevin. "This will not harm him, will it?" He appeared concerned for the mortal.

"No, he shall awaken refreshed. " The understudy touched the face of the sleeping mortal with kindness. "I would not hurt this gentle soul for the world." He pointed toward the door; "That other one…" His hand turned to an outstretched fist.

Puck rolled his eyes, "I know, however a word of caution. If we don't want you know who, to find out you know what, until the trap is sprung… we'd best allow Robin Hayden to think he's top dog. He keeps the attention off us and our strategy and devices."

"Not getting cold feet are you?" asked the understudy sitting lightly on a chair, his chin resting on its back. He was relaxed and comfortable, even among the mortals.

The Hobgoblin playing a mortal playing a Hobgoblin frowned, "I don't think so," he motioned to the corridor where actors were milling about. "This is an interesting web you've woven, and I enjoy playing games with Mortals. This is much merrier than the mission the High King gave unto me. They trip over themselves and make me feel much gaiety, Sire." He moved closer to the understudy, "I am after all _**your servant**_, Goblin King."

"Yes," Jareth smiled coolly reaching out a hand to caress the face of the minion. "So you are. Away now Puck, I've much work to do. This one is susceptible, but needs the right trigger." He looked at the laughing Puck. "Have you done your chore?"

Puck produced a vial. "_**Love-in-idleness**_ as requested, my King." He handed the vial over gently. "But do be careful, just a drop is enough to cast its spell. And once cast, Oberon will know. He has a knowing nose!"

"Once cast it will be too late for our good High King to do anything about it." Jareth murmured softly looking at the pretty liquid. "Away now good Puck, away until our time has come." He watched as the creature parading in mortal glamour sped out the room. Tucking the vial of precious liquid into his vest, he looked at Kevin. "Wake and read." The Goblin King commanded in a kind tone. As Kevin shook himself awake, the understudy said quietly. "Read the speech again. Remember, you love this woman. Think of your own woman, not the one in the costume."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Dress rehearsal**

Five weeks of working with the staging had improved everyone in the cast. When Dido came from time to time to pull a cast member off and fit them, Papa would look as if he'd been stabbed in the heart. Complaining did little good; she would only ask him if he wanted dressed or undressed actors on his stage opening night.

Magda, seated with her ever present sketch pad was working on a revision when she took notice of the man seated near her, or rather took notice of his hands. She stopped sketching and moved closer. "Let me see your hands," she demanded.

The understudy looked up at the Goth girl, amused by her kabuki styled face. "My hands?" He stretched them out toward the girl.

"Fuckin' gorgous," she growled as she inspected them. "Dido, come here!" she called to the costumer who was working on a revision with the set designer. "You've got to see this."

The woman leaned over a seat, raising her glasses to her nose. "What do I have to see?"

Magda held up one of the Understudy's hands. "This," her voice was animated and full of excitement.

Dido smiled as she too inspected the long delicate fingers, the beauty of the hands not lost on either woman. "Perfection," the costumer purred. She looked at the assistant. "Measure them."

Magda was already pulling her tape out of her pocket, "I'm ahead of you, old woman." She began to measure the length of each digit. "They're fuckin' perfect." She said writing down the measurements. "Perfect length, perfect width, and perfect shapes."

Amused, the understudy sat quietly as the two women fussed over his hands.

Dido was still inspecting his hands, "I want to have casts made of your hands and arms up to the elbows, if you don't mind."

"Should I ask why?" His voice was full of merriment.

The costumers smiled at him. "Can you keep a secret?"Dido asked when he smiled and nodded, she continued. "Our original idea for the costume for our Fairy Queen hit a snag. Our blacksmith suggested we find someone with perfect hands to cast. And your hands are perfect; I'm going to make them immortal."

'Too late,' thought the understudy. "How do you intend to make my hands immortal?"

Magda drew a quick sketch and showed it to the man when she was sure no one else was about that could see. "Like this."

A quirky grin formed on the lips of the man with stormy eyes. "I like it." He said simply.

Dido was not looking at his face. "You are our understudy for Bottom, are you not?"

"I am."

The older woman said something in quick Russian to the younger. She turned and addressed the man. "I need you to come to our studio, not just for the hand casting… we need to get castings for the head piece, you're head is different from Mr. Turners. We have to make you your own head piece, his would never fit."

The understudy smiled wickedly, "I am at your disposal madam."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The understudy was sitting naked from the waist up, completely at ease and unashamed of his beautiful body. Magda's mouth had dropped when he'd stripped off his shirt casually and presented his arms to the pair to be prepared to be casted. Both women worked carefully wrapping and applying the casting material.

While his hands and arms were hardening in the plaster, Dido began to apply the first of the weaves to his face. Pausing now and then, she would make an adjustment before setting the next weave. "We want no mistakes, and God forbid we should mar such a handsome face."

The understudy murmured his thanks for her concern.

Magda was preparing the little cast saw for later. "Best hands I've ever seen!" She growled as she watched the master costumer continue to build the weaves that would supply the face base for the mask that was to be fitted to the Understudy's handsome face.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

On the Monday morning of the last week of rehearsals, Dido and Magda showed up with the costumes. Sarah looked at the Fairy Queen's attire with awe. Even Jeremy and Linda were thunderstruck with the elegance and beauty of the costumes. Sarah teased Jeremy about having darling knees and being able to finally show them off.

Papa called a cast meeting just before lunch. "We've a reporter and a photographer coming this after noon to do some promo shots for the cover of weekend theater section in the paper. Please be in full costume and makeup." He paused, "That includes understudies." He motioned Sarah to his side. "I should like you to dress in the first costume only. I have no wish for anyone to see you in the Queen's sleeping attire until opening night if you don't mind, Sarah."

"I understand." She said quietly. "Always leave 'em wanting more."

"Good girl." He muttered turning toward the next person he needed to speak to.

Lunch was very light, as most of the actors were too excited about the wardrobe to think about food. Sarah sat in the makeup chair applying her final touches to her eye makeup. Looking over at Linda, she asked; "Well, is that grand enough to see in the second balcony?"

Linda shook her head, "Add a touch of glitter."

Sarah had hesitated using the glitter, as it reminded her of someone she wanted to forget. She worked the glitter into the eye makeup and then fitted the ornaments that Dido had delivered for her hair, into the upswept locks of hair. Leaves and little vines in delicate gold metal, that looked as if they had sprung from Sarah's head. Linda handed her a container of body glitter gel to apply. She had nearly finished when Magda barged in.

"Come on Queenie, move your sweet ass." She ordered. "The photographer is waiting, he can't take any more pictures of Hayden; it would be obscene."

Sarah turned to her and frowned, "Is he hogging the lime light again?" Rising from her seat she gathered her costume and shook it out so it fell in glorious folds. "How do I look?"

"Hot," Magda licked a finger put it to her own hips and made a sizzling sound.

Linda chuckled as she and Sarah followed the wild child assistant to the costume designer out onto the stage. The photographer stopped taking shots of Hayden and turned his camera on mother and daughter. Papa snickered as he watched Hayden back politely off stage, having been upstaged by the duo. Jeremy waited until he was called for, knowing it drove Hayden insane to see him so calm.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dido was in the makeup gallery, fitting the specially made head piece to the understudy's face and head. "Very careful," she warned. "We only have the two; the others won't be ready until opening night."

Kevin looked at his costume, "I say Dido, brilliant idea having us both dressed for the promo shoot."

"Yes," Dido waved a hand, "I am a genius." She bragged happily; "This one's face will never be seen, as he most likely won't get any stage time… pity." She growled aroused. "You have such a handsome face."

"Thank you," the understudy said quietly, the mask hiding his features yet moving as if it were his face.

She stepped back, "I think you are ready." Side by side in identical costumes stood Kevin as Nick Bottom, and the understudy as Bewitched Bottom. "Magnificent," she murmured to her self. She snapped her fingers; "Come along, my darlings, destiny awaits you."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hayden was mugging for the camera now that they had asked for a shot of him with the Fairy Queen. Sarah was keeping her temper in check, as he answered questions fired at them by the reporter, not even giving her a chance to get a word in. Papa, seeing Hayden's antics was relieved when Dido appeared with both versions of Bottom. Sarah turned to look; Hayden also looked, but didn't appear pleased when the spotlight was shifted to the pair of Bottoms.

Dido snapped her fingers furiously at Hayden, "Move aside, it is time for someone else to get photographed with our Tatiana." Hayden exited the flower bed that the photographer had requested be used, he didn't look pleased in the least. "I give you our Bottoms."

Sarah, sitting with her feet curled under her, waited peacefully while the man with the camera set up the next shot, one of her alone with Kevin. A moment later, she found herself in between the pair of Bottoms, the understudy behind her, Kevin kneeling in front of them. "Oh come now, we're all friends here," teased the photographer as he motioned the understudy to embrace Sarah; "Tatiana, how about you place your left arm up about the face of that Donkey, and your right arm draped over this handsome fellow down here?"

The understudy, his face hidden under the amazing mask Dido had created, snaked one hand about Sarah's waist. His touch gave her chills, but it was his aftershave scent that drew her attention. Looking up at him in dreamy surprise she whispered; "God I love that scent!"

There was a slight lift to the corner of his lips and he whispered back; "Thank you."

"What is that?" She growled, "I've never smelled anything so spicy and exotic."

"A special blend made just for me." He murmured in her ear as the man with the camera did a light check. He pulled her a little closer, purposeful, making sure she was getting the full effect of his scent. He was careful in how he held her, not wanting her to recall his touch.

Sarah's fingers wound in the stray hairs of the masks shaggy hair. "Well it's wonderful." Her voice had gone husky. She leaned against his lean chest and let the intoxicating scent flood her senses. He whispered something to her as the photographer took their picture, she simpered and chuckled softly. A slightly wanton smile kissing her lips as the camera flashed several times.

Kevin looked up at her, seeing her being so at ease, he took her hand that was draped over his shoulder and planted a kiss in the palm. As the camera flashed Hayden called out, "Kev, how that _**fiancé **_of yours?" He hoped the little female reporter would pick up on the tensions he would be creating.

Kevin smiled over, totally unperturbed. "Fine, she's looking forward to opening night. "

"Oh, I so want to meet her!" Sarah cooed.

"And so you shall." Kevin boasted, looking past Sarah to the understudy he snickered, "I can't wait for her to meet you my good friend."

"Oh I don't know, I rather become such an ass around a pretty girl;" Mocked the good natured understudy. Sarah turned and buried her face into the side of the mask giggling.

"You all seem to have such a great working relationship;" The reported comment.

"Don't we," Hayden said joining the three on the bed, "We're just one big happy family."

The woman reporter flirted with Hayden. "Is there a special lady in your life?"

"All ladies are special," Hayden flirted back as he reached for Sarah's face. "Ah but none can compare to our sweet Sarah."

"You seem pretty popular with your cast mates, are you seeing any of them?" the reporter asked suddenly a bit snippy.

"Who has time to date when one is in rehearsals?" Sarah said sweetly side stepping the question with skill learned at her mother's knee.

Placated the woman went on to ask some other questions, soon they were on their way back to the paper, and the cast relaxed. Sarah tapped the understudy on the shoulder when he turned to go back with Kevin to practice. "I'm sorry if I came off a bit forward back there." She blushed slightly. "I recognized that cologne; it's sort of been haunting me." Shyly she found she could not even meet his eyes.

The man in the mask smiled, "Has it?"

She nodded, "I don't usually throw myself at strangers." She stared at the floor boards of the backstage area.

The understudy took her hands into his and pulled her closer with coaxing tender persuasion. "You may throw yourself at me any time you desire." He saw Hayden watching and becoming resentful. Bending forward he placed his lips to her cheek as she looked up at him, slowly he moved his face until her lips were under his in a pleasant surprised kiss. Sarah leaned back, blushing as he released her hands. "Anytime."

Blushing and bemused, she whispered. "Now?"

Before he could act upon her request Papa called for the principals to center of the stage. The understudy watched her go softly, turning to give him a longing gaze over one shoulder. "Soon, my dear, soon." He promised quietly as he moved into the shadows. He watched Hayden run after the girl who was already spoken for, even if she didn't know it.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hayden didn't enjoy being anything but center stage. He fumed for an hour after watching the understudy kiss Sarah. He was still fuming when it came time to rehearse the scene where Oberon demands the boy. He stormed onto the stage, and growled at Sarah. "_**Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania.**_"

Everyone's head turned, including Papa's. Sarah looked at him coldly. "_**What, jealous Oberon! Fairies, skip hence: **__**I have forsworn his bed and company**___"

Kevin was going to step forward, but the understudy held him back. "She can handle him." He said convincingly. "He's out of his league." The understudy, still in the Donkey's head, took a seat and relaxed. Kevin sitting beside the other joining him in keeping watch.

Robin Hayden had never had seen such fire, such defiance. "_**Tarry, rash wanton: am not I thy lord?**_" no one in the cast could mistake the cruel and demanding tone. Papa was frowning, watching Sarah to see her reaction.

A coolness came over Sarah, a confidences she'd felt but once before, in a room of distended stairs. Her face was calm and mocking, and tranquil; her body spoke to any who was keen enough to notice. She was not impressed, nor was she fearful. Mockingly she uttered. "_**Then I must be thy lady:**_" cold steel entered her tone, as she continued in an accusation.

_**but I know  
When thou hast stolen away from fairy land,  
And in the shape of Corin sat all day,  
Playing on pipes of corn and versing love  
To amorous Phillida. Why art thou here,  
Come from the farthest Steppe of India?  
But that, forsooth, the bouncing Amazon,  
Your buskin'd mistress and your warrior love,  
To Theseus must be wedded, and you come  
To give their bed joy and prosperity.**_"

Hayden had not expected her to rise to the moment; he was taken aback by the strength he witnessed. Like everyone else he too was held spellbound by this new potency in delivery. He spoke his part circling her like a shark, still trying to intimidate the young woman. Sarah gave him a scornful gaze. Speaking Oberon's words Hayden labored to weaken her, without success, until he said one line. "_**Give me that boy, and I will go with thee.**_"

A flicker of fear, a memory danced in the eyes of she who portrayed the Fae Queen. Her lips twitched and she growled. "_**Not for thy fairy kingdom. Fairies, away! We shall chide downright, if I longer stay.**_" Gathering her robes over one arm, as Papa had instructed her to do, the girl swept off the stage in a blur of fury.

Papa stood and applauded, as did many of the rest of the cast. The understudy turned to Kevin saying. "That, my friend is how a queenly woman rejects a King."

"Wow," the only thing that Kevin could think to say.

Seeing Kevin and the understudy, Papa called them over. "As our friend here is in the donkey head, I would like him to read the next scene with Sarah. I want to see what kind of chemistry they have." Papa said to the pair. "Sarah, take your place off stage, sir…" Papa motioned him to the center of the stage. "Begin with Bottom's song."

The understudy moved to the mark and after a moment of preparation, began to sing with no accompaniment in a voice that was rich and full of emotion. Sarah on cue entered from off staged, a hand stretched out as if reaching for something ever so fragile and precious. "_**What angel wakes me from my flowery bed?**_" she stayed off a bit from the man who was behaving like one unaware of her presence. Sarah placed a hand to her breast as if enchanted and enthralled by the music made.

Hayden watched the sweetness of the scene, and looked over to see that Kevin was not only watching but enjoying and learning. Kevin would be no problem, Hayden knew. He was very much engaged, and had after all only offered the girl friendship. However the man in the donkey's head, the understudy, was another matter all together. This one had real talent, and when he and Sarah were performing together just now, they created magic. Hayden vowed that at no time would he allow this one to steal his thunder. Nor would he allow him too much time with the girl. There was chemistry there, more so than he liked to admit to. The scene ended with Sarah and her Fairy Court leading the Bewitched Bottom off stage in gentle temptations. Even Hayden had to applaud.

"Could you two please stay," Papa asked softly. "I want a quick run through of the love scene. After all there's always a chance that Kevin might not be up to it." He teased.

Sarah blushed as the flower bed was rolled into the center of the stage. "This is the wrong costume for that scene." She reminded the director.

"As I said, I want that other costume to make its début only on opening night." Papa said looking over some notes, not looking at his young starlet; "Places please."

Shyness came over Sarah, looking at the masked actor. He took her hand, "I'll be gentle." He whispered softly in her ear. "Now lead me," he gave her hand a squeeze.

Taking the hand that squeezed her with tender and gentle encouragement, Sarah softly led the man toward the flower bed. Turning to him with eagerness and an almost wanton expression on her young face, she spoke. "_**Come; sit thee down upon this flowery bed. While I thy amiable cheeks do coy. And stick musk-roses in thy sleek smooth head, And kiss thy fair large ears, my gentle joy.**_" She took her own seat, reaching out to him with longing arms. Hesitantly, with quiet resolve, he took a seat and leaned over her as she lay beneath him, breathing softly but slightly quicker than she had before. 'That scent drives me mad,' she thought to her self. 'I know that scent, I know I do, but from where?' She listened to him speak his lines, enthralled in truth with his wonderful mastery of the words of the Bard. When she spoke she watched his lips, mesmerized much like the part she played. He moved deeper into the bed, one leg within hers, the other stretched from her hip to toe.

"_**But, I pray you, let none of your people stir me: I have an exposition of sleep come upon me.**_" He said softly, with a staged yawn then dipped his head to the side of her face that didn't hide her from the audience. He breathed softly into her ear, making soft sleep sounds.

Sarah's arms went into a tender embrace, enfolding the man whose body was pressed so closely to her own. She felt a strange sense of heat and longing. "_**Sleep thou, and I will wind thee in my arms. Fairies, begone, and be all ways away.**_" She watched as the Fairy court moved softly away from the couple in the heart of what appeared to be a flower in the center of the stage. Sarah took a long ragged breath, a hand unseen by any moved softly caressing her hidden side, cupping her breast when it came to rest. She stroked the masked face with her cheek, and murmured. "_**So doth the woodbine the sweet honeysuckle Gently entwist; the female ivy so Enrings the barky fingers of the elm. O, how I love thee! how I dote on thee!**_" Closing her eyes she mimicked sleep and stayed that way until the thunderous applause dispelled the magic of the moment. She opened her eyes, smiling softly. 'So this is what love feels like.' She mused.

Papa turned to Kevin. "Now that's how that scene should be played. Very good Sarah, very good Jay."

Sarah looked at the masked actor. "Thank you for your…encouragement." She blushed.

"Anytime," he whinnied in her ear teasingly, rewarded with the soft peal of laughter from the girl's throat.

Hayden placed a hand on the arm of the masked understudy as he moved toward the dressing rooms. "A word."

"Only one?" mocked the Bewitched Bottom. "I should think you'd need at least half a dozen."

"I've designs on her." Hayden said with open contempt. "So just back off, you can have her once I've opened her."

"Perhaps I have designs of my own." Hands forming fists moved to hips, giving a regal stance to the masked one whose head was inclined slightly as the masked eyes watched his rival.

"I don't care what your designs are," mocked the irritated man like a spoiled child. "I'm going to give Sarah Williams an opening night she'll never forget, so just back off, piss-ant." Thinking he'd made his point he strolled off.

Puck moved quietly to the side of the masked Bottom. "Problems?"

"Not a one," the man snickered. "Even without the help of the flower she wants me."

"So why employ it?" Puck asked. "Why not just romance her as a woman?"

"Poetic justice, Puck," the masked one sighed. "I shall kill two birds with one stone. For it will be by his own hand that Robin Hayden hands over Sarah to me."

Puck's eyes enlarged, "You intend him to place the juice of the flower on Sarah's eyes and speak the words. You intend him to create the enchantment!" He began to bend over with laughter. "By the Gods you are brilliant! If he speaks the enchantment, Oberon will not know it's you who directs this merriment. You are brilliant!"

"That I am," agreed the man placing his fists to his hips.

"But how will you insure it's you and not Turner who turns her on?" Puck teased nearly dancing at the side of the co-conspirator.

"I've a plan." Was all he'd say, "I've a plan, Puck."

_**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Opening night**

Sarah had watched as other girls in the cast retched and moaned after arriving at the theater before the performance. She didn't react as they did, she'd gone dead calm. Even knowing that Karen and her father were going to be seated in VIP seats didn't seem to break the calm that had formed about her. She looked at her own reflection in the mirror. The costumes created by the team of Dido and Magda were magnificent. The golden breast plated bra that her long flowing skirts were attached to was a work of art. Even the long dipping of the gown opening down her back and coming to a graceful fold just above her bottom was masterful. She attached the nearly invisible cloak to her shoulder straps and slipped her fingers in the rings that made the attachment appear more like butterfly styled wings when she moved her hands. Linda stood behind her, their hair identically styled, and their gowns reflective of each other Linda's tones darker and deeper, Sarah lighter and airy. One being on the mortal plane, the other on the Fae plane.

"Break a leg, baby" Linda whispered as their eyes met in the mirror.

"Give 'em hell, Mom." Sarah replied with the same calm her mother demonstrated. Both actresses turned as one and strolled toward the dressing room door and the back stage area to await their stage calls. Had anyone been watching, they would have thought they were seeing a shadow figure of the mother in the daughter.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A handsome, very important couple sat in the boxed seats of the balcony, the VIP section of the theater with the best view of the stage and all the action. The most important patrons of the theater were seated in this section along with the most important press people.

The woman held the hand of the man softly and spoke to him with slivery whispers as they awaited the curtain's rise. The man seemed distracted by something that seemed to be gnawing at him. There was something here, someone. He frowned, wondering who it was that dared interfere in his evening out. He looked at the woman chattering beside him, giving her a faint smile, but not really hearing her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Puck looked into the house seats from his hidden place, racing to where the man was already applying the donkey mask he cried out joyously. "They are all here, just as you said they would be." He leaned on the table smirking into the mirror comically. "High King and Queen and the entire court, just as you predicted."

"Of course," Jareth nodded, "I knew they could not resist accompanying the King." He sighed, "I have but the one regret; that I must cause Kevin to falter. He worked hard and deserves to be praised for his work; I don't like making him look a fool."

"So fond of him are you? You could just put him to sleep," suggested the imp languishing on the makeup table in the empty gallery. "He's susceptible to you, a wave of your hand and he's in dream land, and you may seamlessly take his place upon the stage and woo your honeysuckle."

The Goblin King smiled, wickedly; "A good suggestion, imp."

"Of course, I learned from the best, the High King," boasted the Hobgoblin with a wink.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hayden watched the lovers awaiting his cue. He saw Sarah across the stage also awaiting the cue. He blew her a kiss from across the stage, she turned her nose up and he began to seethe. The same anger he'd had on the day of the dress rehearsal gripped him like a vise. He was unaware of the pair standing behind him, a wildly smiling Puck and a Bewitched Bottom whose hand held a crystal orb glowing strangely. He entered the stage upon his cue, growling at the woman who reacted to him with the same intensity as she'd displayed before.

Puck, who had preceded the actor playing Oberon onto the stage kept the little crystal secreted in his garments. Throughout the play he would reach for it from time to time. When he was awaiting his cue to return to the stage, the understudy placed a few drops of the vial to the flower Puck now held. They exchanged a secret knowing smile, as long as neither of them spoke the words; the spell would not alert the High King who was sitting in the audience, enjoying the performance. Cast by a mortal, the words of the spell would still work, but it would be a fainter spell, one Oberon would not identify quickly. When Hayden spoke the words to welcome Puck back to the stage, it was with a wickedly playful grin that Puck did return. Some of his glamour had slipped in his glee.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The man seated in the balcony started, he sat forward, "What mischief is this?" he whispered.

"My husband?" the woman asked quietly. "Is something amiss?" She looked to the stage, whispering one word upon turning her eyes that direction. "Puck!" She gripped her husband's arm. "That's Puck! What is he doing here?"

"Aye, it's Puck and he's not alone, sniff the air;" Directed the High King.

"Perhaps it is nothing." She prayed urgently.

Oberon looked at her with doubt. "I sent him here to keep watch, not join the cast. Something is afoot."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hayden moved forward to where Sarah lay upon her flowery bed, covered in petals so none could see the new costume she was in. Her eyes were closed portraying sleep; he bent forward to squeeze the silk flower that dripped the hidden essence from its heart. "_**What thou seest when thou dost wake, Do it for thy true-love take, Love and languish for his sake:  
Be it ounce, or cat, or bear, Pard, or boar with bristled hair, In thy eye that shall appear When thou wakest, it is thy dear: Wake when some vile thing is near.**_" The girl stirred but her eyes remained shut. The staging where Sarah's bed did lie dimmed but didn't go dark.

Kevin and the group portraying the craftsmen of the village gathered on the stage, the audience responding positively to the mirth and humor. Kevin moved off stage to done his mask, a hand pulling him by his neck to a darkened corner. The command was given and the actor closed his eyes peacefully, and slept the enchanted sleep.

Jareth moved to the wing awaiting Kevin's cue. Entering the stage he heard gasps of surprise at his amazing mask. Skillfully he played the role, he sang as he'd practiced, not once using Fae Skill. Sarah entered the stage with the gasps of awe at her scanty and artistic costume. Her breasts where held raised in the open cut fingers of metal work, long delicate fingers of golden metal cradled her breast showing them and yet hiding them at the same time. Forefingers and middle fingers connecting in the valley between the rounded mounds causing them to look even more voluptuous as the metal hands were cupped about her. A thin curtain of shimmering golden metal mail hid her most private parts and yet hinted at the treasure behind the curtain. Over her shoulders was a thin shimmery veiling that represented a royal robe. "_**What angel wakes me from my flowery bed?**_" her voice was breathy and dreamy as she approached with an outstretched hand, mimicking a waking stretch. She looked toward the Bewitched Bottom and found herself drawn to the spicy scent; it was the Understudy she told herself. She found her heart leaping in joy that she was able to once more play out this scene with the man whose own face she'd never seen. Her eyes shone, as she approached him. He held her hand when it was offered, and they played out the scene.

Papa, in the opposite wing looked about, "Where's Turner?" he asked the stage assistant.

"I don't know; you want me to look for him?"

Papa sighed, "No, this is fine…"

The Fairy court and the Queen with her bewitched beloved entered the stage, with the actor playing Oberon not far behind. Sarah at last drew the understudy toward the petals of the flower bed. "_**Come, sit thee down upon this flowery bed, While I thy amiable cheeks do coy,  
And stick musk-roses in thy sleek smooth head, And kiss thy fair large ears, my gentle joy.**_" The girl invited in a voice full of anticipation and need.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The woman sitting at the side of the High King lowered her eyes discreetly, embarrassed by a memory. A hand upon hers gave comfort and support. The same support was given each time they witnessed the play being acted out. She looked up at her husband and nodded her thanks.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The thick feathery mattress of the bed accepted the pair, holding them like a hand embracing lovers. The Bewitched Bottom slid within the welcoming legs of the girl his hand moved down the side unseen by the audience; gently it tugged her metal curtain aside, exposing her soft clean shaven Venus mound to his engorged phallus. He spoke his speech as he moved secretively into her. "_**But, I pray you; let none of your people stir me: I have an exposition of sleep come upon me.**_" His voice begged in earnest, speaking the line slowly to give himself the time needed to break down her last defense, her maidens' head. The barrier dissolved as if it had never been there the moment he pressed it. He marveled at how quickly her body accepted his authority over it as she opened like a rosebud to him.

Sarah arched feeling as if the sun and moon had just met within her. "_**Sleep thou, and I will wind thee in my arms. Fairies, begone, and be all ways away.**_" She moved to encircle and coil not just her arms but her leg over him, pulling him deeper into her. She sighed as the stage cleared and they were alone in the slivery beams that were to imitate moonbeams. "_**So doth the woodbine the sweet honeysuckle Gently entwist; the female ivy so Enrings the barky fingers of the elm. O, how I love thee! how I dote on thee!**_" She moaned in the moment of passion as he brought her to her first orgasm and emptied his milky seed deep into her. Sliding his hand he placed a small wad of something soft into the g-string as he pulled out. Her face stroked his and again she mimicked sleep with a serene calm.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The man in the balcony stood up, his hand grabbing at time and halting it. "What in the name of God do you think you're doing?" He demanded. "Did you think I would not know you, simply because at this distance I can not get a whiff of you? Think again, Goblin King. A father will always know his son!"

The woman sitting with the High King stood up. "Goblin King? But if he is here who is keeping the Kingdom?"

"A good question," the man holding time in his clutched hand roared. "What say you boy?"

Jareth leaned up upon on elbow and smiled toward the balcony seats. "Sire, you are interrupting our play."

"_**Your Play**_!" Roared the King with anger; "Puck get out here and explain yourself. Did I or did I not send you here to keep peace?"

"Peace has been kept," the imp who was in the wings moved out onto the stage, looked at the stupefied audience and then at the High King. "See how peaceful all up here are? You're not enjoying this?" His smile faded as he saw the High King was in no mood. "You never said I could not help him wreak revenge." He declared in his own defense.

"Revenge?" The High Queen looked at the girl who was portraying her. "Is that…the child who bested the Goblins and their King?"

"Sarah Williams." Jareth said looking down at the sweet smile on a satisfied face. "Yes, this is she."

Tatiana looked at Oberon, "Oh no, you must do something… reverse time! Stop him before he…"

"Too late," Jareth gripped the girl's thigh that was draped over his hip. He wore a triumphant smirk. "The deed is done."

Franticly the High Queen reached for her husband's arm. "Reverse time I say, reverse it!"

"Yes," agreed the High King and closed his eyes to begin the process.

"It will do you no good," warned the victorious conquering Goblin. "I've put protections in place. Should you try to interfere by reversing time, a paradox time loop will be created, and will stay in place until said time that you accept the inevitable. Sarah Williams has been chastised and penalized by her King. Her punishment stands." He patted the thigh under his fingers.

Oberon glared at the King on the flowery bed. "You claim to be her king."

"I am her King." Jareth tightened his fingers to grip her flesh. "Accept it, Sire. This one belongs to me and mine."

"You did this for revenge?" Questioned the High King suspicious of what the younger King was up to.

"It was my right, to git my revenge." He said with a wicked gleam.

Oberon heard the words but didn't understand; it was the High Queen who did. "You are a monster!"

"Yes, madam," Jareth nodded coldly. "I am."

Oberon looked at his wife, questioningly. "His git." She whispered. "_**His git**_."

The High King shook his head, and accepted it was out of his hands. "It's on your head now, Goblin King. You've evoked a long dormant law… it's upon you what happens next." He took his seat, waited until Tatiana had again taken hers, and then released time.

Sarah heard the words spoken by Hayden, felt the strange feathery plant touch her face and felt like she was awaking from a dream. She exited the stage on Hayden's arm the bed darkened and was rolled away by unseen stage hands with the Bewitched Bottom. Kevin awoke in the wing, and prepared to come back on stage, unaware of anything having taken place.

Jareth removed the donkey's head, watching the plucked rose being dressed by Dido and Magda for her last scenes. Part of him would have liked to have stayed and see the rest of the play. However a summons was being made and he could not refuse it. The wished away always came first. In the entire time he'd been masquerading as the understudy there had not been one summons. He considered that providence, for he was forsworn to answer what ever summons came as quickly as he could. He moved into the dressing room used by the mother and daughter placing a bouquet of pansies on Sarah's table with a small gift box in its very heart. He added a note, and kissed the card before depositing it. He waved a hand and was transformed from the understudy to the Goblin King. He looked about the room and laughed, as he vanished to answer the summons.

The curtain came down; it went up again a dozen times before it came down and stayed down. Sarah looked about the stage, expecting to see the man in the donkey's head. She had so much she needed to say to him. He didn't appear, and she tried not to let it disturb her. Linda took her hand and led her back to the dressing room. "I was wrong," Linda said gazing on her daughter. "You'd more than fit into the leather boustie." Sarah giggled nervously her stage bravado now vanishing and modesty was demanding she cover herself.

Upon opening the door, both saw the bouquet of pansies of deepest purple. Sarah walked over and picked up the note and little box.

'_**Dearest,**_

_**I fear we are to be parted for some time. I've had a summons from home, and must answer it.**_

_**I shall return when I can, but I know not how long that shall be. Until then.**_

_**Take ye this in remembrance of me**_.'

The note was signed simply _**J**_.

Sarah's fingers shook as she opened the little box. In the center of the red velvet bed sat a perfect circlet, a silver ring in the image of little pansies in a perfect circle with tiny little decretive images that she didn't notice. She lifted it from the red bed, sliding it down her finger until it came to a rest. It felt so right, so appropriate and fitting. She raised her hand and looked at the delicate work, wondering how in the world he hand known what her ring size was.

Linda looked at the ring, "How very thoughtful, what a nice way to remember your first opening night." She commented, sniffing the air. "Do you smell that… that spicy smell?"

Sarah nodded silently. "Mmmhummm." She murmured softly.

Hayden stood outside their dressing room door, waiting, and thinking of the fun he had planned for Sarah when the reviews came in. As the door opened, he moved forward. "I thought we'd go and wait for the reviews together. After all, we are King and Queen."

"Hands off Hayden," a voice behind him sounded. "Sarah is going home with her mother, and I'm taking them."

"But the opening night reviews!" Protested the younger actor.

"Will wait until morning," Jeremy stated, having had too many nights of awaiting reviews. He nodded as Linda came out into the back stage area. "Good night Hayden." He said ushering the mother and daughter away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. The decree of the King**

Oberon had kept his displeasure and annoyance with the Goblin King under control. Feeling it was not fair for the mortals in his company to suffer for the deeds of the Fae who was playing fast and loose with the rules that had been in place for eons. His presence at the performance was to bless the work that would be the last of the director to whom he was patron. He would mourn the passing of so gifted a mortal. Making sure his legacy was known was a pleasant chore for the High King of the Fae.

Once the Goblin had been wheeled from the stage, Oberon could hear and feel the summons that would call the mischievous badly behaved Fae King from the theater. Oberon sighed, regretting that a summons had not come earlier, and then regretting the regret. He relaxed and watched the rest of the performance with interest. He had to admit, it was a night he would not soon forget.

Tatiana sat sulking, fuming that the Goblin had used her story to his own advantage. She would find a way to make him pay, she swore.

At the play's conclusion they stood with others in the audience and applauded soundly. They mingled with the mortals who didn't know them for the Fae they were. Like so many others they attended parties to celebrate the opening of the play. However it was not to a fashionable apartment, nor a multimillion dollar mansion or condo they retired to. It was to FairyLand that they did go. Home to the mystic misty isle of Avalon where Oberon ruled over the Fae Realms as High King.

He remained in his tux, too weary and too upset to change when they arrived within their palaces' walls. "If I were a drinking man, I'd get drunk right now." He muttered as he moved drained and all-in toward his throne room. Taking his seat in the carved massive seat he looked at the woman who had not spoken for hours. "I'm sorry he upset your evening, my dear."

"Upset my evening?" Her eyes burned like flames. "Upset my evening?" her words dripped sarcasm. "Is that what you think?" She unceremoniously dropped her evening bag and wrap on the marble tiled floor of the throne room. "He did more than just upset my evening, Oberon. He used me and my story to plot revenge on one who bested him fairly!" Her long nails now dug into the fleshy heels of her palms.

"My fault," the High King said quietly. "I should never have boasted of my victory over you."

"No," she said shaking her head in disagreement. "I will not lay this one at your feet. I lay this at the feet of the Goblin King alone. Let him take responsibly for his own deeds, even if used yours as his blueprint."

"He's too smart for his own good sometimes," Oberon observed. "Who else would have thought to use ancient edict of the Midsummer's Night seeding?"

Tatiana paused; a faint smile came to her lips as a long dormant memory stirred. "Perhaps we can use that edict to our advantage and teach him a lesson." She looked at her husband who was leaning back prepared to hear her out. "The edict says a Fae can seed his git upon a mortal foe on this night. But it also decrees that the Fae who seeds can have no contact with said mortal until Beltane."

"Yes," Oberon muttered, "I too recall those canons."

"As High Queen I can demand that he adhere to the canons." Tatiana crossed her arms akimbo over her breasts. "He used my story; it is my right to demand he stay to the rules and _Escheat_."

Oberon, thoughtful upon his throne remained quiet. "It's too easy." He stated. "He would know this, would he not?"

Tatiana, too pleased at what she felt would be the proper response to the insult given her, didn't hear. "I demand my High King that the Goblin King be brought before the court to face our decree."

"What's said is said," he murmured sadly. "I will issue the summons. It may be a few hours before the lad can join us, he received a summons just after he was rolled off the stage."

"Why couldn't it have come before he…" She waved hands, clearing her mind. "Just summons him and alert the court."

Oberon gaze at her for a moment, take into account her anger and the boy's own actions to make sure she'd be angry. "He's sly…" the High King alleged. "However, you've called for his summons, and so mote it be."

Feeling vindication, the Fairy Queen moved to her throne beside that of her husband's. "So mote it be." &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth received the summons just as he'd thought he might. He was watching the runner in a crystal in his hand, as the wished away child sat quietly in the pit being watched over by two little goblins who were mesmerized by the child. Every since Toby they seemed to be fascinated and enthralled by the tiny humans. Jareth encouraged the interplay between them, fewer and fewer children were wished away. And the ones who were, of late, he found were not of a necessity to change. He had found them homes among the populace who could not bare children of their own. Foundlings were never hard to place, nor were children who were without damages.

The runner was running out of time, and he felt a pang of pity of him. The boy had been overwhelmed, given duties he was not prepared for by unthinking adults. Jareth knew the child was also not up to the running of the Labyrinth. He had been thwarted at every turn, and now was dissolving into a puddle of tears. He had not even reached the oubliettes. Jareth pitied the poor child.

"Maz," he called softly over his shoulder to a goblin gazing out the throne room window. "Would you mind getting me the scroll on this lad?" The goblin Maz moved swiftly to the one time endless pile of scrolls. Of late the scrolls had decreased in size. He picked out the one he knew was for this runner, and moved swiftly to hand it to the King, lounging in the throne watching the runner in the crystal.

Jareth took the scroll and read, frowning. "I can't send him back." He stated resolutely. "I cannot send either of them back."

Maz looked at the dull eyed child in the pit. "They have been terribly neglected."

"Aye they have." Jareth placed a gloved hand to his chin, having dropped the scroll into his lap. He raised the orb to eye level. "Recommendations?"

Maz scratched his head, wanting to give his King the right answer. "Why not foster them both out to the same family?" His long fingers, with their broken nails, made noise as they raked over his scaly skin; his long dried hair looking and sounding like straw rankled under his touch.

Jareth smiled at the suggestion. "Well thought out, Maz."

As if cued the emissary from the Seelie Courts appeared at the foot of the throne. She pulled her robes closer and gave a disgusted grunt upon seeing the two goblins watching a babe in the pit. "Goblin King, I bring thee a summons." She sounded on the verge of heaving.

Displeased at being interrupted in the middle of his conference; the Goblin King held up a hand, with the index finger extended to silence the intruder. Having achieved that goal, he turned his full attentions to his goblin advisor. "Maz, do we have any foster families willing to take two children?"

"Two?" Questioned the Fae intruder; her eyes seeing only one child in the pit, "I see but one."

"I'm offering the runner sanctuary." Jareth's tone was discourteous at best, impertinent at worst. "Kindly keep still."

"You dare take that tone with an emissary of the High King?" she snapped.

"Emissary," Jareth warned in a cold fury, "remember your place." Gathering her robes even tighter the Fae woman muttered to herself. Jareth chose to ignore the mutterings and looked back at Maz. "So we?"

Maz had ignored the woman, and had moved to a ledger filled with the names of the fostering families of the Goblin Kingdom. "We have several, Sire. The miller could use sons.. as could the new brew-master… We've a farmer who is open to taking more than one child." Maz looked at the notations. "Ah we have a family here in the Goblin City that would love to have children."

"Whom would you choose?" Jareth asked looking at the runner.

Maz looked at the King, moved closer and also gazed into the orb to assess the child in question. "The Miller." He said thoughtfully.

"I agree," Jareth nodded.

"What does it matter?" the Fae female grumbled discontented at being kept waiting.

Lowering the orb, the Goblin King stare angrily with a defiant glower forming; "Madam, you are forgetting your place." He admonished harshly. "I am acting upon my foresworn duty and the welfare of the wisher is as important as that of the wished away." his free hand came slamming down on the side of the throne, making a cracking sound. "Lady Hiver, you are interrupting my duties, I will not ask you again. Kindly wait."

Allison Hiver had never expected to be spoken to with such disrespect. Her gray eyes, already cold and dull turned icier. She drew within herself, keeping still.

The hands of the great sword clock in the throne room chimed out the hour, thirteen chimes. Solemnly the King nodded, "It's done." He moved from the throne instantly adorned in the robes of the regalia. "Maz ready the wished away, I go to offer sanctuary to our runner." He gave a half turned look to the Fae woman. "I will speak with you when I return." Jareth looked again at Maz, "I wish you to join me at the bridge." When the goblin nodded the King vanished from the room. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sound of a child weeping greeted the King. He saw the child crumpled over, sobbing and lamenting his lot. Gently he knelt beside the child who upon seeing him, whispered earnestly. "I tried."

Comfortingly the Fae opened his arms to the child. "I know you did, Nathan." He gathered the weeping mortal. "I know you tried."

"It's just so hard…" he sobbed into the shoulder covered in Fae armor. "And I don't understand…"

Jareth held the child, allowing him to cry himself out. Once the sobs had subsided, he brushed the remains of tears from the child's cheeks. "Nathan, tell me about your home. Tell me about your life, child."

Fear flashed in the hazel eyes of the boy of no more than eleven. "I can't," he fretted. "I was told never to," he gulped hard. "They said I'd be taken away." He was franticly looking for an escape route, finding none he crumpled and began to moan.

Jareth hushed the whimpering child. "Nathan, I won't harm you. No one is going to come and take you away. I promise," Jareth lifted the boy into his arms and held him close giving the kind of comfort he found these little victims needed. "Talk to me boy, make me understand what happened."The story poured out of the withering figure, hands were wrapping themselves in the king's cloak. Jareth listened and didn't judge, he knew the child had suffered enough judgments.

When the child had finished, he wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I lost, didn't I?" Jareth nodded somberly. "So Tommy has to stay here with you?" Again a nod; "I envy him." The boy drew a long sobering breath. "I'm ready to go." He said trying to square his little shoulders.

Jareth stood, extended a hand to the boy. He felt the tremors of fear and the weight of the serious nature of this loss run though the boy who was trying to shoulder it all. As they walked, the boy asked. "Will Tommy be a goblin?"

"No," Jareth answered quietly.

Nathan whispered in a fearful voice. "Will he be alright?"

"He will go to a good family who will care for him as if he were their own." Jareth assured the runner.

Nathan nodded, "I'm glad, he deserves to be cared for." Under his breath he added. "Not like me."

Jareth stopped walking, turned to face the boy, taking his face into his hand he asked. "Why do you deserve less?"

"I'm bad." Nathan looked at the path at his feet, unable to look in the eyes of the king. "I'm just a stupid rotten kid, I wasn't even supposed to be born….they never wanted me…Not that they wanted Tommy… but I'm the rotten one."

"I don't think you're rotten." Jareth murmured softly. "I think you were overwhelmed and spoke in anger and haste and perhaps a sense of desperation."

Nathan's lower lip quivered. "Tommy's better off here…"

"Would you like to stay here?" Jareth asked.

Nathan hesitated, looking up at the king with the first glimmer of hope. "Could I?"

Jareth smiled benevolently at the mental whipped child. "I can arrange for you and Tommy to live with a good family. It does mean however that you can not ever leave here," he cautioned the child. "Think carefully before you answer."

"You mean I can stay with Tommy? I can live here… I don't have to go back there?" His voice raised three octaves. "I'll stay."

Jareth pointed to the bridge just ahead of them. "Across that bridge your new mother and father are waiting for you, run to them… my boy." The little dark haired boy turned, saw his little brother in the arms of a kindly looking man who was waving a welcome. Nathan hugged the Goblin King, turned and ran to the new family awaiting him.

Maz joined the king on the opposite side of the bridge. "They'll be fine now, Sire."

"Yes, here they will be safe, and happy." Jareth turned on the path and headed in the direction of his castle. "Now I have to deal with that Fae woman." He growled moving to the place where it was easy to reach transporting to the castle. He looked for Maz, but found the little goblin man missing. "Coward!" he shouted, smiling. He didn't blame the goblin for wanting to hide. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lady Allison was pacing, trying to ignore the horrid little creatures scurrying over the floor. Her patience was limited in having to deal with the Goblin King. She had little or no patience for the subjects of the Fae king and was on the verge of taking her leave when the King came into the throne room with two goblins following to whom he was issuing orders. Lady Allison could feel her jaw tighten, and her molars begin to grind. Moving to the King and not waiting for an invitation to speak she thrust the scroll in her hand out to the monarch. "You are here by served notice to appear before the Seelie Courts, immediately." Her tone was hostile, and disrespectful. The expression on her lovely face matched her tone of voice.

Jareth broke the seal, opened the scroll and read, nodding his head as he read. "You may inform the High King that I will be there as soon as I've cleared up some details here." He turned to move to his throne when a hand clutching his arm halted his steps.

"You are to appear immediately." She repeated as if speaking to an ill-disciplined disobedient child.

Looking down with disdain at the hand on his sleeve, Jareth curtly said. "I will be there when I'm finished here, good day Madame." He watched as the hand was withdrawn. "I will so inform the courts."

Lady Allison growled and vanished. Maz peered in from the hall. "Is she gone?"

Jareth smiled and nodded. "Yes, you can come in now Maz, and call the others for me would you?" Tired and soul weary the king moved to his throne. Goblins began to gather, most were in some kind of loosely shaped kind of armor, many with helmets. "I'm going to be away for a few hours." The king informed his horde that was with him constantly. "Maz you are in charge of keeping things in the castle under control. I expect the rest of you to keep the peace until I return." He motioned his scribe to come forward. "The boy Nathan and his brother Tommy are now with the Miller and his wife. I want weekly reports on how the adoption is going." The scribe took notes and nodded. Jareth looked about the room, "Maz see if you can get the live stock out of here."

Maz looked at the chickens and the black pig still being led about on a leash. "Where should I put them?" He asked.

"Don't we have stock pens?" Jareth teased.

The Goblin shrugged. "I don't know; I never looked for one." He leaned against the throne. "Does that mean we can't bring the goat in?"

Thumping the little goblin on the head, Jareth snickered. "Just get the chickens and pig out of here before I get back." He rose and smiled at his horde, "I'm off, be good."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Members of the court had been arriving since the summons was sounded. Beautiful creatures if somewhat vain, gathered in small groups. Some seemed elated at the prospect of seeing the Goblin King humiliated and disgraced. There were many speculations among the Fae as to what the High King would do about the arrogant younger Fae King. Lady Allison's return without the King in tow had drawn comments. The Emissary didn't look pleased, she was still fuming.

"My Liege," she bowed humbly to Oberon and inclined her head toward the High Queen. "Good Lady," she sighed deeply offended. "The King refused to accompany me on my return. He said to inform you he'd be along when he was ready." She knew those were not the words used by the Goblin King but she was too offended to worry about semantics.

Tatiana gripped her side rails of her throne in an effort to keep her temper under control and her face stoic. The movement, slight as it was would have gone unnoticed in the world of mortals. However here, in the realm of the Fae, it was not only noticed, it drew immediate comment.

Oberon waved the seething courtier away; he looked over at his Queen who was also seething just beneath her cool surface. He didn't speak, already tongues were waggling in the court, and he didn't wish to add fuel to those fires. Instead he placed a hand over his wife's softly. She looked over at him, and quietly accepted the support and comfort her husband was making an effort to give. The winds shifted, a scent unlike any other Fae scent filled the air. Oberon patted the hand under his and turned his attentions to the entry way of the grand court chamber.

Jareth appeared on the steps of the grand staircase. He looked regal, but he also looked infuriated and appeared to be keeping a tight hold on his emotions and his temper. He was behaving far from his usual brash way. He was behaving like a man with a purpose, instead of a spoiled child. Slowly, unhurriedly he descended the stair, his face schooled and nearly stoic. His cape fluttered as he approached the dais of the High King and Queen. Once at the base of the dais he bowed his head in a courtly manner. "Majesty," he addressed the High King. "I've a grievance." The entire court gasped.

Amused, Oberon could feel the corners of his lips turn up as he worked at keeping a straight face. "Indeed?" A surge of pride filled the High King; the boy had turned the tables and caught them off guard. "What is this grievance?"

"Am I or am I not a King of one of the five Underground Kingdoms?" Jareth asked boldly. Tatiana blinked, not believing she'd heard the question correctly.

Oberon, having an inkling of the jest of this complaint was going to be, nodded. "Yes, you are a King… You are the Goblin King." He stated loudly enough for the entire court to hear.

"Am I not due the same respect that other monarchs are due?" Jareth asked keeping his face schooled.

"Indeed, you are due the same respects given any other monarch of the Underground." Oberon answered.

Jareth crossed his arms, partially in a defensive move, partially in an effort to keep control; he had the upper hand and didn't wish to lose it. "Then would you kindly inform your Emissary of how to show respect to a ruling Monarch?"

Lady Allison moved forward, enraged at being besmirched by this creature. "How dare you?" she gasped. Tatiana covered her eyes, embarrassed by the faux pas.

Oberon looked at the Emissary, trying to keep peace. "Lady Allison, mind yourself."

The Fae woman looked at the High King with wounded eyes. "He kept me standing about, surrounded by those dirty little goblins." She argued. "Even after he was informed that I was there on the business of the Seelie Courts."

Jareth turned on her, his rage now in his eyes as he kept his voice controlled. "Madame, I had a runner in the Labyrinth. I so informed you of this fact. Where there is a runner, it takes precedence over everything. My duty is clear, and no one, not even the High King himself is more important than safety of the runner."

"And is offering sanctuary to a runner more important than a summons from your King?" Lady Allison argued still offended by his actions toward the child who'd wished its sibling away.

Oberon held up a hand, the room quieted, he looked at the Goblin King. "You offered sanctuary?"

"I did." He stated calmly. "I'm within my rights to do so."

Allison stood with a look of triumphant victory on her smug face. "He admits it." Her tone was insolent. Tatiana was mortified; this was not helping her cause.

Oberon motioned the woman to be still, he looked at the Goblin King. "Of course you are within your rights to offer sanctuary when ever it is needed. May I ask what the circumstances in this case were?"

Jareth looked toward the High King, "A child of eleven normally has certain skills and abilities. This child was lacking them; he shows signs of having been abused, not just physically, but more deeply. His mind and his soul have been scarred," the King's voice sounded different as he spoke of the mortal child. "Nathan is unable to understand some of this. He believes he deserves the abuse, and no better. He said he envied his brother being able to stay in my kingdom, that he would be better off with me." Squaring his shoulders the King became solidly defensive. "I looked up the records on the family and found I could not turn this child away. I could not send him back to a living hell… so I offered him my protection as well as a foster family."

Allison didn't appear moved; her face was still full of distain.

Jareth pointed a gloved hand in her direction. "This woman spoke to me with open hostility before my subordinates and my subjects." He stated his complaint clearly. "She invaded my space and made demands of me without regard for the safety of the runner or the wished away."

Oberon looked at his wife; her complaint was losing its validity due to the actions of one of the court. "Lady Allison you owe an apology to the Goblin King." Oberon stated flatly. When the woman turned to look at the High King in shock, he continued. "Madame, if you had treated any of the other Kings of the Underground in such a manner the entire court here would be at your throat." He stood and looked about the court. "Everyone here has shown less than common courtesy to this King let alone civility. And he is a King…" Taking his seat again he glared at the Emissary. "You owe _King Jareth_ an apology."

Lady Allison Hiver raised her head, turned and coldly but politely said to the Goblin King standing aside her, "I am most sorry, King Jareth."

Oberon knew as well as Jareth did she was no sorrier than she was ready to admit to fault. Jareth took the upper hand, and accepted the offered act of contrition. "I accept your apology, Lady Allison." He turned, ignoring her presences. "I believe you wished to see me, Sire?"

Oberon leaned back in his chair, astonished by the polish the boy was displaying. "Yes, I did." He looked at his wife who was also showing some sighs of surprise. "You made a claim earlier this evening, a claim on one Sarah Williams."

"Yes," agreed the handsome blond King.

"You claimed the right of Midsummer's Night Seeding?" Tatiana now questioned. Jareth inclined his head, smiling at the Fae Queen.

"I did, I do." She turned to Oberon, questions in her eyes.

He was too calm, too pleasant. Oberon suspected a purpose to the man's manner. "Do you understand the rules and canons there of?"

Jareth smiled, "I do."

"Including the fact that you can not have any contact with the mortal until Beltane?" Tatiana asked, becoming suspicious.

Smirking Jareth shrugged, "Only if you insist on keeping to the letter of the canon." Looking about the court, and smirking again he continued. "Seeing as you dragged me here, I'd guess you do intend to keep to the letter of the canon."

"You little bastard!" Tatiana stood up, "You used me twice!"

Oberon covered his mouth to keep from laughing outright. Jareth winked at the High Queen. "Indeed, but you were such a willing partner to being used on this second matter." He stood proudly. "I accept the canons." He turned to the courts. "I shall have no further contact with the mortal Sarah Williams until the feast of Beltane. Upon that high and holy feast I shall proclaim my authority over the mortal."

Turning to the High King Tatiana complained loudly. "Can't you stop him?"

"I told you this was too easy," he warned his wife. "The boy is much smarter than he let you all believe. You demanded he come to court; you demanded that he obey the canons. It is out of my hands." He looked at the Goblin King who was awaiting the High King's commands. "So mote it be, the canons are in place."

Sad eyes watched from behind a pillar, eyes that were kinder toward the Goblin King than others in the courts. She waited until he was within earshot. "You should not have used her in that manner, Jareth." The soft voice said.

Jareth turned to see the face come from behind the pillar. "Nicole," he greeted the Fae woman warmly. "You look well."

"I am," she agreed coming around the pillar to offer him her hands in friendship. "You look like a peacock."

He snickered, "I am."

She looked toward the dais, "I think that was mean."

"I'm sorry." He said feeling truly contrite. "I don't wish to cause you nor your mother discomfort or hurt feelings." Raising her hand he kissed the fingers. "I had hoped she would just over look the entire matter and let sleeping dogs lie."

"How could she?" Nicole asked with eyes now dancing. "You flaunted her, situation with Bottom… my father, before the entire Fae court, and a house full of mortals."

"Ah but look what a wonder that coupling produced," he boasted as he praised the young Fae woman who was always his friend in the courts. "Is there another in the courts who can compare to thee?"

"Peacock," she teased.

"I love thee as a sister, though we don't share a bloodline." Jareth said soberly. "If I caused you pain, I am sorry. It was not my intention."

Nicole's dark eyes filled with understanding. "Was it worth it?"

"A thousand times over, yes," Jareth drew her hand into his arm and bid her walk with him. "Yes."

The Fae who walked with Jareth looked more like her father than Tatiana, her mother. She had more human mannerisms than most Fae or Fae half lings. "Why did you want my mother to demand the canons be adhered to?"

"Tit for tat," Jareth insisted.

"But if you can have no contact… how will you keep track of this mortal?" Nicole asked urgently.

"Puck," Jareth said in a consistory sounding tone.

"Puck?" She asked not sure she understood his meaning.

Jareth led her to the gardens and seated her on a bench and took a seat beside her. "I left a gift for Sarah before I made my grand exit, a little silver ring. pansies and little tiny mushrooms in a band very delicate and very beautiful."

"A Fae Fairy ring? You know that no human who wears one is ever free of the bands." Nicole looked about; wanting to be sure they were not over heard. "Jareth!"

"Well," he looked disgruntled. "I couldn't exactly waltz her into a Fae Ring, now could I? So I did the next best thing. I left my gift, knowing she'll slide the ring on her finger freely of her own accord."

"Oh what a web you've woven!" Nicole muttered. "What does Puck have to do with this?"

"He's playing himself on the stage." Jareth snickered. "And he is free of the canons, he will keep watch over Sarah for me."

Nicole snickered as well, "I think my mother is right, you're a bastard."

Jareth, pleased and contented crossed his arms and mugged at his 'sister''; "Aren't' I though?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Dreams and the Magic **

Jeremy walked the mother and daughter up to the third floor apartment. He had kept silent most of the way home, observing. When Linda invited him in for a cup of coffee he accepted. Sarah murmured her good nights, leaving the pair in the kitchen and heading for bed.

"Something happened tonight." He said to Linda when the girl had gone. His voice was not jubilant, nor was it playful. He had his serious face on and his voice matched.

"Besides the play?" she asked.

He nodded soberly. "Yes, besides the play.

Linda frowned; "Do I even want to know?"

Jeremy looked down the hall to the bedrooms. "I think yes, you might." He sipped the coffee she'd just poured for him.

"I think I know where this is going," she murmured pouring a cup for herself. "Sarah and the understudy," she took a seat at her kitchen table. "I had a feeling, but I was not sure."

"I think Dido and Magda are the only other's who know or suspect." Jeremy announced. "I don't think anyone else saw."

"You saw them?" Embarrassed she covered her face. "How in the world did that happen?"

"I was on the cat walk," he confessed. "I go up there to see things from a different perspective…. I didn't mean to…watch."

Linda winced, "Jeremy, do you think it was the first time they…."

"I'm pretty sure." He whispered. "I was coming down from the cat walk while Dido and Magda were helping her change for the last scenes of the Queen, and I saw Magda take a cloth wade from the g sting… it looked like it was stained red."

"From her G-string?" Linda's face bleached; "On stage? They had sex on stage?" Jeremy nodded. Linda Williams suddenly found herself feeling something she thought she was well past feeling, shock. "My daughter lost her virginity on stage, in front of a full house?"

"I'm afraid so," Jeremy sighed. "There's more," he whispered. "I'm guessing it was unprotected." Placing his hand over hers he murmured. "Do you want me to have words with the young man? I've talked to him a few times; he seems a decent enough sort. I'm sure he knows that Sarah is rather naïve, he had to know it was her first time… "

"You can't," Linda sighed. "He received an urgent call from home and had to leave… he didn't even have time to finish the evening's performance." She pushed her coffee mug away.

"He left?" Jeremy frowned. "That's not good."

Nodding, Linda added. "He left a gift for Sarah, a bouquet of pansies and a little silver ring to commemorate her first opening night."

"Maybe he's serious about our girl." Jeremy offered taking hope from the gift left behind.

"I hope so." The actress murmured softly. "I do hope so," groaning she squeezed the hand holding hers. "At least it wasn't Hayden." She seethed thinking of the actor playing Oberon. "If it had been Hayden…"She squeezed her eyes closed, blocking out the evil thoughts.

"Linda, I think we should keep this quiet, to ourselves. I know Dido and Magda won't say a word, they adore Sarah too much to allow any kind of gossip." Jeremy stated firmly. "For now, we keep this just to ourselves."

"Agreed," Linda said. "I'm tired, do you want to stay?"

He rose from his seat. "Yes, tonight I think I should stay." He opened his arms to her. "I'll always be there for you, Linda. You know that don't you?"

She touched his face. "No words, dearest." Moving as one they walked down the hall to her bed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

She was standing in a long narrow passage, brick walls that seemed to go on for an eternity. She looked left, and then right, both passages seemed like mirror images. Seemingly to go on forever and ever with no end or turns, cold panic gripped her. She knew this place, or at least she felt like she knew this place, or should. Panicked she began to back out of the entry, shaking her head.

"Perhaps you'd prefer this," a gloved hand held out the dress she'd worn in a park to play out a part in the company of her dog. "Go back to your room; play with your costumes and your toys." The voice said sardonically. "Don't defy me."

She was trapped; on one side that dreadful passage that lead to God knows what, on the other him…. _**HIM**_. The girl buried her face in her hands, knowing she should know this. She should know him, but there seemed to be some sort of mental block that kept her from finding the answers.

His lips were at her ear now, "Turn back, Sarah." She could feel the long tendrils of Fae hair cross her face like a loving caress.

"I can't," she found herself moaning. "I can't turn back, don't you understand?"

A leather clad hand found her hip, pulled her ever so slightly back, until her back connected to the armor clad chest. "Such a pity," he mused taxingly in her ear. "Such a pity," his hand snaked up from her hip, claiming her ribs. "I can offer you so much." He droned. "I can offer you … your dreams."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah sat upright, her body covered in beads of cold sweat. She was panting and shook with fear. Gathering her bed clothes about her, she fought to remember the dream, but it was already fading like so many other dreams she'd suffered through these last few years. She'd had so many lost dreams she could not recall when they had started. The only thing she could remember was the words 'such a pity', and the feeling of being alone. She had hoped that she would out grow these 'night terrors', however that didn't seem to be happening.

Reaching over to the table beside her bed, she switched on the little lamp. The room was quiet, undisturbed and unchanged. She ran a hand through her tangled hair, "I must be losing my mind." She muttered. "Why should I have _**that**_ nightmare tonight? Everything went get, the performance was fabulous." She spoke in whispered tones to herself, not wishing to disturb her mother's sleep. "Get a grip, Sarah, it was just a dream. Just your fears, rearing their ugly heads." She tapped her fingers on her forehead as she ran her hand over her face again. Her sleepy eyes focused on the ring finger of her left hand. She leaned back into the multitude of pillows that she slept with. Holding her hand out she looked once more at the gift Jay had left for her. Since the day he'd kissed her backstage she'd harbored little fantasies about him. She'd only seen him wearing the donkey head mask. She had no idea of what his face really looked like. The only thing she knew for sure was he smelled wonderful, and kissed great. Sarah sat up again, there was something else she knew; she knew he'd been with her on stage. She switched the light off and closed her eyes.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jeremy worked on the scrambled eggs while Linda poured three mugs of coffee. Sarah entered the kitchen still feeling drowsy; she looked at him, wordlessly greeting him. She took her mug from her mother's hands and sat in her seat at the table. Jeremy looked at Linda and then went back to tending the eggs. Breakfast was eaten in silence, as no one seemed to have words to say. When the dishes were cleared, it was Jeremy who broke the peace.

"We have a cast meeting at noon." He stated.

"I know," Linda looked at Sarah. "Are you… alright?" Her voice was laced with maternal concern.

"Fine," she murmured. "Just a bit wrung out."

Jeremy motioned Linda to go get ready. "Sarah," he reached across the table for her hand. "You know you can come to_** us**_ with anything, don't you?"

"Of course," she smiled a little confused.

"I mean anything." He reminded her.

"Okay." She slowly withdrew her hands. "I'm going to shower."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Papa looked at his principals with a very pleased smile. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm very pleased to announce we are a hit." The gathered cast applauded soundly.

"Let's not get cocky," murmured Puck in Sarah's ear. "Eh?"

Sarah giggled at the vibration his voice made in her ear. "Stop that."

Hayden shoved the smaller young man aside roughly. "Move on," he growled.

Puck saw Sarah go cold and rigid as the pushy actor muscled his way closer to her. The girl frowned at the handsome face, unmoved by his attentions. Puck winked at the girl, and ignored the man.

Kevin waited until the announcements and discussions had ended, he reached for Sarah's hand and pulled her aside before Hayden had so much as a chance to even notice his presence. "Could you talk to me, for just a moment?" he asked taking her aside and leading her across the stage. He paused at the spot where the Fairy Bed was being stored until it was needed to be rolled onto stage. "Sarah, can you tell me what happened last night?"

"When?" she asked.

Kevin nodded; he had not phrased it right. "I left the stage to put on the Bottom donkey mask… "

"And Jay made the entrance as the Bewitched Bottom." Sarah finished.

"I don't remember why." Kevin sighed. He touched the bed, looking at Sarah with serious eyes. "It was like I was enchanted."

"I know the feeling," she put her left hand on the frame of the bed, close to his.

He saw the little sliver ring; "That's pretty."

"Jay left it for me before he had to go." Sarah held her hand up and looked at the pretty ring. "It was so sweet of him, but I don't have the slightest idea of how he knew my ring size."

"Must have made a good guess," Kevin teased. "It not only fits perfectly, it suits you. Jay has good taste."

"He tastes good too." Sarah said before she could stop herself.

Kevin cleared his throat, "I wouldn't know." He saw Hayden moving in on them, he spoke loud enough to be heard across the stage. "Shall we practice that one more time?"

Sarah saw Hayden moving in as well. "Sure." She said then going into character held out her hand to Kevin, thinking 'Bottom'. "_**Come, sit thee down upon this flowery bed,**_" she moved with ease into the bed and pulled Kevin in with her. It was not as relaxed a movement as it had been when Jay had been on stage with her. She frowned, "Kevin, I won't bite, I promise. Now let's do that again." The second time, it was better, the third it was almost effortless. By the time they finished it was an easy progression from stage to bed. Sarah nodded, and they parted.

Hayden was holding a paper, "I thought you might like to see how the press received our performance." He was not smiling.

Sarah really didn't wish to be any where near the man, but could see no way of escaping him further. "Were they fair to us?"

"Fairer to some than to others," Hayden grumbled. "They loved you." He pointed to the review covering her performance. "They adored you and Bottom cavorting in bed."

Sarah read the words, a smile caressing her sweet lips as she mouthed the appraisal of her first opening night. The reviewer had been most complimentary, stating that her Tatiana was breathtaking and so convincing. There was more than a brief description of her scene with Jay and she blushed. "Oh, that's so nice."

"Nice?" Hayden grumbled gruffly. "They weren't so nice to me." He pointed to his review. "They called me laborious and excessive."

"Papa warned you to tone down the harshness in your tone." She repeated the words spoken to Hayden right before the curtain went up the night before.

"I am not excessive!" He growled. "I'm a perfectionist!"

She handed him the paper. "Don't look at me," she shrugged.

Dangerously he leaned closer to her, "I'd like to do a lot more than just look." His hand began to reach for her.

"Hey, hot shot, Dido wants to see you." Magda tapped Hayden on the shoulder he'd not even seen her approach. "She has some refitting to try on you." She roughly turned the actor around and shoved him on his way, "Be a good little boy, go!"

Hayden gathered his dignity, what was left of it, and made a not so stylish exit. Magda looked at Sarah, "Want to talk?"

"What about?" Sarah asked innocently.

Magda looked at the flower bed, her voice going quiet so that only Sarah could hear her words. "How about what happened on stage last night for starters."

"I'm not following you, Magda." Sarah said naively, looking at the girl, not the bed.

Magda leaned on the mattress of the bed, "I know what happened, Sarah." She whispered softly, trying to remain tactful; "Your first time, huh?" The girl listening flushed pink. "I'm not judging, to each, his own;" the Goth girl stated. "Got to admit it was pretty ballsy…"

"Ballsy?" Sarah repeated.

"Well yeah," Magda snickered. "Having sex on stage right in front of a full house is pretty daring. I had no idea you were such a wild child."

Sarah could not argue with her, but part of her wanted to deny it happened. "How did you know?" She was fighting hard to regain a memory. The entire time she had been portraying Tatiana under the spell was foggy.

Magda looked about, making sure they were alone. Her hand went into her pocket of her long black skirt. She pulled out the clothe with a red stain, and she shoved the clothe back into her pocket. "I figured it was your first time." She gave the younger girl a sympathetic empathetic smile. "If you need to talk about anything, I'm here." She offered generously.

Biting her lower lip she finally looked at Magda. "I don't remember most of it. It's all sort of a fog."

"The euphoria of the opening night," suggested Magda. "I mean it's not like you and Jay planed on doing bumps and grinds on stage. You got caught up in the moment of passion, it happens." She shrugged. "First times," the Goth girl groaned sardonically.

"Do you remember your first time?" Sarah asked.

Magda shook her head, "I don't even remember who." She confessed. "I was a little too lit."

"I'm sorry," Sarah sighed. "I guess I should be happy I know who, where and when, if not why."

"Why?" Magda laughed pushing off the bed, "Because Jay King is one hot piece of ass!" Wincing Sarah laughed with the Goth girl. The girl in dark makeup and clothes wiggled suggestively. "I know I'd have loved to have done the mambo with him!" Sarah was now blushing red. "Just tell me one thing, and I'll let it go…Was he as good as he looks?"

Sarah blinked, something told her deep inside. "Better." She sighed deeply. "He was… magical."

"Shit, now I need a cold shower." Magda snorted. "Well, come on Queenie. We have to make sure nothing shows tonight." She hooked arms with Sarah. "Better, huh?"

Puck watched them from the wings, smiling and making plans. Goblin Kings were not the only Fae who were entitled to some kind of personal happiness.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Papa moved across the stage, an hour before curtain. He looked about to make sure things were as they should be. He had a feeling he was not alone. Looking about he found the eyes of his Puck watching from the wings. "I can't resist last minute checking." He confessed to the one watching him. "Just put it down to me being a control freak."

"You're one of a kind Papa," the watcher said in a voice much older than he appeared. "The mortal plane has known too few like you."

Papa considered the words and nodded murmuring, "I suppose that's true." He smiled wistfully. "I shall miss this."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Puck moved across the stage to stand along side the director. "Perhaps it will all seem like a dream."

"I want to remember it all." Papa stated. "I want to remember."

"Than you shall," Puck avowed knowingly.

The stage was dressed, ready for the curtain to go up. "I love this time, the time before the curtain goes up," the director muttered melodiously. "This is when the magic starts."

Puck placed a hand to the other's shoulder. "You know."

A slight smile formed, he didn't look at the speaker. "I've always known, even if I didn't voice it… or accept it at the forefront of my psyche, but yes… I know." He breathed in the mysterious charisma that filled the stage. "I love this time." Placing his head on the shoulder of the director Puck felt something stir in his Fae heart. The director looked down into the eyes that the glamour no longer hid from his view. "I'm not afraid, little one. This one last show will give me my legacy."

"My master," Puck crooned; "has always looked with favor upon thee."

"That's good to know." Papa said giving the set one last going over. "I do love this. The sets, the fabrics, the smell of the grease paint…"

"The roar of the crowd?" Puck finished for him.

"That too." Papa snickered, "that too."

Puck nudged the mortal, playfully.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Magda stood with Sarah as she awaited her cue, they watched as Kevin stood on the stage with the others who portrayed village craftsmen. Sarah reached down to make sure her metal framework was covering all the important parts of her breasts.

Magda whispered in her ear, "It's like he's still here isn't it?" When Sarah turned to look at her she smiled and tapped on one of the metal hands holding her raised breasts. "We used Jay's hands."

Sarah looked down, her mouth falling open. "Oh my God." She squeaked. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope," Magda said proudly. "He has the most gorgeous hands…" unceremoniously she sent the dazed Sarah out on stage.

Tingling and feeling strangely brave, Sarah looked at Kevin with a softness that she could not feign. Kevin responded to the tone, and delivered a stunning performance.

Hayden watched with growing resentment, begrudging the other actor even one moment of success. 'You'll soon tire of Kevin and his lack of skills, and then I'll have a free playing field.' He thought to himself.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The oubliette was dark, quiet and filled with the magic of old memories. Even as time had passed in the outside world it had sojourned here in this dark hole in the ground under the Labyrinth. Her scent hung in the air, fresh and young. He smiled; he had kept this place as it was when she'd left it. Now he created a throne-like chair for himself. One should be comfortable he'd thought if one were about to observe a play.

Taking his seat, he lounged with one leg hooked casually over the arm of the seat. He drew a crystal from the air, unhurriedly. It fogged, clearing to show the girl being thrust onto the stage by Magda. He smiled. "Sarah," he said in a long exhale, "my antagonist, and my beloved opponent. " He watched as she drew a performance from Kevin unlike any he'd given in rehearsal. "That's my girl." He murmured.

"She's not your girl." A voice growled. "She never was."

"Quite, Hogwart," warned the King. "I'm busy, and I have no desire to be disturbed."

"You'll be plenty disturbed when she figures out what you did." The dwarf grumbled as he hobbled off.

"By then," Jareth said bringing the crystal to his lips. "It will be much too late."

Hoggle turned, eyes opening wide. "What did you do?"

Jareth cocked his head to one side, "I granted her a dream."

"You've given her a nightmare!" Roared the gnomish dwarf.

Tossing the crystal into the air, the King watched it burst into thousands of sparkles. "One mans' dream is another mans' nightmare," he agreed. "Hogsfeet, you know as well as I do that magic is not free… there are payments due for services rendered just as there are fees and penalties in cured for … expenditures."

"I thought you gave up too willingly!" Hoggle came back into the oubliette enraged and ready to denounce the king. "You're nothing but a cheat! You let her think she won, and you let her think she was free! If I had known for one moment…"

"You'd have warned her, yes, I'm sure you would." The king's voice had gone cold. "Now wouldn't that have been futile and ineffective, not to mention useless and unsuccessful?"

Hoggle shook with fury. "You're not fair!"

"That's right Hoggy, I'm not." He stood up, cold, beautiful and dangerous. "I'm the King, and I always win… in the end I always win." He walked past the dwarf untouched by the display of fury. "She was mine from the moment she stepped into my world, but she was too young. I allowed her time to grow… now she pays for having played with fire, Hoggy."

Hoggle crumpled, knowing he'd played into the hands of the king more times than he could count. Hoggle was torn, fearful obedience to a cruel king or loyalty to a mortal girl he'd come to care for.

Jareth paused at the opening, "Hoggle," His voice lowered, deepened and filled the little dwarf with fear. "I won't tolerate interference, try me and the bog of stench will be the least of your worries." He looked down his nose with that expression of superiority on his smug face. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal," Hoggle snapped.

"Good." Jareth said crisply. "Now, go back to the gate, there is work to be done."

"I won't help you, I won't hurt her," vowed the dwarf as he shuffled off.

Jareth watched him shuffle away, and whispered. "I don't need your help. I have Puck." He moved quickly through the tunnels, he had to get to his appointment with the hobgoblin. He worried he'd wasted time in arguing with the gardener, vowing that if he'd missed the appointment he'd make the dwarf pay.

Puck stood on the windswept hillside, a smile came to his mischievous face when the King appeared. "Ah good King, right on time." He praised.

Jareth smiled back. "Report."

"The costumer, the girl with silly clothes, knows, as does the older woman." Puck announced.

"The other witnesses?" Jareth asked impatiently; "Do the others know?"

"The mother and the lover are aware, as you wished." Puck chuckled gleefully. "All you wished to know know. But they don't know what they think they know." Puck laughed out loud. "Even the High King does not know the extent to which you were willing to go."

"Matters not," He placed his arm about the imp. "I'm now under the edict of the High Queen. She imposes a punishment on Sarah more than me. Keep me informed," the command came quickly.

Puck bowed. "As you wish." The imp vanished to return to the world Above.

Jareth walked, needing time to plot his next move, and what pawn to use.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. The Queen's dilemma**

Tatiana paced the Queen's garden, troubled and unwilling to share her torment. Oberon watched her from the footbridge, knowing better than to intrude on her need to sort. He had warned her, he told himself, he had tried at least. It worried him that she was taking on so. "Poor woman," he muttered aloud.

"I concur." A voice sounded behind the High King.

"Princess Nicole," Oberon held a hand out to his stepdaughter. "I had no idea you were in residence, you look well." He was truly fond of the girl, and had always treated her as his own child. He felt responsible for her existence.

The outstretched hand was accepted by the young Fae woman, "I arrived shortly before you called the Goblin King to appear before you." She stood at his side, her eyes on the woman pacing. "My mother has waltzed herself into a corner."

"She had help in that little dance," Oberon sighed. "My son."

Nicole's dark eyes filled with worry. "He knows her too well, he knew she would call for him to obey the _**Escheat**_, he boasted to me that he counted on it."

Oberon drew the girl to walk along side him as he left the footbridge to walk a path that was moving in a direction away from the Queen's garden. "You hold no animosity toward Jareth?"

"No," Nicole said quietly.

"You are one of the few," Oberon commented.

"I understand my kinsmen," Nicole mused. "And he understands me, Sire."

"You claim each other as kindred," the High King took comfort in the statement.

A smile formed, giving the young Fae woman a loveliness few could achieve. "We have always thought of each other as brother and sister, Sire. I admit, I am amused by his antics most of the time."

"And now?" the High King asked.

"Now," Nicole glanced over her shoulder, "I wish I could say I am not amused, but I am." She continued when she saw the surprise in the face of her stepfather. "Father, everyone expected him to lick his wounds and crawl off to a corner, behave like a whipped puppy. How they could expect this is beyond me. Jareth is nothing if not consistent, to accept defeat is not in his nature." She smiled, "I know it was my mother who insisted that you banish him to the Goblin Kingdom, and give him a throne no other wanted. Instead of being chastised, Jareth became a beloved monarch of subjects other Fae wish to ignore and deny. He not only managed to rule the unruly little goblins, but he refined their missions in life. And his alliance with the creature that is the Labyrinth… is a feat on other Fae King managed. Most others who wore the Goblin Crown, including the last Goblin, had no control over the creature." She sounded like a very proud sibling, praising someone few others even wanted to admit existed. "Instead of cowering like a beaten or whipped dog, he marched in and took control. Yes, I admire him." She admitted. "I understand why he did what he did, and I can not help but be amused by the corner he let my mother waltz herself into."

"Nicole," Oberon murmured. "I wish your mother had your forgiving nature. Right now she's plotting how to get even."

"For all the good it will do her." The Fae princess looked back toward the Queen's garden and its pacing occupant. "He'll be counting on her taking some sort of action."

"I agree." Oberon sighed. "I know I would."

"He is much like you," claimed the princess; "Strong, bold, and daring."

Amused the High King smiled broadly. "Thank you, Princess." He continued to stroll with the young woman on his arm.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tatiana, exhausted took a seat on one of the marble benches. Defeat was not something she enjoyed, and didn't accept easily. She wondered how she could have been so stupid as not to hear her husband's warning. She had watched the rascal grow up; she knew he was sly and calculating. Now she had be hoist upon her own petard.

The Goblin King had tricked her into demanding he obey the edicts and the Escheat. He had wanted her to make the demands, and now she too was required to observe the ancient laws. He had trapped her by not doing a thing; he knew her reactions to his using her situation would cause her to want a settling of scores. All she had done was to play into his hands.

"Why would he want me to demand that he adhere to the canons?" she asked aloud, but before she could answer herself she noticed movement.

Lady Allison's face was a mask of fury as she approached the garden where the Queen sought solace. Her beautiful features were cold on the best of days; her icy comportment was even more evident with her wrath. Her gray eyes had the look of a blizzard in their depths. "My Lady High Queen." She addressed the queen with a deep curtsey. "Might I have a few words with you?"

Tatiana, while not terribly fond of the woman remained polite. "You may speak, Lady Allison." She was still miffed at the woman for having bungled the mission of summonsing the Goblin King to the Court of the Seelie here on Avalon. "Be seated."

The other took a seat opposite the Queen. "I stand humiliated," she began petulantly.

The High Queen found this was one time she was amused by the antics of the scamp King. Not only amused, but she approved of his having humiliated the cold Fae courtier. "Indeed."

Allison felt her jaw clench, she fought to keep civil to the High Queen. "I reacted to the situation in the castle in the Goblin Realm as any self respecting Fae would. I was acting on behalf of the Seelie Court, and I was treated like a lackey." She complained.

"Lady Allison," The High Queen became stoic and poised. "Did you expect him to stop dead in his tracks, to turn all his attentions to you? Were you not informed before you set off on your mission that he was dealing with a wished away child summons?"

The cold that emanated from the Fae woman grew more frigid. "Matters of the Seelie Court should take precedence," she huffed.

"Not when a mortal is running the Labyrinth," admonish the High Queen.

Unaffected by the castigation, the woman continued her complaint. "He left me waiting while he coddled a mortal brat." She growled angrily. "He came here to our courts and humiliated me!"

'You brought that down on yourself,' thought the High Queen. "You expected him to overlook your lack of respect?"

The cold features went stony. "I don't respect him," she admitted openly. "I know most of the court feels the same about him as I do." She stood up. "You yourself, my Queen, don't give a rat's ass for him." She had forgotten whom she was addressing. "Were it not for the fact that the High King harbors a soft place in his heart for that bastard, we would not have to tolerate his presences at all."

Tatiana stood up, her face cool and impassive. "Madame, you forget yourself," she said calmly.

Allison stood, glaring at the High Queen. "You know it's true." She challenged. "Right now you sit here in this garden, plotting your own revenge on him for having ill used you." She didn't give the Queen a chance to deny it. "I too want revenge! No man has ever spoken to me or of me in such a manner and gotten away with it. I want vengeance, I demand it."

The High Queen wondered for a moment if the Gods were suddenly on her side, "Lady Allison, while I don't like your way of addressing your High Queen… I understand your sentiments." Tatiana took her seat once more. "I will not stand in your way of settling of scores."

Allison frowned, not sure she understood the other woman's words.

Tatiana unexpectedly became calm and tranquil. Her face was the picture of serenity. "I will not stand in your way. However, I won't help you, and I have no desire to know your plans."

Grasping the comprehension of the true meaning of the Queen's statement, Allison smiled coldly. She simpered, "I was not here." She rose, curtseyed and left the now tranquil Queen.

Tatiana rose to her feet, "I wonder if you'll be expecting this little turn of events, my dear step son."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The image in the crystal orb fogged. "Yes, Madame, I was." A voice spoke gently to the images shifting in the orb. "You are far too easy to read." He now watched as the orb image became the cold beauty of Lady Allison. "And this one is too full of her own importance." He tossed the orb into the air where it burst into thousands of sparkles come showering down. "Maz, the game is afoot!" He called to the Goblin on the other side of the throne room.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nicole found the High Queen sitting in peace, too much peace the princess thought. "Mother what have you done?" the girl demanded.

"Is that any way to address your mother?" The Queen chastised.

"Yes!" The girl stated coldly. "What have you done?" She demanded again.

Tatiana smiled, "I have come to terms."

Nicole closed her eyes, the other scent still hung in the air. "Oh Mother, you didn't…"

"Didn't what, dear?"

The Fae princess winced, "I don't believe this is happening." She looked at her mother, "I can't believe you set Hiver on Jareth."

"Did I?" Asked the High Queen with what was nearly childlike innocence batting her pretty lashes.

The Princess of Avalon shook her head. "Mother, surely you knew he'd know."

Tatiana winked. "Of course I knew he'd know. You think I'm not aware he has means of knowing what is going on everywhere?"

"Then why?"

The High Queen smiled her peace still intact. "Nicole, if anyone can take Lady Allison Hiver down a few notches, I'm sure it would be Jareth."

"You want him to take her down a notch?" Nicole sat down beside her mother. "You want Jareth to switch from targeting you."

"Well that is one of the benefits," admitted the High Queen. "Mostly I just want to see that smug face on the Lady Allison obliterated. You didn't hear the way she addressed me, like I was her equal, such disrespect I will tolerate from no one." She placed a motherly hand on the Princess's hand. "In this instance, I will expect Jareth to act as my champion."

"Why should he accept such a position?" The princess challenged.

Tatiana stood up and smiled peacefully. "For many reasons, first because he is foremost, my stepson, and it is a matter of family honor. Secondly because neither of us cares for the lady in question, and thirdly because it takes me out of the hot seat shifting his evil intentions onto one who so richly deserves them. Care to wager how long it takes him to wipe that smug look off Lady Allison's face?"

Nicole stood up, "Madame, you're as twisted as my brother."

Tatiana looked entirely too pleased. "I thank you." The Queen looked about her garden. "My dilemma is solved, on many levels." She began to stroll away.

Nicole watched her move away, she didn't follow. The Princess placed a hand to her lips and murmured. "He used you over and over and over," she sighed. "If you are at peace, who am I to stir the pot? Let sleeping dogs lie." She sat down again. "I almost feel sorry for Allison."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Puck's flirtation**

The first week since opening night had passed, Sarah stood looking at the stage being set up for the evening's performance. The stage now seemed like a second home to her. However it was a home that seemed to be missing something, or rather someone. Sarah wondered how it was that someone she'd only known a short time could make so deep an impression on her that his absences was filling her with such sadness.

Puck sauntered up to her side, whispering in her ear; "A penny for your thoughts."

Sarah turned, her green eyes showing her desires to relive certain moments of the opening night over again. "I was just reminiscing," she covered for the emotions she was flooded with. She looked toward the flower bed that was being set up yet again in place, ready to be pushed forward by the fairy court. "I can't get opening night out of my head. The feelings and the sensations, the adrenalin rush…"

Puck smiled, "It was a good opening, may the rest of the run go as well. ."

Sarah's face turned serious. "Has anyone heard from Jay?"

Lying, Puck shook his head; "Not a word."

Twisting the little sliver ring absentmindedly, Sarah sighed. "I hope everything is alright at home for him." She began to have doubts and worries. "Puck, you were in his company more often than I, did he ever mention anything, like oh say… a wife?"

Mischief filled the mind of the Hobgoblin, however taking another look at the girl he quelled the Tomfoolery that played in his head. "No, Sarah. I believe he was single…" seeing the look of panic fleeing the girl's features he gave himself a mental pat on the back. "I think he was rather fond of you, though."

"Was he?" She asked looking down at the floor and blushing slightly.

Puck smiled, "I'm sure of it."

Impulsively, she turned and placed her arms about the Hobgoblin, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered urgently. "I really needed to hear that just now. I'm feeling a bit of a fool these days."

Never having received so tender an embrace, Puck was taken aback. He looked at the girl whose eyes were closed as she held onto him. "We all play a fool, now and then." He said in a voice that was filled with ancient long forgotten wisdom.

Sarah raised her head, a tear sliding down her cheek, her arms still wound about Puck. "Peter Hobbson, sometimes you say things that are so wise."

"Frightening," he teased lightly. "Isn't it?" He hugged the girl back with eyes dancing with merriment. He could well understand his King's interest in the pretty maid. He could understand his desire to have her; she was a jewel among mortals, a heart that still believed. Few and fewer like her were found.

Magda placed her fingers into her mouth and whistled sharply. "Break it up you two," she warned sternly. "Sarah, Dido wants to see you." She thumbed behind her toward the dressing rooms. "Pronto!"

Puck watched the girl leave the stage, his eyes now settled on Magda. "Are you rushing off as well?" He asked petulantly, she'd given him a merry chase for several weeks. If he got more than two words from her, he considered it a forward movement in his battle to win her attentions.

Magda hesitated for a moment, "I get such weird vibes off you, Hobbson." She stated feeling confused and unsettled.

He tucked his hands into his pockets, letting his eyes feast upon her. As usual she was dressed in dark garments, however today one of the garments was a rather provocative looking little satin corset worn over a black gauzy peasant blouse. It was a bit more daring than what she wore, and it was giving Puck ideas. "Oh, Maggie… I could give you so much more than just a weird vibe." He teased a little coarsely. Moving closer he gave her a startling wink, as he licked his lips.

"Hobbson, are you flirting with me?" she began to wonder if she'd put the studded choker she was wearing on a bit too tight this morning.

"Damn right I am." He growled placing himself between her and the exit. "Care to return the favor?"

Magda gave him a cold gaze; "Why should I?" Defiantly she placed her hands to her slender but nicely rounded hipline.

He kept his hands to himself, kept this to a battle of wits and nothing more. He would not risk physical contact until the young woman was willing. "Because you want to Maggie… more than that, you need to."

"Pretty sure of yourself, are you?" She scoffed.

"No baby," he purred. "It's you I'm sure of."

Magda, hard as she tried, could not stop the smirk that was playing at the corner of her lips. He had not placed as much as a finger tip on her, and still she was tingling all over. Her dark eyes were beginning to warm, and the haughty iciness of her demeanor began to melt. "Are you now?"

Puck leaned toward her, his lips moved to just a breath from her ear. "You know it." He growled softly, suggestively.

Shivering with delightful stirrings, Magda whispered back. "I bite."

"Good." He snapped his jaw shut after the word for emphasis.

Magda giggled lightly. "You've no idea what you're trying to do."

Puck leaned back giving her a serious and knowing look. "Don't I?" Slowly he moved forward, and the Goth girl backed up a step. "Maggie, I'll bet you I can make your toes curl, and that's before I ever even lay one finger on you." He moved closer, and again the girl backed up a bit more. He knew every inch of the stage, and knew exactly where he was corralling her toward. True to his intimidation, he had not yet touched her, but he could feel her responding to his presences. He could feel her temperature rising, he could hear her heart racing. A soft feminine scent was greeting his nostrils, he watched as she became aware of where he'd herded her. "What's wrong, Maggie? Never been backed into a dark corner? Never traded kisses in little secret hiding places?"

"Hobbson," she warned with a shaky voice. "I'm not some dumb blond in the course."

He felt the smile even before it spread on his face. "I'm not into dumb blonds; I like my women full of fire and covering it in a layer of ice. I like dark and dangerous women, baby." He took another step and had her backed into a corner. "So Maggie, want to play with fire?" His hands were still tucked into his pockets.

Magda looked at him, doubt on her face.

"Magda Rastovich," he commanded in a voice that was filled with husky lust. "Take a chance. I won't disappoint you."

"Shit," she muttered just before she reached up and pulled him to her. Her lips moved hungrily over his. Puck, breathed easily as he took his hands out of his pocket, enfolding the Goth girl in a tender embrace as his lips answered hers. Her lips moved to his ear, and whispered threateningly. "If this is some game, Hobbson I will kill you."

Puck tightened his grip on the girl, "Maggie, I assure you, this is not a game… and if it were… I'd be playing for keeps." His voice was emotional charged. Grabbing her by the nape of her neck he pulled her head back and began to kiss her throat, working his way up to her mouth. Once there he silenced any protests she might have been tempted to make. The kiss left them both breathless.

Magda laid her head on his shoulder. "This is insane." She whispered in surrender.

Puck cuddled her softly in the dark corner. "Maggie, my own," he purred holding her close. Voices from stagehands coming toward the sets cut short the tender moment. Puck slid a hand to her waist as he drew her out of the darkened corner and toward the wing where the dressing rooms were. "Let me take you home tonight." He requested gently.

"No," she shook her head, "It's all the way up to Brighton Beach, and I'm sure you don't live in that neck of the woods."

"Maggie," He sighed softly. "I'm not going to be a one night stand, I want a long term commitment."

The Goth girl, unmoved shook her head, "I'm not willing to commit to any thing one way or the other, Peter."

Puck paused in the wing and looked at her with consideration. "Then I suggest you become willing, Magda Rastovich. You see, I'm not going to go away. I'm going to peruse you until you agree to spend the rest of all time with me."

Magda snickered. "You're taking this role of Puck a bit seriously aren't you? The rest of all time?"

"More seriously than you know," he replied.

Questions flickered in dark eyes, just before she disentangled herself from his embrace. "You'd better go get ready Peter; curtain goes up in half an hour." She turned moving toward the women's dressing rooms.

Puck watched her go with a wistful smile. "Take your time, Maggie… I can wait…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The hand holding the crystal caused it to spin gently. The watcher, amused and delighted, made a secret vow to support the efforts of his compatriot in love. He tossed the crystal the moment the summons came. Love would have to wait, duty came first.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah came on stage at the end of the performance, standing between Hayden and Kevin. The three took their bows and stepped back while Puck and the Fairy court cavorted about in their entrance. Jeremy and Linda stood off to one side, after taking their bows. Sarah was aware of the hand snaking up her arm, keeping her face schooled she stiffened her arm as a warning. It did little good.

Puck's sense of smell caught the changes in Sarah's chemistry, he saw from the corner of his eye the problem. Moving like a clown, he cavorted across the stage and placed himself between Sarah and Hayden. The audience laughed thinking it was part of the closing. Sarah smiled, gratefully at the playful Puck. Magda snickered from off stage seeing what Hobbson had done to thwart Hayden. Puck heard the sound and smiled broadly at Hayden.

When the curtain came down, Hayden knew better than to say a word to Hobbson. He could see Papa watching them all from the wings. He moved off stage, swallowing any comment he had wished to make. Papa held a hand out to Sarah.

"Good work everyone." He called out; his hand on Sarah's had halted her. "Sarah is something wrong?" he asked quietly. "I noticed you seemed a little off, not very much, but a little."

"I guess I was thinking about something else." She confessed softly.

Papa understood, "I know it's hard to put your real life on hold, but from the moment you step out of the wing, that's what I want you to do."

"I'll be better tomorrow." She promised.

He walked with her to her dressing room. "Good girl, now go change. Jeremy will have the car here by the time you're changed. Good night Sarah."

The girl entered the dressing rooms, when she and Linda emerged a short time later the back stage area was nearly deserted. Linda had warned her few actors stuck around once they were finished for the evening. Stagehands called good nights to the mother and daughter as they walked side by side.

Puck in the guise of Peter Hobbson watched as the pair was met at the stage door by Jeremy waiting to escort them home. He knew they were safe in his keeping and he could his attentions turn to his own objective, wearing down Magda. He saw her pulling on a shawl and biding Dido good night. He moved toward the door to hold it open. "Let me see you home," he requested yet again.

The Goth girl shook her head, however she paused. "Lunch?" she asked in a voice that was not use to being tamed.

"Alright, Maggie… we'll start with lunch." He said happy with the progress being made.  
"And perhaps we'll soon be making plans for breakfast."

Snapping back into character, Magda gave him a cold stare. "Don't get ahead of yourself, cowboy." She whipped one end of the shawl over her shoulder dramatically. "It's just lunch."

Puck watched her go down the steps to the street. "Keep telling yourself that, Maggie…" He said knowing she would ignore him. "Perhaps," he said moving toward a dark corner of the stage. "I'll be having you for desert."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Sarah's unwanted suitor**

The third weeks of the play's run was coming to an end, and still there were sold out houses each night. The paper had sent out the reporter and her photographer yet again for more interviews and more pictures of the cast. Sarah had been requested to pose in the now famous hand bra costume. As the photographer was setting the shot up, the reporter was concentrating on Hayden. She looked at the costume that Sarah was in and commented that she wondered where they got such expressive hands to model. Hayden knew that Dido would never reveal the model's name.

"Well," He said quietly. "Who do you think they used?" He asked the woman knowing she was enjoying his flirting with her.

"Hayden, are you saying they used you?" She gushed excitedly.

Hayden put a finger up to his lips, making a hushing noise. He had not really answered the question, but he was enjoying that she was so willing to go where he was leading her. He gave her one of his wistful smiles, knowing the woman was already taken with him. "I don't want to brag." He murmured softly. "But who else's hands would they wrap around my lovely Sarah?" He cast a soulful, or what he hoped would be read as soulful look in the direction of the pretty young actress being photographed. He turned back to the reporter, "I'm sure you've many questions for the rest of the cast, and I've kept you much too long."

The photographer motioned Hayden over wanting a shot of him with Sarah. He smiled down at her, looking what he hoped would come off as smitten. His hands moved over her shoulders lightly as the man with the camera set up the shots.

Kevin and Puck were standing in the wing watching. Kevin shook his head, "I wish he'd stopped trying to hog the lime light. Sarah does not need his hovering over her, pawing her."

"Sarah is not that interested in the lime light." Puck assured Kevin confidently. "Don't worry too much about Hayden influencing Sarah, Kevin. She's chosen elsewhere."

Kevin smiled. "Good for her," he murmured.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The evening's performance ended and the players scattered like leaves on the wind. Sarah rushed to her dressing room, hopeful, only to be disappointed upon opening the door. She recovered quickly, not wanting her mother or other cast members to see her distress or let down. She kept a happy face up for most of them.

Her rituals at the end of a performance were becoming second nature to her. She would find Magda in the dressing room waiting to help her out of the now famous bra and the rest of the Fairy Queen costume. Magda would carefully remove the metal work and return it to the costume department for maintenance and what repairs were necessary. She would then sit with Linda, both draped in kimonos and side by side they would remove the stage makeup. Once they had cleaned off their faces they would dress in their street clothes and meet up with Jeremy for their ride home.

This evening was the same as it had been for three weeks with the exception that at the stage door, Hayden was lying in wait for Sarah. He moved toward her as she and Linda walked his way. "Sarah, let me take you home." He said softly.

"No thank you, Hayden." She said without emotion of any kind. "I'm fine with my mother and Jeremy."

"I really think you should let me take you home." He insisted.

"No," she glared at him. "Thank you."

Magda nudged Peter Hobbson. "He's at it again, and she's still shutting him out."

Puck looked at Hayden, "I pity the fool." He said to Magda. "He can't take a hint."

Magda agreed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

She appeared in the dark recesses of the backstage area, from her vantage point she could observe without being observed. Her cold, dead eyes scanned the area, and focused in on the woman and her younger mirror image being held up by a young man whose aura suggested he was accessible to her suggestions. It was always helpful when mortals were base and without principal. This man was as base as they came if she was reading his aura correctly. He was self involved and hedonistic, and a completely self-gratifying pleasure-seeking scoundrel. She watched the girl rebuff him, moving off with the older woman. She also saw the Hobgoblin and another female mortal watching. At this distance she knew she was stealthy, but would have to take care, not wishing to alert the High King's henchman. What the High King didn't know could not hurt her, she thought. And if the High King didn't know what she was up to, surely the brat didn't know either.

The Hobgoblin and the mortal he was associating with moved out the door following the mortal women who had rebuffed the debauched mortal with the fair hair and cold blue eyes. Allison stepped carefully out of her hiding place, as she did so she made sure she was dressed for the mortal realm. Her cool exterior was draped in the colors of ice and snow. "You didn't have much success with her, did you?" she addressed the man whose back was to her.

Robin Hayden spun around startled and angry; his face betrayed the anger for only the briefest of moments. "Are you off course? This area is for company employees only." He noticed her expensive garments and wondered if she was the wife of one of the play's backers. "I'm sure your party is waiting for you in the lobby, Madame." He suggested politely.

Allison's face showed no sigh of interest. "This is not the first time she's frustrated your attempts, is it?"

Not seeing a reason to lie to this cold and remote creature, he raised a hand to his hair, smoothing it into place. "No, and it most likely will not be the last before I wear her down."

"So confident," Allison purred. "I like that in a man." She moved closer, an iniquitous gleam coming into her cold eyes. "And once you've had your way with the little creature?"

"I'll have satisfied my hunger." He assured the woman, wondering why it was he wanted to speak the truth to the stranger. "Once I've released her from her virginity…"

"You're already too late to do that." Allison interrupted. "That was done for you on opening night."

Disbelieve showed on Hayden's face. "Impossible, her mother and Eden were like guard dogs over her."

"I assure you, the object of your scheme is already deflowered." Lady Allison pursed her lips, speaking coldly, as if discussing weather, not a girl's virtue. "Still no reason you can not make the most of this situation."

Hayden felt his temper rise and he could not control his growing anger at having been duped by Sarah. "Are you certain?" He asked hotly. "You've reliable information?" The cold beauty nodded, and he fumed. "Why that little bitch! Pretending to be all pure and virtuous, and here all along she's nothing more than a little whore."

Allison watched his aura grow dark, and develop thousands of dark tentacles. She fed off his negative energy. "Yes, indeed, just a common little whore." She agreed, now enjoying how easy manipulating this mortal fool was going to be. "You should teach the little whore a lesson she'll never forget." She suggested. Her body now moved against his, and she rubbed against him suggestively. "I'm sure you could."

Hayden's lips turned into a sneer. "Yes, but how, and where? Her mother and Eden are always underfoot."

Allison turned his face to hers, "I will help you."

Alarms finally went off in the mind of the actor. "At what cost to me? And what do you get out of this? I don't even know who you are, Madame…. What do you get out of this?"

"What do I get? Why I get the pleasure of rubbing it in the face of the one who took what should have been your jewel that his precious Sarah is nothing more than a common whore." Allison said truthfully. "And it will cost you nothing; I will do this for you without taxing you one single thing."

Hayden didn't really believe her, "I'm sure."

Coldly she smiled at him. "You and I are much alike; consider it a pledge among rogues"

"Tell me your plan," Hayden growled.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A gloved hand closed in about the crystal it was holding. There was the clear sound of glass shattering before the shards went flying, sending Goblins scattering in every direction. A low growl began in the back of his Fae throat, and his eyes burned like coals. He was no longer lounging in the throne as he had been, but now was sitting up right and at full attention. He stood heaving heavily and looking as if he were about to roar an order. Goblins gasped waiting, holding their breath. Nostrils flared and his hands began to clench. Any Goblin within boot reach moved discreetly back.

"Temper, temper," A voice advised.

Jareth turned ready to roar at the speaker, but calmed down when he observed the woman who stepped out of the shadows. "Nicole." Slowly he took his seat on the throne. "Welcome… to what do I owe the…pleasure of your company?"

The dark colored Fae female moved gracefully and unhurriedly toward the King. "I've come to keep you from doing something stupid."

"Come to play my life guide?" He became amused, and leaned on elbow placing his chin in his hand. "Now why would you wish to take on such a task?"

"Because I'm really rather fond of you," she stated calmly. "You and I are two of a kind when it comes to the rest of the Court… We are really rather like brother and sister in a twisted way of thinking." The Fae woman responded to the thought with a gentle smile. "Besides, I rather like the idea of you taking on Allison in our courts, not in the mortal realm." Nicole sighed. "She's gone too far, and is breaking the very laws she pretends to defend against your actions."

"She told that mortal my Sarah is a whore." Jareth complained.

"And is that not just what you wanted the world to think of her?" Nicole argued softly. "You cannot have it both ways Jareth. You should have thought of that before you decided to use my mother's history to punish your little mortal."

"It's not just punishing her, it's far more complicated, Nicole." Leaning back, he closed his eyes. "I cannot allow that man to touch what is mine. However I am not allowed to have contact with her, and I'm not sure Puck can thwart whatever plan Lady Hiver concocts. Do you have a suggestion, Nicole?"

"Trust your Sarah." The woman advised softly. "She beat you at age fifteen; she's not fifteen anymore, Jareth. She's a woman now; I think she can handle one plotting mortal male."

Stormy eyes turned to his Fae kinswoman and the King spoke with passion. "Were it but one mortal man alone I'd agree with you. However with Lady Hiver in the mix…"

"I shall make sure her help is not that helpful," promised the woman now at the side of the King; "If you will trust me."

Jareth pursed his lips, frowned, and then sighed. "I trust you with my most precious possessions."

Nicole inclined her head, accepting the responsibility.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah was adjusting her costume before going on stage, Hayden stood off to the side watching her. Moving closer, he whispered in her ear, "I want to take you home tonight."

"Go to hell," she whispered back.

"You'll leave here with me, or I tell the world what a little whore you are." He warned coldly.

Sarah's head snapped and she looked at him. She almost missed her cue, pursing her lips she moved away. Just before she reached the stage her face changed and she was Tatiana.

Hayden stood in the wing, smiling thinking he'd found a chink in her armor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Magda was moving through the backstage area, headed for the dressing room. Nicole saw the woman and recognized her as the mortal that Puck was interested in. She hoped both would understand what was about to happen.

Hayden was pacing in front of the dressing room, waiting for his little victim.

Magda saw that Sarah was upset by something, "Sarah, is there something I can do for you?"

"Reorder time," Sarah whispered tensely under her breath before saying louder. "No, Magda. I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

Linda, who had kept her thoughts to her self for weeks turned to her daughter. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

Sarah looked at her mother, the woman who the world saw her as the mirror image of. "Mom," she began hesitantly.

Linda looked at Magda, "Honey, could you let us have a mother daughter moment?" The costume designer nodded and left the dressing room. Linda gathered her daughter's hands in her own. "Go ahead, say it and it will be no more a secret… and you can breath easily."

Sarah cocked her head to one side, raised a brow. She nodded thinking it over. "Mom, something happened opening night."

"I'm listening." Linda held the hands tightly.

"The love scene that Jay and I performed was more than an act…" Sarah blushed. "We… made love… out there on the stage…."

"Your first time?" Linda asked softly.

Again the younger woman nodded. "My only time," she looked down at the little ring that Jay had left for her. "Every night I come back here to the room thinking maybe this will be the night I hear from him again."

"Sarah," Linda's voice was strangely calm. "What happened between you and Jay was a lovely moment. Something special. Don't let anyone tell you different." Sarah took a deep breath and looked as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Linda smiled at the girl. "Now, lets get out of makeup and go home… I'd like a nice bowl of chicken and rice soup, how about you?"

Hayden paced thinking of the fun he was going to have teaching Sarah a lesson. He was shocked when she strolled past him as if he were not there when she exited her dressing room. Her head was held high and she looked as if she were a Queen. "Where are you going?" he bellowed at her.

"Home, Hayden. I suggest you do the same." Sarah said over her shoulder. "You're getting dark circles under your eyes… that will show up even with makeup."

As the girl neared the stage door, he bellowed. "One more step and I tell the press boys what a little whore you are."

"Do that," She said taking hold of the doorknob. "And I'll tell them about a certain little society boy you've been dallying with… I wonder which story will do the most damage, don't you?" She opened the door and stepped out.

Nicole who was hiding in a dark corner saw the face of rage on the actor. He was going to be more trouble, of that Nicole was sure. However, this night went to Sarah who had defeated the actor on her own. Nicole wondered if the spunky human would need her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Lady Hiver moving across the stage to the actor's side giving him her sympathy. Nicole didn't like what she saw on the face of the cold woman.

Lady Allison touched the face of the actor, "I am so sorry, but not all is lost…I've a plan… and a potion." She held a dark vial out to the man. "Give her a few drops in a cup of some liquid, like tea…. And she'll change her tune toward you."

"Are you sure?" Hayden looked at the bottle. "It won't do anything else will it?"

"No," assured the Fae woman.

Nicole could feel the anger of the Goblin who was watching. "Be at peace, Jareth." She whispered. "I'm here to protect your little mortal, and I've a plan of my own."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The principals of the play were invited to a morning show interview. It was a common occurrence in New York, and arrangements were made for the costumes to be ready for the Television cameras. Sarah helped Linda with her makeup as did Linda with Sarah. Everyone was excited, no one even minded coming in to the theater early.

Puck sniffed the air; he could swear he smelled Fae perfume. He looked about the stage, but saw no one. A moment later he saw Hayden stopping the young man who was taking tea into Sarah's dressing room. He saw Hayden put something in the tea, and knew the actor was up to no good.

Puck's were not the only eyes that witnessed the deed.

Puck sniffed the air again; he knew that was a Fae. He looked about a bit franticly, and prayed it was a kindly Fae.

Sarah looked at the tea cup, longing for a sip of the tea. Magda was coming toward her with a costume piece for her to put on, she tripped suddenly as a heel on her shoe broke and she toppled over the table the tea was on. It went crashing on the floor.

Magda held the costume up so it didn't get spattered. "God, I'm sorry Sarah." She looked at her broken boot heal. "I've had these boots forever! I never lose a heel."

Linda looked at the costume, "I don't see any damages to the wardrobe."

Magda sighed, "I'll get a stage hand to clean this up while you're being interviewed."

Sarah finished dressing; she took her mother's hand as they exited the dressing room.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lady Allison frowned; the girl should be overcome with passion. Yet she sat on the stage calm and collected. The Fae woman wondered what had gone wrong.

Hayden moved closer to Sarah, placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him but not with the expression he'd envisioned.

The interview asked if there were any truth to the story of backstage romances. Jeremy placed a hand over Linda's and laughed. It drew attention away from the younger couple. The Interview asked Sarah how it felt to be in her first major production, and if being with an actor like Hayden had fritened her.

"Well, I was raised around actors," Sarah said offhandedly. "I'm really not a stage struck kid, and Hayden, is just a fellow cast mate."

Hayden took a seat next to the girl, teasingly he nudged her. "Oh I'm a bit more than that!"

Sarah looked at him, and pitied the way he seemed to crave the spot light. Being generous she gave in a bit. "Well, he is Robin Hayden…."

The interviewer snickered at the private joke.

When the cameras were gone Hayden followed Sarah toward the back stage. Grabbing her hand he pulled her into a dark corner. Surprised she looked at him, and when he moved to begin kissing her she struggled. "Get off me!" Quickly she slapped his face and was released.

Hayden held his face as the girl moved swiftly away. "What went wrong?" he asked aloud.

"She didn't drink the tea." A voice answered him.

Hayden headed for a mirror to see if there were damages. Seeing none, he turned his attention to some thing more important than Sarah Williams.

In the evening paper was a small story in the entertainment section about the play. At the end was a question. It asked just how close a certain couple was getting. Beneath the story was a picture taken a week before of Sarah and Hayden. When Linda saw it she discarded it as a stunt by Hayden's press agent trying to stir up publicity for the actor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Lady Hiver's trap**

In the final weeks of the play, Lady Hiver made one more attempt at compromising Sarah. Beguiling a mortal was no problem, most of them were too easy to mesmerize. Few remembered the old stories and warnings, and had become easy prey. It was no effort to beguile the young man with the camera. She enticed him to stand in the shadows of the alley way.

He saw the young woman, followed by the Actor who called out to her. The girl paused and turned to speak to the actor. The man with the camera took the pictures. One picture was of the actor touching her hand tenderly. She on the step, he below, they were eye to eye. The conversation seemed serious and the camera man was sorry he didn't have a video with enhanced sound. He took as many shots as he could. Then it came. Hayden whipped his hand forward, capturing the girl's neck and he pulled her forcefully to his lips. A moment later the girl rushed up the steps and into the theater. The actor looked more than satisfied.

Lady Hiver was waiting for him when he arrived in his dressing room. "Hook, line and sinker." She said coining the modern phrase.

"Are you sure the man will sell the shots to the tabloids?" Hayden asked.

"To any one who is willing to pay for them, tabloids, and the local papers. Congratulations Hayden, you've just started a rumor that will cause such delicious trouble later on." Allison laughed cruelly.

Hayden was not sure what the woman was speaking of, but didn't care either. He had free publicity and was going to be seen as a bit of a romantic cad. He liked that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Farewell to the floodlights**

Six weeks went by quickly with sold out houses almost every night. Each night Sarah would rush off stage, race to the dressing room in hopes of a glimpse of a man who never came. There were no cards, no notes no flowers, nothing save for the original bouquet that Sarah had pressed into the pages of several books in an effort to keep the magic of the moment she'd found them waiting for her. She would stand and turn the ring on her finger, and sigh dejectedly when she'd find the empty dressing room waiting for her. Every night, Jeremy would drive both the Williams actresses back to the brownstone, ushering them past the ever watchful eyes of Hayden who was looking for one break. Papa seemed to have been rejuvenated by the acclaim received with the play.

On the closing night of the play Sarah raced to the dressing room only to find it empty. She leaned on the door frame and turned the little ring, wondering if she were behaving like a fool. She tugged at the ring, toying with the idea of removing it, and tossing it into a box to be as forgotten as she felt. A voice behind her ended that thought, she didn't have to even look to know it was Hayden.

"What the fuck is it about that dressing room that you race to it once we are done?" He groused.

"I just like being able to unwind from the role," she said. "I get here, and I become Sarah again." She turned and looked at the man with a calm face. "It was a good run, don't you think?"

Hayden smirked. "Did me good," he acknowledged. "That film I turned down, well they were held up in production and now the actor who got my part is dropping out…Looks like I get that part as well."

"I'm so happy for you," She said masking the sarcasm that was lacing her voice. "You'll do wonderfully."

Hayden shrugged, "I suggest you get changed, the cast will be gathering for the closing night party…its one night you don't get to run off!" He laughed as he headed toward his own dressing room.

Linda had heard him; she took Sarah by the hand into the dressing room. "He's right, you know. The closing party is really a command performance for the money boys." She smiled at Magda who was dressed a bit more formally. "Even the Designers are on command call."

Magda patted Sarah's shoulder as she helped her out of the metal work. "Don't fret kid, we're all there."

"I just want to go home." Sarah whispered. "I'd like to sleep for a week."

Linda shook her head, "Tenderfoot!" she scoffed teasingly. "I'll be hitting the pavement looking for my next role come morning."

"School starts in three days." Sarah moaned. "Good thing I got my books and started to read up on the schedule."

"I'm glad you're staying in the city." Linda said. "It'll be nice having you so near."

"I'm glad you didn't mind me passing on the dorm." Sarah said. "I like the idea of being someplace that's… home."

Magda snorted, "I like that."

Linda had left the stage makeup on, and was pulling on her formal gown. "Well your father was not sure he liked it."

"Daddy is just overly protective Mom." Sarah had not brought a formal gown, but was dressing in a silk poet blouse, and a long denim skirt. She looked dressy without being so.

Magda smiled, "I like the idea of you being in town as well, we can have girls' lunches!"

Both actresses chuckled at the thought of Magda having anything so mundane.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Puck stood beside Papa who was watching the tables and refreshments being setup. Puck could see what no one else wanted to see. Papa was fading. He placed a hand to the other's elbow. Papa turned to look at him, and gave him a wistful smile patting his hand. "I'm alright, Hobbson."

Puck shook his head, "I know better."

"Can't fool you?" Papa whispered with a grimace. "Keep my secret tonight."

"And ever after," promised the Hobgoblin.

Papa patted the hand on his elbow. "Thank you." Papa gave the area one last look. "I'll miss this the most." His words were reflective. "I'll miss the magic…so…." Puck gave the elbow he was holding a gentle squeeze. Papa again patted the hand.

Hayden joined them as the backers began to gather. There was loud talk and Hayden seemed in his element. Puck watched as most everyone enjoyed the closing party. Everyone save for Sarah, she wandered off to a little corner and sat alone.

Magda sighed, "I wish there was some thing I could do for her." She said to Puck when he came to her side. "She should be enjoying this moment of success… instead she's moping about a man who's not here."

"It's more than that." Puck cautioned, feeling pity in his heart for the girl.

The Goth girl frowned, puckering her lips and shaking her head. "You'd think the son of a bitch would have sent something, a card a note! But nothing?"

Puck looked up, feeling eyes watching the scene, "I would think." His voice held a edge he hoped would travel though the veil. "I certainly would have sent _**something**_."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mismatched eyes, like storms at sea, watched. The owner of the eyes contemplated the exact wording of the High Queen's edict. He decided the urgency in Puck's tone was more important. "Nicole!" He called out softly. "I have need of your help." He lowered his long legs from the arm of his throne. "Nicole?"

A moment later the Fae woman appeared, her face was quizzical. "Yes?"

"I need to send some kind of gift to Sarah, this was closing night and …" He stood up, "I need you to help me get it to her… I can't send it directly…. I can't even make it… Your mother's edict."

The dark haired Fae nodded her understanding. "Tell me what you want, and what you wish to say… and it will be done."

Jareth tapped his chin, and snickered. "Oh this is perfect."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lady Allison moved among the mortals undetected, her finery made them see her as an investor in the play. She moved to where Hayden was standing trying to impress a banker. She placed a hand on his sleeve and the banker made a hasty escape. Hayden petulantly turned to the woman ready to scold, but her face froze his words. She pointed to the dark corner where Sarah was seated alone. "She is vulnerable, and alone." The Fae said coldly. "Give her kindness in this dark moment and she will be yours."

Hayden, like a slithering snake moved toward the girl sitting with a half drunk drink in her hand. "Sarah, you look so sad…. Thinking of how much you're going to miss all this?" He smoothly sat down beside her.

Allison moved to the photographer, whispered something in his ear and moved on.

Sarah looked at Hayden, "I was thinking of how fleeting our time on stage was." She confessed easily. "Six weeks and it's over…."

"Well it was really more than six weeks if you count the rehearsals." Hayden teased gently, placing his hand on the back of her chair. "But that my dear is life in the theater."

"I don't know how you all do it over and over," she said forlornly looking about the stage that was now devoid of the sets. "My heart is breaking just looking at all this."

Hayden was trying his best not to laugh in her face; compassion would get him where he wanted he thought. "Poor dear," he moved to put his arm about her.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Sarah Williams?" A young delivery boy stood before them.

Sarah looked up, nodded and accepted the parcel that was extended toward her. Hayden tried to take it from her hand, and she glared at him. He pulled back, as she opened the box. A little card was inside it said. 'Wishing I was there.' And it was signed J. Sarah opened the little velvet box that was beneath the card. On a white satin bed sat a perfect little circlet of fine sliver links. On several links were little silver charms depicting characters in the play. In the center was a man with a donkey's head being embraced by a little fairy. "Oh how sweet." Sarah exclaimed as she lifted the charms bracelet off the satin. Fastening the bracelet on, she sighed. 'He hasn't forgotten me.' She thought to herself. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked not really caring if Hayden liked it or not.

Hayden took hold of her hand and looked at the bracelet. "A bit childish, if you ask me."

Sarah pulled her hand back, unaware that a picture of them holding hands hand been taken. "Well I think it's beautiful." She said defensively.

"Sarah, don't take on so." Hayden's voice was very quiet; he didn't want the backers to hear them argue over the trinket. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yes you did."Sarah stood up. "You don't like anything that has nothing in it for you." She turned on her heels and left him sitting there mystified and befuddled by the sudden change from melancholy in the girl.

Hayden cast a side ways glance about; no one seemed to be aware of events of the last few moments. He rejoined the party.

Sarah had returned to the little dressing room, only one light was on and she closed the door so she would not be disturbed. "I'm so glad you remembered." She said aloud before dissolving into tears. She sat down on the settee that was now cleared off; no costumes remained in the room. Nothing was left in the room at all that would have said it had inhabited. Everything was gone. Sarah wept, not sure why she felt the need to cry. Curling up on the settee, she mused it must be the let down from the end of the show. She'd heard Linda tell her father once that she was very moody when a show ended. Holding the bracelet up to the light she mused that she'd have such nice memories of this production.

Linda tapped on the door, entering quietly. "Sarah, it's time to go home." She said quietly.

Sarah dried her eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry; I just could not sit there."

"I understand." Her mother said helping the girl to her feet. "I remember my first show," she confided. "I was so lucky Sarah. My first show was a hit, much like this one was." Pulling her daughter into her arms, she hugged the girl. "But when it's over, it's so sad."

Sarah enjoyed the motherly embrace given, "I love you Mom, thank you for letting me share just a bit of your world."

Linda closed her eyes, not wanting to say anything else. She nodded. Mother and daughter gave one last look at the dressing room. Arm in arm they exited the room and the backstage. Linda knew in her heart of hearts that this was the last time they'd share the stage life. This was Sarah's farewell to the floodlights.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. September Song**

Linda had, as she said she would, hit the pavement the day after the play closed looking for another role. New plays were opening all over the city, some actually looked promising. It seemed like a guardian angel was watching over her and the choices she was making, for she decided not to rush into the first role presented to her. She was surprised when her agent called asking if she'd be interested in a soap role. Linda had never thought soap roles were very challenging, and had refused to ever go to even the initial interviews before. Something deep in her soul seemed to be telling her not to be so blasted quick at turning this one down.

Going in for the interview and reading over the part, Linda found she liked the idea. Terms were agreed upon and Linda began to prepare for her role on the small screen. She would be appearing three days out of five for the first two months. The role was challenging and out of the ordinary. She was not playing a nurse, or a house wife, but a high powered business woman, a new paper publisher. The role had more depth than anything Linda had ever read for and she was really looking forward to the work.

Jeremy had been asked to teach a class at The New School, and give workshops on acting. He was enjoying it as a nice break from pounding the pavement. His agent was thrilled, seeing the flyers with Jeremy's name as free publicity. Having taught the odds on class before was a big help, for Jeremy knew what to expect. The benefit of teaching workshops and having seminars gave him some time to spend with Linda.

The day after the closing night party, a picture of Sarah and Hayden in what looked to be a compromising situation was printed in the papers; with a caption asking serious questions. It seemed that the world wanted to believe that Hayden and the younger Miss Williams were indeed lovers. Sarah had tossed the paper saying it was not good enough to wrap fish in. Jeremy told Linda that Hayden's agent must have arranged for the picture to be taken to boost the young actor's rep. Linda had known that Hayden was a headline grabber, but it irked her that he was using Sarah to do it. She warned Sarah not to speak of Hayden, but if she could not help it, to do so with cool reserve. Sarah promised her mother that the last thing on her mind was Hayden. Sarah was far more interested in getting back into the academic swing of things.

Classes at the university seemed to be as stringent a schedule as rehearsals like rehearsal; Sarah slowly adjusted to the rigorous demands. Instead of getting up early to attend the dancing classes and the exercise classes, she was getting up early to get to the school science labs or library. By the middle of the second week she felt as if she'd always been at school instead of traipsing about on the boards for nearly three months. She was delighted and thankful to have Linda's apartment to retreat to at the end of the day. She could not remember feeling so exhausted when she was at school the previous year. Many days she'd come back to the brownstone apartment and just collapse, too tired to eat and not in the least interested in anything more than soup. She attributed her waning appetite to the exhaustion.

Sarah Watched as the leaves on the trees in the park turned from green to gold and orange. A slight chill was hinted at in the air, but it was still warm enough to just wear a sweater as she walked the five blocks from the apartment to the campus of NYC. She loved cutting through the park, watching the old men who sat there day after day playing chess. It was a cool clear morning when Sarah headed out the door. Passing the men playing chess in the early morning light, she smiled and wondered if they ever went home. There was something magical about this time of year. Something that cried out to something deep and hidden in Sarah, something she wanted no one to know about.

Sarah loved New York, but she had to admit that Washington Square Park was dearest to her heart. There was something about the park, something that she could not express. More days than she cared to admit to she was drawn to the archway in the center of the park. She would stare at it for hours when she could. No matter what time of day it was she always seemed to be drawn to the archway. But now, with the leaves of the trees changing and the air taking on that autumn chill, the park and archway were magnificent. Children would race through the park, students gathered at the fountain, and old men played chess. The park was alive, and it teamed with sound and excitement.

Linda looked out her parlor window, she didn't bother to turn and greet Sarah when she arrived. "How was school, dear?" she asked still looking out the window.

"Good, but I'm beat!" Sarah dumped her books on the credenza in the entry. "How's the soap treating you?" Sarah was glad her mother had found employment so quickly and had no need to dip into her savings.

"Oh they are treating me like a queen… they want to expand my role and have me sign on for a two year run." Linda said leaning on the window frame. "My agent is making all the arrangements now… you know how good Manny is."

"He'll have you getting a golden parachute clause if I know him," teased the younger Miss Williams; "Something interesting out that window?"

Linda shrugged. "I just can't seem to pull away from it tonight. It's such a lovely night. We won't be having much more of this nice weather. There's a chill coming soon."

Joining her mother at the window, Sarah looked out and smiled. "I love this view."

"I know." Linda agreed quietly. "Sarah, Jeremy and I have a charity dinner to attend come Friday, why don't you get a date and come with us?" She turned to look at her daughter. "I'm sure there's any number of nice young men you take classes with who'd love to escort you."

Sarah shook her head, "I'll pass." She set her jaw. "I'm not going to open a can of worms not just now. There's no one in my classes I'd even be interested in seeing long term."

Linda pursed her lips, "I was thinking it would dispel some of the rumors that Hayden's agent spread." She shrugged not having words for what was troubling her.

Sagging against the window frame Sarah sighed, "I think I know what this is about. Mom, I'm not planning on a stage career." She confessed hoping the older actress would understand. "I used to think that was what I wanted, but not now."

Linda looked out the window sadly. "What do you want Sarah?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "But I know it's not to compete for stage time with actors like Hayden. I've never seen such a publicity hound! He's in England filming that movie and his press agent is here pushing him like he's the second coming of Christ!"

"The public is fickle Sarah," Linda reminded her with a hardened attitude. "One of the first things I learned when I came here was to stay in their eye, and to keep them loving me. Hayden is very smart about his career; he knows the publics love is fleeting!"

"Mom, he's no… Cary Grant! He's cute and has some talent, but he's no great actor." Sarah argued softly. "He's conniving, and he's manipulative! And he uses people and throws them away."

Sadness swept over the face of her mother. "Some people might say the same thing of me, Sarah."

"You left me with my father, a man who was very good and who took good care of me," Sarah continued to argue. "You didn't dump me for a new kid."

Linda bit her lower lip. "Did you enjoy your time on stage?"

Sarah nodded, and smiled softly. "Of course I did."

"You were good," Linda whispered emotionally. "Better than good, you were inspired." She felt the tear prickle her eyes; "Better than I ever was, or will be in fact. You've got a natural talent, God given… and you should not waste it."

"I'm not Mom," Sarah extended a hand to her mother. "There's lots of time for me to go traipsing about on stage. My role as the Fairy Queen will open doors for me, if I want to go through them."

Linda nodded and whispered. "Being able to share the stage with you was a dream come true for me…. I had thought it was one for you as well."

"It was," Sarah soothed her mother. "It was."

"Jeremy warned me not to push you too hard." She wiped the tears that were in her eyes away. "He said you had to find your own way, whether into a part, or something else in life."

"He's a good man, a good friend." Sarah sighed. "And you should marry him."

"I should." Linda agreed. "But I won't," her voice went cold. "I won't saddle him with a woman whose drive is… everything."

Sarah, still holding her mother's hand tried to comfort her. "He knows that drive better than you do. He stood back and let you fight for everything you've got because he knew it was the only way to hold on to you. Don't be too quick to toss that aside Mom."

"Such wise words," Linda teased. "You sound like someone who lost the love of their lives."

Sarah looked back out the window, half expecting to see an owl staring at her from a branch. There was none, and she sighed deeply. "Maybe I have… I don't know."

"Sarah, you're still very young." Her mother cautioned. "There's lots of time for love."

Shaking her head, the girl disagreed. "Sometimes you get one shot at love, Mom. Sometimes you get it all offered to you and you still have to turn it down." She fingered the ring that was on her left hand. "Sometimes, second chances are not enough."

Linda looked out the window. "My aren't we morose tonight?" She pulled on Sarah's arm. "Let's get out of her for a bit, go down to the Diner on 6th and have something outrageous!"

"You're on." Sarah said knowing she'd order soup. She felt a twinge of something and wondered if she were coming down with a cold or something else.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Eyes like storms at sea watched as the girl and her mother strolled down the lane. He held the crystal in his hand eye level. The Goblins in the room watched him with fascination, and mouths agape. Jareth began to hum softly; soon the Goblins were humming the tune as well. He looked over toward the entryway just as Puck strolled in. "You'll be needed in New York again soon, Puck."

"Not just for your lady fair, I fear." Puck said with a melancholy voice.

Jareth looked at him and lowered the crystal. "Papa?"

Puck nodded. "His days wane."

Moved and saddened Jareth sighed. "So fragile and short are the lives of mortals. Did I not know how loved he is by my father, I would offer him sanctuary here."

"It is taken care of," Puck promised faithfully.

Jareth nodded, "I'm sure it is." He cleared his throat, "The days grow colder now in the Above. Mabon is passing, and soon my gift will be made known."

"Gift?" Puck asked quizzically. "You call what you did a gift?"

The Goblin King gave thought before answering. "Life is always a gift, Puck. It was not exactly the way Sarah dreamed of, but it was bold, and it binds her to me, forever."

"May you never regret binding her to you," Puck whispered softly.

The Goblin King looked into his crystal, "September the twenty first is past, and now my gift till reveal itself to you… dearest Sarah."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

As she climbed the steps of the science building she wondered why she'd taken an anatomy class instead of general science seeing she was going to major in the English arts. She wished today that the class was later in the day, and scolded herself for skipping yet another breakfast. Pausing on the stair Sarah had one of the dizzy spells she was suffering frequently now. She shook it off, and went up the stairs more slowly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Trick or treat comes early**

Several weeks into October, Sarah found the dizzy spells seemed to be getting worse, and she blamed her bad eating habits. Arriving at the lecture hall in the science building she took her seat and prepared to take notes. When the instructor came in the rest of the seats had filled. The man began speaking on the subject of the circulatory system, and the last thing Sarah remembered him saying before the darkness was something about wounds. When she opened her eyes, she found herself on the floor of the lecture hall surrounded by students and the instructor.

"Young lady," he addressed her with concern.

"I'm sorry," She placed a hand to her head, still spinning.

The man helped her to her feet. "Young lady, did you skip another meal?" She nodded, and he made a disturbed noise. "My dear girl, you are already too thin! You young people and your diets!"

Sarah feeling most embarrassed whispered her apology and re took her seat. She was glad she only had this one class today. And even gladder she was meeting Magda for lunch at a homey little place nearby. When she arrived at the restaurant Magda was standing outside waiting for her.

"God you look whiter than I do, and I'm in makeup!" Magda said to her as the pair hugged in greeting.

"I fainted a little bit earlier," Sarah said thinking that would explain it all. "I skipped breakfast before class… and it was too much… I should have known, but I was afraid I'd be queasy with all the talk of blood and guts. And I've not been sleeping well of late… just too much stress with the new classes. I really must stop skipping breakfast! Maybe then the dizzy spells will just go away."

Magda looked at her over her menu. "I had no idea you had _**vasovagal syncope**_," she shook her head; "I would never peg you as the type."

"_**Vasovagal syncope**_," Sarah repeated with a frown.

"Yeah, fainting at the sight or mention of blood," Magda returned to reading over the menu. "I wouldn't have thought you the type."

"I'm not." Sarah whispered. "Blood never bothered me before." She looked at the waitress, "Just some chicken soup."

Magda snickered, "Still dieting?" She ordered a Rubin sandwich.

"Just not very hungry these days," the other girl said quietly. "Too much stress with school."

"Right, the girl who stood up on stage in little more than a hanger has stress in school?" Something in the way Sarah had said the words caught the attention of the Goth girl. Holding up her hand she asked the other. "How long?" When Sarah looked at her, she repeated. "How long have you been without an appetite? You look like you've lost a bit of weight."

"Not long," Sarah suddenly felt defensive about the matter. "Just a few weeks really, I think it's the stress of the new school year." She grimaced as the food was served. "Oh God Magda, how can you eat that. I can barely stand the smell of it."

The Goth girl frowned at her, "Are you kidding me? This is the best Rubin in town! If I didn't know better…" she stopped and stared. "Maybe I don't know better…" Sarah leaned back trying not to smell the food that was making her feel queasy. The Goth girl snapped her fingers to get the other's attention. "Sarah, when was your last cycle?"

Covering her mouth and nose, Sarah shrugged. "I don't know… June…July… I think, something like that. I've haven't been real regular for some time… Why?"

"Fainting, no appetite and now the smell of food making you ill…. And lack of sleep… Sarah, are you pregnant?" Magda asked quietly.

Dark circles under the green eyes seemed to go darker. "Oh don't be silly, of course I'm not."

Magda shook her head. "How can you be so sure?"

"I haven't had…" Sarah stopped, began counting back to the opening of the play. "OH…Yes... that one time…." She looked over at the Goth girl. "Hell, I don't know." She leaned away from the table and excused herself to go use the ladies room.

Magda shook her head, following and listened to Sarah retch. "Is this the first time you've lost your lunch?"

"No," Sarah said from the closed stall. "I just thought it was a bug…"

"Shit," Magda leaned on the wall. "I say we forget lunch, go to a drug store get a pregnancy test kit and head back to the studio… Dido is out with a client, and we'll have the place to ourselves."

Sarah exited the stall looking washed out. "Okay." She had no fight in her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah was lying on the sofa in the studio when Dido arrived; she looked at the girl with her eyes closed, then at Magda who raised the package of the test kit. Dido looked at Sarah again before she went to the little kitchenette to make tea. A buzzer went off and Magda looked at the tester. Sarah looked up; her eyes met those of the Goth girl. Dido brought a cup of tea to the young woman on the sofa. "Drink this, it will help."

Sarah accepted the cup of tea, surprised that it did indeed help settle her stomach. "What do I do now?"

Taking a seat on the sofa the older woman patted the girl's leg. "I would suggest a trip to a good doctor before anything else."

Magda was already on the phone. "I'm on it," she said. "My cousin has a nice little practice, and he's very discreet."

"Discreet?" Sarah wondered if she were losing her mind, she didn't seem to be able to understand simple words. "Why do I need someone discreet?"

Magda looked at her with worry. "Well, you have options," she reminded the other girl.

Sarah turned to Dido, "I have options?"

The older woman shrugged and nodded; "Of course."

Sarah finished her tea silently, options? Yeah right, tell Linda, tell Karen… oh yeah options.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dr. David Rostoff looked at his cousin as she entered the clinic's waiting room. "Magda!" he greeted her warmly. "How's my favorite cousin?"

She warmly greeted him as well. "I'm well, David. This is my friend Sarah, the girl I was telling you about."

Sarah tried to smile but didn't sense that it was really necessary.

David held a hand out to her, "Miss Williams? Come right in, get into a gown and I'll be in directly." He watched the girl go to the examining room he pointed for her to enter. When the girl had, he turned to Magda. "How far along is she?"

"I'd say near three months." Magda sighed. "Be gentle with her David." She pleaded.

"When have I not been?" He asked getting a little huffy. "You sit here and wait." He then disappeared into the examining room.

Magda looked up when the door opened to find Dido entering and taking a seat like a queen. Magda approached her. "What are you doing here?" She demanded trying to sound like she was in control.

"Showing support," the older woman said firmly. She reached out a hand to her apprentice and pulled her to the seat beside her. "We'll wait together."

Magda leaned on her and whispered. "Thank you, Dido."

The older woman sighed, and nodded as she gave support to her apprentice. For the first time in a long time, Dido felt like part of a real family. Every protective instinct was rearing its head.

Sarah looked at the doctor, "I think this must be a mistake."

"A false reading is possible." He set up the stirrups. "But we'll know in a moment." He patted the metal foot rests. "Come on," he encouraged. "You said you're not very regular these days? Well an examination will tell us if there's something else we should be worried about. How's your diet been?"

Sarah leaned back and moved down on the long examining table, embarrassed and dismayed. "I usually eat what ever I want…though I do try to keep it healthy. Lately, with the stress of the new school year, I'm a little off my feed…"

David nodded, getting her to talk and feel less embarrassed. "Do you exercise regularly?"

"I walk almost everywhere here." Sarah said looking at the wall. "I use the stairs at school, and I had taken a dance course when we were in the play, but I do notice I seem to tire out much quicker…again I figured it was me being off my feed and the stress."

"I saw you opening night." David said with a smile, moments later the he was feeling her stomach and then began his internal examine. "You were wonderful, in fact I don't think I've ever enjoyed a production of the Dream more." His voice was soft and soothing as he touched her. He looked over at her. "You are most definitely, without doubt, unquestionably pregnant. About three months along, I'd say." He helped her to sit up. "I take it this was unexpected." Sarah nodded. "Dress, and then I'll speak to you." David entered the waiting room to find Magda and Dido waiting for Sarah. He invited them into his office to be supportive to the girl.

Sarah took a seat between the two and looked across the desk at the Doctor. "Well, what now?"

"Now, you have a few choices to make." He said calmly. "The first, do you want the baby?"

Sarah blinked, "I don't understand."

"He wants to know if you want an abortion." Magda said flatly.

"An abortion?" Sarah asked repeating the word. "No." She stood up to protest, only to be pulled back in her seat by the two other women at her sides.

"Good because it's really too late for that option," David relaxed a bit; "Alright, we need to set you up on a routine of coming in, I'll give you a list of do's and don'ts and some vitamins. And for the love of God, you need to eat." He began to write things down. "I've a good midwife I work with, and she's very good with young women. I want you to schedule an appointment with her. She's got a lot of things that will make the gestation go easier for you. And she runs a great birthing class, I highly recommend it." He smiled over at the girl. "Do you have questions?"

Sarah sighed, "I don't know where to start."

"What about the father?" David asked softly. "Have you informed him? Will he be involved?"

"No, I haven't told him, but then I had nothing to inform him of…or so I thought. I'll try to reach him." Sarah said she looked at Magda. "How do I go about trying to find him? Got any ideas?"

"Find him?" David looked from Sarah to his cousin.

"An actor," she explained. "He left our company because of some emergency overseas at his home…" she looked at Sarah. "Actor's equity would have an address for him." She turned to Dido for confirmation and the older woman nodded.

David looked at them, "I see." He wrote down the prescriptions and the name and number of the midwife. "I want to see you in here in three weeks," He smiled over at the girl. "I assume you're going to be my patient."

"I guess so." Sarah said standing.

He walked with her to the front of the clinic. "This is Jen, my nurse. Jen give Sarah here our standard new mommy to be kit." He placed an arm about her shoulders. "It has everything you need to get you started. Now remember, I want you to have more regular meals."

"Yes, Doctor." Sarah said quietly. "I'll see you in three weeks."

Jen got the bag out from under the desk and smiled. "What day is good for you, Mrs. Williams?"

Sarah cleared her throat, "I'm Miss Williams."

The nurse smiled; "My bad, what day is best and what time?" Her face was calm, friendly and nonjudgmental.

Sarah made her appointment for the next checkup and gathered up her belongings and the bag of items the doctor was giving her. Magda hooked arms with her as they exited the clinic. Dido looked at the pair and gave them a smile. "Would you like us to come with you?"

"With me?" Sarah asked feeling as if she were lost in a maze. "With me where?"

"To talk to Linda," Dido had a cigarette in her hand and shoved it back into its package as she had no intentions of smoking around the expectant mother. "You should talk to her as soon as you can and as we are already here…"

Sarah Williams stopped walking, closed her eyes and groaned. "What the hell am I going to tell her?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Linda had just poured a cocktail for Jeremy, and was taking a seat opposite him when Sarah entered with Dido and Magda in tow. Jeremy, seeing the serious faces drank his drink down in one gulp. Linda looked at Sarah, then at the women coming in directly behind her. Reaching out her arms, she embraced the girl who burst into tears and began apologizing. Motherly instincts had never plagued Linda, but at this moment she remembered how she'd felt when Sarah was born. She kissed her brow, and smiled at her. "Don't be silly," she teased. "You've done nothing, to be ashamed of."

"I'm pregnant," Sarah whispered in a sob. "And my baby was conceived in the middle of a stage in front of a full house."

Jeremy, pouring himself a second drink as well as one for Dido and Linda smirked. "Well, no one can say the Williams women don't have style."

With one arm around her daughter, Linda pulled the girl to the sofa and took a seat. "What would you like to do, honey? Would you like to stay here, or go home to daddy?"

Sarah closed her eyes, "Daddy? He's going to kill me."

Dido smiled. "I doubt that."

Magda looked around the room, "I think she should stay here, in New York."

Linda nodded, as did Jeremy followed by Dido.

Sarah looked about the apartment. "Here?" She blinked. "But it will be so crowded."

Linda took the drink offered by Jeremy. "We'll manage." Raising her glass she toasted the blessed event. "To my first grandchild."

Sarah sighed, as tears stained her cheek.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Puck," the voice whispered. "You must check up on Sarah regularly for me." The crystal showed the entire scene to the pair watching in the great circular throne room of the castle beyond the Goblin City.

The Hobgoblin nodded, "I plan to."

The King of the Goblins frowned. "Someone… is nearing the veil."

Puck turned to the King and bowed, "I bid you adieu I go to offer the passage to immortality to one who has earned it."

Jareth nodded, "I wish him well, and safe passage."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Goodnight sweet Prince**

Sarah awoke to the feeling that something was wrong. She placed a hand on her slight baby bump and drew a sigh as she assured herself that the child she was so newly aware of was alright. Pulling on a robe she got out of the bed, opening the door she found her mother in the hall also looking as if she were aware that something was wrong. The women huddled in the dark hall for a moment, jumping apart when the phone rang.

Jeremy's voice was on the other end. "Papa's gone." He said.

"When?" Linda asked with a sob.

"Not long," he answered. "I just got word… we're gathering at the theater, I'll be by in an hour to pick you and Sarah up."

Linda turned to Sarah, tears brimming in her green eyes. "Papa's gone." Both women held each other, weeping freely.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The essence that had been the director known to his subordinates at Papa floated free of the mortal body that had breathed its last. There was weeping in the room, but he could do nothing about it. No one seemed to be aware of him. He looked at the other mortals left behind and worried about them for a moment. A voice called to him, and he followed the sound. The walls of the room he'd died in seemed to melt away.

Puck stood with his hand extended, a peaceful smile on his face. "Come Papa, come." He invited with a tone that said there was nothing to fear.

The essence took form, once more he was the dynamic man that had taken Broadway by storm. He was robed in something long, flowing and creamy colored. "Peter Hobbson?" He asked hesitantly.

The other snickered; "To some," he assured the man. "Most call me Puck."

Papa grimaced at first then seeing the irony chuckled softly. "Puck," he nodded and accepted the offered hand.

Puck tucked Papa's hand into his elbow crook. "Come, we've a long way to go."

Papa took one last look about the place. "Alright," he followed the steps of the other.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Everyone who had ever worked with Papa and was in town was gathered in the theater. Stage hands, costumers, actors and anyone else whose life he'd touched. Sarah sat with Jeremy and Linda, tears falling freely. Magda and Dido sat down with them, each giving support and comfort in the only way they knew how. One by one actors and actresses stood up and told some little tale of how Papa had changed them as performers. Linda moved forward, and tearfully told of how he had honed her skills, giving her confidence to perform. Jeremy told of how Papa had taught him to go beyond being just a pretty face.

Sarah listened quietly. Magda held her hand, and watched her face, knowing the other girl would not stand up.

Dido moved forward to speak. "I had the honor of working with him perhaps longer and closer than most. He was a good friend, and honest. May we honor him always."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The mists cleared, revealing a garden. Standing on a bridge was the Fae High King and his Queen. Papa looked at Puck, a growing smile on his face. "Where are we?"

"Avalon," Oberon said calmly as he crossed the bridge to welcome his guest; "The hallowed isle where I keep court."

Papa, knowing he was in the presence of royalty gave the man a slight bow. "Avalon?"

"Not all myths are just myths my dear sir." The High King made a grand gesture with his hand. "Behold, this is all that is left of the once great kingdom of the legendary King. We who are blessed with magic in our being reside here." Papa looked as the mists parted and showed hills, orchards and a grand palace. Oberon motioned for the newcomer to follow him. "This land is within your world, and yet apart. Magic lives and breathes here. When the world of man abandoned that which the mist hides, we found refuge here. It is from here I rule the Fae Kingdoms, and I offer you a place here."

"A place?" Papa shook his head, "I don't understand."

"Yours is a spirit that is unique among men these days. As a Fae you would be able go guide others who are of the same fabric." Oberon came to a stop before a great waterfall. "You could keep the flame that was yours going in others."

"For how long?" Papa asked quietly.

"Time does not mean much to us… we live long lives and are called immortal." Oberon explained. "Your mortal life ended much too soon, we offer you a Fae life to make up the difference."

"But this is not heave, is it?"

Oberon chuckled softly. "Some would think it heavenly." He looked at his home. "No, it's not heaven, it's still earth… and we are not creatures of Heaven… we are Fae."

Papa looked at the surroundings. "And I could continue my work?"

"We'd like for you to, yes." Oberon said.

"Alright," Papa sighed. "I accept… what do I have to do?"

Oberon touched the man's forehead. "You've already done it," he felt the form take solidity under his touch. "I can not give you a mortal body, but I can give you one made of Fae energies." He removed his hand. "Come, my friend. I will show you your new home."

Side by side they walked, High King and new born Fae.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah walked with Jeremy and Linda though the park, stopping to gaze up at the sky. Something in her told her Papa was happy. "Good night sweet prince…" she whispered then moved on with her mother.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Facing the Music**

Linda called Robert the week after the memorial service for Papa. She invited him to come to New York, telling him there were things they needed to discuss about their daughter's future. Linda was not too surprised when Karen was standing at Robert's side when she opened the door to her apartment. "Robert, good of you to come," she motioned them to enter. "I'm glad you're here as well Karen."

Karen smiled at Linda unsurely. "Thank you."

Jeremy was in the parlor, and he offered a hand to Robert, "I am glad you're both here." He said firmly, turning to Linda. "I'll go get Sarah."

Karen took a seat beside Robert on the couch; "Is Sarah alright?"

Linda took a seat in a chair, "I think it's best if I let her tell you."

Sarah came into the parlor; her eyes were dark and had circles under them. She looked worried and pale. "Hello Daddy, Karen. "She greeted her father and his second wife. "Thank you for coming." She took a seat and moistened her lips before speaking. "I could beat around the bush here and make all kinds of silly excuses for why we asked you here…" she sighed deeply. "But that would do no good…So here it is…I'm pregnant, and the father is not in the country, and we don't see to be having any luck finding him to let him know."

Robert flushed; turning a shade of red, then went calm. He leaned forward looking at her with worried eyes. "Have you seen a doctor?" He asked.

"Yes," Sarah nodded.

Reaching out a hand he patted hers. "Good. Now… what would you like to do?" His voice was calm, too calm. "Would you like to come home?"

"Daddy," Sarah shook her head. "There are some things in this world I can't run from."

"Run from?" Robert looked confused. "How is coming home running from something?"

Karen shook her head, "Robert, really!" she huffed but turned to look at Sarah. "What would you like to do, Sarah?"

"I'd like to stay here and finish up my classes." Sarah said calmly.

"You can't go to school," Robert interrupted. "You're having a baby!"

Karen glared at her husband, as did Linda, both of them turned on him with a "Who says she can't go to school?"

Jeremy moved back, staying out of the fray of anger. "I've a suggestion." He said when the women stopped calling Robert obscene names. "I've a friend who runs one of the ad agencies here… he's always looking for good voices for voice overs for radio work."

Robert, always the pragmatist looked at Jeremy. "Does it pay well, she's going to have a lot of bills to cover… my insurance won't cover this."

"It pays very well, and if she's given a contract, they will give her insurance." Jeremy directed his answers to Robert. "Sarah's got a wonderful voice, and she'd be a shoe in."

Robert thought about it, "Would you like that?" He asked his daughter.

"Yes, I would." She confided. "Jeremy told me about the voice over work, and he's made an appointment for me to meet the agency people."

"Robert, I think this would be good for her." Karen confided. "I really do." She looked over at Sarah. "Are you planning on staying here with your mother?"

"That's one of the reasons I wanted to see you, Robert." Linda moved to the desk and picked up an envelope. "I received this in the mail, and I need your help." She handed the official looking envelope to her ex-husband. Robert opened the envelope, and after placing his glasses on his nose began to read. Linda watched him go though the legal document. "Well?"

He looked up at her, "I'd say off hand it's on the level. Do you even recall this person? This Margret Montage?"

"I think she was my mother's second or third cousin." Linda sighed. "But why would she leave anything to me? I mean I had other cousins, I have no idea if any of them were given anything in the will…."

"Does not matter, this was a trust fund set up for you when you were a baby." He said reading the page again. "And the allocations added upon this Margret's death can't be touched by anyone but you." He looked over at his ex-wife. "What do you want to do with this?"

"I'd like to take some of the money and buy the brownstone." Linda said with a smile. "The owner's sons are getting after her, they would like her to move in with them… and I'd love to own the place. Sarah can then have this apartment, and I can live downstairs."

Robert looked at the old apartment, critically. "With this money you could buy a new house."

"I don't like new houses, Robert." Linda reminded him coldly. "I'm the one who found the Victorian, remember?"

Karen on the other hand looked about and smiled. "I think this place has a lot of charm to it, and I can see Sarah is happy here."

Sarah, who was not quite prepared for Karen to be her champion sat with her mouth open.

Linda turned to Karen and smiled wickedly. "You like to shop?"

"I love it," Karen winked.

Robert stared at one wife and then the other. "Are you two out of your minds?"

Linda sat down, "I know thrift stores here in the city were you can get anything and everything! Right down to some very classy furnishings!"

"Oh we can decorate!" Karen sounded almost giddy.

Robert held a hand up, "I can see I'm being given the heave ho, ladies. Linda, have you talked to the landlord?"

"No, not yet," Linda sighed. "I wanted to be sure this was all above board." She pointed to the legal document still in Robert's hand. "I also want you to do all the legal work on this… and to draw up papers putting the house in trust for Sarah and her child."

Jeremy took a seat on the arm of Linda's chair, placing a kiss upon her head. "What a wonderful idea."

Robert nodded, he was seeing advantages to Sarah staying put. "Alright, if I agree, and I'm saying if… I want guarantees that Sarah stays in school."

"You've got them." Linda said calmly.

Robert looked at his ex-wife. "I'll talk with the landlord." He stood up, "I take it she's home right now."

"Yes." Linda said with a smile, "I believe one of her sons is visiting today, he'll want to be in on that discussion. He's a lawyer too."

Robert stood up, looked at Sarah. "I want a few words alone with you when I'm through."

"Yes, Daddy," she sighed.

Linda looked at Karen, "Tea?"

"I'd love some." Karen said standing up. "May I help?" Linda invited her husband's second wife into her kitchen, as they sat down at the table no one would have thought they were anything but good friends. "Linda, there's some things in the attic of the Victorian; I think Sarah could use them right now, when you move to the ground floor that is." She stirred her tea quietly. "There's some furniture and odds and ends… I think they were yours."

"Or my mother's," Linda corrected. "Yes, we'll have to get a moving truck."

Karen leaned closer. "I'd really like to help, if I can."

Linda smiled at the younger woman. "I'd love it, Karen."

Karen smiled at her, "I want a united front for Sarah's sake."

An hour later Robert returned with a strange look on his face. "They are more than willing to sell to you Linda." He looked at Sarah. "Get a coat; we are going for a walk, alone." He shot a warning look to his wife and ex. Jeremy sat in the parlor quietly reading. Sarah pulled on her dark red wool coat and followed her father out the door and down the flight of stairs. She didn't speak, unsure of what she could say. Robert waited until they were away from the brownstone and strolling through the park. "Sarah," he began with his calmest voice. "Tell me about the father of your child."

"Jay King…" Sarah said the name softly. "He's English, and with the exception of getting me with child, very proper. This was not planned, Daddy… we were friendly of course…just flirting and working… His voice is so wonderful…. And his movements are like poetry…."

"Do you love him?" Robert asked as he took a seat on the park bench that was empty.

"I don't know." Sarah confessed quietly. "I think I must… but I don't even really know him…. It was… like magic, the way we came together. Opening night… I can't really explain it…But I know he cares about me… he gave me this ring and this bracelet…" She lifted her left hand. "I think he'll want to be part of the baby's life." Suddenly she shivered.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Eyes like storms at sea, looked at the girl and her father's images in the crystal. "You bet your boots I want to be part of my child's life, Sarah." He mused.

Nicole shook her head, "I doubt she'll be pleased when she learns who Jay King is."

"It'll be too late… it's too late already." Jareth stated calmly.

The Fae woman gazed into the orb her 'brother' held. "You're sadistic."

"Thank you." He mused as the orb began to spin.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Robert reached out his hand, "Sarah?"

"Goose on the grave," Sarah teased. "Daddy, I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

"Nonsense," He scoffed. "I was young once myself…" He looked about and then seeing no one near enough to hear, he confided. "I got caught up not once but twice!"

Sarah laughed, "Daddy!"

He took her hands into his. "Sarah, I'm human… so is your mother, and Karen is too. We know that things sometimes get out of hand… things happen. But honey, we are family, and we are going to get through this."

Sarah nodded, "Can Toby still come for Thanksgiving?"

"I think we'll all be here…" Robert said. "The land lady wants to move next week. Even before the papers are drawn up. So your mother is going to have house guests."

"Oh great, Mom and Karen sharing a kitchen…." Sarah teased seeing in her minds eye the women working on Thanksgiving dinner. When they returned to the apartment, Jeremy was still seated in his chair reading and Karen and Linda were working out the menu for the holiday meal. Sarah turned to her father, "I stepped through the looking glass, right?"

"Damned if I know," He pulled out his pipe, but didn't light it. He took a seat in the parlor with Jeremy who handed him the sports pages of the news paper.

Linda looked at Sarah. "You and I are going back with your father and Karen tonight, and we'll begin sorting and packing… Mrs. Lagans is moving out at the end of the week…." There was excitement in the actress's voice.

"What about your soap role?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, I'm not in any scenes this week." Linda boasted.

"Then Robert, Toby and I will come up a few days before Thanksgiving and help move things around."

"I'm hiring a crew," Robert murmured as he read his paper. "I'm not moving furniture."

"I hear ya," Jeremy whispered turning the page of his section of paper.

Sarah stared at the women. "You're going to stay here? Here in this apartment?"

"Well, no, actually they are staying downstairs with me, and Toby will be up here with you." Linda said calmly, some devil got into her, she turned to Karen. "Hey Karen, how do you feel about threesomes?"

Robert looked at Jeremy who ignored the glare. "Is she kidding?"

"Who knows," Jeremy said looking at the paper.

Karen was giggling madly, and Linda was now laughing breathlessly. Sarah closed her eyes. "I did step through the looking glass."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. I love a parade**

Toby watched as his mother and father and "Auntie Linda", moved the sofa for the third time. He was getting more bored by the moment, and looked at "Uncle Jeremy" with pleading eyes. Jeremy picked the boy up and smiled thoughtfully. "Look lad," he soothed the boy. "Tomorrow bright and early I'm coming by to pick up you and Sarah; I've got some nice reserved seats for us in a building that's right on the parade route. We'll be up where we can see it all… a nice second floor flat, warm and comfortable. But you have to let your mom and dad and Auntie Linda work."

Sarah giggled watching the boy come to terms with the deal offered by her mother's boyfriend. She looked at her father who was now crossing his arms and telling wife and ex-wife to go to hell, the couch could stay where it was for all he cared.

Linda sighed. "Fine," she pointed to the lamp. "Put that back where you found it."

Robert winked at Jeremy, "I told you hiring that moving company was the smart thing to do."

"I agree." Jeremy said swinging Toby on his arms. "Now if they would get busy with the dining room, we'll be set for dinner tomorrow. Rob, you want to come with us to the parade?"

Robert winced, only Jeremy called him Rob, and he could not or would not be broken of the habit. "No, you and Sarah are the parade freaks, not me."

Karen looked at the first floor apartment, "I think it's turning out lovely. You are so lucky you didn't have to paint!"

"I know," Linda agreed. "I'm lucky old Mrs. Lagans had excellent taste!" She looked at the room, "I like this room, and it's turning out really well."

Karen picked up the list of jobs to be done and crossed off the parlor. "I'm so glad you let me do the shopping for dinner before we got here." She moved to the kitchen, a much bigger one than the one Linda had upstairs. "I think I'd have gotten lost in the stores here."

"You get use to it after a while," Linda said following her to the kitchen where the smell of pies baking was filling the room. "This room smells like my mother's house."

"I love the smell of holiday baking," Karen confessed opening the oven and checking the progress of the pies. "Don't you?"

Linda giggled, "Karen, look at us…I'm the ex-wife, and you're the new one… and here we are, like two old school mates, or sisters!"

The blond woman looked over at the raven haired beauty, her big watery blue eyes filled with merriment. "Would you rather we were tarring each other's hair out?" She joked.

Linda sighed, took a seat at the kitchen table. "No, I like what we are developing… it will be good for the baby." She looked toward the parlor where Sarah was sitting with her father. "She's going to need all of us being supportive; I've got my doubts of being able to find the baby's father."

"Still no word?" Karen fretted; she too looked over at Sarah. "How did the interview go?"

"Sarah got a contract right away," Linda whispered excitedly. "They loved her voice." She added in a bit of a gloat; "Doesn't hurt that she was something of a hit in the theater this year."

Karen poured Linda a cup of tea, "I image that will be opening doors for her along the way."

Linda nodded, sipped the tea and became thoughtful. "It does not ease things though, only finding Jay King will do that."

"I thought you said actor's equity would help." Karen murmured, sipping her own cup of tea.

"They are trying," Linda said. "But he's not at the address we have for him in London…it's a booking agency, nothing more." Changing the subject the actress smiled. "I love the things you brought over for Sarah; her apartment is turning out so cute. And the nursery, it was so thoughtful of you to give her Toby's crib."

"Well it's not likely I'll be using it again." Karen leaned back with a smile. "That ship has sailed."

"I hear you." Linda agreed. "Still I thought you would want to hang onto the crib."

"Oh I'd rather it gets used and what better way than for Sarah's baby." Karen mused. "I'm so glad it fit the room, and the dresser and dressing table as well."

A wisp of a smile danced on Linda's lips. "The curtains and the rest of the things you made really make the room."

Sarah looked over her shoulder, watched the pair in the kitchen for a moment. Then gasped, looking down at her slight bump, she whispered. "What the hell was that?"

Robert and Jeremy, who were rough housing on the floor with Toby, paused. "What was what?" Robert asked loudly.

Karen and Linda rushed into the room. "What, what happened?"

Sarah shuddered as the movement happened again. "That…" she pointed to her tummy. Linda and Karen rushed over, smiles brimming and each placed a hand to her tummy, when the movement occurred again they began to cry out joyously. Sarah stared at them. "What are you two loons doing?"

"That's your baby moving!" Karen crowed.

Linda stuck her head next to the bump; "Hey baby! Its granny Linda and granny Karen out here! We can't wait to meet you!"

Again bump moved, and Sarah winced, "Easy there tiger." She warned placing a hand to the bump. "Give mum a break."

Linda turned to Karen, "Get a string and a pin and a pencil." She pointed to the desk.

Sarah looked at them as they put the items together. "Okay, what is that for?"

Linda held the string contraption over the bump. "It's an old folk trick, tells you what sex the baby is…"

"It's a boy." Sarah said confidently.

"How do you know?" Karen asked, mildly amused by her stepdaughters confidence.

"I just know," the girl said.

"If it moves in a strong, circular motion it's a girl. If it swings in a pendulum motion it's a boy," Linda said waiting for the motion to begin. The string twitched, started to circle, but then turned into a pendulum swing that was as strong as a grandfather clocks pendulum. "Boy!" She looked at Sarah smiling knowingly; "Any ideas for names?"

"I'd like to talk to the daddy first." Sarah winked.

Toby moved closer to where his sister was sitting, saw the bump move and gasped. "Did Sarah eat a baby?"

The adults laughed, softly as Linda ruffled the boy's hair. "No, she didn't eat a baby."

"Daddy said there's a baby in there," he pointed to the bump. "How'd it get in there if she didn't eat it?"

Sarah looked at her father, "I think this is your problem."

"And your day is coming," Robert warned as he took the boy by the hand to another room so he could explain to him how Sarah had a baby in her tummy.

Karen rested her hand on the bump, "I bet this one loves the excitement he's causing."

Linda nodded in agreement, "I know he does."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bright and early, as promised, Jeremy showed up to drive Sarah and Toby to his friend's apartment across town on 34th Street. He parked in the garage, and led the party to the elevator where they rode to the second floor. Fred, Jeremy's lawyer was standing in the hall waving to them. He called out, "I thought you'd never get here, any trouble parking down in our garage?"

"None," Jeremy answered as they entered the apartment. "They know me far too well, and with so many of the residences out for the day…. There were parking places galore."

Fred had met Sarah once or twice before, he offered her his hand in greeting. "Lovely to see you again, young lady. I was thrilled when Jeremy asked to come and watch the parade from here. I wanted a chance to introduce you to my wife. We were at several of your performances this summer." He waved to a woman overseeing her housekeeper. "Doris, come and meet Sarah Williams."

Doris, a tall handsome woman with red hair neatly dressed, moved toward them with a gracious and graceful gait. Her hands reached out to Sarah, "I'm so pleased to meet you!" Her voice was filled with warmth and genuine pleasure. "Come in, and sit down, we've got about half an hour before the parade starts. Would you like some coffee?"

"I'd love a cup," Sarah said tugging at the scarf about her neck. "I didn't have time for one what with the excitement this one has." She pointed to her brother. "Thank you so much for asking us in."

"Think nothing of it," Doris said leading Sarah into the parlor. "We usually have our daughter and her friends here for the parade, but this year our daughter is out of the country." She pointed to a picture of a very beautiful girl sitting with a handsome man. "That's our daughter, our Susan… and her husband to be, Dale."

"She's lovely." Sarah said kindly. "You said she's out of the country?"

"Oh yes, she's a buyer for Macy's and unfortunately had to be in Italy this week." Doris said pouring coffee and offering it to the adults. "Cleo, get some apple cider for the boy." She called gently to the housekeeper. "I don't know what I'd do with out that woman!" she said to Sarah. "She really runs the house, I'm just window dressing."

Fred placed a kiss upon his wife's head. "Sure you are."

"Dad," a male voice called out from the foryer. "I'm here!"

Fred looked down at his wife before moving to greet the newcomer. Doris turned to Sarah; "That's our son Fred Jr., he's a lawyer too."

The handsome young man who entered the parlor looked toward his mother, "I'm sorry I'm late, Mom. Oh coffee, can I beg a cuppa?"

Doris was already pouring, "Fred, you know Jeremy… This is Sarah Williams, and her little brother Toby. Sarah is Linda Williams daughter. Sarah my son, Fred."

Sarah smiled up at the man warmly. "Hello."

Fred Jr. looked at her for a moment, "I know you!" He pointed to her. "You're that brazen woman from the Dream…. The actress who did more than justice to the role of Tatiana."

"High praise," Sarah teased. "Yes, I'm that actress." She blushed slightly, as they handsome man kept looking at her as if she were a desert on the cart at the Waldorf.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Crystal shattered against the far wall and goblins scattered to the winds. Frustrated and annoyed Jareth roared with rage. Nicole entered the throne room just in time to witness the spectacle of her brother displaying a fit of jealous rage. "Well, well, well," she mused as she confronted him. "So the great and mighty Jareth does have feelings."

"Nicole!" He raged. "That mortal was flirting with her… and she liked it."

"What mortal?" the Fae woman asked quietly.

Jareth looked at the shattered crystal across the room. "Bother!" he fumed as he flicked his wrist causing the shards to reform and the crystal to come back to his hands. He shoved it into her hands. "That mortal!" he said pointing at the tall figure standing talking to the seated girl.

"He's rather nice looking, isn't he?" Nicole was enjoying torturing her brother.

"No, he's not! He's bland and flat and… mundane." Jareth crossed his arms. "Sarah prefers something more exotic."

"Does she?" Nicole raised the orb and looked into it, "I think she's enjoying this."

A gloved hand snatched the crystal from her, holding it to his chest he moved to the window and took a seat on the sill. He looked into the heart of the orb and whispered. "Don't enjoy it too much, my pet." His voice warned heatedly. "I'm not a man to dally with." He brought his lips to the smooth surface of the crystal. "And I don't share!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah's hand went to her abdomen when she felt the strong movement. She lost track of what Fred Jr. had been saying to her, and fought to catch her breath. "Whoa." She soothed the bump.

Fred Jr. took a seat beside her on the sofa. "Are you alright?"

"Just a few months along." She patted the slight bump.

"How wonderful," Fred Jr. said kindly. "You're husband must be thrilled." He saw the girl blanch and whispered. "Oh dear, I've stuck my foot in it, haven't I?"

Doris sighed, "Fred, be a dear and show Toby where to sit to get the best view of the parade." Once her son had moved to the large windows, she looked at Sarah. "I'm sorry, I should have warned him."

"It's alright." Sarah sighed. "I'd best get used to that reaction…" She looked toward the man who was pointing out the window and explaining something to her little brother. "It's not his fault."

"I over heard Jeremy talking to my husband about your…situation," Doris confided. "I take it you're still not able to locate the father."

"We keep trying." Sarah whispered.

Taking the young woman's hands into her own, Doris gave her comfort and encouragement. "Don't give up, my dear."

Toby called Sarah to the window, "Sarah come and see! The parade is starting."

Fred Jr. made room for her so she could see the same view Toby had. He looked down at her and smiled softly. Something about the girl gave him a feeling deep inside. He wanted to protect her from any harm, and from hurt feelings. He watched her take pleasure in just watching the parade that was passing the building. Something about her was unlike any other woman he'd known in the city, and he wanted to get to know her better. "Sarah, before they go home, you really should take Toby here to Macy's to see Santa," he suggested gently. "I'd love to escort you and him tomorrow if you'd like."

Sarah looked at the young man trying to make amends to her. "That would be very nice." Something distracted her; "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Fred Jr. asked almost mesmerized.

"That sound… like crystal shattering?" Sarah tugged on her ear as Fred shook his head.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. Visiting Santa**

Returning to the brownstone after the parade ended and having thanked Fred and Doris for their hospitality, Sarah was glad to be home. She wondered if she'd made a mistake in accepting the offer from Fred Jr., and worried that he would misinterpret her acceptance of the offer. She looked at her mother's dining room, being readied for dinner. The apartment smelling of turkey and other foods cooking, "I'm going up to my place to lie down for a bit," she called out.

Linda looked at Jeremy who shrugged. "She seemed fine, she enjoyed the parade… and Fred Jr. is coming by tomorrow to take her and Toby to Macy's to see Santa."

Robert looked up from his paper, "I beg your pardon? Fred who?"

"Fred Greeley Jr. the son of my lawyer… you know Fred Greeley," Jeremy waved at Robert who nodded and returned to his paper.

Karen was in the kitchen door. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea," she protested softly. "Sarah's very fragile, even if she does not appear to be so."

Linda nodded in agreement. "What possessed you to introduce her to Freddie?"

"He does not like being called that anymore," Jeremy warned his lady. "He's all grown up and a law partner now, Linda." He placed an arm about her. "I just thought he'd be nice company for Sarah. Someone closer to her own age, someone she could talk to."

Linda and Karen both looked at him with open expressions of doubt on their faces.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah lay down on her bed, pulling on her ear. She could still hear the shattering sounds of glass. No, not just glass, the sound was distinctive. It was crystal. She could swear she'd heard the sounds before. She raked her memory, trying to recall where, and when. Tired and feeling a bit disjointed and out of sorts, Sarah closed her eyes hoping sleep would find her. Find her it did, but it brought with it troubling dreams.

_**She was lost, the room was dim and there were dozens of stairs going every which way. She gazed about trying to remember what it was she was looking for, or rather who. She walked up one set of stairs and then another, wondering why this seemed so familiar. Then it struck her, where she was, and why. "Toby!" she cried out backing away from the stairs. She looked franticly about the dim chamber, but there was no child beside herself there. The bump moved, and Sarah stared down at it. "No, No! You can't have my baby! I didn't wish this child away." She cried out. **_

_**"Give me the child." a voice demanded harshly. **_

_**Sarah backed up to the wall of the chamber, closing her eyes. "No!" She placed both hands over the bump in effort to protect and hide it. She felt the wind and then the flutter of soft fabric touching her face and arms. **_

_**"You're no match for me." He taunted. "Give me the child."**_

_**"No," she whispered. "No…" her hands tightened on the bump. **_

_**Warm breath was at her ear, "I offered you your dreams…."**_

Sarah's eyes shot open, and she sat up bathed in sweat. The sound the sound of crystal shattering; and the spicy smell that filled the air, she knew them, and where they came from. "Jareth." She said aloud knowing she was alone. "Oh dear God, it's the Goblin King… and he's after my baby!" She placed her hands on the now quiet bump. "Over my dead body! Do you hear me Goblin King in your castle beyond the Goblin City? OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth lay in the darkness of his bed chamber, the only light coming from the crystal orb in his gloved hand. He peered into its depths, and smiled tauntingly at the young woman who had fire and determination in her eyes. "Now that would be a terrible waste, Sarah." He taunted. "I have much better plans for that oh so delicious body, your life giving body." He placed his lips to the orb. He began to hum the notes of the song he'd sung to her, he knew she's hear fragments.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Robert came up to the tell Sarah dinner was ready. He was surprised to find her pacing the parlor. "I thought you were resting," he said watching her.

Sarah looked over at him; her face suddenly seemed to lighten. "Daddy," she scratched her head, "I'm all a muddle."

"Hormones," he said extending a hand out to her. "Your mother was an emotional mess when she was four or five months along. She would cry for no reason, and then pace…" He recalled. "Karen on the other hand was a serene as if she'd just won the lottery. Every woman is different."

"I had a nightmare," she confided. "I thought someone was trying to take the baby from me."

Placing a fatherly kiss to her brow, he promised. "I'd never let that happen."

'You couldn't stop this, not even if you wanted to,' she thought to herself, but said to him. "Thank you Daddy."

Down stairs the dinning room was ready, the food was being brought to the table and Toby was making demands. Robert gave him a sharp tap on the bonnet and the boy settled. Jeremy smiled as Linda and Karen placed the last items on the table. Linda told Robert to take the seat at the head of the table and the family joined hands for the blessing.

Robert cleared his throat; "_**ll the world is God's own field  
Fruit unto his praise to yield;  
Wheat and tares together sown  
Unto joy or sorrow grown;  
First the blade, and then the ear,  
Then the full corn shall appear;  
Lord of the harvest! grant that we  
Wholesome grain and pure may be.**_"

Linda smiled and turned to Jeremy. "That's part of a tradition from Robert's family."

Karen nodded and wiped a tear from her eyes. "It's a wonderful tradtion."

"Wholesome grain," Sarah whispered as she placed her hands on her belly. "Fruit unto his praise to yield."

Robert looked over at her, "I guess children are at that."

Toby looked at them all as if they had lost their minds. "I want a drumstick!"

Robert looked at his boy and scoffed. "You can't eat a whole drumstick!"

Karen and Linda both giggled madly, enjoying the banter between father and son. Only Jeremy noticed Sarah was not also enjoying the banter. She had a troubled expression on her pretty face. Her eyes met his, and after registering something akin to capitulation, she blinked and her face smoothed looking peaceful again. Jeremy wondered if it were an act, if it were, she was a far better actress than he's suspected.

Jeremy watched her during dinner, being careful not to look like he was. "Wonderful mean, Karen, Linda…. Just wonderful," he praised them as they cleared the dishes. "And I'm much too stuffed for pie."

"That's why we don't serve desert until later." Karen announced.

Robert nodded, "I have to let my dinner settle as well."

Toby yawned and stared at the half a drumstick still sitting on his plate. "May I be excused?" he asked.

Sarah edged out of her seat, "I'll take him," she said to her mother and stepmother. "Come on Toby, a nice little walk will do us both good."

Robert looked out the window, "Sarah, it's starting to snow," he warned.

"We're just going down to the Arch, and then we'll be back." Sarah said confidently.

Karen called from the kitchen; "Bundle up, you two."

As they strolled down the lane, Sarah clutched Toby's little hand tightly. When they reached the arch Toby smiled strangely. "I love that arch." He said at last.

"Really?" Sarah looked down at him.

He nodded, "I remember it… or one like it."

Sarah lost her smile for a moment, looked at the arch and gripped his hand. "Let's go home."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Stormy eyes twinkled, dancing with delight at the boy's words. He hummed as he gazed into the orb. Knowing the girl would worry. "Don't tell me truth hurts…" he murmured.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fred Jr. arrived at ten the next morning, and was assaulted by the boy the instant he walked into Linda's home. After being asked if he wanted coffee, the man shook his head. "I think it's more important for this one to see Santa. Where's Sarah?"

The young woman was coming down the stairs from the upstairs apartment. "Right here, Fred."

He turned to look at her with his dark chocolate eyes, "Sarah!" he greeted her with warmth and excitement. "I must say you look wonderful!"

"Thank you kind sir," she said truly pleased with his complements. Walking past him she directed her next comments to Karen. "We'll make sure he does not over do the candy and sweets that will be there. And I'll keep you posted as to what Santa says to him."

"Get a photo!" Karen begged. "Have one of the two of you taken for me!"

Fred grabbed the boy's hand, and tugged him toward the front door. "Come along, Sarah." He called over his shoulder as they moved down the hall to the front door.

Sarah moved quickly to keep up with them; however she slowed down when she reached the steps outside. Fred was getting Toby in the backseat of the car, and turned to offer her a hand when she reached the car. "My lady, your carriage awaits you."

Sarah put a hand on his sleeve. "Don't call me that," she warned.

Looking at her with astonishment, he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry."

She frowned, "I… just don't, okay?"

"Yeah fine," he opened the passenger's door and watched as she slipped into the seat. Coming around to the driver's side, he pulled into traffic and drove in silence for a few blocks. Mulling it over he finally looked at her quietly he asked; "Was it what he called you?"

Sarah looked at him, raised a brow. "He?"

Looking in the rearview mirror, and seeing the boy busily looking out the window, he nodded. "He," pointing to the bump he added. "The Daddy."

"No!" she protested, looking over her shoulder at her brother, she cleared her throat. "No, he didn't call me that." She looked out the window to prevent any more unwanted conversations. However her mind was racing trying to remember if Jay had called her anything at all. In the few conversations they'd had, she could not remember him address her in anyway.

Fred waited until they were walking through the isles of the store's eighth floor heading toward where Santa's throne was visible. He hooked his arm into Sarah's. "So who called you my lady?" he asked in an exasperated huff.

Sarah looked up at him, it was not Fred's fault and she patted the hand he hooked into her arm. "An old friend… a gentlemen who is most likely no longer with us. I lost track of him some time ago… he was… a knightly character, and he called me my lady… It feels wrong for anyone else to use that phrase."

"I understand," Fred said relaxing. "And about the other matter… don't worry about it."

Sarah wondered if this is what it felt like, swallowing one's pride. "Thank you." She said quietly as they got into line with Toby. "This feels so familiar."

"It should, they shot the old movie here you know, the one with Natalie Wood." Fred pointed around the staging area of the Santa land. "Some things should never change. I use to come here with my sister." His features softened with memory. "Even when things were really tough, when my dad gave up his partnership and started his own practice… This place, this got us though the tough times." He inclined his head toward the man seated on the throne. "And they've got the best Santa in the world."

Sarah looked toward the man who seemed to look up and smile towards her. "He sure looks like Santa, or what Santa should be."

Fred Jr. laughed. "I swear this guy is Santa, he always seems to know just what to say."

As they edged their way up, Sarah wondered if they were going to mind her request for two pictures one with Santa and Toby alone, and one with her. She watched as happy faced children leaped off the lap of the jolly older man, who was watching as they snaked their way forward. When it was their turn at last, Toby rushed forward. "Hiya Santa!" he greeted the older man.

"Well, look who we have here!" Santa reached down and in an instant Toby was on his lap. "My my how you've grown my boy!" He held the child gently. "So, now tell me, have you been a good boy this year?" He raised a brow as Toby was going to say he had been, and the boy took a deep breath.

"Not always… but I'm trying." He sighed. "It's not always easy."

Santa hugged the boy, "I know," he agreed. "It gets hard for adults as well. So what would you like this year?"

"I'd really like an electric train!" Toby gushed. "And a dog."

"You had a dog," Santa said quietly.

"But he was old…and… and…" Toby looked down. "He had to go away." He whispered.

Sarah's heart went to her throat, Merlin, her dog, had died just before she'd left for spring break. She wondered how the man had known to say what he had.

"Well, I'll see what can be done." The man said. "Now smile for that young man with the camera…" he smiled too. "Now one with big sis, yes?"

Sarah blinked, "Yes, please." She moved to stand at Santa's side, but the old man put Toby on his side and pulled Sarah into his lap.

"All comfy?" He snickered and nodded to the photographer. When Sarah began to rise, he whispered. "Wouldn't you like to tell me what you want, Sarah?" The girl froze in mid rise, turned and stared open mouthed at the man. His eyes twinkled, as he winked at her. "It's alright, my dear."

She sat quiet for a moment, "Santa," her voice was a soft suppurate.

Eyes filled with merriment became serious. "I'll see what I can do." He promised. The girl nodded, as he allowed her to rise. One gloved hand held her wrist as the other placed something in her hands. "Never stop believing Sarah." He said.

They were in the elevator before Fred could ask what the old man had given her. She opened her hand to reveal a small crystal sleigh bell. Fred looked at the bell and whispered. "I've never seen anything like it."

Sarah closed her hand, "I believe, I believe… I believe."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. You'd better watch out…**

Sarah found herself sitting at the studio on Friday afternoon where they were recording voice-overs for a very long time. Making use of the wait, she made her Christmas list up, cursing herself for waiting until the last moment. Christmas was only two weeks away, and thanks to the amount of voice over work she'd been doing she had plenty of cash for gifts. She had pretty well planned out who and what when the director of the spot she was recording came out of the studio and apologized for keeping her waiting.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, we've had difficulty with one of our sponsors. He does not like the girl we got to do his ad…"He ushered her into the reading booth. "Here's the spot we want you to do, and here's the second ads"

"Not a problem Barry," she said dropping her coat and purse. She read over the first ad, smiled and said. "Let's shoot this puppy!"

Barry smiled back at her. "She's ready." He called as he walked out of the booth.

Sarah placed head phones on her ears, waited for the signal, then said in a breathy tone. "Chase Manhattan, a name you know."

The light went off and Barry smiled, "That's my girl. Get ready for the second recording." He watched her read, and then he gave the signal.

"Seasons Greetings from Chase Manhattan, a name you know." She said in a cheery tone. She was taking off the earphones when she saw Barry and a man speaking. The man she didn't know looked very excited.

Barry came into the booth, "Sarah, our client would like to meet you." He held a hand out to her. Leaving her belongings in the booth she exited the booth with Barry to be introduced to the client. "David Talmac, this is Sarah Williams, Sarah this is David Talmac of Talmac and Stratton. "

The man held out his hand expecting it to be accepted, perhaps even fawned over and was surprised when it was not; "Young lady."

"Sir," Sarah addressed him unimpressed.

"How would you like to be the voice of Trans-Atlantic?" he asked expecting her to be thrilled.

"I don't think I would," Sarah said shortly. "I've flown your airlines…they stink." She looked at Barry. "I'll be going now."

Barry stood there, mouth open and eyes popping.

David Talmac laughed after a moment, "I'll be! Wait, you can't just leave… tell me what's wrong with our airlines."

Sarah frowned, "I've no idea of where to start."

Talmac motioned her to be seated, and then he took a seat. "My father started Trans-Atlantic, back in the early fifties, I've just recently taken it over. You're a consumer; tell me the truth about your flight."

"The plane was dirty," Sarah said thinking back, "and it smelled bad. The stewardess' acted like they cared more about getting laid later than taking care of the passengers. The food was inedible, and the drinks were warm. And I don't mean coffee. The seats were crowded and uncomfortable." She took a breath, waiting for a reaction. "And the restrooms were filthy."

Talmac leaned forward, "I'd like you to help me change all that."

"I'm a voice over artist, not a magician." She rose to her feet. "Now if you gents will excuse me, I've a doctor's appointment."

"Are you ill?" the man sitting across from her asked.

"No, just pregnant," Sarah said patting the slight bump on her tummy.

Talmac smiled at her, "Your husband must be very happy."

Sarah chose not to answer; only to smile, she looked at Barry. "We're done?" Barry nodded. "See you next week." She said going to retrieve her belongings. Looking at her watch, she knew she had just enough time to catch a taxi to the doctor's clinic. As she reached the front door of the building she collided lightly with a man rushing out the door. He turned to see if she was alright.

"Sarah!" a voice said in delighted tones. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Fred," she looked at he while she pulled her hair out of her face. "Imagine running into you, here of all places."

He lifted his briefcase playfully; "Clients and you?"

She pointed up toward the upper floors where she'd been recording. "Voice over studio," she looked down at her watch, "And I'm late…I've a doctor's appointment across town. I really have to catch a cab."

"Nonsense," he said taking her arm and leading her down toward the parking area of the building. "I've got my car, and I'll drive you."

"It's out of your way," Sarah protested but allowed him to usher her toward his car. "Thank you Fred." She said as he opened the door for her. "I really do appreciate it."

As he began to drive through the city traffic toward the address Sarah had given him, Fred smiled toward her. "This gives me the perfect excuse to ask you to dinner, and you can't really refuse your taxi now can you?"

"Fred," she looked at his happy face.

"It's just dinner, Sarah." He calmed her fears. "I'm not expecting you run off and marry me," he teased.

"You know that I'm…" she pointed to her now pronounced bump. In the few weeks since Thanksgiving, it seemed to have doubled.

"I think pregnant women are gorgeous," He confessed. "You all seem to glow with an inner light!"

"Fred I love you." She laughed.

He winked at her as turning his attention to the road. "My Dad and Jeremy were talking about your situation, so I'm no stranger to your… circumstances." He spoke without sounding judgmental. "I really hope you find the daddy, but until then, why not keep company with a man whose only concern is just that, keeping company?"

"You're a very sweet man, did you know that Fred?" Sarah relaxed; "Alright, dinner, when and where?"

"Tonight, the Russian Tea Room," he said with bold confidence. "My parents will be joining us, and I think Jeremy and your mother are expected as well."

"That's a bit convenient," she teased him as he drove. "You all planned this out, didn't you?"

"All but you and I colliding," he nodded as he drove skillfully around the traffic; "Nearly there, my dear."

Sarah shook her head, resigning to the fact that her mother and Jeremy were once again sticking their noses in her business. "Alright, Fred, I'll be here for an hour or so and then I'll see you this evening."

"Nothing doing, Sarah." He said as he pulled in front of the clinic. "I'm escorting you into the clinic and then home… where I will pick you up after I've had a refreshing shower."

"Are you sure?" She looked at her watch, "don't you have clients this afternoon?"

He shook his head, "The meeting with my clients that I was leaving went much quicker than I'd planned. You see, your mother was supposed to corral you into dinner tonight. I just saved her the job." He leaped from the car and rushed to her door to open it for her. "Now, let's get you into the doctor's office."

Sarah stepped from the car, allowing him to take her arm, and a sound caught her attention. "Do you hear that?" Fred shrugged. "Damn I keep hearing glass shattering."

"Well, my mother says all a woman's senses are heightened during pregnancy." Fred moved up the steps with her and opened the clinic door.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Puck!" the Goblin King called out in a loud angry tone. "I need you, now!"

A gust of wind, a crackling sound and a cloud of dust later the impish being appeared. "You called my King?" He asked as he dusted off his garments.

"I need you to follow Sarah this evening, there's a mortal sniffing about her." Jareth said icily.

Puck raised a brow, "I see."

Jareth was grumbling as he paced. "I want you to follow her; I want to know her every movement! If she so much as begins to enjoy…"

Placing his fingers in his mouth, he blew and a shrill whistle halted the Goblin King's movements, he turned frowning at the imp. "If I may," Puck sighed. "I will remind you that you're the one who started this."

"The High Queen is the one who evoked the edict." Jareth said defensively.

"As you well knew she would," Puck pursed his lips; "Too warm in the kitchen?" He teased.

Jareth winced as he nodded. "I had not thought any mortal would even give her a second thought in her condition." He dropped down dejectedly into his throne. "This one fawns over her and invites her to dinner! With his parents no less." He began to sulk.

"Dinner, where?" Puck asked.

"The Russian Tea Room," Jareth sighed.

Puck tapped the king's knees. "As it so happens, I've a date with my little Magda and she loves the Tea Room. It's the perfect excuse to run into Sarah and keep an eye on her."

Jareth sniffed, "She's supposed to suffer, not me."

"Love is a doubled edged sword!" Puck argued boldly. "I would have thought you'd have learned that from the High King."

"We never discussed love." Jareth looked at the shattered shards of crystal in the corner. "We never discussed much of anything except what he expected from my reign as Goblin King." Flicking his wrist, the shards began to come together once again.

"An oversight that perhaps he needs to address," Puck murmured to himself. "My King," he addressed the sullen figure sitting forlorn in the great throne of the Goblin Kingdom. "I will keep my eye on Sarah, and report to you her… condition."

Jareth looked over at the Hobgoblin and tried to smile. "Thank you." He held his hand out as the healed orb floated toward him.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah dressed in one of the new maternity dresses her mother had bought for her. She looked in her mirror and smiled at her reflection. Anyone looking at her would think she was just a very pretty young woman expecting a child. They could not see into her soul, could not see the fears she was combating. The dress she'd chosen for tonight's dinner was the most fancy one they'd bought, and she'd planned on wearing it for Christmas at her parents house. But it was the only one that really was dressy enough for the Russian Tea Room. And it's ruby color just made her skin glow.

"Sarah," Linda called up the stairs, "Fred is here."

"I'll be right down." She called back. Giving herself one last glance she gathered her coat and purse and painted on a pleasant smile. 'Good thing, I'm an actress,' she thought to herself. 'No one will ever know how sad I feel.'

Fred was at the bottom of the stairs, and his face lit up when she began to come down the stairs. "Wow! You look gorgeous!" He complimented.

"Thank you." Sarah said gently. "You clean up pretty good yourself."

Fred did a little pirouette, and then took her coat, "I'm driving your mother and Jeremy over with us. Reservations are for eight, so we'd best move it along." He held the coat for her and then ushered her out the door with her mother and Jeremy following.

The Tea Room was a second home for boldface names and the intellectual elite; an exclusive enclave where actors, writers, politicians, and businessmen planned their next deals and feted their friends' latest Carnegie Hall performances. The whose who of the Broadway stage met here, as well as the elite of New York society and the wanta be's. Sarah had never been inside the exclusive restaurant but had always planned on going there for lunch sometime. She was only too happy to have been there with Fred and his parents as well as her mother and Jeremy.

Fred checked her coat, and motioned her to follow the waiter who was leading them to the Greyly's table. Fred Sr. was there with Doris, both smiling at the girl as she approached the table. Doris moved toward her, kissing both her cheeks and telling her how wonderful she looked. Jeremy greeted his lawyer and took his seat beside Linda who was gossiping with Doris the moment she took her seat.

Fred Jr. took a seat beside Sarah, and placed an arm over the back of her seat. A waiter came by to take their drinks order and Fred ordered a sparkling fruit drink for the expectant mother. He smiled at her gently, and winked. Sarah blushed slightly. As the drinks arrived another couple were being escorted to their seats, the man looked at the group and called out.

"Sarah!"

She looked up to see Kevin and his new bride standing there. "Kevin!" she reached out a hand in greeting. "How lovely to see you both," she reached for his wife's hand. "Kevin Turner, this is Fred Greyly Jr. and his parents Mr. and Mrs. Greyly Sr." She motioned to the pair standing, "Kevin played Bottom to my Tatiana."

"She carried me!" He boasted, "I was a slug and she was the whole show."

Fred Jr. laughed, "I saw the opening night, I thought you did rather well."

"That was Jay." Both Kevin and Sarah said in unison.

Fred heard something in Sarah's tone, and placed a hand on hers. "It's alright," he whispered.

Kevin looked at the waiter who was waiting. "Our table awaits us… nice to see you all."

"Oh come, there's plenty of room here!" Fred Sr. said and pointed to the waiter. "They'll be joining our party."

Kevin looked at his wife who smiled and nodded in agreement and took a seat beside Linda who complemented her on her lovely wedding ring.

A moment later they were greeted by Peter Hobson and Magda. "Well this looks familiar." He said gaily.

Fred Sr. looked at the pair. "Join us!" He said boldly. "A few more and we'll have the whole cast!" he boasted to his wife who was laughing at him.

"We actually invested in the show, you know." Doris explained to Sarah. "One of the best investments we ever made."

Peter ordered drinks for himself and Magda and when they were served he stood up and toasted the Host and Hostess, "To the backers, and the patrons of the arts, Mr. and Mrs. Greyly." They took little notice of the flash of bulbs from cameras, taking pictures around the room. For the Russian Tea Room was the place to see and been seen, and the actors in the party were use to the press. Even Sarah took little notice of the pictures being taken.

Magda was dressed a bit less Goth then the last time Sarah had seen her, but she still stood out. She hooked her arm into Sarah's as the toast was made. "You look fabulous, but you'd better not let Dido catch you dressed like this," she warned.

"Oh like Dido is going to care what a pregnant girl wears," Sarah teased back.

"Dido cares what her image is!" A voice declared from behind Sarah, who looked back quickly and saw the face of the costumer. "Nice," she fingered the ruby material, but not good enough… come to the studio on Monday, I've a present for you." The older woman looked at the assembled group, "My holiday greetings to you all."

Fred Sr. had risen to his feet, "Dido, come join us."

She shook her head, "I've had my dinner and I must be off." She tapped Sarah's shoulder. "Monday, after your morning class," she reminded the girl and then swept out of the room.

"Now that's style," Fred Sr. said taking his seat. "There's only one Dido."

Fred Jr. leaned toward Sarah. "What did she mean not good enough?"

"She created the Tatiana costume, and now she thinks she owns me." Sarah shrugged.

Seated on her other side Magda laughed, "She does own you… and everybody else she's ever dressed."

Hours later Fred drove the girl and her mother back to their brownstone, Jeremy also went along as his car was parked in Linda's little garage. Fred stood on the stairs saying goodnight to Sarah, her mother having gone in already. "I had a wonderful time," she said holding his hands. "Thank you."

"Maybe again sometime soon?" He asked not willing to release her hands.

"Fred," she hesitated, not sure of how to address his request. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." He looked troubled by her words. "You're a really nice guy," she gushed out quickly. "The kind a girl dreams of… but…." She looked away toward the bare trees that lined the street. "I'm sort of spoken for." She looked down at the bump.

"No pressure," he said softly; "Just keeping company."

"It's not fair, not to you." She whispered.

"Let me worry about that." He said giving her hands a squeeze. "Have you seen the Nutcracker this season? I've got tickets for next Friday, how about you let me treat you?"

Sarah gave him a sad smile. "Alright," the moment she said the word she heard the sound again. "Did you hear that?" she looked about expecting to see a window broken.

"I didn't hear a thing except you accepting my invitation, and I'm holding you to it!" He released her hands. "Go in, before you and that bundle freeze." He turned and waved as he moved down the stairs.

Sarah looked about, she was sure she'd heard shattered glass.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth fell back into his throne with an anguished cry. Nicole looked at the shards, then at the man moaning loudly. "You were saying something about this punishment being harder on Sarah?" She teased. The Goblin King ignored her and continued his tantrum. Nicole murmured to herself, "Nice work mother."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lady Allison looked at the photographers who were rushing about the dark rooms and discussing which papers to put what pictures in. Stealthy she whispered in the ear of one and he rushed off with the negatives in hand. She smiled knowing rumors were about to fly. Rumors she counted on unsettling a certain King.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jeremy was seated at Linda's kitchen table having breakfast when she brought in the papers from the stoop. He took Variety, and opened it up to find pictures of the dinner, and more than a few questions about Sarah. He looked at Linda, cleared his throat and handed her the page.

Linda frowned. "Who writes this crap?"

"Better warn our girl," Jeremy said gently.

"As if she does not have enough on her plate," Linda groused as she moved toward the hall and the stairs to Sarah's apartment. "Sarah! Are you up?"

"I'm in the kitchen," the girl called back pouring her tea. "What's up?" Linda handed her the paper and watched as the girl read. "Oh great, speculations as to who the lucky man is." She looked over at Linda, "I'd love to know who writes this crap."

"Me too," her mother agreed hotly.

Sarah looked at the picture before handing it back to her mother. "I've got more important things to be concerned over." She announced. "But I'd better call Fred and give him a heads up." The phone in her kitchen rang as she said the words. Picking the phone up she was surprised to find Fred on the other end. "I was just going to call you… we made the papers."

"Really? Was it a good shot I hope?" He asked as if it were an everyday occurrence. "I was calling to say my Dad has an idea of a way to find your... significant other."

"Do tell," Sarah took a seat; "How's that?"

"We've got some connections overseas," he boasted. "Would you like us to give it a try?"

"Please," Sarah said lightly. "I'd really like Jay to know about the baby before it's born." She sighed. "I'm looking forward to the Ballet on Friday, thank you for asking me."

Somewhere there was a loud sound, Linda looked up and rushed to the door. "Jeremy are you alright?"

A blond head popped out the door of the apartment down stairs, "What?"

"Didn't you hear that crashing sound? Like glass breaking?" Linda shouted down to him, he shook his head and she turned to Sarah. "You heard it though, didn't you?"

"I've been hearing breaking glass off and on for weeks now!" Sarah informed her mother. "Fred, I've got to go, we are going to find the source of this breaking glass sound."

"Friday then, see you." He said hanging up his end.

Sarah looked at her mother, "I can't image what it is."

The search for the sound proved fruitless.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nicole looked at her 'brother', "I think someone needs a time out." She said quietly.

Jareth glared at her, flicking his wrist to retrieve the shattered orb. Goblins hid behind what ever they could find including each other. Every single one of the Goblins waited until the King had exited the throne room before they heaved a collective sigh of relief. Some slumped over and some ran to the entry way to keep watch. A sound of shattering glass from the royal apartments above caused one and all to scatter. Nicole covered her lips with finger tips to keep the sound from escaping.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. Santa Baby**

Sunday the twenty second of December, Jeremy, Linda and Sarah drove from the city out to the Williams house in quiet suburbs of Pennsylvania. Sarah was still marveling over the fact that her father had invited Jeremy and Linda both to stay at the family abode for the holidays. She watched out the window as the city faded and the countryside changed to the soft rolling hillsides she'd grown up with. All too soon the car would pass the park, her park, and they would be home. Sarah was not entirely sure she was ready for that, for home. Jeremy and Linda had kept up banter of conversation, but Sarah had chosen not to join in. Instead she read over the notes for the next batch of voice-overs she was going to record.

Karen, with a wool shawl over her shoulders, was standing on the porch waving as they drove into the drive. She called a warning for them to be careful as the path was slippery and she didn't want any of them to fall. But her eyes were on Sarah, and she looked worried. Something was wrong.

Linda told Sarah to go up to the house; she and Jeremy would unload the car. Sarah walked up the path carefully, a path she'd used time and again, and when she got to the porch she halted. Something about the way Karen was looking at her drew a shiver, it was so familiar.

Karen looked at her and said. "Well, come on," her voice sounded slightly exasperated for an instant, she reached a hand down to draw Sarah up toward the house.

Sarah staved off the memory, she would not fall prey to it, not now. Karen pulled her into her arms for a warm hug, the tone of her voice so different from just a moment ago Sarah thought. A fearful thought passed her mind, what if it had not been real? What if that tone and the exasperation had been a trick of her mind?

Karen pulled back and tipped her stepdaughter's face up ward. "You look tired, are you getting enough sleep?"

"I don't know." Sarah admitted. "The last few days have been hectic." Ushering the girl into the house, Karen helped her out of her coat and motioned her to go into the parlor. Sarah stood looking at the tree. "Wow, Dad didn't lie, it's a huge tree."

Karen nodded, "He and Toby went to the tree farm and cut it themselves." She said proudly.

Sarah remembered going to the tree farm, cutting the tree… bringing it home to decorate. She sighed, feeling a bit left out.

Linda had removed her coat and boots and had tiptoed into the parlor. "Oh Karen, now that's a tree!"

Karen graced her with a smile. "I was just telling Sarah that Robert and Toby picked it out at the tree farm and cut it themselves."

Jeremy looked about; "Where are they? Robert and Toby… I thought they'd be here."

Sarah took a seat in a firm chair while Karen told Jeremy that the boys had run an errand for her. She looked up at the tree, and wished she could have seen Toby helping her dad cut the monster down.

Karen drew Linda aside, "Hormones?" she asked quietly. Linda nodded, and Karen gave the girl sitting on the chair a sympathetic glance.

Jeremy had taken their belonging up to their rooms. Karen had made up the guest room for Linda and Jeremy, and Sarah was in her old room. By the time he returned to the parlor, Karen was serving hot mulled cider to Linda and Sarah. The scent of hot spices and apples filled the air. Sarah listened to the conversation, taking part only when asked a direct question. She watched as Jeremy added the gifts they'd brought with them to the pile under the huge tree. Sarah wondered if the entire holiday was going to be like this, and prayed it wouldn't be.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nicole watched as Jareth sulked and brooded be in a temper and feeling sorry for him-self. She had kept a distance from him for the last few days, but decided it was time for a confrontation. "You brought this on yourself you know." Jareth looked at her, his mouth dropped open to protest. She continued. "You never think things through! You act impulsively. Now you're paying for it."

Jareth, brooding moved out of the throne room and went to where he felt he could feel sorry for himself without interruptions. He went to the Bog of Stench.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah awoke from a bad dream; she sat up to find herself in her old bedroom. For a moment she could not remember how she'd gotten there. It was still dark out and she crept to the window to look out. The tree just outside her window was bare and covered in a new casing of snow. She looked up at the now clearing sky and the blanket of stars. "It's Christmas Eve," she said aloud in a soft voice. "It's Christmas Eve."

Her door opened slightly, she turned and saw her little brother standing in the door frame. She waved him in and he came to her side, looking out the window as well. He cuddled into her side. "Sarah?" He looked up at her.

She shook her head, not really willing to speak right now. Her hands settled on his shoulders and she began to hum the notes of some long forgotten tune.

Karen when the sun rose was in the kitchen preparing the breakfast for the extended family. She seemed to take it all in stride, a house full of guests, the holiday and everything that encompassed it.

Robert was seated at the table when Sarah and Toby came down the stairs, reading his paper and making notes on a legal pad. He looked up as his children entered the warm hearth of the kitchen. "Good morning moppets." He greeted them.

Sarah looked around, "Mom and Jeremy?" she asked.

"Sledding," Karen said lightly. "They left at first morning's light."

Laughing Sarah took her seat, "I don't believe it!"

Karen looked at the girl and pursed her lips. "Just because we're not kids anymore doesn't mean we don't know how to have fun you know." She scolded in a teasing tone.

Toby grumbled some threat toward anyone who did anything to his precious sled. Robert looked at him and he quieted down. Sarah closed her eyes; the smells in the kitchen were the same ones she's grown up with. If she tired really hard, she could almost pretend it was years ago, and she was still a child. The little passenger in her tummy took exception to that train of thought and began to move violently to remind her that times had indeed changed. Half way through the breakfast, Linda and Jeremy showed up crowing about the hills and the snow. Sarah sighed; it would be awhile before she'd go sledding again. She pressed a hand to the bump, giving it comfort.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The sun in the Underground was beginning to set, the sounds of Goblins going home drifted up to the castle. Jareth stood at his window in the throne room, feeling alone. He listened to the sounds of husbands greeting wives and children, and smiled sadly. Raising the orb that was now his constant companion he gazed sadly into it. Not to see the girl as she was this moment… but to remember her as she had been, the moment he realized he was in love with her. Within the orb was the image of himself in the blue frockcoat, and Sarah in the pearl white gown, dancing within a crystal ballroom.

"Feeling pretty sorry for yourself?" a voice asked.

Jareth turned prepared to demand who had the audacity to interrupt him. He looked at the being standing across from him at the far end of the throne room near the entryway. The one standing there was no Goblin. Nor was he a Fae, well not exactly. There was a strong magic attached to the being, magic that Jareth understood. "Yes, I suppose I am." He said as he lowered the crystal.

The bearded being nodded, and swept into the throne room gracefully considering his size. He was a well rounded, and his red garments that were trimmed in white fur only made him look bigger. His black boots were highly polished and one could have seen themselves had they looked closely. His long robe like coat was open and his hood was down. His eyes danced with merriment, as he took a seat in the Goblin King's throne. "Although this is not the kind of throne I'm use to, I'm here and we'd best make the best of it." He suggested.

"I can see that you are here but why?" Jareth approached.

"Why to ask you what you want for Christmas of course." The old man snickered. When the Goblin King frowned, the old man sighed. "I see, you've not been a very good boy, have you Jareth?"

Unsettled by the use of his name, the Goblin King shook his head.

"It's not very nice, this trick you've played on the girl." Kris said to the lad. "However, you being you, and her being her…" He shrugged. "I met her, you know."

"Did you?" Jareth smiled softly. "I'd have loved to have seen that."

The man in red smiled softly. "She struggles to believe."

Worry covered the face of the Fae, "I don't believe that!" He growled. "Hers is the strongest spirit of belief!"

"She's alone… and it's hard, my boy." The elder spoke gently, kindly and with understanding.

"I'm alone as well!" Jareth snapped suddenly. "She's supposed to suffer…. But it seems to me I'm doing all the suffering here!"

Kris Kringle raised his brow, "I see."

Jareth held up a hand, "I know what you're trying to do," he warned. "You're trying to make me think of how I'm treating her…well just stop."

The elder shook his head. "I came here to warn you," He stood up and pointed a gloved finger in the face of the Goblin King. "She needs to know she's not been abandoned… and if she does not get that she will fall prey to things you'd rather not think of, boy." He growled at the Fae. "Think of someone other than yourself for once."

Jareth watched as the being swept out of the throne room as swiftly as he'd swept in. He raised the orb, saw the girl sitting dejectedly and took his lower lip into his teeth. "Sarah." He whispered.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kris was stepping into his sled, a few Goblins stood about staring at the strange sight. He looked at the Fae woman who was just beyond in a circle of trees. "Nicole?"

She moved forward; "Yes, sir."

He smiled at the child of the High Queen. "I tried."

"I pray you got though to him." She looked toward the castle. "In his own twisted way, he really does love the girl, you know."

"I know." Kris nodded. "I left him something; perhaps it will melt his heart… then again, being Fae who knows." He held out a hand to the girl. "Blessings child."

"And to you," she said. "You'd best be on your way…Santa has a lot of stops in the Above."

A crack of his whip and his team of reindeer were set to go. "I'll keep my eyes open… and try to help them."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah sat quietly as her father read the Night before Christmas to Toby. Linda and Jeremy sat on the floor listening with the same awe Sarah saw on Toby's little cherub face. Karen had finished in the kitchen, and was in her favorite chair knitting while she listened to Robert speaking. Feeling restless the girl left the comfort of the chair and wondered into the foyer, where Roberts's words were echoing.

The doorbell rang; Sarah blinked and motioned to Karen that she'd answer it. Opening the door she found a delivery man from FedEx with a few bundles in his hand. He shoved a roster at the girl for her to sign and then muttered something that sounded vaguely like a Christmas greeting. He turned and waddled off to the truck on the curb and drove off. Sarah looked at the antique clock that Karen prized and had sitting in the hall… it was nearly eight o'clock. She speculated they were the last stop on the man's long run.

She came into the parlor just as her father ended the story and was telling Toby it was time for bed. Having kissed him goodnight, she then placed the bundles under the tree. "I'll bet one of those is that box you were expecting from Aunt Rose," she said to Karen; "More divinity for us to fatten up on."

Karen stretched, "I hope not!"

Linda laughed, "I remember Aunt Rose!" Her voice was filled with unspoken tales of the elderly aunt who could never remember what Robert's wife's name was.

Sarah sighed, "I'm going up… tomorrow is going to be a very long day."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The sounds of music awoke Sarah; she looked over sleepily at her dresser. A small crystal music box stood there, its little princess in its center spinning slowly about. Sarah smiled and closed her eyes, then sat up abruptly. She'd put that music box away, long ago… on a night she had spent years trying to forget. Sarah threw back the covers, slipped out of the bed and walked toward the vanity. As she approached the music ceased. She backed away, but something else had caught her attention, another sound; _**Sleigh-bells**_.

Pulling on her robe, she crept on bare feet down to the landing and peered over the edge of the rail toward the parlor. She could hear the bells clearly, and moved down the rest of the stairs carefully. She stood beside the door frame watching the man eating a cookie. He paused, titled his head and smiled.

"Join me, Sarah." He said quietly. Sarah hesitated, but he had turned and was looking directly at her, extending a hand with a cookie in it. "Your stepmother is a very good baker."

Sarah entered the room, accepted the gingerbread cookie that was held out to her. "Thank you." She said quietly.

He looked down at the girl. "I see Toby is getting his train." He pointed to the large box her father had stuck under the tree after the boy had gone up to bed. "He'll be pleased."

"Yes, I suppose he will." She nibbled the cookie.

The man dressed in red smiled at her. "I see something under there for you as well."

Sarah looked down at the bundles that she'd placed under the tree; one small package had been addressed to the theater and then readdressed to her parent's home. "Odd, I didn't notice that one." She bent down and picked the package up, before stealing a look at the old man. "Do you think I could open it now?"

"I see no harm." He sipped the cup of cooled off coco left by Toby. "Go ahead, open it."

Her fingers shook as she pulled the package open. Inside was a little box, tied with a blue ribbon. She opened it and found a pair of delicate earrings that matched the little ring she wore and had worn since the opening night of the play. "He did remember." She felt the tears slide down her face, when she looked up, the old man was gone… only the scent of evergreen remained. Sarah sat down on the floor of the parlor, looking at the tree and its dimmed lights. "He remembered." She repeated clutching the precious box to her heart. "Oh baby, your daddy didn't forget me."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Karen was surprised to find Sarah asleep under the tree when she came down the stairs just before six. She smiled; the girl seemed so peaceful and happy. She decided to allow Sarah to stay where she was. An hour later Toby came running down the stairs and complained that Sarah was under the tree and he could not open gifts with her laying on top of them.

Sarah joined Karen in the kitchen as her step mother put the finishing touches on the Turkey that was going into the oven. Karen poured her a cup of coffee and told her to enjoy it. Sarah felt rested for the first time in days. She began to think of how she'd been when she arrived and felt bad. "Karen, I'm sorry if I've been out of sorts."

"Don't think about it," Karen said in an assuring manner. "I remember the hormonal swings."

Sarah smiled. "That's what Linda says."

"Do I hear my name being taken in vain?" Linda entered the room and smiled as Karen handed her a mug of coffee. "Robert and Jeremy are corralling the tyke…. He wants to dig into the pile of gifts." She warned Karen.

"Oh I had hoped I'd get some food in him." Karen moaned woefully.

Sarah looked at her mother and her step mother, standing side by side, both in robes and looking like something out of a fashion magazine, she began to giggle.

Karen shrugged, "Linda, would you help me take the goodie tray into the parlor, we'll just munch as we open." She pointed to a tray of hot rolls she'd pulled out of the oven moments before. Toby was clamoring to open a gift, just one! Robert placed his hands over his ears, and Jeremy was trying to reason with the boy before his mother entered, shot him one look and he settled. Both men stared at the woman.

Two hours later, as they sat watching Toby play with his train while Uncle Jeremy and Daddy set it up, the door bell rang.

Karen blinked, "Who could that be?"

Sarah who was seated closest to the door offered to answer it. Opening the door revealed a man in a uniform holding a box. "Deliver for master Toby Williams." He said handing the box to Sarah.

Toby hearing his name had come running out to the foyer. "For me?" He was jumping up and down.

Sarah felt the box move and she was startled. "Good God!" she said motioning him to be seated. "Be careful, it's alive."

Toby sat down and opened the lid of the box, l little head looked up with big dark eyes. Toby squealed, as he dipped his hands into the box to lift out the little puppy who could have been Merlin's baby brother.

Robert turned to Karen, she shook her head. He looked at Linda who was franticly shaking her head. Jeremy looked at Robert with the "I didn't do it" look on his face. Robert then looked over at Sarah and mouthed. 'Did you?' Sarah shook her head no. She looked in the box for a card or something. It was empty; the only thing that had been in the box was the puppy. Sarah noticed it already had a collar and she looked at the little heart shaped tag on the collar.

"The tag says Juniper." Sarah said "There's no papers or anything, not even a breeders mark."

Toby sat on the floor hugging the squirming mass of black and white hair. "I love you Juniper!"

Sarah looked inside the lid of the box and found an envelope, opening it she found the dogs breeding papers. "It says Juniper out of Poppet, sired by…" she paused, not sure she was reading the right words. "Ambrosius." An urge to rip the dog from her brothers arms and hurl it out the door overwhelmed her, perhaps she would have had she not looked down at that moment to see the bond form between boy and dog. Her icy heart melted, and even she could not hold back the smile. She handed her father the legal papers on the dog. "It does not say who sent it." She had a hunch who had.

Dinner was over and Toby sat under the tree listening to the adults reminisces over past Christmases, and go over the family album. He looked content as he lay down with the puppy in his arms. He looked at a box almost hidden in a fold of the tree skirt and reached for it. "Who's this one for?" He asked as he pulled it out from its hiding place.

Robert took it into his hands and read the tag, "It's for Sarah." He extended his hand to her. "Careful, it's a bit heavy." He warned.

Sarah looked at the package; she knew it was not among the things they'd brought from the city. She looked at her father, but he was watching Toby again with a contented look. Linda and Karen both urged her to open the box. She almost didn't want to; the ribbon and wrapping were so perfect. As she tugged on the ribbon, she noted that there were no pieces of tape to hold the wrapping paper. Only the way it was folded, she wondered who in the world would be able to do something so artistic.

"Now that's funny," Linda said distractedly. "I remember my mother talking about wrapping gifts before they used tape to keep the paper on; Never thought I'd actually see a package wrapped that way." Sarah's fingers froze, and she felt the breath catch in her throat. Linda nudged her. "Come on, we all want to see what's in there."

Sarah closed her eyes, praying there'd be no explosion or something dangerous popping out. She heard both Karen and Linda gasp and she opened her eyes. Within the box was a perfect crystal sphere with an ornament top. Lifting it out of the box she could see the tell tale swirls of glitter in its heart.

"That's beautiful," Karen said in admiration. "Why don't you hang it on the tree?"

"It's too heavy," Sarah said dropping it back into the box, hoping it would shatter.

"Nonsense," her father said leaning back in his chair, he looked at the clock, and reminded the family that the carolers would be there soon. "Karen get the hot chocolate going, you know they'll be cold when they get through…."

Sarah wrapped up the orb, and carried the box up to her room when no one was looking. She buried it in the closet under some old clothes in the back. "Go to hell," she growled. She calmed herself and walked down to the foyer just in time to answer the door to the carolers. They filed in and sang their songs, and finished with an old English hymm. Sarah moved to the kitchen to get the cart with the hot chocolate, and was surprised to hear the oohhhhs and ahhhhhhhs as they were looking at the Williams family tree.

Karen smiled at her, "I'm so glad you changed your mind." She called to her stepdaughter.

"Changed my mind? About what?" She asked as she rolled the cart in to serve. Her eyes darted to the tree and the group of people staring at the crystal orb that seemed to glow. "Oh no," she moaned, but thankfully no one heard her. She looked at the swirls and could swear they were moving.

When the carolers had left, and Toby had been told no the dog could not sleep with him. Sarah offered to get out Merlin's old bed and set it up in the laundry room for Juniper. Everyone had gone to bed, and the puppy was cuddling a warm bottle of water Sarah had covered with a towel. She looked at the orb, plucked it from the tree and stalked to the front door, intent on being rid of it. As she pulled back her arm a voice filled her ears.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Turning her head she looked at the orb and came to face to face with….Jareth.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. Mistletoe and threats**

Sarah felt the air being sucked from her lungs as she dropped the orb and whispered "Goblin King." She expected to hear the sound of the orb as it hit the floor, but it instead just hung in the air the image within it giving her a triumphant smile. She sank down against the door and sat on the threshold still gasping for air.

"Sarah," He inclined his head slightly, giving her that lopsided smile he was so famous for. "You look… well." His voice was saucy, and challenging. "All flushed with color and sitting under the mistletoe just waiting for me."

Leaning back on the door for support, she looked at the floating orb with dismay. "What do you want?"

"Now is that any way for an old friend to be greeted?" He teased laying back on his bed and looking at the crystal in his hand. "And here I've gone to such trouble to give you my holiday greeting."

"Keep your greeting," she growled at the orb. "I don't want it!"

"Did Toby like my little gift?" He asked ignoring her insulting tone.

"I knew it!" she snapped then looked up the stairs to make sure none of the family found her arguing with the floating globe. "I knew it was you." She looked toward the street to be sure none of the neighbors found her sitting in the doorway. "What do you think you're doing, giving Toby a dog he can't keep?"

"Why on earth should he not keep the dog? You had a dog, Merlin if I recall correctly." He argued back.

Sarah crawled to the inside of the foyer, and closed the door. Placing her back on the door she looked up toward the stairs. "My dog didn't come from goblins."

A cryptically smile swiftly moved across the lips of the Fae King. "Are you sure?"

Sarah felt the back of her head thud against the door. "Stop that." Her skin tingled, just as it had the night she'd confronted him in her parents' bedroom. "What do you want? Why are you back?"

He rolled over on his bed and gazed into the orb not floating before his face. "Same thing I wanted before." He curled up his nose at her. "And perhaps more…"

Sarah felt the color flood her cheeks. "Forget it!" she looked up the stairs. "That boat has sailed as they say."

"If that were true," he teased, "I doubt I'd get such a lovely reaction from you."

"Go to hell," she hissed.

"Come with me, I'll keep you nice and… warm." He pursed his lips suggestively. He felt his pulse race as he toyed with her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" She squeaked and placed a hand over her mouth worried she was getting too loud. "Go away."

"Not on your life, precious." He teased feeling hunger in a place he never felt it before. "I'm here to stay."

"I beat you," she looked past the orb. "Now be a good loser and beat it."

He laughed; the sound was like tinkling bells. "Sarah, you impertinent disrespectful little creature… is that any way to address your king?"

She could hear the blood pounding in her ears, and to her own shame she was enjoying his insane flirting with her. "You're not my king." She heard the breathiness in her voice, and was stunned.

The eyes of the image in the orb were focused on her lips. "Of course I am… I have been…" He swallowed hard, "from the moment you stepped though the window on my challenge…." He touched the orb before him, stroking it as if it were her jaw line.

"No," she mouthed.

"Why don't you be a good little girl, and bring me back what you took from me?" He teased.

Shaking herself free of the memory of his arms about her, she glared at him. "I beat you, I won back my brother, end of story…"

"Hardly," He murmured. "Come back to me, sweet Sarah."

"Go to hell," she gathered her confidence. "I'm involved…" She placed a hand on her tummy that was not doing summersaults.

Jareth pretended to just notice her girth. "I thought you'd filled out." He growled in an aroused tone, grinding his hips into the bed.

Sarah batted her hand at the orb. "Stop that!" she ordered. She got the distinct impression he was doing something she didn't want to think about. The orb dropped into her lap and the image disappeared. Sarah closed her eyes to the point of causing tears to form. "No, not again."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth lay on his bed, buried his face in the pillow and spoke the dark, dirty, over sexed thoughts that she'd caused to appear. He buried the words in the pillow, thinking of how good it was to just see her and be seen by her. "No physical contact," he said as he raised his face. "But oh how she's going to want it."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah stayed on the floor for a moment longer than she needed to. Reluctantly she picked up the crystal ornament and thought again about hurling it out the door. "Don't even try it." She heard as she picked up the orb. She drew herself up to her feet, marched into the parlor and placed the ornament back on the branch she'd taken it from. "Go to hell," she whispered and swore she could hear laughter.

In the morning when she arose, she found Karen holding the box the crystal ornament had come in. "Look what I found," she trumpeted.

Sarah looked at her in mild amusement; she was holding a finely crafted ornament stand. "Figures." She murmured as she approached. She took the stand and the instant she did felt a strange surge of energy pass through her. She would have dropped the stand but didn't wish to draw more attention to herself, better they should watch the antics of Toby and Juniper. The intricate details of the stand were not lost on her. It was covered in Ivy and Holly filigrees. Had it come from anyone else she's have marveled at its beauty. However one didn't marvel at a gift from the Goblin King she told herself, one ran for the hills.

Removing the ornament from the tree, her back to her family she closed her eyes and opened her fingers to let it drop. There should have been the thud of it hitting the floor, but there was dead air instead. She looked down to find it suspended in mid air, and the glitter in its heart swirling about like a storm. Grabbing it out of the air she carried it to the stand and placed it on display for the family to enjoy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hoggle entered the palace with trepidation, but the sounds of the King's laughter could be heard down to the bog. He saw Goblins cowering and scurrying out of the throne room. He also saw a woman there pacing, one he'd seen there before. "Can't you do something about him?" He asked sounding like he'd just accused her of some crime.

"As a matter of fact, no," she looked up toward where the sounds of the King's laugh was originating and winced. "I wish I could."

"He's up to no good!" Hoggle growled deciding to take things into his own hands. "Well I'm going to do something about it, see if I don't."

Nicole felt a tremor as the palace reacted to the threat to its King. "Oh-oh."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah sat at her vanity, brushing her long hair and letting her mind drift. She found that her room was the only place she felt safe away from the orb, not since she'd tried to bury it in the closet had it appeared up here. And that was nearly a week ago. She felt peaceful here in her room, and began to relax.

"Sarah," the voice was quite and pensive, and very familiar although she'd not heard it in a few years. "Sarah…" it repeated her name.

Sarah looked up in the mirror and standing behind her bed, just as he had been the night she bested, or thought she'd bested the Goblin King, stood the first friend she'd made in the Labyrinth. "Hoggle," she choked out, suddenly feeling guilty about not having seen her friends for awhile.

He looked franticly about, "You're in danger again!" he warned as the earth beneath his feet shook and his image vanished.

Sarah stared, and cried out, "Hoggle!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth held the dwarf up by the ear, suspended over the bog. "Tell me again why I shouldn't just drop you in and forget you ever existed."

"Because if you do," the dwarf kicked and screamed. "Sarah will never forgive you."

Thinking over the implied threat and being amused by it, Jareth tossed the dwarf to the grassy knoll. "There is that," he admitted. "But see here you scummy little excuse for a henchmen, your ass is mine! There be no more attempts at giving warning to my girl."

"She's not your girl!" Hoggle spat at him getting to his knees. "She belongs to herself, not to you, not to me, not to…"

"She belongs to the Labyrinth," Jareth cut in decisively. "Just as I do… and let me correct you Hoggle, she very much belongs to me." Jareth produced the orb he used to keep tabs on Sarah. Shoved it under the dwarf's nose; "I suggest you take a good look at her."

Hoggle gasped when he did, "You're a monster!" he croaked out. Didymus, watching from a safe distance wondered what it was that Hoggle had seen but knew better than to ask. Hoggle wept, "This is my fault," he moaned. "If I'd just taken her back to the start…."

"I'd have gone after her anyway." Jareth dismissed the blame, he raised the orb. "I was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. Just as she is drawn to me."

Hoggle glowered, his brain too fevered with hate to think straight. "She'll not thank you."

Jareth looked at the dwarf, needing to hurt him deeply, for he was the one person Sarah had kissed during her stay in the Labyrinth. That fact kept Hoggle alive, and in constant danger; "I don't want her thanks, you stupid dwarf… I want her anguish."

Nicole looked over at Sir Didymus, their eyes met and both felt pity for the king.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah was not surprised when her father told her they were having guests in to celebrate the New Year. She was however surprised when the Fred Greyly's were mentioned. She had no idea her father was familiar with the Greyly's. Her father and Karen often had guests in on New Years Eve, and even hired a serving staff so they could enjoy their guests.

Sarah dressed in one of the new outfits that Dido had created for her, a lovely emerald green jersey dress that while it didn't disguise her condition, it seemed to glorify it. She felt softly feminine and extremely womanly in the flattering outfit. She had heard the doorbell and knew guests were arriving, but took her time. Not rushing just wanting to be totally at ease.

Fred Jr. was introduced to Sarah's father and stepmother by Jeremy. He was complimenting them on their home, when the woman descending the stairs drew his attention. His mouth dropped and he could not speak for a moment. She smiled at him, taking his breath away.

"Good evening." She greeted the guests, some of whom greeted her back. Only Fred Jr. moved to where she stood. "Hello, Fred."

He took her hands as she stepped off the stairs. "You look enchanting."

"Thank you." She said sweetly, wondering if he had any idea of how sweet he was.

"Merry Christmas and Happy New Year," He murmured as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

Sarah heard the sound again, the clear sound of shattering glass. She looked up and wickedly smiled at Fred, "Fred is that the best you can do?" Firmly she pulled him to stand with her under the mistletoe and she planted a kiss firmly on his more than willing lips. She smiled to herself when she heard a thunderous roar accompanying the tell tale shattering sound.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nicole took cover behind the throne, hiding along with a half a dozen Goblins who were trying not to make a peep. Jareth roared with every fiber of his being, then sunk to his knees and fought for breath. "I swear I'll make her pay." He vowed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23. Do you play chess**

Oberon was pacing in the little clearing that was just before the sacred grove, his mind was troubled and he often found pacing did him a world of good. Papa stood on the little stone bridge watching the High King, musing over what he should do. The newly Fae being moved quietly toward the place where the King stood, "I wonder what good that does." He asked in a considerate tone.

"What?" Oberon asked.

"Pacing and mulling." Papa murmured.

The High King, very upset by the reports that were coming to him from Fae living in the Goblin community, sighed. "It does little or no good this time, any better ideas?"

"Do you play chess?" the recently mortal asked gently.

Oberon, making a grand motion in the air produced a fine chess board and pieces. "Do you?"

The man nodded, and took a seat. "I find that this is far more productive for the strategy of clear thoughts." He made the first move, and waited.

Oberon looked at the board, took a seat and made the second move. "I've an errant son," he confided; "It is he who is on my mind."

"I understand, I'm a father too… or I was…" Papa moved again. "Sons can give you such a surge of pride, but they can also burden one's soul."

"My son Jareth is the King of the Goblins," Oberon moved his piece but his eyes were on those of the man seated across from him.

Papa smirked, "I can't top that." He moved again. "What's he done that has you so… perturbed, this errant son?"

"He impregnated a mortal…." He saw Papa's brow go up, and added, "Oh I don't care about that… Hell, in his shoes I'd have done the same… did actually a few times."

Papa studied the board. "So?"

"Its how he went about it," Oberon sighed. "It was dishonest."

Papa moved, "I see, you're upset that he was dishonest."

"No," the High King sighed making another move. "I'm use to it… most of the Fae have their own code of honesty…. His is no worse than any others." He looked about without moving his head. "I think what really rankles me is he used my Queen's story as his bait."

"Who told you to tell the tale to Will Shakespeare in the first place?" countered the new Fae Bard in a challenge. "Had you kept that little tale to yourself…"

"Alright, I'm guilty of being overly proud of tricking my wife, and bragging about it… to a Bard." He moved another piece. "All men have their vanity, do they not?"

"I did." Winked the man, "So you're upset he used…" Papa stopped, and looked at Oberon. "You said your son's name is Jareth? And He's a King? Jareth… Jay King… That means the girl has to be my little Sarah?"

Oberon nodded.

For a moment Papa looked confused; "How?"

"I told you how, he used Tatiana's story!" Oberon moved again after Papa.

"But they were never alone…" Papa protested. "How could he…" He paused, thinking back to opening night and it's magic. He looked at Oberon with wide eyes. "On stage, in front of God and everybody?"

"The boy is a bit of an exhibitionist," Oberon admitted with a smirk.

Papa made his next move, muttering. "And I thought I had brass cahoonies."

"My Jareth is very flamboyant." Oberon toppled over one of Papa's pieces.

"He's an amazing voice," Papa retaliated by taking one of Oberon's. "So do I take it you don't approve of Sarah?" A defensive edge entered Papa's tone, Sarah was like one of his own.

Oberon frowned at the chess board, "I don't even know the girl…" He moved a piece, muttering a curse as he took his hand off and seeing his mistake.

Papa toppled the piece and sniffed. "Why don't you know her? She's a lovely little creature… I'd have thought you'd have made it your business to get to know her."

Oberon could see where the game was headed, no matter what direction he moved, he was going to lose. He toppled over his king and queen and looked at Papa. "A little less than six years ago, Sarah Williams did what no mortal has ever done; she beat the Goblin King at his own game in his own Labyrinth." He kept his tone moderate, trying to sound fair. "None of us thought the boy would pull anything like this…We all thought that like a whipped whelp he'd lick his wounds and that would be it…No one thought he'd go after the girl!" He pulled on his beard with one hand. "I'd heard rumors that he'd been infatuated… but I never once suspected…"

"Wait, did you say Labyrinth?" Papa stood up, and leaned over the High King. "Good Lord man! Don't any of you people keep up with what's being written about you? I know the story of the Labyrinth… and the Goblin King and the girl… he loves."

"Loves?" Oberon sounded incredulous. "A man in love does not do such things to the woman he loves….."

Papa raised a brow, giving Oberon a look that could have soured milk. "Apples don't fall far from the tree."

Sheepishly Oberon snickered, "I think perhaps good sir, you should tell me the tale of this…Labyrinth, and its King….and this girl…"

Papa grabbed the High King by the arm, "You got anything resembling a pub? This one has to be told over a long tall beer."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A few hours and a few beers later, the two men sat under the shade of an oak. "You mean to tell me he just let her go?"

"She beat him," Papa said taking another long drink of the beer in his tankard.

"No she didn't." Oberon argued looking at the other. "He let her go home to grow up… what was it you said, she was too old to turn, but too young to keep…. He let her go…"

"Sneaky," suggested the newly turned Fae. "Would a man of honor…."

"Oh honor be damned, he's a jilted lover…. You're sure about your facts?" Oberon was quickly sobering up. "Perhaps you're right; perhaps I should get to know this girl…. Before my son does something else."

Papa shrugged, "I can't imagine anything more he could do; he got her with child in the middle of a performance!"

"You don't know my son…. He's capable of almost anything, given the right circumstances." Oberon tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I shall find a way to meet this girl, stealthy so he does not suspect anything… What is the best way to meet an actress?"

"Find her agent and ask what kind of work she's doing right now." Papa suggested taking off his shoes and wiggling his toes in the grass. "Last I heard, she was doing some kind of voice over work."

"Voice over?" Oberon screwed up his face. "What is that?"

"Advertizing," Papa explained.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Oberon, dressed now in an Armani suit and looking like a wealthy businessman, strolled contently though the brisk air toward the ad agency. The information Papa had given him on how to locate Sarah had been sound. He was looking forward to the meeting with the add agency. He had kept a few mundane businesses going in the mortal world, as they gave good cover when he or some other Fae needed to be in the Above. Entering the building he checked his watch, right on time.

Sarah was seated in the sound booth, reading the text of the ad over and over to memorize it to perfection. She placed the paper down and looked over at the director, awaiting her signal to speak. He nodded and she looked at the microphone. "First National of New York, come and grow with our family."

Oberon stood beside the owner of the agency and smiled slightly. The girl's voice had been pleasing on a stage, and here it was even more so. "I'd like to meet the young lady." He said quietly to the other.

Sarah read six different versions of the same ad, each time she'd read it over until she had it in her mind and then do the ad in one take. After two hours the director announced they were done. She gathered her belongings and exited the sound booth to find the Agency owner awaiting her in the hall.

"Miss Williams I'd like you to meet one of our more important clients…" He motioned toward the impressive man also in the hall. "This is Mr.Auberon, Sarah. One of his companies is Avalon Crystal…"

"How do you do," Sarah extended her hand. "I'm familiar with your stemware; my mother has a very large collection of the Coventry Dream line."

"One of my more successful lines," he held her hand a bit longer than necessary but she didn't pull away.

"Your glass is very beautiful," Sarah commented lightly. "Almost too pretty to use, I'm always afraid of breaking a piece."

"Miss Williams," the English gentleman addressed her as if he were remembering something. "Are you the same Miss Williams who stared in the Midsummer's Night Dream this past season?"

"I am." She admitted.

"I had the pleasure of seeing you perform, young lady." Auberon kept his tone friendly. "You're very talented; I'm surprised you didn't go on to more stage work or even something on the small screen."

Sarah placed a hand on her tummy. "Voice over work is easier on an expectant mother." She explained without saying much.

He gave her a indulgent smile. "Ah, so when is the child due?"

"March," Sarah said happily.

John McMannon, the agency owner listened to the banter with a pleasant smile. More than anything he liked keeping his clients happy. And if talking to the little girl made Auberon happy it was fine with him. "The Avalon Glass Works is bringing one of its Art Glass lines over." He said as a means of keeping the conversation on business. "They are looking for a spokesperson for their ads."

Sarah looked at the English gent. "Art Glass?"

"Oh a little line that has given us some success in Europe, and we would like to test the waters here as it were." The man said lightly. "We have some fine pieces, crystal eggs, mythical creatures, and some lovely decorative spheres in all sorts of colors…opaque and translucent."

"Sounds like something that's going to be right up my mother's ally." Sarah laughed lightly. "She loves glass brick-a-brake."

"McMannon," Auberon said in a voice that dripped authority; "I rather like the tone of this young lady's voice." He smiled at Sarah, "How would you like to be the voice of Avalon Glass?"

"Well, I'm available from now until March when a certain little gent is going to command my attention…" Sarah warned.

"I'm sure we can work out a nice schedule." He shot a look over at the owner of the agency. "I'd like Miss Williams to be under exclusive contract."

"Oh but sir," Sarah protested. "I doubt you have that much work for me… and I need…"

"I'll make it worth your efforts." Oberon promised the girl whose hand he was still holding lightly. "Come now Sarah, Sarah you'll join the Avalon family."

The hair on the back of her nick rose and prickled, Sarah ignored it. "Alright…" She looked at John. "I'd love to work with Avalon Glass…."

Releasing her hand Oberon placed a hand under her chin, "I promise to make it all worth your wile my dear."

Sarah shivered, wondered what it was about this man that seemed so familiar. Then she noticed something, something that had escaped her. She sniffed lightly. "Excuse me, but … that's a very extraordinary scent… I think I've smelled it before…"

Auberon felt the corner of his lips twitch; "Indeed? How odd, I have it made to order."

"Where?" she asked quickly thinking she'd found an avenue to finding Jay as all other leads were coming up dry.

"A little distiller in London." The High King said easily. "Why do you ask?"

"It's very like the scent worn by someone I care about a great deal… someone I'm having difficulty finding…" She said softly. "Perhaps your distiller has an address for my friend."

"Perhaps," Oberon notices Sarah seemed more fragile than he'd originally thought. "My dear, would you allow me to take you to tea, I can regale you with stories of my wonderful glass works."

Sarah felt her knees go wobbly. "I think I'd better sit down first." She moved to a chair and took long slow breathes. Oberon and McMannon were both at her side, Sarah looked up at them. "These spells come and go nothing to worry about. I just need to be thinking of eating soon." She assured the men, but had her own doubts. She looked at Auberon, "If that offer for tea still stands, I'd love to."

Mr. Auberon offered her his arm and escorted her out the door to his waiting limo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Papa was walking though the grove, thinking about the new season that would be starting on Broadway, and the new directors coming up. He saw Oberon in the clearing setting up the chess board. "How did your trip go?"

"You're right; I should have gotten to know her sooner." The High King took a seat and moved the first piece. "She's much too good for the boy."

"Is she well?" Papa moved the next piece.

"She could be better." Oberon admitted. "I think I may have to send her a little gift from here."

"A gift?" Papa's voice was quizzical.

"She's carrying a Fae child… and it's… depleting her system… she needs nutrients only Fae food… Fae Fruit to be exact can provide." Oberon made his second move.

"It won't harm her, will it?" His concern was open and honest.

"Not at all," Oberon promised.

Papa looked at the board, saw the style of moves his opponent was using and made a bold move. "Good, then by all means send her something nice. Do you have something in mind?"

"Apples," Oberon frowned as he made his next move thinking it was bold as well.

"Checkmate." Papa said and sat back with a sheepish grin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24. The Valentines massacre**

Linda looked about the room that Sarah was working in diligently. Knowing her daughter had been once again disappointed at not finding a fresh lead to the whereabouts of Jay King. Sarah instead of moping or brooding turned her energies toward fixing the nursery. She smoothed the blanket and picked up the threadbare little toy bear that was seated in the bed. "I remember that bear." Linda said taking a seat in the rocker that Sarah had bought second hand. "I gave him to you when you were a baby."

"Lancelot," Sarah said hugging the over loved toy to her chest. "He got me though so much, I had him until I turned fifteen, closer to sixteen really, and then I gave him to Toby."

"How'd he get here?" Linda asked.

"Toby sent him just after New Year, said he wanted the new baby to have him." Sarah placed a hand on her belly. "Toby said he wanted to share the love."

"He's a cute kid," Linda said quietly. Patting the seat across from her, she waited until Sarah was seated. "I know you don't like to talk about your situation, but honey, there are a few facts we really need to face." Sarah frowned; she didn't want to have this conversation. Linda went on gently. "We might not find Jay in time for the birth…"

"I know," Sarah whispered; it was the first time she'd said it aloud. It sounded hollow and harsh, and she hated saying it aloud. It gave energies to something negative that she wanted to put from her mind.

"In case we don't, we should have a few plans in place." Linda said firmly. "Have you thought of baby names?"

Sarah relaxed and leaned back. "Actually I have." She smiled at her mother. "Boy or girl, I'm naming the baby after Papa."

Linda chuckled softly, "I'm sure where ever he is that is pleasing to him!" She patted her daughter's knee. "He was very fond of you, you know."

"I miss him." Sarah sighed, "I wish he were here to direct me now. I know that Jay respected Papa, and I think he'd agree the baby should be named in his memory."

Linda leaned back in her rocker, "He'd be proud of how well you're doing, Papa I mean."

"He'd be proud of us both, Mom." Sarah groaned as the baby moved. "I swear this kid is playing soccer in there!"

Linda turned serious. "What does the Doctor say?"

"He says I'm doing fine, better now that I'm eating more fruit… and I have to say those apples that Mr. Auberon sent are heavenly! I'm craving them now, good thing he sent plenty." Sarah winced as the baby moved again. "He says I need to keep stress level down, and to keep walking like I have been, David says its goof for both baby and mother. He said it's time to start working with the midwife on my birth plan."

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Linda leaned toward her. "I'm not down with this earthy birth thing you want to do." Linda's frown deepened. "I think you should be in a hospital, where both you and the baby are safe."

"David doesn't think there's anything wrong with a midwife, Mom." Sarah argued. "If he did, he would tell me to get my ass into a hospital, I assure you!'

"Sarah, it's your first child." Linda argued back. "Any number of things can go wrong."

"Now don't go jinxing everything!" Sarah warned. "Everything is fine, my weight is good, my breathing is good, and so is everything else." She patted the now engorged bump, and this one has turned… so there's no worry about breech births."

Linda placed her hand to her face. "You only have a few weeks left… maybe six at the most. At least promise me you'll cut back on the work."

Sarah nodded, "I promise, but the only work I'm doing of late is voice over work for Avalon Glass. I've only got a few more spots to record, and then I'm done until the baby is born."

Linda stood up, "How about I fix us lunch?"

Sarah looked out the window of the nursery. "Sure, something light… and an apple to finish with?"

Linda nodded and exited the room, whispering to herself. "Jay King, where the hell are you?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth lounged in the throne, ignoring the pleas from Hoggle. The fact that he could so easily torture the little gnomish man was a never ending pleasure to the Goblin King.

"You have to do something… she's giving up hope!" Hoggle moaned.

"Now really Hogsteeth, why should it matter to me?" Jareth sighed lazily.

"Because it's your baby!" Hoggle said before he could stop himself.

"Yes," Jareth looked at him with triumphant pride. "It is."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The day before Valentines Day, Sarah had left the brownstone to go shopping for a gift for a friend's wedding back home. Although she could not risk traveling to the wedding herself, she was sure her gift would be appreciated. There were a few nice little shops just down the road from the Brownstone. It was one of those rare days in early February where the weather was just perfect, cold, but not blustery, clear and crisp. She bundled herself in the warmth of her wool coat and strolled unhurriedly down to the shops.

She had something special in mind for her girlfriend. Something that would stand out, and say Sarah gave this. After the third shop she was beginning to think what she was looking for didn't exist. She stepped out of the third shop, pulled her collar up and heard someone call her name. Turning toward the voice she saw Fred step out of his car parked at the curb ahead.

"Sarah!" He moved to her swiftly and briskly kissed her cheek. "How are you? It's been weeks since I've seen you." He held her hands and gazed at her with fondness.

"I'm well Fred," she said gaily. "What brings you out to my neck of the woods? You have clients here?"

"No, my mother likes the tea sets in Gordon's… I wanted to surprise her with one for Valentines." He pointed to the window with dozens of tea sets. "They had one that is perfect for her; it's called wild Irish Rose. What about you, what brings you out on so chilly a day?"

"You call this chilly?" She scoffed. "A girl I went to high school with is getting married in two weeks, and I wanted to send something really nice to the happy couple."

"Having any luck?" He asked.

"No, and I'm beginning to think I never will." She grumbled. "Where does one go for a really nice wedding gift?" She asked rhetorically.

"Tiffany's baby," He said with a wide smile. "Come on, I'll drive you over, it a bit far to walk." He pulled her over to his car.

"Fred, come on, I know you've got other things to do… you've got clients." She protested as he opened the car door.

"Sarah Williams, get in that car or do I have to force you in?" He teased.

The girl smiled and took a seat in the car. "Thank you, Fred."

He shut the door and whispered. "You're so very welcome Sarah," he moved around the back of the car and moved to the driver's door. "Now, buckle up." He warned. "You're very precious cargo."

Sarah buckled up but could have sworn she head the sounds of glass breaking. She smiled to herself as she looked out the window, thinking it served the Goblin right for spying on her. She was quiet as they pulled into a parking garage on a side street a block away from Tiffany's. Fred asked her if she was up to the walk before he had chosen this garage, and having been assured she was, pulled in to be greeted by the valet. Fred offered her his arm, and walked at a pleasant pace down the busy street. When the reached the front of the building they paused, Fred watched her face as she got her first glance of one of the most famous buildings of the city.

Sarah looked at the outside façade, something she'd seen a million times. Her mother had loved the movie Breakfast at Tiffany's. It was like seeing an old friend; she smiled over at Fred as he offered her his arm. "I've always wanted to come in here," she confessed with a smile.

Fred held the door for her and watched as she entered the exquisite and elaborate interior of the establishment. He felt his heart pound as he watched her pass the ornate mirrors that were part of the interior. She looked so much like she belonged there, among the crystal and the mirrors. 'She's not of this world,' he thought to himself shortly. 'She's like the character she played on stage, she's… ethereal.' He moved quickly to her side.

A gentleman who was clearly someone of importance on staff approached them. "Good day, may I be of service?"

"Hello," Sarah greeted him just as warmly. "I'm looking for something special for a friend who is getting married."

"Do you know if your friend is registered with us?" The man asked gently.

"I'm afraid I'm really not sure." Sarah confessed.

The man lead Sarah toward a counter, "I'll have one of our clerks look the name up, if she's registered we can print out her selections and go from there." Snapping his fingers a counter girl moved forward to take his instructions. "Miss Williams is looking for a bridal registration." He instructed the girl behind the counter. Moments later the girl came back apolitically.

"I'm sorry; her name is not on our registry." The girl said softly.

"Oh dear," Sarah sighed turning to the man, "Can you give me some suggestions, tell me what's the popular gift for weddings?"

"Silver photo frames are popular with a good many of our customers." He suggested pointing to another counter in the lavish room. "Joan, would you please show Miss Williams our silver frames, the wedding line."

Sarah looked at the man, "Oh, you know who I am?"

"I had the pleasure of seeing you on stage, Miss." The man said respectfully.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Allison was at the elbow of a paparazzo, unseen by the mortal world she whispered in his ear. He moved though the building; he'd been stalking a socialite and had followed her into Tiffany's. Now he forgot all about the Real Estate magnets' wife. He spotted Sarah looking at the sliver frames and began to shoot her picture, not sure why. All he knew was he was driven.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah looked at the girl behind the counter, "I'll take this one, can I have it engraved?"

"Of course Miss Williams," Joan said perkily. "What would you like it to say?"

Sarah gave her the names of the bride and groom and their wedding date. "I'd like to have it delivered."

"Not a problem, Miss Williams," Joan assured her. She filled out the order for Sarah and then passed it to her to sign off on. She was putting the example frame away and smiled at the young actress. "May we show you something else; Miss… perhaps something in our baby line? A silver cup or teething ring?" She pulled two examples out of the case to show Sarah.

Sarah lifted the little cup and giggled. "Oh how sweet." She turned to Fred who was watching her with adoring eyes. "Look Fred, isn't it sweet?"

"Darling," he agreed.

Something in the case caught Sarah's eye, something that should not have troubled her. She pointed to a little sliver baby spoon, the handle tip held the head of a donkey. "May I see that?" When the clerk placed it in her hand, Sarah felt her throat tighten.

"That's from our Winnie the Pooh, collection. Very popular with new mothers," Joan informed her.

Sarah didn't see the photographers; she didn't see the flashes or hear the murmurs. She fingered the little baby spoon and thought of the man who was missing. "I'd like to put this on reserve… and have it engraved when the baby is born."

Fred became concerned. "Sarah, honey, you look spent. I think this has been a bit much for you… Let me take you to tea, and then home." Protectively he placed an arm about her giving her something to lean on.

Sarah nodded, "I'd like that." She blinked when she saw something dark dart out of one counter and dash to another. "I must be more tired than I thought, I'm seeing things." She muttered.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fred walked Sarah up the steps of the brownstone; he paused at her front door. "Sarah, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" He asked trying not to sound like a school boy with a crush.

"No, just going to spend a quiet evening at home." Sarah said lightly. "Mom and Jeremy have some charity thing they are attending."

The young lawyer took her hands into his, "I'd like to take you to dinner, a nice quiet little place I know of…"

"Fred, you really are a dear," Sarah felt torn, one part of her was so flattered and another was fearful. "But you know… "

"That you're still waiting for the baby's father? Yes, dear, I'm aware…." He tightened his grip of her hands. "But he's not here, and I am." He told her with a bit more force than he'd wanted. "Let me try to make things a bit easier for you. Let me take you to dinner."

Sarah looked down at her baby bump, "Fred, I'm eight months pregnant; surely there are other women out there who are more attractive to you."

"No Sarah," He smiled happily. "There is no one else that I'd like to be with, not right now." He tugged her hands playfully. "Just friends Sarah, no prodding for anything more…"

She nodded, "I'd love to go to dinner with you."

He smiled as if he'd won a battle in a great war, "I'll pick you up here at seven tomorrow." He leaned to kiss her cheek, and Sarah winced as she heard again the now familiar sounds of crystal shattering.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The crystal orb was not the only thing being flung by the irate Goblin King. He kicked dozens of Goblins out of his way as he sulked about the throne room. Hoggle stayed hidden behind the wall at the entrance of the room. Sir Didymus stayed behind the wall as well. Princess Nicole also stayed out of the king's path.

Jareth muttered and grumbled as he moved about the circular room, every where he moved Goblins scattered. His hand hung at his side, clenching and unclenching quickly. His face, a mask of anger and rage. "I'll … " He muttered something under his breath, then changed his mind. "No, I'l……"

Sir Didymus looked at the Princess. "Can ye not help him?"

She shook her head, "I fear not, good knight." She pointed to the King. "He got himself into this mess. And only he can get himself out," she leaned on the wall. "I warned him never to mess with my mother!"

Hoggle whispered to the Princess; "He's not really going to harm Sarah is he?" Fear shone in his big watery eyes.

"No," Nicole assured the dwarf.

Jareth stopped moving about, raised his arm and summoned the orb back.

Nicole shook her head, "He just keeps punishing himself."

Jareth grumbled as he looked into the sphere that was now not nearly as smooth as it had started out. There were little imperfections from all the shattering. The image in the center was exactly the same though, Sarah. He crumpled to the floor, sitting with his legs crossed Indian styled, and breathing heavily. "You belong to me," he murmured.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah closed her eyes, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Each day it got harder to find a way to get the rest her body needed. The baby seemed to get more active at night when she rested, than during the day while she was up and doing things. Once she found a position to sleep, she'd find her self lost in troubling dreams. She was hearing voices and other unworldly sounds, and that was troubling in itself.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth braced his back against the steps to his throne, looking at the image in the orb. The woman sleeping was nearly as maddening as when she was awake. He breathed on the orb, knowing his breath would be felt by the woman. "Mine," he said harshly, lowered the orb and closed his own eyes.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

St. Valentines morning, Sarah awoke, showed and dressed in something comfortable. She came down the stairs and headed to the front door. Finding the paper missing she figured her mother was up already. She tapped on Linda's door and when it opened she was greeted by Jeremy. "Does she charge you rent?" she teased thinking of how often he was there of late.

"No but she should." Jeremy agreed as the girl entered the apartment. "She's in the kitchen and you'd better brace yourself."

"Now what?" Sarah asked as she passed though the apartment and headed to the kitchen. She saw Linda looking at the paper and muttering. "Let me guess.."

Linda looked up, "I don't think you'd better." Her hand went to the paper. "Just look."

Sarah looked at the one paper with a picture of her holding up the baby cup the caption read, 'What name will Sarah Williams put on the cup?' Sarah shook her head. She looked at another paper with nearly the same picture, but with a different caption; "Must be a slow news day. Just ignore it, Mom."

Linda looked up at her daughter, "I wish I could." She shoved the paper aside, "I wish I could tell them all to go to hell and leave you be."

"I'm fine," Sarah assured her. "Oh by the way, I'm having dinner out with Fred Jr. tonight."

Linda frowned. "You think that's wise? He's beginning to look like a love staved puppy."

"I know," Sarah said accepting the cup of tea Jeremy was pouring her. "I warned him it can never be anything but friendship." She said with a serious face. "I would hate to hurt him, he's a real dear. If things were different…."

Jeremy placed hands on Sarah's shoulders, stood behind her and said gently. "I'm sure he knows that, you've been up front with him from the start."

Sarah sighed briskly. "Well, I've got a doctor's appointment at noon, and then I'm going to rest until Fred comes to take me to dinner." She patted the baby bump, "Joey here has been very restless of late. And any peace I can get, I grab."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Goblins sat, mouths agape watching the King. They had watched him for hours, sitting on the throne tapping his boot. The tapping was getting louder, and louder and more forceful. Suddenly he growled and turned to face his horde. "Go, pay a visit to our… lady, and make sure she remembers us well." He ordered harshly.

Nicole looked down at the two who stood with her. "Hide!" she suggested strongly. "Don't ask questions, just hide."

Didymus looked affronted. "I am not a coward!" he protested.

Hoggle read the worry on the Princesses face. "Come on," he grabbed the jerkin of the little knight. "No time to protest if we are going to help Sarah later."

The knight nodded and followed Hoggle into a hidden passage.

Nicole entered the throne room. "Jareth! Stop this madness!"

He looked at his sister, "Nicole go away." He growled in a foul mood.

The Princess had never seen him in such a fury, "Jareth I beg of you, re think this!"

Goblins raced to and fro, and disappeared using what little magic they understood. Their King took a seat in his throne, a wicked grin on his handsome lips. "I'm just sending my lady love a little valentine." He said as if it explained everything.

"You fool!" Nicole tried to vanish but found herself grounded. "Let me go, brother!"

"To interfere, I think not, little Princess." Jareth glowered. "I'll not have even you interfere." He warned.

Nicole fretted. "You can't send Goblins into New York City!"

"I just did." He announced as he pulled up his orb. "Be still, woman! I want to see how Sarah reacts to my …gift."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fred had chosen a little restaurant not far from the Brownstone. They were being served the appetizers when Sarah thought she heard something of a commotion in the kitchen. The first dark dart flew across the floor. Followed by more, and the sounds of pots crashing.

Fred blinked, "I say, that's odd." He pointed to something at the cash register. "I could swear I just saw the register open and close by it-self."

Sarah twisted in her seat, she heard the sounds that were familiar; Goblins giggling and snickering. She heard pots flying and crashing in the kitchen area. "Stop it," she whispered under her breath. Gripping the edge of the table she looked at Fred who was trying to see what was happening.

The waiter carrying their soup, trying to ignore the fracas didn't see the goblin that ran beneath his feet and tripped him up. The soup landed squarely in Fred's lap. Sarah placed her hands to her face, and cried out. "Fred; are you alright?" Other patrons began to have problems at their tables. Sarah looked all about, and could clearly see the goblins who were causing all hell to break lose. She desperately looked about, within moments the little restaurant looked like a battle zone.

Fred, having removed as much minestrone as he could from his lap looked at the girl with disappointment. "I think this evening is a wash."

"I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"Sarah, this is not your fault." Fred said standing up. "But I think for safety sake I should take you home."

She nodded and stood up, silently vowing to make the Goblins and their King pay.

Fred walked her up to the front door of the Brownstone. "I think this is as far as I dare go," he said quietly. "I'm going to go home, and clean up… I call you in the morning." He promised as he placed a kiss to her cheek. "Go in and rest, dear."

Sarah watched him drive off; quietly she mounted the stairs up to her little apartment. She didn't bother turning on a light. Wearily she placed her coat over a chair, and took a seat in the parlor. Shining and spinning on its stand was the glass ornament she'd received for Christmas. She glared at it. "I suppose you're proud of yourself." She accused. "You let your horde destroy a nice little restaurant and for what? Because you're a jealous spoiled brat!" The image that formed was not one of a man with a proud expression, rather one of a man with guilt. He didn't speak, just faced her. "You should be ashamed of yourself…" she began to weep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Slumping down, Jareth felt the lump in his throat; he raised a hand and flicked his wrist. He sent time spinning back, and called the horde back to his side. He looked at the image in the imperfect orb in his hand. "Don't go." He said quietly. "Tell him you can't go…"

The image looked up, eyes red, and nose running slightly. "Why can't you leave me alone?" she begged.

He knelt, the image shining in his hand. "You're mine." He said icily.

"No," she shook her head, and took hold of the ring on her finger. "No." Closing her eyes she thought of the man who'd sent the ring, the bracelet and the earbobs… the man whose touch and the memory of that touch filled her with longing. "You have no power over me." She whispered desperately. She picked up the phone and dialed. "Fred, I'm sorry… I don't feel well… can I take a rain cheek?" she asked.

Jareth placed his brow to the orb in his gloved hand. "You're my little Valentine, Sarah…and no one else will ever… ever… touch you like I do…."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25. Bunnies, chicks and babies**

It had been weeks since Fred had seen Sarah, and he was beginning to worry about her. His mother had called her to invite her to lunch and been turned down. Fred paced his mother's parlor. "I can't stand this." He complained bitterly. "I don't see why she's doing this."

Doris sat with her knitting, "I do." Fred turned to her and waited for the explanation. Doris smiled wistfully. "Fred, I was far worse just days before you were born."

"She won't take my calls, Mother." He huffed. "I just want to know she's alright."

The older woman gave her son a sad gaze, "Fred, are you in love with Sarah?"

He ran a hand through his hair and growled. "I don't know… I could be if she'd give me half a chance."

Doris looked back at her knitting. "Sarah told you she was not over the man who… fathered her baby."

Fred slammed his hand to the coffee table. "But he's not here and I am!" he said in defense of his feelings.

"Yes, dear… you are." His mother didn't look at him, there was nothing she could say or do.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Linda found Sarah in the nursery going over the last minute details. She turned to look at her mother. "I think I'm just about set."

"Oh then you don't want to know about the sale at Macy's?" Linda teased. "Begins on Wednesday, and goes though Sunday. I thought if you were up to it we'd go on Saturday."

"David says the baby could come in a week or so," Sarah said leaning on the bed rail of the crib. "I think a sale at Macy's is just what I need… I've been feeling terribly sorry for my self of late. Maybe getting out will make me feel better."

"Hormones," Linda groused. "I remember them well."

"Oh hey, don't you have a soap event that morning?" Sarah said quickly.

"I do," Linda nodded, "At Macy's, on the mezzanine. I'll go in early and have Jeremy drive you over and we'll meet around noon or so… have lunch and shop."

"Sounds like a plan." Sarah agreed then picked up the new baby blanket that Karen had made. "Did you see this? She embroidered all the characters from the play…"

Linda fingered the blanket, "Karen is very thoughtful."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth began to pace behind the heavy desk, he looked at the dates again and at the wheel of the year. Nicole found him in his private study going over things. "Is something amiss?"

He looked up at her. "The baby is due…now…."

"I'm sure everything is fine," she comforted him.

"No, Nicole… The baby is due _**now**_… today…" He pointed to the papers strewn over his desk. "I made very careful calculations, I made sure she'd be ovulating on Midsummer… my son is due now… today…."

The Fae woman came around to the side of his desk and looked at the pages. "You planned this all out?"

"Of course," he said looking at the notes.

"You're worried." Nicole observed.

"Yes," he admitted freely. "I am." He looked at her and held out his hand. "I can not go above, and I've a feeling a Fae is needed, be a dear, go above and check on her… I need to know… and the orb is not enough. Be my eyes and ears, and a magical hand if needed."

"Promise not to do anything while I'm gone." She said firmly.

"Fine, just go… find her and make sure she's… alright."

Nicole shook her head at him, "Planting a seed on Midsummer's to harvest on Ostara…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah was glad that Jeremy had offered to drive; she was in no mood to take a bus. She'd been fighting off a dull ache for hours. Her feet hurt and her ankles were slightly swollen. When they arrived at Macy's Jeremy took her to the mezzanine where the Soap Stars were being showered by attention from loving fans. Sarah stood back, watching as her mother made efforts to be personable to each fan.

Jeremy laughed softly. "She's something else, isn't she?" He asked with a very proud tone.

"Why don't you just marry her already?" Sarah asked.

The actor shrugged, "I would if she'd go for the idea, but she's not willing."

Sarah felt sorry that she'd spoken about it at all. She shifted and looked about, looking for a place she could sit for a few moments. Turning she noticed Doris coming toward her and Fred Jr. in tow.

"Sarah, darling!" Doris moved swiftly toward her, arms outstretched and looking pleased as punch to see the girl out again. "I've missed you! I just knew you'd be here to cheer on your mother." She looked over at her son who looked embarrassed. "I was just telling Fred that you'd be here, wasn't I dear?"

"Yes mother," he looked at the girl becoming concerned. "Sarah, are you feeling alright? You look a little … I don't know, pale?"

Doris suddenly looked at the girl. "He's right, you're color is off… are you alright?"

"Oh fine," Sarah protested the concerns. "Just nine months along a waiting for the big day. I saw Dr. David yesterday and he said it could be by the end of next week." She flinched and hoped no one saw.

Jeremy smiled at Doris. "Linda will be pleased to see you; we're taking Sarah to lunch… Would you like to join us?"

Sarah looked over at the crowd of fans around the stars of her mother's soap, "I think she's going to be a while, and I'm not really hungry yet… I'd really like to get a peek at the sale up on seven."

Fred extended an arm to Sarah. "Why don't I just take Sarah up to seven, and we'll meet you all down at the cellar?" He smiled at Sarah. "Think of me as a willing pack mule, mother has me well trained to carry packages."

"Fred," Doris protested with wide eyes. "What a thing to say. You go ahead, let me know it there's anything you'd like that you're not buying yourself Sarah."

"Will do," she said as she hooked an arm into the one offered by Fred. Sarah took a long breath when they reached the elevator doors. "Too crowded here for me." She confessed to Fred.

The man smiled at her warmly, and ushered her into the elevator.

Doris turned to Jeremy. "I'm really quite fond of Sarah." She tried not to press. "So is Fred."

"I know," Jeremy said shaking his head.

The seventh floor had a wonderful infants' wear sale, and there were items Sarah fell in love with. She bought ten all in ones, six terrycloth sleepers, eight little bootie sets, four receiving blankets with little fairies and mythical creatures dancing about and one dozen little bibs. Sarah looked at Fred as he struggled with the boxes placed in his arms. "I'm sorry Fred, I just could not resist."

"I should have brought a real pack animal," he teased, pleased that she was allowing him near her again. Sarah laughed then winced, Fred saw the wince. "Sarah, honey, are you alright?"

"Just a twinge… I've been having them off and on for days now… but today…"she winced again. "The little bugger is really active today."

Fred frowned, "Are you sure that's all it is?"

Sarah looked at her watch, "You know, I'll bet that Soaps Stars thing is over, we'd better head down to the cellar to meet my mother and Jeremy for lunch with your mother." She ignored his concern, making light of everything. She pointed toward the elevator. "Come on, it's not crowded…"

There were three other people on the elevator, an older couple looking as if they'd been shopping for a grand child, and a young woman with long dark hair and eyes like the hearts of pansies. She smiled at Sarah when they got on the elevator. Fred was still struggling with the multitude of boxes containing Sarah's purchases. Sarah pressed the button for the cellar, and leaned back on the wall when a strong sharp pain struck her. She gasped and Fred turned his attentions to her.

"Sarah," he dropped the packages and grabbed her before she crumpled. "Sarah, what is it?"

Panting for air, Sarah looked at him and whispered. "Fred, I think my water just broke."

The older couple looked astonished and backed away, the younger woman moved forward. She placed a hand on Sarah, comfortingly. "Is there something I can do to help?" She asked gently.

"I'm in labor…." Sarah laughed not believing this was happening. "When we get to the main floor, Fred you'd better get me over to David's clinic… the midwife is there today…" She began to do her breathing exercises, breathing in deeply and puffing out the air in little hee hee hee breaths. Just as the elevator came to a shuddering halt, Sarah looked up and groaned. "No!"

The woman with dark hair looked at Fred who was moving to the electrical panel and the emergency phone that was in the box next to the floor buttons. "Hello?" he called into the phone. "Hello, anybody there?"

Another sharp pain drove Sarah to her knees, and the dark haired girl who was holding her arm went down with her. She held Sarah as the pain crested.

"Hello!" Fred called into the phone again, this time he received an answer. "We're in Elevator number three, and we've a woman in labor in here."

The dark haired girl held Sarah's hands and whispered to her, "Focus…" and began to do the breathing with her. The way the coaches in the birthing classes had. Sarah nodded at her and concentrated on her breathing.

Fred knelt down and looked at Sarah. "They are working on the problem."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jeremy and Doris waited while Linda signed autographs for the last fans who had hung about with hopes of at least a glimpse of the actress. When she finished she joined them, "I thought it would never end," she breathed deeply. "Where's Sarah?"

Doris pointed upward, "She and Fred went up to seven to do some shopping. They'll meet us down in the cellar for a light lunch."

A commotion down at the elevator drew their attention, and Linda shook her head. "I'll bet that number three is stuck again…. It got stuck earlier today." She was pulling on her coat, turned to Jeremy. "Go over and find out what's going on. Doris and I will be fine." Linda was chatting with Doris nonchalantly with only one eye on Jeremy as he moved toward the elevator and an official from the Macy's company. His face change alerted her that something was very wrong. She looked at Doris. "Where did you say Sarah went?"

"Seven…" Doris looked toward the elevators and both women began to hurry over to where Jeremy was standing with one of the company officials. "What's happened?"

Jeremy looked at Linda, "They have a pregnant girl on three," he pointed to the elevator. "Stuck between floors six and five… and she's in labor…Linda, I think its Sarah."

Linda staggered back a step, then grabbed the official, screaming. "Get my daughter out of that elevator!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

He checked the calculations again, looked at the charts and then raised the imperfect orb. "Sarah, " he breathed deeply. "Sarah…"

Goblins looked from one to another, was he giving an order or not? The leader nodded and waved the others to follow. They moved though the passages and appeared in the building where the girl who ate the peach was. They could feel her energies, and the power that surrounded her at this moment. The leader motioned the others to flee into the shadows, not to disturb the humans. Right now it was just being near the girl that was important.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fred had taken off his coat and placed it over Sarah, the dark haired girl who was breathing with her smiled at her and said calmingly. "I've had some midwife training." She looked at the older couple, "I'm afraid you're going to be rather shocked… so if you don't wish to see the birth…look away."

Sarah grabed the other girl by the coat. "You mean it's now?"

"Yes," She said calmly. "I'm going to help you out of your… undergarments…" she looked at Fred, "Do you have any blankets in there?" she pointed to the boxes now strewn on the elevator floor.

"Yes," Fred opened the boxes with the blankets and passed them to the girl.

"I'm going to tell you what to do," the girl said. "My name is Nicole, and you are?"

"Fred, Fred Greyly." He answered.

"Your wife will be fine…" she assured the young man.

"She's not my wife," Fred said with a twinge of sadness. "We're just friends…"

Nicole raised a brow but patted his hand. "Get behind her, hold her so she's in a half seated position, you're going to help her push when the time comes."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth, restrained by the edict, watched as the tall man moved behind Sarah to help her. One moment he had hated the man, right now he felt most grateful that he was there to support Sarah. He sat watching, cursing himself, if he'd handled this differently he would be there. It had all played out differently in his mind. He had never even considered what it would be like to be absent from the birth of his child… his son… his heir. Now he was the one suffering instead of the girl who'd wounded his pride.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Linda paced in front of the elevator like a tigress, growling at anyone who tried to get her to move. Jeremy warned the officials not to mess with her, as it was her daughter in the elevator. When asked how he could be so sure, he pointed to Linda… "She knows." Doris stood by, not interfering, just being supportive.

The officials had the maintenance men working but didn't seem to find a reason for the interruption in service, but kept working or at least looking busy so the woman pacing didn't go after them.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah's brow was beaded in sweat, and she panted harder and harder. Nicole spoke to her in gentle tones encouraging her. "We're nearly there, now get ready…"

Fred held her from behind and whispered. "You're doing great, Sarah."

Nicole looked at her. "It's time, Sarah, push!" Sarah took a deep breath and pushed she felt the baby move down and she began to pant and then pushed again. A moment later Nicole smiled up at her, "You've a son." She bundled the child in the blanket Fred had given her.

Sarah took the baby into her arms. "Hello, little darling…" she spoke to the tiny face looking at her with wide eyes.

"Hello little man." Fred greeted the boy.

Nicole sat back and smiled. "He looks very healthy."

Sarah allowed the tears to fall. "Welcome to my world, József." She kissed the little bundle.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth watched the baby held in the arms of his lover. "Goblins protect my son." He breathed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The elevator shuddered and began to move. Linda turned to the doors when she heard the sound. None of the repair men could explain what was happening. Behind Linda, several photographers who'd been covering the Soap event raised their cameras as the doors opened and the baby's cries were heard. Flashes went off as both Doris and Linda moved into the elevator as the older couple exited swiftly.

One of the Macy's officials heard the man say he would never step foot into Macy's again. The official ignored the man and looked at the new mother and baby on the floor of the elevator and smiled softly, thinking how the pair almost seemed to glow.

Nicole watched as the women took charge of Sarah. She looked once more at the baby and smiled softly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A cold being passed the group gathered at the elevator unseen. She whispered words into the ears of the photographers, and again into the ear of a reporter who happened to be there. Seeing the seeds she sowed take root, she vanished.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Goblins moved secretly, shadows moved and danced, celebrating the birth of the newest member of the Kingdom.

Jareth looked content, for the moment.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Macy's officials had insisted that Sarah go to the hospital and be checked out. Dr. David had been called and he was now at her side making sure she was able to be discharged.

"I could have sworn you had another week," he told Sarah as he took her pulse. "Well you look great."

Sarah smiled, "I feel like I was hit by a Mack truck."

David looked over her chart and signed papers. "Well I think it's safe to send you home… whoever that woman was in the elevator with you was a great midwife… I'd love to have her on staff."

"Her name was Nicole… but I don't have any other info on her." Sarah sighed.

Fred paced the hall with his mother and Linda, waiting to take Sarah and the baby home. "It all happened so fast," he was telling them. "One moment she's shopping like a demon, the next she's in labor."

Doris looked at Jeremy who was down the hall arguing with an official. "Something's amiss."

Linda glowered, "I'd better see to it!" She stalked down the hall. "What is the hold up? Where is my grandson?"

"Ma'am," The nurse held up the blood reports on the baby. "There's something in the baby's blood…and we… can't identify it."

"Is the baby healthy?" Linda demanded.

"He seems to be…" the nurse began but was shouted down by Linda.

"Then go and get him, we are taking him and his mother home."

The nurse shook her head, "I can't release him, I'm not a doctor….and they are running tests…"

Linda looked at Jeremy, "Get Fred."

Fred came down the hall, looking like he was going to crack someone's head. "I want to see the Doctor in charge of Pediatrics." He demanded harshly. "No one is keeping Sarah from her baby!"

Dark shadows darted about, and little sounds were heard.

The nurse found the doctor, who came out giving reasons the baby could not leave. All reasons were shot down, and Fred fought for Sarah's right to take her son home.

An hour later, Sarah was wheeled out of the hospital to the parking lot with her son in her arms. Once she and the baby were safely blocks away, the Goblins began to destroy any and all evidence of the little prince's ever having been there. No trace of his blood work remained, and the memory of Sarah and József vanished from everyone who had seen them in the hospital.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah stood over the crib looking down at the beautiful babe in the bed. "Sleep well, my babe." She murmured, then looked up and whispered. "Jay, where are you?"

Unseen eyes watched with tenderness.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26. April showers**

Linda had been expecting some kind of fallout, some kind of notice in the papers to the unusual birth. After all it's not everyday a baby is born in a stalled elevator at Macy's. Nor is it everyday that the mother is the daughter of a Soap Star.

After calling Robert to let him know about the baby, and that Sarah was fine, Linda warned him that she had noticed press people there and was sure there was bound to be some mention of the birth in the papers. Robert told her he could care less about what the press thought; all that mattered to him was that Sarah was safe and sound. He and Karen were going to make plans to come to the city to see the girl Sunday.

Fred and Doris had come home with them from the hospital. Fred hovered over Sarah and the baby like a protected guard dog. Once Sarah and the boy were settled in the apartment he relaxed just a bit. Doris convinced him it was safe to let Sarah rest, and that having coffee down in Linda's place was better than just sitting in Sarah's parlor.

Linda wondered if Fred was going to be alright, he had formed such a strong attachment to Sarah, and now the baby. She called Magda, who called Dido, and they flocked to the brownstone along with Peter who was with Magda and Kevin and his new wife. By evening it was beginning to look like a theater revival instead of the coming home of a new mother and her baby. Jeremy served coffee and tea, and stronger spirits and passed out cigars to anyone who was accepting them. He was enjoying the surrogate grand dad position he'd sort of inherited. The celebration of the birth of little Joey as he was not being called went on into the wee hours of the morning. One by one they were allowed to visit Sarah once she awoke; each getting a little peep at the little darling boy.

Dido swept into the room bedroom where Sarah was propped up on the bed holding her baby. She took a seat on the bed and held her hands out expectantly, as if it were her natural right to hold the child. Sarah handed the baby over to the woman without protest or argument. Dido began to speak to the wide eyed and alert baby in Russian. She looked at the new mother with a gleam in her eye. "You look none the worse for wear." She commented in her usual manner. Sarah blushed and Dido kissed the baby. "Auntie Dido has many little gifts for you, my darling boy."

Magda came into the room with Peter Hobson when Dido had left. Both fussed over the baby and made cute little faces and noises, causing Sarah to get the giggle fit. The last to sit with Sarah was Fred. He took her hands into his and didn't say a word, he just looked at her and the baby he'd witnessed being born.

At long last everyone who had to went home. Jeremy stayed, as he often had, giving support and comfort. Linda slept a few hours cuddled against him, until the first light of dawn came creeping in her window. She rose quietly, trying not to disturb the man still asleep in her bed. Something about him being there just seemed so natural to her and she didn't really want him to leave. On cat like feet she crept to the front door knowing the early morning addition of the city paper was going to be waiting for her.

She had expected news, but not a headline. On the front page was a picture of Sarah, the baby and Linda herself on her knees in the elevator. The headline read, 'Actress Sarah Williams, daughter of Actress and soap star, Linda Williams gives birth in elevator of Macy's Flagship store.'

Linda noticed that Fred's head had been cropped, and no mention of him nor of the woman in the elevator with Sarah was evident. She read the little article frowning, the last line in the piece giving her something to worry over. It was a question, where was Robin Hayden and why was he not with the actress all of New York had known was his beloved and adored darling?

Linda went to the kitchen to put the coffee pot on and found Jeremy already doing the job. "Did I awake you?" Her voice held real regret.

"No," he said convincingly. "I had a sudden urge for coffee." He looked at the way she was holding the paper. "Something in there upset you dear?"

Tossing the offending paper on the kitchen table, Linda huffed. "They are speculating the father is Hayden."

Jeremy laughed, none too quietly. "Hayden? Sarah could barely stand to be on the same stage with him!"

"I know that, you know that…" she pointed to the paper. "But the idiots in the press don't seem to. "

Jeremy shrugged, "I'll bet it goes back to him making sweet nothings to that girl reporter who was so enamored with him."

"Robin Hayden, and speculations about him, is not something Sarah needs to deal with not now." Linda leaned on the man who was always there for her, no matter what.

Strong arms closed around her, "Linda, you can't protect her, it's not right." He advised carefully. When she looked at him with an astonished gaze he continued. "I know you want to make this easier for her, but you can't…. she's a grown up now… with a baby of her own… she has to protect herself and Joey… you can't do it for her. Not you, not Robert or Karen or me."

Linda nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah slept lightly, her instincts keeping her alert for the baby. Dark shadows and images in the room moved on silent feet. They gathered about the baby's crib and watched over him with devotion.

The man with the crystal in his hand watched over the sight, Sarah sleeping and Goblins keeping vigil over her and their son. "Thank you Nicole," he said as the dark haired woman joined him in the throne room.

"He's a beautiful baby," the girl announced. "What a shame you were not there."

Jareth looked over at her, "It serves my purpose to have been absent."

"Purpose? Or your stupid need to exact revenge?" Her voice held more anger than Jareth had ever heard from her. "There are times when I don't know what you are thinking! You used my mother, and her circumstances… and me… and you used Sarah."

The Goblin King looked at his sister with unapologetic eyes. "I have my reasons, sister."

Nicole clenched her beautiful hands into tight fists. "I doubt it!"

Jareth had never dismissed Nicole; he had always listened to her and been more giving to her than any other Fae in their respective parent's court. Just now he could not afford to be so generous. He lifted his hand, flicked his wrist and the girl vanished from where she stood. Sent back to the isle of Avalon and no allowed re entry to the Goblin Courts until the King so allowed. Not even Oberon could over ride his banishment of the girl. The only Fae the King of the Goblin would never dare banish was Oberon himself. Jareth knew his father would not interfere nor intercede; he counted on his father being of a solid mind. The High Queen had evoked the edict, and Oberon would not interfere. The edict would stay in force until the confinement was ended… Beltane… Jareth counted the days. He could wait…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Robert parked his car on the curb outside the Brownstone. He helped Karen out of the car and handed a small box to Toby to carry up the steps. He and Karen unpacked the rest of the things they'd brought with them. Gifts from friends and business partners and even clients who'd watched Sarah grow up. Toby ran up the steps as soon as Linda had come to the stoop, he called out excitedly and Linda caught him up in tender arms. Karen waved as Robert unloaded the trunk.

"What a haul!" Linda called down to her counterpart.

"This is just the start of it!" Karen called up to the actress.

Robert mumbled and grumbled as he unloaded box after box. "It'll take three trips to bring everything that was sent."

Linda hugged Toby as Jeremy moved down the stairs to lend a hand. "Karen, go up and visit Linda, Rob and I will get the rest." He said quickly. When Karen had gone up, Jeremy leaned in. "Robert," his using the other's proper name startled the other and drew attention. "There's a storm brewing."

"Over," Robert asked quietly turning his attentions back to the trunk.

"The press is making it out that Robin Hayden is the father of Sarah's baby." Jeremy warned.

Turning to look at the actor, Robert saw concern on Jeremy's careful features. "And you're sure there's not a chance?"

"Not in hell!" Jeremy said loading up his arms with packages to be taken up. "But in this business a lie can become a truth. You're a lawyer, and I think you should at least warn Sarah so she can take precautions."

"Good thinking Jeremy." Robert loaded his arms as well, paused and gave a reflective smile to the other. "You really do look after her don't you?"

"She may not be my daughter by blood…." Jeremy said softly. "But she's my daughter by love. I love Linda, Rob, always have, and always will… no apologies on that… She's Sarah's mother, and I've had the… profound opportunity of watching her grow into womanhood…and now motherhood herself. I love her as if she were my daughter."

Robert looked at the gifts in their arms, "Family." He snickered. "What a strange and wonderful thing it is."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Karen had placed the boxes down and moved to Linda's side. "You look worried Pal o mine."

Linda turned and moved into the open arms of her ex-husband's new wife. "I'm so glad you and Robert are here…we are going to need you."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Toby had not waited, but had run up the stairs to Sarah's place and had gone in unannounced. He held the box in his hands. "Sarah?" He called out to her.

"In here," she said calmly from the bedroom.

Toby entered and watched as his sister finished nursing the baby. "We're here." He said as if it were the most normal thing in the world to watch her feed the baby. "Does he have a name?

"Joey," Sarah said placing the bundle over her shoulder to burp. Once he'd made a loud sound both she and Toby giggled. She placed the babe upon her bed and smiled down at her brother. "Well, Uncle Toby, what do you think?"

Toby, now on his belly on the bed looked at the wide eyed boy who looked back at him with almost a wistful smile. "I like him, he smells nice, not all stinky like Tommy's little brother."

Sarah giggled, "Oh really?" Kissing the baby on the forehead, Toby lay beside the baby telling him all the things they would do together. Sarah leaned back and thought of how lucky she was to have such a fine family, and the old guilt of what she'd done rose up. How could she have been so selfish as to wish a sweet child like Toby away? The guilt brought tears to her eyes, tears she was quick to wipe away as Robert and Karen entered the bedroom to see their grandson. Robert smiled as he picked up the baby and held him, but Sarah read something in her father's body language. "Daddy?" she placed her hand on his sleeve. "What's wrong?"

Her father shook his head, not wishing to speak of the trouble in front of Toby. "Later, dear," He said quietly.

Sarah looked over at her mother, her body was tense and Sarah felt her throat tighten. Karen led Toby out of the room after half an hour, saying that Uncle Jeremy wanted to make breakfast for him. Sarah looked at her mother and father. "Has something happened to Jay? Did you hear something?" Karen went to the parlor where she'd left the morning paper and then when she returned to the bedroom handed it to the girl. Sarah read and groaned; "Oh for the love of God!"

Robert, still seated on the bed, placed a hand on his daughter's arm. "Your mother and I want you to know we don't believe a word of that."

Sarah looked at the little silver ring on her hand. "This baby belongs to Jay King, not Robin Hayden." Green eyes turned to gaze at her father. "I swear it, Daddy."

"I believe you, but…" He cautioned holding her arm. "The press is having a field day, and your mother worries that Hayden might try to cash in on the publicity."

"Let him just try," Sarah said thinking of dipping the arrogant man in a certain bog.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The first full week in April after having been to the doctor and having gotten a clean bill of health, Sarah walked the baby though Washington Square Park. Joey was bundled up in the pram, and Sarah was enjoying the first signs of spring in the air. Trees had taken on that reddish haze they get just before their buds burst into the first shoots of leaves. Old men, bundled in heavy coats and hats were sitting in the park playing chess. One or two tipped his hat to the young mother walking her infant son. One old man she'd seen often on her walks asked how old the babe was and she informed him that Joey was just a little over a week and a half old. They warned her not to stay out too look as the weather could take a chilling turn. She assured them she would keep aware.

A cold specter moved through the park, watching the mortal girl. Icily she crept past the baby in the pram, causing Joey to start to fuss. Sarah quieted him with little effort, and took a seat on the park bench. She leaned over the pram and whispered to her son. "Your daddy is going to be so surprised." A flash caught her attention; she looked up to find herself being swarmed by three zealous photographers and a few reporters as well.

"Miss Williams, Miss Williams!" They shouted in unison.

Sarah feared they would unsettling the baby; "Please, do quiet down," she requested. "The baby…"

"Have you heard from Robin Hayden?" They asked over and over.

Sarah could see she'd get no peace and rose from the park bench and began to walk the baby back the direction of her mother's Brownstone. It aggravated her no end that they just followed. She was sure they didn't mean to be pesky but they were getting in the way of her getting up the stairs. She held the baby so he was covered up, and asked them to just please leave her alone.

A man rushed forward and pushed himself through the crowd. He was coming at her too fast for Sarah's comfort. She pulled the baby close when the man shoved something into her face. "This is for you Miss Williams, you've just been served." Bulbs flashed and voices called out, as Sarah reeled.

Fred appeared out of nowhere, ordering the crowd to disperse. He ushered Sarah into the house and then took the pram around to the service porch. When he returned to the front of the house he ordered the last of the press boys off the property. He entered the front door to find Sarah sitting on the stairs with the summons in her hand. She looked up at him, for a moment she said nothing then in a whisper voiced her worst fear. "Hayden is taking me to court…he's claiming to be the baby's father…."

Fred read the summons. "This is for Monday… family court…He moves fast this Robin Hayden… Well I'll represent you and Joey." He took her hand. "Don't worry."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

On Monday morning when Sarah arrived at the court house on Fred's arm there were reporters and photographers everywhere. Fred frowned as he moved forward, the clerk said something to him and he frowned deeper. Off to the side stood Robin Hayden on his arm was a blond sporting a very large ring. Fred collected the papers the clerk handed him and taking Sarah's arm ushered her through the gauntlet of flashing cameras and reporters questions. He didn't say a word to her and was glad she was following his lead and keeping silent. Once in the car and on the way back to the Brownstone he turned to the girl, his face grim."Sarah, I think you'd better call your father… this one is out of my league."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah was alone in her apartment as the spring storm hit. Lighting flashed out side the door, and Sarah held her son close. Tears began to form as she whispered. "I'll never give you up."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth watched with a menacing gleam. He smirked, and tossed the now very fractured and deformed sphere upward. He caught it and laughed, when no one laughed with him, he looked at the Goblins who were looking at him uncertain of what to do. He pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered in annoyance; "Well, laugh."

One Goblin cackled and the rest slowly joined, all keeping an eye on the King. Ready to stop at a moments notice, that moment came quickly. "Shut up!" He shouted at them. He sat down in the throne and grumbled. "I have to think."

Nicole stood out in the hall; she motioned Hoggle and Sir Didymus to keep hidden. He was up to something and the less they had to do with it the better off they'd be.

Jareth looked up, grabbing at one popeyed little Goblin he growled. "Were is Hogshead?"

Nicole motioned for them to run and hide, the hidden panel slid back in place and she moved toward the throne room as if just arriving. "Well, what have we here?"

The Goblin King glared at her, "Have you been hiding my subjects from me, sister dear?"

Nicole ignored him and plucked the crystal from his grip. "A messy bit of business this," she looked at Sarah clutching the child tightly. "She's not going to be likely to throw herself at you just for saving her, you know."

"I have no desire for her to do any such foolish thing." His face twisted in pleasure as he thought of his plans for Sarah Williams.

Nicole tossed the orb back to him. "She really is too good for you." She said as she headed for the exit.

"I know," Jareth sighed. "But she is my equal… her eyes can be so…cruel…"

Nicole halted, and turned to stare at him. "You're in love with her."

Unabashed the Goblin King looked at her, inclined his head and smiled coyly. "I never said I wasn't." Looking then to the crystal in his gloved hand he muttered. "However, love aside, no one beats the Goblin King, not even Sarah Williams…" He murmured to the crystal in a dark and dangerous tone; "Too old to turn, but no longer too young to keep… my precious."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27. The Ruse**

Fred drove to the Brownstone, there were reporters there waiting, and photographers with cameras flashing. Questions being shot at Sarah ranged from 'When would she let Hayden see his baby?' to 'Are you upset that Hayden was now getting married to someone else?' Fred escorted Sarah through this new gauntlet of press and paparazzi. Once inside the building he called the local station house and had officers sent over to control the thong of unwanted pressmen.

"I'm calling your father." Fred informed Sarah after the police arrived to put up barricades to keep back the now gathering crowds. "This is out of hand."

Sarah looked up as her mother entered the room with Joey in her arms. She moved forward to take her son into her own arms. Needing to feel him close, she whispered to her mother in a choking voice. "Hayden is suing me for custody of Joey." She kissed her baby, and looked at her mother. "Fred's calling Daddy."

Linda nodded in agreement, "I think that's the best thing to do. No one messes with Robert Williams family and gets away with it." She hoped the words sounded convincing because right now, she herself didn't feel convinced. She looked out the window at the gathering crowds. "That little bastard," she muttered when she saw Robin Hayden standing on a sidewalk across the street. "What the hell does he think he's doing?"

Sarah didn't look out the window, she paced holding her son.

Fred got off the phone with Robert and addressed the women, "Robert says stay in, don't go near the windows, don't answer the door. I'm staying here, and I'll take door duty until Jeremy arrives. I put a call into him and he's on his way. Robert will be here this evening." He looked at the girl with the baby in her arms. "Honey, you look all out, why don't you go up and lay down."

Sarah carried her baby up the stairs, when she'd gone Fred turned to Linda. "He's claiming he and Sarah were lovers from almost the first day of rehearsal."

"Fred," Linda heard her own voice go gravelly. "Sarah could barely stand to be on the same stage with that ego maniac!"

Jeremy showed up an hour later, in his hand was a copy of a tabloid that was known to be dishy. The headline was accompanied by a picture of Kat Harper saying Sarah had stolen Robin Hayden for her. "The vultures are gathering," he said as he handed the paper over to Linda.

Linda read the interview and looked at Jeremy, "I wonder if we were in the same production, I don't recall one tenth of the events the way Kat has related them."

Jeremy looked at Fred, "Can we sue for slander?"

Fred was looking worried as he paced. "I don't like this… it's too calculated… First demanding his name on the birth records… and then demanding custody… and now this bit." Fred frowned deeply. "It's like he knows he's got cards stacked against us." He ran a hand to his brow. "And why is it we've not be able to find this Jay King person…it's like he never existed."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Robert, much like the knights in days of old, came riding in to the rescue. Or so Sarah and Linda had thought. Fred had warned him the brief from the clerk read like a Harold Robinson novel with the exception that everything was sketchy and circumstantial. Robert arrived that evening, Karen and Toby in tow. Linda had a room for her ex-husband and his wife, Toby was going to stay up stairs with Sarah and the baby. He parked his car in the garage behind the house, and with the aide of some of New York's finest, was able to make it up to the house without much trouble. Fred greeted him in the entry and thanked him for coming so quickly.

Robert and Fred sat in the parlor going over the papers Fred had been handed by the clerk. Karen and Linda were huddled in the kitchen with Jeremy over tea. Toby had wandered up to his sisters flat and was sitting with her and the baby.

Sarah didn't dare go to the window; there were too many paparazzi with telescopic lens. She felt trapped in her own place; she figured that's why she was seeing shadows moving about. She figured she was going stir crazy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

One week later the morning headlines in the paper read like a tabloid sheet, and Linda didn't even bother reading the article that went with the pictures. She tossed it in the trash. Who cared if Robin Hayden thought Sarah was unfit to raise a baby? How would he know, he was not around.

Sarah called the ad agency and explained she was going to have to ask for a few days off. She'd been scheduled to do an Avalon voice over, and now she would not be able to make it as she could not leave the house with out a swarm of paparazzi and reporters chasing her down any given street. An hour after she called the agency she received a call from Mr. Auberon.

"Miss Williams, I was informed that you would not be able to come in today. You're not ill I hope." He said graciously.

"No, although I have quiet a head ache," she muttered. "No, sir… I'm having press troubles… I'm in the middle of a court case. Some idiot thinks its great fun to give me and my new son grief."

"I had heard you had the baby," the man on the other end of the phone line said softly. "Would it be permissible if I were to come and see you and the new babe?"

"I'd be honored," Sarah said but added with caution. "You'll have to give your name to one of the officers at my door."

"Officers?" He asked.

"My lawyers think it's wise for the baby and I to have protection right now." She said quietly not really wanting to tell her woes to this man.

"Of course," He murmured. "Would this after noon at three be alright for you?"

"Fine, look forward to seeing you." Sarah hung up and began to prepare for her guest.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Oberon stood on the bridge looking worried, "Puck! To me," he called softly. It was not long before the impish hobgoblin appeared, bowing to the High King; "Tell me good Puck, how bad is all this?"

Puck dropped all pretenses, and looked at the High King with concern. "If Sarah can not prove these lies false she could lose custody of the babe."

"This Hayden, what does he have to gain?" Oberon asked.

Puck looked sideways making sure they were not being observed, "Tis not Hayden who has anything to gain but the master who works his strings."

Oberon placed an arm about the shoulders of his henchmen. "Is my son aware of this?"

"Indeed," Puck assured the High King. "My Goblin King says timing is everything in this game."

"Game," growled the High King. "Is that all he ever thinks of?"

Puck shook his head, "I think he plays this close to the vest as it were, Sire. Even I do not know all of what he is doing or has done."

"I go to visit Sarah and the babe," Oberon said firmly. He looked about the garden, and knew there was someone he had to see first. "Return to what you were about." He ordered the impish man. Slowly he moved to where he knew Papa would be waiting with a chess board set up. "I have need of your help."

"Ask, anything I can do, I will." Papa said.

Oberon took a seat, picked up a bishop and began to roll the chess piece between his fingers. "Tell me about Robin Hayden."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

At nearly three in the afternoon, Sarah stood in her own little parlor waiting for her guest. She had set a tea tray and even had made some sweet apple tarts with the lovely apples that her guest had been sending her since he had asked her to be the voice of Avalon Art Glass. She had dressed in a comfortable long skirt and a blouse that was easy to open to feed the baby. Joey was lying in a bassinet, covered with a blanket that Dido had sent over with embroidered fairies and elves. He was sleeping peacefully. When Jeremy showed the man upstairs Sarah was not ready, greeting her guest at her flat door was interesting; he had a gift in his hands for the baby.

"Sarah, my dear," he said warmly. "You look well."

"Thank you," She said nervously. "Thank you for coming to call, won't you come in?"

Looking about the flat he could find nothing he didn't approve of. "You've a lovely home, my dear."

"This was my mother's place for years." Sarah explained. "When she bought the brownstone she gave her flat to me." She motioned the man to be seated, "I just tried to make it homey."

"And you've succeeded." He nodded when she offered tea. "I understand you've got some legal woes right now."

Sarah feared he was going to be asking her to leave his companies advertising spots. "Yes," she didn't try to deny the obvious. "And if you'd like me to stop being the voice of Avalon Glass… I'll understand."

Auberon placed his tea cup and saucer down on the table. "Don't be foolish girl, I'm not as thin skinned as that." He leaned on the walking stick that always seemed to be in his hands. "You need your friends right now, and I'd like to be counted among that number."

"That's very kind of you sir." Sarah looked over at her son.

Auberon stood up to move toward the baby's day bed. "Not at all," He said steadfastly. He looked over at Sarah, "I wonder may I hold him?"

Sarah stood, moved to the bassinet and gathered the child up into her arms; "Of course." She handed him over to the man who cradled the child gently.

"Hello," He greeted the eyes that opened wide as if in recognition to him, "little man."

Sarah smiled. "He's the sweetest baby that could ever be."

Placing his lips to the child's forehead, Auberon whispered. "He is a handsome little lad indeed." Handing the baby back to his mother, the man retrieved his walking stick. "I'll leave you now; don't worry about your recording schedule…Your job is secure." He placed a hand under her chin. "Don't worry too much about all this legal nonsense, everything with work out in the end."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth, watching in the crystal began frowned. What in the duce was the High King doing? And what was with the ruse of being Sarah's employer? Wanting answers to these and other questions, Jareth called out. "Father, I need to see you!"

A moment later the High King, once more in his regal robes appeared. "Yes, my son?"

"Old man, what are you up to?" Jareth asked in a tone that was less than respectful.

"I don't know what you mean," Oberon said innocently enough, but his eyes gleamed just as his son's did.

"Father!" Jareth growled, "I don't want your interference."

"I wasn't…. I was merely paying a call on the new mother…." Oberon said honestly. The High King murmured under his breath; "And seeing my grandchild."

Jareth paused in his tirade; the old man knew his weakness. "Is the babe alright?"

"More than alright, he's perfect," the Fairy King crowed.

Jareth heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear it… not that I doubted he would be. Sarah is a fine, healthy mortal woman; she was the perfect choice to sire a child on." He looked into the orb that rarely left his hands now.

"Boy," the elder addressed the younger Fae with a fatherly voice. "Have you thought this out?"

"No he has not!" Nicole said from the gallery above them. "He's not thought about any of the consequences of his actions!"

"Yes I have," Jareth protested dismissing the girl's arguments. "Father, don't ask me to explain, for I can not… not just yet… I promise you all will be made clear."

Oberon contemplated what to do. "You say you have thought this out?" Jareth nodded, and Nicole protested loudly. "Silence child," Oberon said gently to her, as he looked at his son. "I will give the benefit of the doubt for now, boy. However, you should be aware, Sarah is in jeopardy of losing the boy."

"I have plans for that as well," Jareth said with confidence. "I will respect the edict, and will not have physical contact with Sarah until Beltane; just as the High Queen has ordered."

Oberon's quizzical expression hardened. "What are you up to?"

"A good many things, Father;" Jareth smirked. "But you must promise not to interfere, and not to try to 'rescue' yond fair maid."

Nicole had left the gallery, and was not coming into the throne room. "Don't listen to him Father!" she begged. "He's up to no good, and Sarah will suffer for it."

Jareth gave her a indulgent smile. "You've formed quiet an attachment to her, have you not, Nicole?"

"She's too good for you!" she snapped harshly.

"Of course she is," Jareth agreed shrugging. "But what can I do… she and I have unfinished business betwixt us."

Oberon could see the same rage in Nicole he often saw in her mother. "Child," he said to her gently. "I think you should come home to Avalon."

Nicole's jaw dropped, she felt as if she were being punished for having done just what the High King had asked of her, "Sire?"

"Let this whelp find his own way… come… Daughter, come home." He extended a hand to the girl who placed hers in his. Oberon looked at Jareth; "Until Beltane."

"Remember your word," Jareth warned. "No interference, no rescues."

"My word is my bond," Oberon said softly.

"Father," Jareth crossed his arms akimbo; "Your oath."

Nicole gasped; no Fae had ever made such a demand. However when she looked at Oberon he seemed more amused than insulted.

"My oath." The elder snickered. "You're a hard nosed negotiator," he said to the Goblin King.

"I learned from the best," Jareth winked; "At your knee."

The two Fae men chucked at the private joke, and Nicole kept her opinions of them to herself.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Allison came to Robin Hayden's rooms, his newest lady love having just gone home. She looked at the smug man and smiled. "Feeling very pleased with yourself I see."

"The stories you planted in the papers and the humors are making my case for me." He admitted as he sipped a scotch and soda. "All I have to do is sit back and look like the injured party."

Allison laughed, "As if any mere mortal girl could injure you."

Hayden cocked a brow up, "I have pride, and Sarah did injure me there." He placed his drink down. "I'd still like to pay her back for that."

"Taking her child will be payback enough." Allison suggested coldly.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with it once I have it?" Hayden asked just as coldly.

"You can drown it for all I care," the icy woman stated.

"They have laws here against that," warned the actor. "I don't know what rules your people go by, but here, you don't just drown a child like an unwanted kitten."

"Pity," Allison sighed as she took a seat on the sofa. "Matters not, hire a nanny, and when the creature is of age, send it to boarding school. I'll see to it you've the means."

"Fighting for full custody… you are evil." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Allison cooed. "But we are not at the end of this little race against time." She warned. "You have to make sure you play your part. Beg before the press to see your son…and think of that mongrel as just that… your son."

Hayden paced, "I say, you're sure the real father won't come popping out of the wood work?"

"He's not going to be popping out of anything" she closed her eyes and smiled.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth watched the orb and frowned, he turned to his goblins. "Are we set?" they nodded and he sighed. "All the little flies I've caught in my web…. One by one they will be given the punishments I measured out. Of all of them, it's Lady Hiver I most look forward to bringing down."

One Goblin, polishing the boot of his master looked up and whispered. "You bring lady home soon?"

The King of the Goblins lounged in his throne, looked dolefully at the little Goblin who was now hanging from his boot hooked over the arm of his throne. "Not just yet, my fine fellow… Not just yet, but soon." He promised gently.

"Lady brings prince home?" Asked the Goblin giggling as he dangled precariously.

"Yes,…" Jareth looked into the orb, the image of Allison and Hayden having shifted to one of Sarah feeding her babe. "Lady brings prince… home." He began to hum, Goblins joined in the humming of the tune.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A buzzing nose played at Sarah's ear, something akin to the sound of mosquitoes' wings. She looked about, confused; who ever heard that sound so early in the year? She listened closer, and could hear strange music off in the distance. Strange and familiar music and Sarah raked her brain. Where did she hear that song before? Looking at her son who was falling asleep as he suckled she tried to relax. Something in her soul would not allow it.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Robert looked at Karen, "I don't understand any of this… it's as if the judge were not listening to me at all."

Linda leaned on Jeremy for support. "So when will the judge give us his verdict?"

"Friday… May first." Robert sighed. "We've been ordered to bring the baby to court. Linda I don't like this…. It's not going well…..it's like the deck is stacked against us."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

From the hall Sarah had heard the conversations in her mother's apartment. She quietly returned to her flat, closed her eyes and gave one desperate plea. "Oh God, don't let Hayden take my baby…."

She looked at the sweet bundle in her arms. "Once upon a time…" she whispered in a hoarse voice. "There was a beautiful girl…" she took a seat on the couch unable to continue standing, her knees were like jelly and her legs would not support her own weight. She looked at the baby in her arms. "She had a beautiful baby…." Tears fell and suddenly she whispered. "Oh Joey, I'm so afraid of losing you…."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth prepared, in just a few hours it would be Beltane and he'd be free. "Are our guards in place?" He asked his Goblin Captain.

"As you wished Sire." Came the answer.

"Good." He smoothed his hair, and looked at his refection. To the mundane eye he would appear to be a very cultured and well to do young English man of means. His Armani suit fit like the gloves he had discarded on his bed. "When in Rome…" He muttered as he pulled the vest down as if it were his Goblin Armor breastplate. He looked at the Captain of his personal guard. "See to it that no one escapes… you know who to look for."

"Sire, what if the High King is present?" Asked the Captain.

"He will understand," Jareth said as he left the confines of his personal rooms. "Lady Hiver is expecting me to use the usual means of transport. She had set traps, but we know her plans and can get around them easily." He motioned the Goblin forces to follow him. They moved into the bowls of the castle and into the hidden passages that only the Kings of the Goblin Realm knew of. Not even Oberon was familiar with the labyrinth of passages that lay between the worlds. "Follow your King!" Jareth ordered as they past through the veil between the worlds.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28. Trials of Beltane **

Sarah suffered as she feared she was going to lose her lunch, if he'd eaten any that was or breakfast for that matter. She had been nervous and panic stricken. As positive as her parents had been she knew that being ordered to bring Joey to the courthouse was not a good sign. She had changed her clothes six times, and Joey's at least as many. Nothing seemed right this morning. Her eyes were dark and hollow looking. Her face was pale and she looked ghostly or haunted. No matter what she tried on it seemed to make her look even more pallid.

Sarah held her son to her breast one more time before they were to make the short trip to the court house. "I love you, Joey… always… always remember that." She crooned to the baby. When he finished she tidied him up and carried him and the diaper bag down to the main floor where her mother, Jeremy, her father and Karen and Toby were waiting for them. She didn't try to speak, her voice was gone.

Robert led her to the car and the police kept the crowds back. Someone in the crowd screamed at her that she was a witch to keep the baby from his father. Sarah looked at her son, resting peacefully in his car seat. "I would never keep you from your father." She vowed in a whisper. Silently she whispered another prayer to the God she thought had long forsaken her and stopped listening to her pleas. 'Please God, find Jay…send him to us before it's too late.'

The courthouse was surrounded by thrill seekers, paparazzi, reporters, supporters and hecklers. All held back by barricades and officers of the law. Sarah carried her baby wrapped in a blanket up the steps of the courthouse feeling like each step was bringing her closer to doom. In the lobby stood Dido, Magda, Kevin and Peter, all there to show support and give her their strength; Sarah was grateful for the support.

The courtroom was packed. Both sides of the seating area were filled with people who just had to be part of the verdict. Including the important looking man with the elegant lady on his arm in the very last row of the side which Sarah was going to be. In the courtroom Sarah took her seat at the defendants table with her father. She held the baby in the carrier, the baby looked about the room as if he knew something was happening. He was not exactly fretful, but he looked anxious and was a little fussy. Across from them sat Robin Hayden looking very confident and his lawyer who gave baleful looks at Robert and Sarah. Behind actor sat the beautiful blond who had been on his arm. Sarah felt pity for both of them, and wondered how Robin could do this to her.

Dido whispered to Magda that she wished there was something she could do.

Peter closed his eyes, he could feel something, something not of this world, and he smiled. He looked at Sarah and prayed she was strong enough for what was about to take place.

The Judge entered the court room and looked at the assembled group with disdain. After the Bailiff said his peace, the Judge placed his hands together on the desk before him and sighed heavily. "We are brought here today by serious charges." Looking at Sarah, he continued. "You have been charged with falsifying a birth record, and denying a father his right to his son." He looked at Robin, showing a good deal of compassion for the man's plight. "You insist on giving the credit for your son's birth to this J.G. King person who does not seem to exist. Several witnesses have testified to the passionate relationship you shared with Mr. Hayden…"

'Say your right words.' Sarah heard.

"No," she whispered.

The judge, thinking she was contradicting him fumed. "Young lady do you understand the serious nature of your misdeeds?" Hid voice rose.

Sarah looked up at him, but heard a chorus of Goblins hissing. She looked around the room, panicked. "Oh no…" she murmured feeling a bit dizzy. She found herself gripping the edge of the table, as if it were the only think that would keep her from fall off the world. She saw dark shadows dart about behind the judge and she began to fear the worst.

The elegant lady's face looked troubled; she turned to the important looking man and whispered urgently. "Do something!"

"No," he said firmly.

"I never meant for something like this to happen…" she moaned. "Oberon, do something…"

"It's not my place, wife… now be silent and watch." He looked at her with a commanding gaze. "Watch." She looked over at Sarah who was watching something beyond the judge with frantic eyes.

"As you've not shown one shred of evidence to disprove the claim of Mr. Hayden… I have no choice but to…" The judge was silenced when both doors of the courtroom where thrown open. The heavy wooden doors made a thunderous sound as they slammed against walls. "See here! Who are you and what do you want?"

Sarah heard the commotion in the room, heard gasps and closed her eyes tighter. Magda grabbed her arm. "He's here, Sarah! He's here!" Sarah could feel the electricity in the air, and that scent, the one thing that seemed to haunt her, was heavy. She didn't dare turn to look, but grabbed the hand on her sleeve. Magda was now squealing, "Sarah, he's here!"

"I object," the clear loud protest came from the newcomer to the courtroom.

Sarah could have sworn she heard the hiss of water hitting fire. There were other sounds, but she didn't want to even try to figure out what they were. She stood on shaking knees unable to turn or move. She didn't even remember standing up, but then everyone seemed to be standing now. Her father looked at her then back at the man who had just entered the courtroom.

"Who are you?" The Judge demanded.

"I'm J. G. King… the father of Sarah Williams' baby." He proclaimed as he moved forward. "And I have the DNA to prove it…."He cast a withering look at Robin who was pulling back trying to shrink. "Do you?"

Sarah felt her heart pound; he was nearly at the front of the courtroom. She could hear Karen and Linda thanking whatever God had brought him. Something told her he was almost at her side; she refused to look at him. In fact she was refusing to open her eyes.

"Is this true?" The judge demanded. "Miss Williams is this man J.G. King… the man you say fathered your child?"

A hand touched Sarah's elbow, fingertips that were firm and familiar. She let the air out of her lungs, and moaned. "Yes." Her eyes, still shut tight, she leaned to him and breathed in his scent. "Yes." She was still afraid to open her eyes, fearful of breaking the spell. Jay King was here, claiming her child as his, defending her and protecting their child. He was here, at last. All the trouble of searching for him, all the months of worry faded away at his touch. She kept her eyes closed and breathed him in.

The man in the Armani suit cupped her face in one hand and smiled at the closed eyes. "Sarah." He said as only he could. Her eyes shot open as did her mouth as he closed in on her. Whatever protest had been rushing forth from her was captured in his open mouth. His arms held her like steel bands. When he raised his head, she looked at him with accusing eyes.

"You…." She hissed.

"Yes, my love… me." He murmured, ignoring the looks of her family and friends. "I am the father of your child." The words were for her ears alone, no one else seemed to hear what they were saying to one another.

Sarah turned her attentions to the child in the baby carrier; he looked up at the stranger with knowing eyes. Before she could protest the judge was slamming his gavel on the desk demanding silence and order. Her mind raced, it was accept the Goblin King or allow Hayden to win. She looked at the Goblin King knowing she had no choice.

"You say you're J. G. King…" the judge didn't seem willing to accept this on face value. "If this is true, where have you been?"

"I'm afraid I was on assignment for my families concerns over seas… your honor. Where I was there is no easy communications. No phone lines and the mails are dreadfully slow, if it gets though at all. I only found out about this trial a few days ago. My solicitor will be here shortly, I came on ahead…" He explained with almost a respectful tone in his voice. He placed a protective and possessive arm about Sarah. "Had I known that our joining had produced a child I would have been at my lady's side at once." He lied, Sarah stiffened under his embrace. Gently he massaged her arm. "I can not image what Mr. Hayden thought to profit by making claim to my son."

Hayden felt deserted; he knew the Fae presences that had been with him for months had fled. He said nothing.

Still not convinced the judge questioned further. "And you say you're willing to have DNA testing done?"

"I am." Jareth smirked knowing Hayden didn't dare.

"That won't be necessary," The lawyer representing Hayden announced. "We withdraw our complaint."

Sarah stood still; she heard the cries of joy. She heard the congratulations. Felt the pats on her back. The only thing that was real was a voice screaming in her head. Jareth, the Goblin King is the father of my baby! Her knees went first and Jareth was left holding ragdoll limp Sarah from crumpling completely.

The Judge narrowed his glare, still on Sarah. "Perhaps you'd care to come into chambers and explain this." His words were directed at Hayden, who shook his head, and declined. The judge glared, "It was not a suggestion!"

Hayden's lawyer followed his client into the chambers.

Robert looked at Jareth, unaware he was keeping Sarah from falling to the floor. "Young man, I'd like a word with you."

"I'm sure," Jareth said through tight teeth; "However, now is not the time." He shifted his weight and Sarah shuddered and muttered something unintelligible under her breath. "I believe Sarah and the boy have first call on my attentions." He pinched the young woman under her ribcage and she jumped to attention. He liked the look of fire that was now building within her eyes, now that the first shock of his true identity was wearing off.

"You!" she snapped.

"Me," He nodded, and released her so she could stand on her own; "Established." He said in a undertone, "Sarah if you wish to air our dirty laundry," He made and sideways glance at her father; "It could have very serious consequences."

Robert didn't hear what was said between the man and his daughter, he only knew he had to get into the Judges chambers and keep things from causing more problems. "Stay here, we're not done."

Linda had moved to stand behind Sarah. "Jay, we've been looking franticly for you."

"I am sorry," he kept his tone apologetic and composed. "I had hoped to get back sooner but I ran into some trouble that could not have been timed more poorly." He looked beyond Sarah at the baby. "Handsome little tyke, isn't he?" Leaning closer he mused in a voice that dripped absolute pleasure. "He has my eyes."

"He does not!" Sarah retorted shortly. "His eyes are not a bit like yours."

"Actually I think his eyes are a lot like Jays." Linda said looking from father to son. "Same jewel tone of blue and same intensity."

"Thank you, Linda," Jareth said graciously. He moved to get closer to the baby, but was blocked by Sarah. "Now, now, my precious… I'm just going to look."

Sarah could feel the stares from Linda and Karen, and was sure Magda and Dido were staring at her as well. Still she blocked the man, her lower lip trembled as she tried to obstruct and impede his progress. She heard snickers, and tittering, and whispered. "Goblins." She looked about and knew the courthouse was crawling with them. She looked at Jareth who looked calm and serene. He placed a hand under her chin and she realized he was not wearing the gloves he'd worn when she'd first met him. His touch was electric, little shocks coursed between them. She murmured a plea of some kind that was if not ignored, not headed. The hand at her chin moved down to her shoulders and turned her to look at the baby who was apparently watching them both with happy eyes.

"Our son," he crooned in her ear now standing beside her and holding her captive in his grasp.

Sarah was on the verge of telling him that the child was hers and hers alone, when she saw the lawyers, Robin and the judge returning to the courtroom. She wanted to tell him he could just leave now, thank you very much. However he was now standing besides her making his claim not only on the boy but her as well. It was not even that he was doing anything more than just standing there. Sarah looked at him; the Armani suit was even more formidable than his Goblin Armor if possible. The wild shock of hair had been tamed, and looked beyond stylish. He looked like a prince of Wall Street. Commanding, and completely at ease in any situation.

Robin had made the mistake of looking over at Sarah as he moved to his table; Jareth's scent changed becoming more powerful. His eyes glowered at the man who had tried to steel the child from Sarah, a privilege reserved for the King of the Goblins alone. One hand moved to Sarah's waist as the Goblin King glared at the actor who had told him once to piss off. Robin looked desperate to leave. Jareth knew he could not exact his revenge on the man, not here in this crowded court room. His settling of scores would have to wait. There were more pressing concerns for now. Jareth looked at Sarah's father who looked confident; the King of the Goblins then turned his attentions to the judge. He could sense a confusion spell having been placed on the man. He also knew his presence would cause that spell to go haywire. 'Amateur,' he thought to him self, vowing to himself to make the Fae responsible for this pay dearly.

The judge waited until everyone was seated and quiet, he then cleared his throat. "The birth records for the infant Joseph Williams-King will remain as it is… and the claim of J. G. King as father is accepted by this court. Case dismissed." He tossed the gavel down and wondered how in the hell he'd been roped into this trial in the first place.

Robert stood up, turned to Jay King and said. "Now as for you young man…"

"I think this would be better discussed in private," Jay spoke evenly to Sarah's father; "Unless you wish the press to make a spectacle of the rest of our… affair." He knew his words were heard and the meaning understood by the man of Law. "Perhaps if you'd allow me to have some of your time in private, I can answer all your questions."

Robert could hear the click of cameras and the popping of flashes, "I'm sure that would be better." He agreed.

Linda frowned, "I'm worried about getting through that throng with the baby." She watched as Robin and his lawyer made their way out of the court room. "He's going to talk to the press, and God knows what he'll claim."

"He'll say that it could have easily been his, even though everyone knows it couldn't." Jareth announced knowingly. "He's going to try and save face at the cost of Sarah's reputation." Long fingers took hold of her elbow. "I'm going to see the Bailiff, see if we can go out through the Judges exit." He moved toward the court official and began to speak to him.

"Commanding, isn't he?" Robert asked as he gathered up his papers and shoved them into the briefcase that he had open on the table. "Sarah, get the baby ready, I think he's going to get us out of here and I want to move fast."

Karen grabbed Toby's hand. Magda said she'd have Peter drive her and Dido over to the Brownstone and they would all meet there. Sarah gathered Joey's diaper bag and picked up the carrier. Jay motioned for the family to come forward and the court official saw them out and down the hall to an elevator that would take them to the garage. Once there Karen and Linda headed for the car with Toby. J.G. King held Sarah's arm and announced he'd be driving her and the baby over in his car. Robert wanted to protest, something about the man raised the hackles on his neck. Sarah opened her mouth to make an objection, however the fingers at her elbow tightened in silent warning. Jeremy told them not to be long, as he and Robert went to the car. Jareth turned Sarah toward a very handsome limo that was pulling toward them.

"Get in." He ordered her curtly, the pretences of manners fading. "Strap the boy in, woman." He watched with a measure of satisfaction, he had not expected her to be cooperative or obedient. He settled himself into his seat and looked at his driver; "The Williams'' brownstone, Hollis." He commanded. "And take your time, Miss Williams and I have business to discuss that is best discussed without her family interfering."

The privacy window went up and Sarah glared at him, and hissed. "I should have known it was you!"

"Yes, you should have." He draped an arm over the back of the seat and looked at her. "You look lovely, motherhood suits you."

"What do you want from me, Goblin King?"

The hand draped over the back seat moved slightly, taking hold of the long locks of dark chocolate hair. "I want what I've always wanted, Sarah…. What you owe me…"

"I don't owe you a thing," she voiced disapproval. "Except maybe contempt for what you did to me. I won! I beat you fair and squarely, in spite of how often you cheated! I knew the Fae were snarky, but I had no idea that you'd go so far as to trick me into…." She paused, bit back the words, pursed her lips and vowed. "I owe you nothing."

Jareth snickered, amused. "I doubt the rest of the Fae community would agree."

Batting his hand away she glared at him. "And I should care what they think?

"Yes precious," he sighed airily. "You should."

"Oh really? Once you leave I have no intentions of ever having anything, and I mean _**anything**_ to do with your kind again." She stated with conviction. "You have no power over me!"

"Think again, doll." His hand now knotted in her long hair. "We share a bond that can never be broken. We share a son."

"He's my child!" She reached for the baby in the strapped in car seat carrier.

Jareth pulled her hair and prevented her from touching the child. "Listen to me, and listen well, woman. In one month and twenty-one days you will be directed to a holy grove. You will present yourself and the child there at that time. My son will at that time be presented to the High Court, and will take his place among us."

"Joey does not belong to you," she gasped. "You can't have him!"

"You will not discuss this with your family," He continued ignoring her protestations. "I will not tolerate interference from anyone, not even them. I can be cruel Sarah, so don't try me." He released her hair.

"And if I refuse?"

"Don't even think of it," he warned knowing that refusing was the least of what she was capable of. He knew the challenge would set her on a path that would lead to her downfall, and he looked forward to the next forty or so days. "Hollis, once around the park if you will," he ordered and drank in the view of Sarah staring at him. "The lady and I rather enjoy the view of a park. Don't we… Sarah?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hayden had sent his lady friend home, he wanted to be alone. He poured a scotch, neat, and dark it slowly. He stood at the window looking down on the city and growled to himself. He had been so sure the Fae woman would not fail him… He had been a fool. Someone had warned him when he was a child not to take the Fae at face value, nor to take lightly any bargain made with them.

The scotch burned and stuck in his throat as tried to down the last drops in his glass. Anger and frustration drove him to raise his arm and hurl the glass at the fire place. The Glass never reached the hearth, it hung in mid air.

"Come to see how fair you've caused me to fall?" he asked before the woman appeared.

Allison looked at the mortal with contempt. "Self pity is so human," her voice dripped disdain and she plucked the glass out of the air. "Wasteful creatures." She commented as she stepped toward the bar setup on the table.

"You just left!" He accused, "Just left me hanging…"

"I had my reasons," she assured him as she poured him another glass of the amber liquid.

Hayden took the glass, without a moment's hesitation, and not a sign of gratitude. "Of course you did… I thought you said everything would be easy… that there was no way Jay would show up."

"The Goblin King is more crafty than I'd credited," she murmured mostly to herself.

Hayden lowered the glass in his hands from his lips. "Goblin King?" He asked with a fearful sound entering his voice. "You had me claim something that belongs to the Goblin King? Are you crazy or just stupid?" His accusation got attention and she turned icy cold eyes on the mortal. "I would never have consented to this had I know that Jay was the Goblin King…." He slammed the drink on the table spilling the contents. "Lady, on the outside I may appear to be a cultured man, and the most excellent performer on stage… but on the inside I'm half Welsh… and I was raised on tales of the Goblin King and his powers." Both hands went to his hair and he tugged. "No one in their right mind takes on the Goblin King, no one."

Lady Allison Hiver glared at the insolent creature before her. "He's little more than you, mortal… Neither of you will be missed when you are gone, turned to dust."

Robin Hayden shook his head. "You deceived me…."

"You where willing to be deceived," she countered smoothly; "All in the name of a few fleeting moments of fame."

Hayden began to fear what was going to be the results of his having made a claim on Sarah and her son. "How do you intend to protect me?" He asked in a long sigh.

Allison's laugh had no mirth; it was cold and sounded ugly. "And why should I wish to protect you? You are nothing, a mortal, little better than an animal. While I, I am Fae, compared to you… I'm a God." She walked toward the windows. "You were useful, and now you're not… so I say fare thee well, mortal."

Hayden watched as the woman vanished, she had deserted him not once but twice on the same day. Holding his head in his hands he forced his mind to work, there was only one person he could turn to. Reaching for the phone he dialed the overseas operator and gave her a number he had memorized. A voice came over the receiver, and he swallowed hard the pride that had stuck in his throat. "Mama, it's me… Robyin… I'm in trouble, mama…"

"Son…" the voice said softly. "What do ye need?"

"Mama, I made a bargain with a devil in the guise of a Fae… is there anyway to protect myself from the wrath of the Goblin King?" He whispered.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth had escorted Sarah up the stairs of the Brownstone. The crowds had dissipated, and the police officers were taking down the barricades. Linda was at the door waiting for them when they arrived. The family had gathered in the parlor of Linda's flat, and were waiting for them. Jareth moved to Robert's side. "Sir, I believe you and I have an appointment." He motioned Robert toward the kitchen.

Sarah watched her father follow the man. She raised her baby out of the carrier and held him close. Magda, Dido and Peter arrived followed by Kevin, and his wife. The house was filling up quickly with victorious celebrators. But the celebration was leaving a sour taste in Sarah's mouth. It was not long before Robert and the man everyone knew as Jay returned.

Jareth moved to stand beside Sarah, "I must leave soon," he told her quietly. "Remember what I've said." He moved to speak to some of the other guests, thanking them for their support of Sarah while he'd been away. It was only when he paused to speak to Peter that Sarah's vision fluttered, and the glamour cleared. She saw Peter for the first time as he truly was, and she felt her heart pound. Peter Hobson was Fae, and by the looks of it a subservient to the Goblin King. Sarah looked at the babe in her arms, there was something unearthly about him, but it mattered not. He was her son, and she'd be damned if she was going to just hand him over to the likes of Jareth, King of the Goblins. So intent was she looking at her son she didn't see the look cast at her by the Goblin's King.

"Keep an eye on her," he warned Puck. "She's going to bolt."

"Why not prevent her from doing so?" Puck asked.

"And ruin the chase?" Jareth chuckled. "Not on your life."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29. Claims and adjustments**

Sarah could not take much more of the celebration, nor could she stomach the fact that J.G. King was being treated like a hero. She carried Joey up the stairs, away from the crowd, up to her quiet apartment. Heaving a heavy sigh, she placed the baby in the crib with her old teddy bear. Carefully she covered him up, and watched as he snuggled in and went into a deep sleep. When she turned she found she was not alone, Jareth was standing behind her. It was the first time she was not aware of him by his scent. She looked at him, startled and dismayed. "Get out." She hissed.

Jareth ignored her command; his eyes were raking over her. "I'm needed back at my castle." He informed her as if she had not spoken to him. "If you have need of me, you may contact me with the crystal." She was well aware of his image in the crystal by now, he knew.

"I have no need of you," she growled.

Taking it as a challenge, his one hand snaked past her waist, winding round her back and pulling her body to press close to his. "I wouldn't take any wagers on that, my precious. We both know that is a falsehood." He heard the gulp of air in her throat, and felt her slightly shiver as they made contact. "You will always have need of me, Sarah… just as I will always have need of you..."

Sarah placed flattened hands upon his chest, trying to shove him off. "It'll be a cold day in Hell…"

With his free hand Jareth yanked her head back, she gasped as he lowered his mouth savagely to hers. He let her feel the hunger that was building, and when she cried in her throat in a panic he released her. "Remember what I've said… one month and twenty one days." He let his fingers trace her cheek. "Don't defy me."

Sarah batted his hand away. "Go to hell."

He smirked and moved away. "I've said my good nights and explained that I will be clearing up some business… but that I will be in touch." He turned his back on her. "When I return I've informed your father we will discuss changes in the living arrangements."

"Like hell we will." She muttered following him out of the baby's room.

Jareth turned on her, his eyes flashing as they had been the first night he'd encountered her. "You're no match for me, remember?"

"I've beaten you before, remember?" she countered cruelly. Something in the way he looked at her gave her pause. "Didn't I?"

He crooked his fingers, let them skim down her cheek, "No precious as a matter of fact, you did not."

Sarah shivered, "You tricked me? You let me think I won?" Panic as the reality of what that meant set in. She grabbed his lapels. "You can not have Toby!"

"Can't I?" He asked as his hands came to rest on her hips. "Who's going to stop me?" Sarah shivered under his touch, and he pulled her closer. His face smug as he began to nuzzle her neck; "Care to have a whirl at it?"

Her hands gripped his lapels tighter, now balling in the material. "I hate you." She groaned his heat melting her resolve.

He chuckled softly, "Of course you do," he murmured against the smooth skin of her cheek; "Almost as much as you crave me."

"You are so full of yourself," she groaned trying to pull free of the magnetic embrace.

"Don't you wish you were… full of me," he growled suggestively continuing to nuzzle her as she struggled; "Right now?" His words had hit their mark and she gave up the struggle to enjoy his tender assault. "How I wish there were time…" He kissed her tenderly and pulled back with restraint, "However, I have duties I must return to." Swiftly he turned and headed for the door and the stairs.

Sarah shook off the enchantment and euphoria his kisses had swept over her. "Jareth I'm serious!" she raised her voice slightly as she followed him to the stairs. "Promise me you won't do anything."

Jareth turned to look at her following him down the stairs, "Sarah, I don't make promises I can not or will not keep." He advised.

Sarah grabbed at his arm. "Please, Jareth."

"Woman," He looked at the hand on his sleeve. "I have to obligations."

"Jareth," her voice sounded desperate, even to her hears.

A figured moved from the vestibule into the foyer of the brownstone, making his presences known to the pair on the stairs. Fred held his breath, he'd never seen Sarah look so venerable, nor had he ever seen her shine as she did holding the arm of the tall lean blond man. "Sarah, is there a problem?" He asked keeping an eye on the pair.

Sarah's fingers griped Jareth's arm tighter. "No Fred, there's no problem." Her voice was breathy and filled with emotions.

Fred frowned; looking at the man he introduced himself. "Fred Greyly," He offered his hand toward the stranger who was standing with the young woman.

Jareth looked at the hand and at its owner, "Jareth King." He gripped the hand firmly. He looked at the man with no sign of backing down. "I understand I owe you a debt of gratitude." Making his position clear, he passively snaked his free hand about Sarah who was standing beside him on the stair. "I'm grateful to you for all you've done for Sarah, and our boy."

Fred looked as if a blot of lightening had just shot though him. "I would do anything for Sarah." He firmed up his grip as if he could convey more to the man with that kind of gesture.

Jareth found despite himself he liked the young mortal man who was so clearly in love with his Sarah. "I can understand that," His fingers clamped on the mortals, without cracking bones he caused the other to wince. "She's one of a kind." Slowly he withdrew his fingers from the mortals'.

Sarah looked at the clasped hands and noticed that Jareth was wearing gloves as he'd shaken hands with Fred, but she could not remember him having put them on. She looked at him, trying to recall if he'd touched anyone with his hands, anyone besides her. Dread and panic were coursing though her blood.

Fred looked down at his hand, thankful that the handshake had ended and not cost him his fingers. "Yes, she is one of a kind," he agreed readily. He stood his ground, and remained unmoved as the commanding figure descended the stairs. "Are you leaving… so soon?"

"Alas I have obligations, as I was informing Sarah… that must be met." He stood watching the mortal and drew a line in the sand. "I know you care a great deal for Sarah, and the boy. I was wondering if I could entrust their protection to you until I return?"

"Are you really planning on returning?" Fred asked unabashed.

Sarah gasped and Jareth tightened his hold on her. "I've always planned on returning to claim Sarah." His voice was filled with amusement. Eyes like stormy seas watched the reaction of the mortal, and he felt a pang of pity for the man who had fallen under the spell of the woman who was chosen of the Fae.

"Then why leave her?" Fred challenged, not sure why he was so driven. "Why leave now?"

The Goblin King observed the man standing across from him taking on a stance like a warrior. "As I've stated, I've obligations I must meet." He had no intentions of trying to explain the complications of his relations with this mortal. Amusement was giving way to annoyance, and Jareth didn't want to be annoyed, not with this man. "Sarah knows my reasons," he assured the man. "And she is the only one who needs to know them."

Fred looked at the girl still in the man's embrace; he'd never seen Sarah look so alive. He envied the man holding her, and envied the looks that he was mistaking from Sarah as devotion and passion. "But you will return."

"I have said so." Jareth stated boldly, he then turned to Sarah. "June twenty-first… remember." His tone was firm, as he placed his mouth to hers. Fred watched the pair kiss feeling a sense of despair and hopelessness. He saw Sarah respond to the kiss as she had never responded to the few kisses she'd allowed him to bestow. Jareth knew the man was observing them, and he wanted Fred to know and understand one truth. Sarah was spoken for.

He ended the kiss, lingering over her for a moment. "Kiss the baby for me." He said as he headed to the door.

Sarah forgot that Fred was even standing there and rushed after the man who was now opening the door. "Jareth, wait!" her voice was desperate. Fred turned not wanting to witness more. Sarah grabbed his arm, her eyes burning with fear, "I want your word of honor you won't touch Toby." She whispered not wanting anyone to hear her plea. Louder she moaned unable to keep her voice down. "Promise me!"

Fred had heard the desperation in her tone, and the Goblin King smiled down at her, knowing Fred was an unwilling witness to what he thought was a fond farewell. "I promise you;" Jareth said in a voice he knew would carry to the man trying to blend into the woodwork; "that young Toby is safe," his voice dropped so that it was audible to the young woman clasping at him. Leaning closer and kissed her cheek, he whispered; "For now."

Sarah watched him move with a powerful gate to the limo, changing his form as he reached the open door. He turned and looked back at the woman in the door; he was no longer the vestige of J.G. King. Now he was dressed in full Goblin King Regalia, and his cloak fluttered on the evening breeze. He was powerful and imposing and the one thing that Sarah feared most in life. He raised his gloved hand to his lips and blew a kiss toward her. In the next instant he was gone, and so was the limo. Sarah closed the door and gasped for air as the tears of fear began to fall. Fred saw the tears and the show of emotion, and misread it, just as the Goblin had planned for him to. Moving to her side, he tried to give her comfort, telling her that Jay would return soon. Sarah sobbed harder.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth moved swiftly though the great groves of Avalon, he knew that Oberon would be in the clearing. The grove was alive with sounds and color and light. Beltane was an important High Feast, and Jareth was making good and sure his presence was acknowledged. He moved swiftly, not wishing to miss his Father's opening statements of benediction. He could have made a showing entrance, could have flown in as an owl and transformed. Could have created a spectacle that would have been spoken of for years to come; however it was more to his advantage to behave more circumspectly. He came to his father's side stealthily, with out flourish and fanfare. He cast a glance at the young woman standing at the side of the High Queen and gave her a playful wink. Nicole could not help but send him a smile in return. The High Queen tilted her head to look at Jareth and he bowed toward her respectfully.

Oberon raised his arms and the grove went silent, taking the High Queen's hand he led the procession into the center of the circle and took his place. The High King smiled at the children of magic and the keepers of the flames. "_**Guardians of the east, spirits of air  
Open my mind to the promise of summer  
Fill my lungs, carry my thoughts  
Help me to understand my place in the great circle  
Even as I offer to you a place in my circle here"**_

The High Queen took her place beside him, "_**Guardians of the south, spirits of fire  
Inspire me to seek out my own rebirth  
Warm my blood, excite me to action  
Help me to experience the passion of living  
As I invite you here to remind me of your place in my life**_."

Nicole stepped forward taking her place in the center of the circle. "_**Guardians of the west, spirits of water  
Guide my roots to the source of life  
Nurture my compassion, bathe my wounds  
Help me to heal the world by my love  
As I ask you here to share in the healing of my hearts**_."

Jareth took easy steps to close the box that was forming. "_**Guardians of the north, spirits of earth  
Keep me safe in the arms of our Mother  
Be firm in my youth, and gentle in my aging  
Help me to find the wisdom in nature  
As I welcome you to support my steps on the path of the wise**_."

Oberon raised his arms. "Blessed be Mother Earth, may her bounty be renewed." The music began and Fae creatures began to dance merrily. Looking at Jareth, the High King cocked his brow, "On time I see."

"Of course," the younger Fae King answered respectfully. He turned to the High Queen and lifting her hands placed his brow to them. "I have fulfilled your edict."

"Yes," she sighed uneasy with his show of respect to her, certain he was up to something.

Oberon extended a hand to his Queen, "Tatiana, come we will dance."

"A moment Father," Jareth interrupted, the High King and his Queen turned to look at the Goblin's leader. "I demand a High Court Tribunal to be held on Midsummer's Night."

The eyes of the High Queen flashed, she had not expected him to make such a demand. "To what purpose?" her voice rose and she was oblivious to the fact that the commotion about them had ceased.

"For me to bring forth my son;" Jareth said crossing his arms while cocking his brow; "And to close the circle."

"You would proclaim the mortal child your heir?" Oberon asked carefully.

"I would," Jareth announced amid the sudden reverberations and chatter.

Nicole saw her mother sway, and took her arm to steady her. Jareth looked over at Oberon who seemed to be contemplating what strategy to employ. "What's said is said, Goblin King…" The High King cautioned; "Once decreed there is no going back."

"Understood," Jareth nodded curtly.

Oberon looked over at his Queen who was still speechless. "Very well then," he took hold of the boy's shoulder. "In Forty two days, in a holy grove, we will commence the rites and rituals to bring forth the Goblin's Heir." After having made the proclamation, Oberon once more extended his arm to his wife.

Nicole moved to Jareth's side as they watched the High King lead the Queen in the first circle dance. "I hope you know what you're doing," she murmured.

"I do," he assured her confidently.

"There are those who will oppose this." She warned.

"Let them," Jareth sighed.

"And Sarah?" Nicole asked quietly.

Jareth leaned toward her, eyes gleaming menacingly; "Is my concern." Having said what he needed to, and having made his appearance, he turned to leave. Only Nicole's hand on his sleeve prevented his exit. He looked down at her hand, so fragile and tiny. He looked into her eyes.

"Jareth… a wrong move will cost you both the woman and the boy." She cautioned him worriedly.

The Goblin King placed a leather clad hand upon that of his 'sister's'. "Nicole, I give you my oath, I know what I'm doing… and I have my reasons." His eyes had caught the movement of one trying to go unseen.

Nicole caught the movement as well, and the scent. She looked into Jareth's eyes and gave him her trust. "Be careful," she said aloud.

"You too, sister, you too," he squeezed her hand then gave a shrill whistle. Goblins who had been as stealthy as their King gathered to his side and escorted him away from the grove back to the passages that would take him unhampered back to the Goblin Kingdom and to his castle beyond the Goblin City.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fred carried a cup of punch to Sarah, handing it to her with a wistful smile. "He is something else, your Mr. King."

Sarah looked up; deep in thought she'd not heard what he'd said. "What?"

"I said he's something else," Fred's voice held a twinge of jealousy. He envied the man the attentions of the dark haired vixen. "I can understand how it is you two became a couple… and I… guess what I'm saying or trying to say is… He seems alright…. And I wish you well."

Blinking Sarah placed a hand on his arm and sighed. "Thank you Fred," she knew it had cost him a great deal to say that. Even though she'd warned him from the start that her heart was spoken for, she had seen him form an attachment to her. An attachment that was only made stronger by the fact that he had been the one to help deliver her son; "Fred, you're a sweet guy."

"Oh kiss of death," he teased. "That's about as exciting as saying 'Fred you're a nice guy."

She giggled. "You are a nice guy."

He winced. "Nice guys finish last, remember?"

"Not always…" Sarah said quietly. "Not all girls are drawn to men like…" she didn't want to say his name, but saw no way around it, "Jareth."

Fred corralled her, and spoke in a voice he hoped no one else would pick up on. "Sarah if you have any doubts…"

Sarah saw a dark little shadow dart down the hall, what ever doubts she had, she knew were best kept to herself. "Fred, don't worry about me." She looked into the parlor where everyone was still celebrating, she held the little intercom monitor in her hand, and could hear her son's sweet little sleeping sounds. Her eyes rested on one of the celebrants, Peter. She wondered why it was she was seeing his true self now instead of the glamour everyone else saw. Peter looked over at her, smiled and nodded, then turned back to his conversation with Magda. Sarah pursed her lips and looked up at Fred. "I'm going up… it's been a long day and I want to spend time with Joey…alone."

Fred smiled, "I understand, but should you need me…."

Sarah's throat tightened and she whispered something unintelligible. She moved up the stairs aware of the dark shadows playing there. Once in the baby's room she sat down and whispered. "Hoggle, I need you." She waited, and when nothing happened she fretted for the fates of her friends.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth sat quietly in the passage way on a ledge of rock that was against the wall. The three on the run hurried along the dark passages, stumbling. Placing his elbow on his knee and resting his chin in the cupped palm, he waited. Suddenly they appeared and stopped dead in their tracks, staring at the King. "Well!" He said pleasantly, as if surprised to have them suddenly appear. "If it isn't' you…" He crooked a finger at Hoggle who crumpled to his knees. "And just where are you going?"

Sir Didymus removed his cap, bowed to the King and whispered; "Your majesty."

Jareth gave him a withering glance. "Hogsfeet,"

"Hoggle," croaked the dwarf trying to shrink into the floor of the tunnel.

"Are you trying to help the girl, yet again?" Asked the King with an amused expression; "Haven't learned your lesson as of yet?" He sounded as if they were going to have a friendly conversation, and nothing more.

Ludo lumber forward, "help girl?"

Jareth's expression changed and became murderous. "No," he stood up swiftly, both Didymus and Ludo jumped back, leaving Hoggle at the mercy of the King who was towering over him. "I guess the treat of the Bog of Stench just does not intimidate a great hero such as yourself." He reached down, and yanked the dwarf into the air, dangling him precariously. "Why you've faced much worse for the girl, haven't you?"

"I did what you told me to!" Hoggle said in self defense.

Jareth mocked him by pretending to be surprised by the accusation. "What ever do you mean, Headhog?"

The dwarf began to squirm and kick out at the King. "I ain't helping you anymore!" He muttered something under his breath. Jareth narrowed his gaze and the dwarf stopped squirming about. "She's too good for you," Hoggle hissed.

Jareth nodded, "I agree," he dropped the dwarf and did nothing to prevent the pain that the fall would cause. "However, mine she is," he snapped his fingers and demanded the attention of the three. "Since I can not trust you any further than I can see you," he waved a hand and they all were instantly transported to one of the many dungeons under the castle. Ludo was manacled, Didymus was in a cage suspended and Hoggle was gagged and strapped to something that looked like an electric chair. "I fear that you gents will be my house guests for the next forty some odd days."

"Sire!" Sir Didymus called out harshly. "I protest."

"Fine, take it up with the management," Jareth laughed cruelly. "Oh, that would be me…" Ludo opened his mouth to wail for the rocks, Jareth visualized a large ball gag, and instantly it formed preventing the wail. "Now, as I said, you'll be my guests." He tapped Hoggle on the head. "And no one, and I mean no one, is going to help Sarah this time…. This time she's all mine." He turned to leave as he did he looked over his shoulder at the dwarf, meaningfully. "And I intend to enjoy her defeat as it was meant to happen before."

Hoggle screamed into the gag.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah looked at the crystal ornament, and knew that it was just one way Jareth had of keeping tabs on her. She surmised there had to be others; she moved quietly to her book shelf and began looking for something that might hold the answers to her queries. There had to be a way for her to thwart him. She'd beaten him once, she told herself, only to remind herself that he had intimated she had not won at all. Now she was not sure. Somewhere in the volumes of books she'd collected over the years were all the answers.

Her fingers lighted on one volume, a little known book by an obscure author, _**Fae Ways, a complete handbook on the world of Magical beings, by PaisleyRose McFarland.**_Sarah had purchased the book second hand at a little shop on Ninth St. Opening the cover the business card she'd tucked into the first page fell out. Sarah read it over. 'Enchantments, Supplies for those who know magic is real.' Sarah tapped her chin with the card, and looked at the book's index. One chapter jumped out at her, 'Midsummer's seeding.' Her eyes drifted toward the bedroom door of her son. Sarah took a seat in her most comfortable chair, and moments later she'd have sworn she sitting on jagged rocks. The words riveted into her soul, and she placed the book down. She was going to need help.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah waited one week, then called Magda, "I need to see you… alone." Her voice was firm. "Are you alone?"

Magda looked at the man seated in her parlor, and knowing something was very wrong said calmly. "No, I'm busy right now."

"Is Peter there?"

"That's right, busy." Magda repeated smiling over fondly at the man who smiled back. The hair on the back of her neck raised and she looked at the receiver. "We'll have to just put that off."

"Can you meet me tomorrow? At the Arch?" Sarah asked quickly. "I don't have much time… yes, or no?"

"Fine, say noon, Lombardy?" Magda said hoping Sarah would remember a stray comment about Lombardy time. Sarah hung up without saying good bye and so did the girl with black fingernails. She looked over at Peter and pretended nothing was wrong.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The young woman stood beneath the arch looked at her watch and knew that her friend would be there any moment now. Just before eleven thirty Magda came into the park. She walked to the other and said nothing, but gave her a quizzical look and shrug. Sarah handed her the book she'd been reading, the Goth girl opened the book to the passages marked. She looked at Sarah with disbelieve.

Sarah took out a note pad and wrote one sentence down. 'I need to find this McFarland woman.'

Magda shook her head, and the note pad. 'Not without me!' She then pointed to the book, opening it to the front of the book and the 'Enchanted' stamp. 'I say we start here', the girl wrote. She looked at Sarah, 'Where is the baby?'

"Mother has him." Sarah mouthed quietly. She wrote that she didn't want to put Magda in any danger, to which Magda snorted and hooked her arm into Sarah's turning her toward the road that would take them to Enchanted,INC.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30. A Journey begins**

The girls stood side by side in front of the building. It didn't look like anything, and the girls wondered if they had the wrong address. Sarah shrugged, opened the door and walked in. It was dark and a bit gloomy inside. The girl behind the counter looked up and dropped the item in her hand. It hit the counter and made a loud thud noise. Magda standing behind Sarah snickered and muttered. "Yeah, this must be the place."

The girl behind the counter could not contain her excitement. "You're here! She said you'd be here and…. HERE you are!" She came dashing around the counter to grip Sarah's hands. "I'm Laurel," she introduced herself in a giddy voice. She was not quite as tall as either Magda or Sarah, and had a clean shaven head. She wore makeup that looked rather Egyptian in style. She was dressed in a peasant blouse in light gauze, under which she wore a camisole of linen. Her skirt was plain brown cotton and went down to her bear feet. She was small, and strange and overjoyed. "Mother is waiting for you in the garden."

Magda scoffed. "Hey kid, what are you smoking? And how about passing some this way…." Her tone was flippant. "This is New York City." She pointed to the street. "What garden?"

Laurel smiled at Magda a bit condescendingly, "You must be the Russian Mother spoke of… the garden is up on the roof." She pointed to a staircase behind a beaded curtain. "Come on, I'll show you."

Sarah looked at Magda, "I've seen stranger." Magda raised on brow, looking doubtful. Sarah turned and followed the girl to the stairs.

Magda followed her and hissed in her ear. "Sure you have." Something prickled the back of Magda's neck; suddenly she grabbed Sarah by the hand and pulled her back down the stairs. The other girl ahead of them was not yet aware. She pulled Sarah out of the shop and onto the street. "Don't ask why, just come!" she ordered Sarah. Once down the street both felt rather than heard the shrieks that were coming from where the building they had just left stood.

Sarah looked at Magda, "I'm not asking."

"Good, because I'm not sure I could tell you." Magda hooked her arm. "I know a place… and I think we should go there… it's called Craft of the Wise."

"Lead on." Sarah said.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The shrieking howl ended and Lady Allison glared at her minions. "Find that girl!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

They walked quickly, and soon stood before the storefront that read, 'Craft of the Wise.' Magda looked more peaceful as she opened the door to the shop. "This is much safer." She whispered to Sarah.

"But will they know anything about this book?" Sarah asked pointing to the book in her hands.

The interior of the shop was a far cry from that of the Enchantments. Where Enchantments had been dark and gloomy this place was full of light and joy. The air was not stale as was the air in Enchantments, no this place smelled of sweet herbs and spices. The woman behind the counter was untangling some hanging ornaments, and looked up with a smile. "Good afternoon ladies." She greeted them warmly. Unlike the girl at the other place this woman looked serene and peaceful. She was dressed conservatively, and wore her hair clipped up with a faux tortoise shell comb.

Sarah looked at Magda who seemed more at peace as well. "I'm looking for information on the writer of this book." She handed the book over to the clerk who smiled.

"Of course," she looked at Sarah and smiled. "Won't you come this way?" She led the girls who were much younger than she to a back room. "If you'll wait in here, Mrs. Perry will be right with you." She turned to leave. "She will answer what questions she can."

A few moments later another woman much older entered, "I'm Mrs. Perry; I was told you were asking about the author of a book." She was dressed in a long caftan of blue. Her hair was almost all white, but at one time must have been strawberry blond, and was pinned up but looked soft and most complimentary to the woman. Her blue grey eyes were not adorned with makeup but looked at the pair with kindness and gave a great comfort to Sarah.

Sarah stood up, offered the newcomer her hand, "Yes, I'm looking for information on this author." She handed the book to the woman, who opened the book to the marked passage. "My friend here thought you might be able to help me."

"Midsummer's seeding." She murmured, and then looked at Sarah. "I see." Sarah felt a bit uncomfortable. Mrs. Perry smiled gently. "Which of you is the mother of the seedling?"

Sarah raised her hand reluctantly.

Mrs. Perry nodded, "I'd thought so. You have that Fae Touched look about you." She motioned the young women to be seated and called out the door. "Coral, we'd like some tea, if you please." She then took a seat and smiled at Sarah. "Your child was seeded on Midsummer and born on Ostara right?" Sarah nodded not sure how else to answer.

The older woman rolled a little table that had been sitting beside her chair between them. "Well, let us see what the cards say." She picked up a deck of round tarot cards and began to lay them out. After the first six cards she stopped. "Your involvement with the world of magic goes back a bit, does it not?" the girl nodded and the woman continued. "Yes, even before you became a woman fully grown… This is very interesting, you are being challenged." She looked at Sarah with an amused grin. "If I didn't know better I'd say it was a spiritual journey you were about to embark on…. However this is the card denoting physical journey."

Sarah took a deep breath, "I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

Mrs. Perry snickered, "I'm sure you were not." She placed more cards out and frowned. "This is the tower… it means there is danger near you and the child."

Sarah looked at the woman seriously. "That's why I came looking for this McFarland person. I thought since she wrote this book, she might be able to help me find the answers to my questions."

"I don't doubt she would, if you could find her." Mrs. Perry placed another card on the table. "You have good people with you, but some are not… what they seem…Just as you are not what you seem."

Magda sat quietly listening to the woman speaking and looked at Sarah with a questioning glance.

Mrs. Perry placed another card down. "You've just thwarted an enemy, one who is now very angry. I see… darkness and a woman who is as cold as ice." She looked up from the cards to Sarah. "Where in world were you child?"

Sarah opened the book she'd been carrying. "This is where the book came from originally, I got it second hand at a book store on Ninth… and I thought these people would be able to help me. But something there spooked Magda here and we bolted."

The elderly woman looked up as Coral entered with tea. "Coral, would you go get my valise?" She then poured tea and served her guests. "There are many prophecies about Midsummer seedings, did you know?" She asked in a tranquil voice that would have calmed the stormy seas. "A child born of a Midsummer seeding is considered to be a blessed child."

Sarah sighed, "Joey is a very special baby…"

"His father is not… human is he?" The elder sipped her own tea quietly, her eyes watching Sarah's reactions over the rim of the cup.

Sarah looked over at Magda, the Goth girl smirked at her. "There is nothing you can say that will shock me, I'm Goth… remember? I'm use to things that go bump in the night. So go ahead give it your best shot." She crossed her arms as if challenging Sarah.

The green eyed girl paused for a moment, gave it thought and then blurted out. "Peter Hobson was not just playing Puck… He is Puck…."

The amused expression on Magda's face faded slightly, one brow arched but the girl remained steadfast. She placed her tea cup down, "Is that all you've got?"

"J.G. King, my baby's father is Jareth… The Goblin King." Sarah admitted swiftly before she could take it back. Magda's mouth dropped, but nothing came out of it. Sarah instead turned to Mrs. Perry. "What's said is said…"

Mrs. Perry looked at the door where Coral was tapping lightly. She motioned her to come in and accepted the leather valise from her. Opening it she reached inside and withdrew a hand shaped amulet on a chain. "This is the Hand of Fatima…" The woman stood up and placed it on Sarah. "It is a powerful amulet of Protection, it will help protect you from the evil eyes of the woman whose grasp you've escaped from so far. Keep it with you at all times; it will guide you on your journey." She pulled Sarah up from the chair and gave her a gentle embrace and a kiss on the brow.

"Journey?" Sarah questioned.

The calm woman nodded, "Go home, pack lightly for you and the boy…your guide will be there before the sunsets today. Go with the guild, if you wish your son to live."

"What about the McFarland woman?" Sarah questioned.

"Lady McFarland's book will help guild your steps, and that is all you need… for now." Mrs. Perry assured her. She turned to Magda, "God and Goddess be with you both."

Magda reached up and unhooked a necklace that she'd been wearing for months now. She handed the long sliver chain work over to Mrs. Perry. "Keep this safe… I may want it back someday."

"I will." The elder promised. "Listen to your inner guides, Daughter of the Ashkenazi, and go in peace." She placed the necklace in one of the deep pockets of her caftan.

Sarah hesitated, "Mrs. Perry, how will I know my guide?"

The woman smiled softly. "You will know." She promised.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Magda stood by watching Sarah pack, like a warrior guard, or a sentinel. Neither one had spoken a word from the moment they'd stepped out of the little shop. It was as if a silent pact had been made and they were aware of something deeper.

Linda was holding Joey, when they came down the stairs. Sarah took him from her mother's arms and kissed her cheek. Linda opened her mouth to ask a question; Sarah shook her head, eyes wide with worry. Linda closed her mouth and stepped back. Sarah had been different from the moment she'd returned from the courthouse with Jay. Linda was taking it on Faith that Sarah knew what she was doing.

A tapping came on the front door, so lightly that it almost went unnoticed. Sarah nodded for Linda to open the door. On the stoop stood a hooded figure, one that stepped into the vestibule ever so gently and only once inside did long fingers pull back the hood to reveal a face that was almost too perfect to be human.

"I am the guide." She said carefully. "I am called Gwendolyn, are you ready?" The guild turned her gray eyes to Linda. "It will not be safe here once we leave, you must leave too."

Sarah gasped, "I had not thought of you," she confessed.

"Don't worry about me; I'm going to be fine." Linda assured her. "I've got my own protection." She hugged her daughter, "Be safe."

"You too, Mom, you too," Sarah choaked out before turning and following Gwendolyn out the door.

Magda paused, "I'll take care of them, toots."

Linda nodded and grabbed her own purse, locking door behind her and watching the trio with the baby disappeared in a torrent of mist, like tendrils of vapor sneaking across the ground like pale, ghostly locks of a drowning woman's hair. Linda whispered a prayer to a God she didn't often speak to, and turned away.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Puck had been on his way to Magda's feeling that something was out of kilter. Stopping the car on a side street, he stepped from it and sniffed the air. "Jareth!" he cried out, "Trouble!"

Somewhere in the Goblin Kingdom a lone figure stood on a windswept hillside, mismatched eyes, like storms at sea watching the Kingdom. He looked at the place where she'd first stood on her journey into the Labyrinth. Sarah, the mother of his child, the heralded Champion of the Labyrinth… He heard the voice of his watcher and nodded. "So it begins," He murmured. In a swirl of glitter he vanished from the hillside, leaving no evidence he'd even been there.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Oberon was playing chess with Papa, who was winning much to the High King's chagrin. Nicole came quickly over the bridge and knelt at his side. "It begins." She murmured. Oberon didn't bother to look at her, but placed a hand gently to her head. He was looking at the board.

Papa, completely relaxed and unworried, observed his opponent. "It's your move, old man." He said not really speaking of the game on the board.

"I've never been one to interfere," Oberon quipped, moving an ornately carved pawn before the queen.

Papa pursed his lips, looked at the board. "Did I suggest that you did?"

Nicole saw the movement of the procession coming into the grove. "Your Queen, Sire."

Again Oberon did not bother to look, but spoke directly to the Fae Princess. "Trust me, Nicole, your mother is safe." He looked over at Papa his eyes telling the director to play his part. "Your move."

Papa moved a knight, and smiled. "Interesting game you play… old man."

"Isn't it?" Oberon moved again, shifting his eye to observe one member of the Queens train. Lady Allison Hiver, the icy woman with the stone like heart. "There are many games being played, don't you agree?"

Papa didn't turn; he clicked his tongue and sighed. "Sarah will eat her alive and spit her out."

"Good," the High King crooned.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31. First days in the wilderness**

Gwendolyn was silent as she led the girls into the mists. She stayed within an arms reach of them as she moved forward. Sarah had settled Joey into the baby sling she wore. Within moments he was fast asleep and she was able to concentrate on walking behind the silent guide. Magda had hoisted the back pack with the supplies they packed for Joey's comfort.

The mists began to part, ever so slightly, and Sarah heard the sounds of the ocean. She looked at Gwendolyn as the guide paused to allow them to get a firm footing. They stood now on a hillside over looking the ocean. "We begin the first part of this journey," Gwendolyn led them to what looked like a little lean-to shed thing. Hanging on pegs were cloaks that mirrored the guides. "These will help protect you where we are going." She draped one of the cloaks over Sarah, and looked at Magda. "Leave your pack on your back, and cover yourself with the cloak." She nodded approvingly as the costume designer did as she was bid. "This first step was easy; the rest will not be so."

Sarah looked up and in a somewhat dazed state whispered. "_**Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…**_"

Magda looked at her sharply; "That sounds familiar."

Gwendolyn removed from the pegs that had held the cloaks two pouches. "You must take these as well."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Creatures with dark souls appeared on the steps of the brownstone, unseen by the eyes of the mundane that walked up and down the street at a leisurely pace. Silent as the grave they move though the cracks and into the building. Like snakes they slithered up the walls and over the stairs. Shrieking as they found the abode evacuated, they began to over turn things and tear at the belongings of the woman they'd been sent to destroy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth found Puck in the park, near the arch. "Did the guild arrive in timely fashion?"

Puck nodded, "The women and the child," he paused not wanting to speak too much, not knowing if anyone else would be listening in. "The journey begins."

"And Linda?" Jareth asked softly.

"She abandoned and withdrew from the dwelling as soon as mother and child were gone." Puck was cold even though the night air was warm. "As you've ordered there are watchers protecting her and the actor."

Jareth looked about at the people who seemed to take little notice of the pair talking beneath the arch. "Good, then all is set…" He motioned the Hobgoblin to walk with him. "I've complete faith in the guide, she will protect and educate."

"Why Magda?" Puck asked suddenly in a harsh tone. "Why did you choose her as companion to the runner?" He visibly was not pleased with his King.

Jareth halted his steps, "I didn't choose her… Sarah did, and your Magda choose to accompany her… I had nothing to do with it." He denied.

"Why do I find so little comfort in your… denial?" Puck questioned coarsely.

The Goblin King smirked indulgently. "Good Puck, you have dallied long enough with the maid."

"Dallied?" he spat out. "I do not dally!"

"Then you are serious about this mortal;" Questioned the man tugging at the leather gloves that covered powerful hands.

A flood of emotions passed over the features of the Hobgoblin. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Ah," Jareth placed one hand on the shoulder of the henchman and creature of the fabric of magic. "Then consider this a favor, for if you wish her to live among us… she must go through this trial by fire…. And once she is on the other side, you and she will always have a home within my Kingdom."

"I had thought to live with her here…" confessed the other.

"Impossible," Jareth stated removing his hand. "You know you can not live here, not for any length of time… months at best… and you know you have to return to the Fairy Lands to renew your strength… surely you don't wish to leave her behind… to age and be without." His handsome face had gone stony. His features warned that he could not be moved in this.

"It's not fair." Puck sulked as he walked again with the King.

"No, but that's the way it is." Jareth said thinking of someone else that had used the exact same words." He patted the Hobgoblin's back. "Come Puck, we've work to do."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lady Allison slipped away from the Queen's Court unseen, or at least she had thought she had. She made her way down to a murky little swamp that was all but forgotten by most of the inhabitants of Avalon. She called softly into the winds, "Come to me, and tell me that you've succeeded." Dark creatures, from some best forgotten nightmare appeared, cowering at her feet. They sniveled and made excuses. Allison dug nails into her palms, "I don't believe this! She is but a mortal, nothing of consequence! And you… you my little ids were to destroy her and that godforsaken misbegotten spawn of hers. You have failed me." She raised her hands and the creatures of the id screamed in pain as she destroyed them instead. Once again she was alone, she looked about her, confidant that she had dispatched her minions unseen. Settling her cloak and smoothing creases out of her skirts she turned and moved toward the palace and the Queen's Court once more.

Oberon looked at Papa, "I'd say Sarah one, Allison none."

Papa nodded, and added. "I'd say Sarah best watch her step that one is out for blood."

"This is Jareth's game…" Oberon sighed, "I fear you and I are just observers."

"Hams always like a good audience." Papa snickered.

Oberon paused, blinked and gasped. "Are you suggesting my son is a ham?"

"If the shoe fits…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Gwendolyn, taking the lead, moved ahead on the path. She moved slowly, gracefully and like one who had made this journey before. Once she looked over her shoulder, making sure of the pace the other two were keeping. She gauged her steps to make the journey easier for the woman carrying the sleeping child close to her heart. Sarah was growing tired, and Gwendolyn knew it, the guild found a place to take a break. "Our path will change soon," she warned the pair. "We enter the mists again, and travel though the veils."

"Just who are you Gwendolyn? Where do you come from?" Magda questioned as she sat upon a rock; her dark eyes peering at the guild from under the hood of her cloak.

Gwendolyn clasped her hands and looked at the inquisitor with set features. "I doubt who I am and where I am from would be of any use to you, Ashkenazi."

"Humor me," the Goth girl commanded.

Inclining her head slightly the guide pushed back her hood. "I am a member of a society that goes back to the days before Christianity in the British Isles. We are called the Sisterhood of the Standing Stones." She spoke quietly the powerful words. "We are mist-walkers, and guides for those who embark on a soul journey."

"Soul journey? I thought we were on an exodus…." Magda stood up. "Who sent you?"

"The one who sent me is of no importance," Gwendolyn said unmoved by the bravado of the companion. "Exodus is not precisely the right term, but one of the aspects of the journey is to keep moving and be safe." She looked at Sarah, "I've taken a vow to protect you and the child." Sarah looked at her with doubtful eyes. "This journey is for your benefit, my Lady."

"Lady?"

The guide nodded, "I promise all will be made clear as we go." She looked over her shoulder. "It grows dangerous for us to tarry here any longer. Come, Lady Sarah, Lady Magda, we must make haste…" She helped Sarah to her feet. "I know of a safe harbor for us to sup and sleep, but we must leave now."

"I'm ready." Sarah said.

"I'm not," Magda pulled her cloak tighter about her. "But let's go before I find a reason to object."

Gwendolyn moved forward on the path, took a slight job and mists appeared. "We enter, and when we come out the other side, we will be in the between… that place between the worlds… and a sanctuary."

Magda heard the din behind them, "Ok ladies, let's shuffle off to Buffalo."

Moments later Dark creatures of the Id found the spot empty.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth lounged in his throne, Puck paced. "I don't understand how you can be so calm!"

Jareth mused, "I have complete faith in the guild…"

"There is Id out there," Puck complained. "No one said anything about them having to be on the constant run from Id!"

Turning the crystal in his hand one way, he tossed it toward Puck. When the Hobgoblin caught it, it was no longer a clear glass sphere, but a ripe juicy peach. "Eat something; take your mind off your woes."

Glaring at the mystical fruit the other groaned. "I've heard all about you and peaches."

The Goblin King snickered snidely. "I'm sure you have, oh Puck you should see your face."

"Our women are in danger!" Puck snapped.

"Only if Sarah passes though danger and hardships will she learn." The King explained softly. "And she has yet to begin the real hardships of the journey. They have gone to a place the Id are not welcome, and they will rest to prepare for the next part of the journey. Meanwhile," He lowered his feet to the floor, leaving his throne. "We've our own tasks to complete."

"Such as?" The petulant Hobgoblin asked harshly.

"Preparing a home for you and the Lady Magda," the King said softly. "I assumed you wish her to be your life mate."

Puck nodded, "I do," he admitted.

Jareth motioned the other to follow him. "I've set aside a nice bit of room for you. A cottage on the edge of my wood, I know how you love woods…" He pointed out a window. "There, what do you think?"

"I think Magda is going to skin me alive." Puck confessed sadly. "She's never going to forgive me for taking her choice out of her hands."

"She'll forgive…. In time;" The King said with assurance. "But she's going to give you hell at first."

"And Lady Sarah; will she be forgiving?" Puck ventured the question that had been on his mind.

Jareth shrugged. "It matters not," his voice was dry. "Sarah can rail at me until the end of days and it will not change the facts. I am the Goblin King and she has given birth to my son, the Midsummer's Seedling."

"You're taking lot for granted, aren't you?"

Jareth shrugged, a quirk of a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "She is mine…she always was… I was but waiting for her to… grow a bit…"

"They have a name for you in her world," Puck said as he stepped away from the window.

"And what would that be?" Jareth asked leaning on the window frame, looking out over his beautiful and dangerous Labyrinth. How it reminded him of his Sarah.

"Predator," Puck called back.

Jareth's head rolled back ever so slightly as he began to laugh cruelly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah sat on the bench in the common room, feeding Joey quietly and speaking to him the words all mothers spoke to a nursing child. Magda sat drinking from a horn cup the cool spring waters Gwendolyn had poured for her. "You are both doing well;" Praised the guide.

Magda looked about the shelter they had taken refuge in, it was indeed a safe haven filled with the feelings of peace. "How old is this place?"

"It is not recorded in time…." Gwendolyn sighed. "Time is of little meaning where we are bound."

"Little meaning?" Magda asked.

It was not Gwendolyn that answered, but Sarah. "We are bound for the Ethereal Plane."

Cocking a brow up, Magda sniffed. "Well why didn't someone say that in the first place?"

Gwendolyn provided a meal for the mortal women, and sat quietly watching them eat. Magda blinked, "Don't you eat?" The guide shook her head, and the Goth girl frowned, "I suppose you aren't mortal."

"Not precisely," agreed the guide.

Sarah looked at her, "But you're not immortal either.

"No," agreed the guide again. "I'm not immortal."

"What are you?" Magda asked.

"Let us say I'm a creature caught in the vortex of change." Gwendolyn stated with a measure of pride.

Magda looked at Sarah, "I think it's time you told me just how this all started. I'm on the journey of a lifetime… and I think I deserve to know how it started."

"I wished my brother away." Sarah said simply.

Magda blinked. "You what?"

"I was fifteen, and pissed at the world… I was rebelling at what I felt was an injustice. I was staying home babysitting, and unknowingly said the right words to have the goblins come and take my brother away…" Sarah remembered the dark night, the storm and the appearance of Jareth. It still took her breath away when she thought of him as he had appeared that night.

"But I've seen your brother."

"I won him back," Sarah explained as she cradled the baby and cooed at him.

"Hold it!" Magda patted the flat of her hand on the table before them. "That's impossible! I know a few things about wishes and goblins… and… no one ever gets a wished away child back."

"No one but the Lady Sarah," Corrected the guide with a wistful smile.

Sarah smiled back. "It's a long story, Magda."

Getting comfortable, Magda crossed her arms akimbo and setting her face, commanded, "I'm not going anywhere, so hit me with your best shot."

A quirky little smile played on the lips of the girl with green eyes and dark hair. "Alright, you asked for it…. Once upon a time…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lady Allison stood beside the Id at the shelter. "Where did they go from here?" she demanded.

"We lost them in the mists." One brave creature ventured.

"Lost them, that's impossible." The Fae woman snarled.

Another Id slithered at her feet. "They are in a place we can not go."

"Impossible," she repeated. "You are free to journey everywhere."

Every last Id now slithered about her feet, some were frantic. "Not the between," they protested. "It is hallowed ground and sanctuary."

Lady Allison's lovely face held a hideousness as she looked at the place she felt the last vestiges of Sarah's energy. "They can not stay there," she commanded her forces. "You will watch for them, and when they have left the hallowed grounds you will hunt them down! Cut down the woman and her spawn."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mismatched eyes like storms at sea had been watching in the crystal he'd been using to keep tabs on Lady Allison. He snickered. "Oh Lady, you've no idea of who you're messing with." He mused as he lifted the now misshapen form of the other crystal, with its fractures and missing pieces. In its heart he could still clearly see his Sarah, telling their story to Magda while his son nursed greedily at her breast. "How easy it is for Fae to underestimate you, my dear… a mistake I'll never make again." He promised aloud. Goblins hanging over his throne looked down into the heart of the orb he held and began to murmur and make musical sounds. The lullaby was picked up by other Goblins who were milling about the throne room. Soon every Goblin in the room were swaying and making music. Jareth lounged back and joined in the song, knowing somewhere a tiny part Fae would hear the sounds and be comforted.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah finished the tale, and looked at Magda, waiting for a reaction. She didn't have long to wait. Magda picked up her hand and shook her head in strong jerking motions. "Wait, you're telling me, you ran this Labyrinth thing, and got back your kid brother…." Sarah nodded, and Magda growled sharply. "Well then how is it you didn't recognize Jay when you first met him?" She felt she had found something that was wrong in Sarah's story.

"I would have," Sarah agreed readily. "Had I seen his face! But the first time I actually saw Jay King he was wearing that mask you created for him."

"Shit! That means he used me to trap you!" Magda protested.

"You and Dido," Sarah agreed. "Remember that nifty little hand bra?"

Magda let out a long groan. "What a bastard, I'll bet it was his idea!"

"No doubt," Sarah nodded. "It's his kind of twisted humor."

"Ok," Magda stood up. "That does not explain your…" she made graphic gestures; "Little sex show on stage."

"I've given that one some thought as well," Sarah said shifting her weight. "When Robin Hayden placed that pansy on my eye… it was wet… I just thought the prop guys were getting carried away with the storyline… now I'm not so sure."

"Love lies idle?" Asked Magda then cleared her throat. "Oh that's cheating."

"That's Jareth." Sarah said knowingly.

Gwendolyn kept still, but listened to the conversation.

"Ok, so tell me this, Sarah Williams, why? Why is the Goblin King doing all this?"

Sarah looked down at her son. "I can think of several reasons… One he does not lose well…. Two, he does not give up… three…I hurt his pride…. Four… he insists that I lost…"

Magda sputtered and the water she'd just taken a sip of spewed. "He what?"

"He says I didn't win."

"Hold it," Magda growled, "I know a thing or two about these things… I didn't just paint my nails black yesterday you know!" She stood up and paced. "Tell me the story again… and don't leave anything out, not one tiny detail."

Sarah mused, "I've gone over it in my mind over and over… and He's wrong… I won. I made it to the Castle beyond the Goblin City."

Magda sat down beside her; "I hate to say this, because I know you want to believe you won… but how many times have you heard of a mortal winning when up against a Fae? We're not talking Giants and beanstalks here… we're talking High Court Fae… and a Royal at that… so there has to be something… you're overlooking for your own reasons… Sarah, you figured out he used Love lies Idle….. did he also use the antidote?"

Sarah tried to think back, "I don't know," She admitted. "But that has nothing to do with me winning back Toby."

"Go over the facts again…" Magda suggested softly. "Point by point."

Sarah shrugged, "I wished Toby away… they showed up… Jareth and the Goblins… he offered me my dreams… and got pissed when I turned them down… I demanded Toby back and stepped through the window…." She paused, thought and went on. "I met Hoggle, got bit by a Fairy, and entered the gates…"

"Hold it, you got what? Magda sputtered again.

"Bit by a fairy," Sarah raised her hand and showed her the tiny white scare that had been left. She continued the short list, "I met the talking worm, found the opening, met the ruse…solved it, and fell into the oubliette, Hoggle let me out, we talked to the false alarms ran into Jareth, insulted him, lost time, got chased by the cleaners…" looking at Magda she shook her head; " Don't ask," she took a deep breath. "I stole Hoggle's jewels, met the old man with the talking hat, Hoggle deserted me, I met Ludo, got chased by the fireies, Hoggle rescued me, we nearly fell into the bog of stench…" again she shook her head, and Magda glowered. "We met Sir Didymus, crossed the bridge, I ate the tainted peach that Hoggle gave me…"

"Tainted peach?" Magda grabbed her arm; "How much of this peach did you eat?"

Sarah closed her eyes, "I took a bite, told Hoggle it tasted strange… everything began to dance about…"

"Sarah, did you swallow?" Magda demanded, when Sarah didn't answer, the Goth girl growled. "He didn't miss a trick!" She motioned Sarah to continue.

"I then dreamed I was in a bubble in a beautiful gown floating away…." Sarah's tone and body language changed. She muttered something under her breath, continued louder. "Broke the wall with a chair, and awoke in the Junkyard where some old woman tried to tempt me with junk from my childhood…"

Magda glared at Sarah, "Go back, what happened before you broke the wall… the wall of what?"

"A ballroom."

"A ballroom?" Magda prodded; "Just a ballroom?"

"Crystal," the hesitant reply came.

Placing a hand over her eyes, the Goth girl laughed a mirthless laugh, "A Crystal ballroom… what happened there?"

"Nothing," Sarah said suddenly defensively. The other glared at her through her fingers, and Sarah conceded. "Alright, I danced with the Goblin King, are you happy?"

"He just danced with you?"

"No…." She hemmed and hawed and finally blurted out. "He sang to me while we danced. And if the clock had not sounded off… I'd have forgotten all about Toby…"

"What clock?"

"The one at the entrance to the ball room," Sarah snapped.

Gwendolyn kept still listening and recording all that was said in her mind.

Magda snapped as well, "Sarah, are you purposely trying to be obtuse?" she stood up and looked at the babe in her arms. "You're telling me all this and then you say you won? You made it through the Labyrinth?" Sarah nodded positively. "Well, listen up pal o mine, you shouldn't have…" She laughed again. "I don't know how you did it, or who was helping you or even why…but baby you lost at least three times so far." She shook her head, "I don't get it, you're a smart cookie! You should have this figured out!"

"The only think I've got figured out is that Jareth didn't like losing to a little girl." Sarah yawned.

"Little girl?" Magda snapped her fingers. "How old, how old were you Sarah?"

Gwendolyn watched, and listened.

"Fifteen… just."

Magda did some mental math and slapped her forehead. "You were too old to turn to a Goblin!"

"What do you mean I was too old to turn?" Sarah argued.

"I hate to be indelicate, but when did you start?" Magda asked.

"Start?"

Nodding the Goth girl smirked. "Start," she waited and seeing she was still unclear added. "Getting your monthly bill?"

"The summer I turned fourteen…"

"Right, so you were one year too old to turn." Magda crowed. "However you were also too young to keep…"

"Keep? Why would he want to keep me?"

Magda laughed, "You said it yourself, that business about what no one knew."

"He sent me how to age so he could…." Sarah gasped, "Oh that snake!"

"Well planed out." Magda yawned now. "We'll figure out how to get even come morning… I'm too tired to think now." She curled up on a cot that was in the corner of the room.

Sarah looked at the baby asleep in the sling, "I'm tired too… morning is soon enough to figure out how to pay back his nibs…" she yawned and got on the other cot, fixed the pillows to sleep in a seated position, cuddled her son and was soon breathing deeply.

Gwendolyn waited, when she was sure the women were both deep asleep she moved to stand between them. "Ladies," she murmured softly. "I do regret that I must prevent you from interfering with what is ordained." She took something from her pocket and sprinkled it over the pair. "Forget this evening's conversation."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah wondered in the fog, but each path led to one place, him. He stood glaring at her. "Give me the child!" He demanded. "Give me the child."

"No." she held Joey closer.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…." Jareth intoned.

"No!" she shouted.

"To take back the child you have stolen from me…." He finished the speech.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah awoke with a start, and wept.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32. Sounds and visions**

Jareth was overseeing the work on the expansions to his private apartments. He could have just waved a hand but this was better. It took time to do the work without magic, and it kept him busy. Busy was something he needed right now, and he wanted the new additions to his rooms to be perfect.

He had never dreamed before he met Sarah of having the chance to design a nursery. After all there were few enough Fae women of good families who were his equal; plenty enough to sup and tup but few worth marrying. Had he ever really looked he'd have found there were fewer families who wanted him in their number, no matter his royal pedigree. Then Sarah came into his life, his long and bored life. She was fresh, witty and just as stubborn as he, not to mention those lovely cruel eyes and other assets. He'd been drawn to her long before she'd wished away poor Toby, and when she'd stepped into his world he could see the possibility for endless excitement.

He looked at the bed chamber and the alterations and modifications he'd made. The transformation was startling even to him-self. It no longer resembled a medieval bastion, now it was pleasing to the eye and elegant. He moved to the alcove where he'd draped off an area for their son to sleep so he'd not be too far from his mother's reach. Leaning on the archway he looked at the colorful little vignettes that he'd had painted on the wall himself depicting Sarah's first adventure in the Labyrinth and the many colorful characters she'd not only encountered but had befriended to the point that they were willing to disobey his direct orders. Not that he really blamed them, he smirked at the thought. However he'd never admit it to any of the subjects. It was a nursery fit for a prince, his prince.

"Sire," one of his personal guards came to his side quietly. "I beg your pardon, sire…"

Jareth looked at the Fae guard, there were few of them and he knew each one by name. "Captain Colwyn," he addressed the man with a wave of his hand about the room. "What do you think?"

Colwyn gazed at the changes, he could see the effort his friend and King had put into the transformation. He knew it had been painstakingly done, and had occupied the King for the better part of the past three weeks. "I guess there won't be anymore orgies." He said with mock disappointment. When the King let out a hearty laugh, Colwyn smiled back. "I think your lady will be most impressed."

"From you lips to the ears of the Gods." Jareth sighed. "Sarah should be, but I'm not counting my chickens. Not with her." He tugged his gloves tightly against his fingers. "What brings you to my private chambers Captain?"

Colwyn handed the scroll that had just arrived from the High Courts. "They've picked the grove for your Tribunal."

"Good, good." Jareth opened the scroll and read, a smile filling his face; "And the word on Lady Hiver?"

"She continues to miss your lady by dribs and drabs," Colwyn snickered openly. "If she had any idea of how you've manipulated things…"

"She asked for it!" Jareth retorted shortly before snickering as well. "Our guide has been keeping Sarah not only safe, but she's educating her along the way as well. She'd woven her way though the planes of existence like a master weaver on a tapestry." He motioned the man to walk at his side.

Colwyn shrugged, "I've heard Lady Gwendolyn is one of the most excellent guides out of the Sisterhood. I was not surprised she was chosen for the task of protecting your lady and heir."

"She volunteered," Jareth corrected as they descended the private stair down to the throne room. He looked at the work going on by the multitude of Goblins. "However as she is more than competent I was only too pleased to accept her." He turned away from the workers cleaning, the Captain kept pace with him as he moved swiftly down toward the state dinning hall, something that was so seldom used it was kept locked. Now it was wide open and being polished. "What progress has been made in the improvements I've ordered in the village?"

"Ah, well as to that," the captain looked less than happy; "Not all our subjects are… thrilled."

"The grobers don't want to bath, right?" Jareth looked as if he'd expected trouble.

"Not just the grobers… the danarks are… going underground as it were." Colwyn sighed.

"Well they are half or more than half mole." Jareth waved his hand as if to dismiss it all. "I won't worry too much, after all Sarah wouldn't expect paradise." The moved though the dinning hall toward the doors that lead to the terrace and the new gardens. Jareth looked down at the three he had working on the garden. "Those three have been too helpful," Jareth warned. "Watch them, they are up to no good."

"Sire," Colwyn moaned. "You can't expect me to do anything to Sir Didymus… I mean half the guards were trained by him…"

Leaning toward the guard, the Goblin King whispered softly. "And I was taught fencing by him, and adore him nearly as much as the rest of you do. No I don't expect you to take action against any of them… if any actions have to be taken… I'll do it…"

"Sire."

"Within reason," Jareth promised his old friend. "Now, we've only a few short days left… before the tribunal…Most likely Lady Allison is going to try some kind of blockade to prevent my attending. So I want the boarder guards increased now, if I have to take measures to escape her blocking me, I want ample warning."

Colwyn nodded. "Sire, the grove chosen…"

"Matters not," Jareth said confident in his plans. "You just keep an eye on Allison Hiver, and let me know what she's up to." He looked at the palace form the gardens. "It's a pleasant prison, is it not?" The captain cocked on brow up and Jareth snickered. "Make no mistake about it Captain; it's a glided cage for the sweetest little song bird… Sarah."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Gwendolyn moved through the crawling mist, looking over her shoulder to be sure her charges were still with her. Once they stepped into the clearing she pointed to a shelter. "We will spend the night here."

Sarah heard rather than felt something behind her, as she moved further in the clearing she could feel the pursuer being forced back. "We are in another between?"

"You are perceptive," Gwendolyn moved forward toward the door of the shelter. She held her hand out as she had each time they had used one of the shelters. Frowning she drew back, lowering her hand. "No, we will not stay here… it is compromised and I will not take a chance with you and the child." Gwendolyn motioned them to stand close to her. She held out her hands and there was a visible shift in the surroundings.

Sarah closed her eyes, feeling dizzy, and opened them to see an entirely different place before them. Sarah looked at Gwendolyn who held her hand out toward the door, nodding she opened it and allowed the women to enter. Once she was inside Gwendolyn held her hand on the door and set up a protective barrier that could not be breached. "We are safe here?" She asked clutching the child closer.

"My oath, Lady, I would never allow harm to befall you or your son." Gwendolyn said coolly. "You must be hungry and tired, please sit, rest, and I will get out our provisions for this evening." The guide motioned for the young mother to be seated.

Magda took a seat beside Sarah, something was bewildering her and she was tapping her chin. "Sarah," she whispered softly not wishing to alert the guide. "I'm getting a real sense of Deja vu." Sarah watched the back of the woman preparing the meal and nodded with pursed lips. Magda looked toward the guide, "Sarah," she said aloud, "I think it's time you told me just how this all started. I'm on the journey of a lifetime… and I think I deserve to know how it started." Magda saw the guide stiffen and tilt her head to hear better the conversation. Magda motioned Sarah with her hand not to answer the question as she normally would.

"Beats the shit outta me," Sarah sighed.

Gwendolyn seemed to accept the answer and went back to paying attention to her task. Magda looked at Sarah and mouthed, "We are being watched."

"I've noticed." Sarah mouthed back, then motioned Magda to let it go for now.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nicole found Jareth in his private library seated at his desk with papers spread out and his quill making notations as he studied the scrolls and tomes at his disposal. "What are you doing?" She asked softly.

Jareth looked up from his papers to give her a silky smile. "Tracking my Lady's progress and recording her journey."

The Fae women stepped closer and looked down at the scrawlings that the Goblin King was making. He had mapped out the steps she had taken. "You're plotting a chart of her journey." Jareth nodded, looking all too pleased with himself. "You're doing this by hand?"

"It occupies my time," he drawled lazily.

Nicole let the parchment in her hand float back down to his desk. "I hear you've been keeping your hands very busy of late."

"Indeed," again the voice drawled as the Goblin King leaned back in his heavy chair.

The woman looked at him, "I wonder if it is all for naught."

"It is what it is for," Jareth commented sharply. "I'm not delusional here, Nicole. I know what Sarah is; I have felt first hand what she's capable of. "

"Creating a fantasy castle in the sky is not going to ingratiate you in her heart." Warned his sister.

A mocking smirk played on sensual lips as his eyes narrowed to thin slits. "What makes you think I wish to ingratiate myself to her?"

"Look at what you've done," Nicole railed. "You turned this castle upside down with the creations of new accommodations, the renewed gardens and now this." She flipped over the parchment that had moments ago been in her hands.

"The new accommodations were required for my son," he explained in a tone that was too silky. "And I'm sure Sarah is not going to be too thrilled with how I've decorated the walls…" He snickered, thinking of his hand painted scenes on the walls of the alcove. "The gardens were an interesting way to punish three errant subjects." He mused as he thought of Hoggle being forced to create the gardens he would keep Sarah prisoner in. "And as for this, I assure you sister dearest, my plotting the chart of her journey is not the only plotting I'm doing. However, I do this to keep a accurate record, I'm not doing this for Sarah."

Nicole's eyes opened wide, "You're doing it to give you ammunition?" When he cocked a brow and snickered, she shook her head at him. "Jareth I warn you, this is a dangerous game you are playing here….the stakes…"

"Dangerous games are the only ones worth playing, sister dearest…" Jareth cut her off. "And the stakes are not your affair."

"I care about Sarah," Nicole sputtered. "I care about her child…"

"As do I," he said in a tone that would not allow her to go on. "Now, if you will forgive me, I've much to do, and a short time to do it in… I will see you in the holy grove in a few days' time." He turned his attention back to the parchments and scrolls. "Good day, sister."

Nicole, dismissed and discharged, let her hands drop to her sides. "I hope you know what you're doing." She murmured as she faded out of his private space.

Looking up, Jareth let his eyes rest on the spot she'd last stood. "As do I, sister, as do I." He swallowed the lump gathering in his throat, cleared his mind and went back to charting Sarah's progress.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The watcher waited, she could feel the Goth girl fighting sleep. The young mother had no reserves of strength. Every bit of her was being used to carry the child and get though the journey. Magda however didn't have the disadvantages of having to carry and feed the child. She was fighting sleep, while trying to feign that state. Gwendolyn bided her time, she didn't have the shortcomings of being human, and time was her ally not her enemy. It was an inconvenience, but one she could allow. After two hours, Magda lost her battle, and Gwendolyn moved to stand between the pair. Once more, as she'd done each night of this journey, she sprinkled the women with the dust that would bury the memories they'd discovered. She added another dust, to deepen the sleep of the pair. Soft sounds of the women and the child sleeping greeted her ears, and Gwendolyn smiled.

She removed a small object from her deep pockets. It looked like a hand mirror except that there was no silvered side, just a pane of clear glass or what to a quick glance would appear to be glass. The pane was a thin, but solid sheet of crystal. Gwendolyn sat down, held the handle out and began to speak softly. "Sire, are you there?"

In the place where a reflection would be the image of Jareth's face formed. "Lady Gwendolyn, I was not expecting a report this evening. Is something a miss?"

The guides face was set, it showed little emotions. "I believe there is," she nodded. "They seem to be remembering… in spite of the dustings."

"I thought this might happen," Jareth sighed. "But to alter their memories more than this would be foolhardy as well as imprudent. The journey is nearly at an end… and I will not jeopardize our good fortunes. You must continue as you've done so far."

"I understand," Gwendolyn nodded. "I will bury the memory of the conversations in their consciousness, they will not lose them, but they will not be able to use the information until they are before the courts."

"Good," Jareth was pleased. "And the boy?"

"Thrives," came the answer from the guide. "His mother attends to his every need."

"You praise the woman?" Jareth asked amused.

"I admire her," Gwendolyn stated without emotion. "It is not hard to admire her."

'Indeed,' Jareth thought.

"May this one make an inquiry sire?" Gwendolyn's voice broke his reverie.

"Of course you may," He nodded. "What is it you need?"

"No, not that kind of inquiry, I want to know how you intend to… treat… her." Gwendolyn turned her head slightly and looked over at the sleeping mother propped up cradling her son.

"That is not your concern," Jareth found it interesting that one of the Sisters of the Standing Stones would go on a limb like this.

"Perhaps not," Gwendolyn readily agreed before adding. "However I've been able to observe the lady in question. She is not… an ordinary girl… who takes care of a screaming baby."

Jareth crossed his arms, pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "How many times has she told the tale?"

"Nearly every night since the journey began." Gwendolyn stated curtly. "Each time she tells the tale more and more details seem to be revealed to her, and to one who listens. She seems to be learning more from the retelling of her own story than from this journey you've arranged." One delicate brow raised on the woman's face. "Or was that your point?"

Jareth allowed a soft smile to play on his lips. "A combination of things are at play here, Lady Gwendolyn, I will not explain the reasons."

"She is no fool, sire." The guide warned.

"Of course not," Jareth admitted freely, almost proudly. "I would never be tempted to give my child to a fool, no matter how pretty the face. Not with my kingdom at stake, nor with my subjects." He changed the subject swiftly. "Has she learned?"

"More than one was expecting," the answer was a double edged sword.

Instead of being upset, the Goblin King looked completely relaxed as he hooked his hands behind his head. He leaned back in his chair, looking up at the crystal bubble that floated in the air. His feet went to rest on top his desk and he smiled indulgently. "Ah but will she be able to put all she's learned into practice?"

Gwendolyn looked bemused by his caviler attitude. "I would say again, she is no ordinary girl."

Jareth closed his eyes, "I so agree, she is no ordinary girl." He opened his eyes. "The grove for the tribunal has been picked. No matter what road you take it will lead you to the High Court. Be careful, Lady Allison is not happy, and she may do something desperate."

"Her Id are being assisted by someone who can reach the between. We did not stay in the shelter we were directed to this evening. I brought us to the hidden shelter instead, it was not on the agenda, but it was safe."

"Good thinking Gwendolyn." Praised the Goblin King, "I would suggest that since she had learned all she needs you deepen their sleep… when they awaken, bring them to the grove." Jareth murmured. "The Id and Allison can not touch you where you rest on Holy Ground."

"It will be done as you request, Sire." The guide bowed her head in obedience.

"Gwendolyn," Jareth asked sharply. "Has she complained about bad dreams?"

"No Sire, not a word."

Jareth smirked, "Good night Gwendolyn."

"Good night, Sire." She lowered her mirror and laid it on the table, standing she moved to the area where the three lay asleep. She raised her hand and allowed the energies to flow smoothly. "Sleep, and when you awaken be not aware of how much time has passed."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah was carrying the baby close to her heart as she moved over what appeared to be a craggy weather-beaten path in some desolate place. There seemed to be no living thing on this twisty turning hilltop; only a dry warm wind and the sounds of her own footfalls. She was alone, or so it seemed. Yet she kept moving, swiftly as if she were running from something, or some one. She clutched the baby closer, and moved on.

She began to move over the twisty path now at a quickened pace, and the path way seemed to change. The rocks and stones were becoming flat and smooth like tiles in a floor. Then she saw it, what she'd not wanted to see ever again. One bit of an archway hanging lopsided in midair. She looked about desperately. The craggy hillside was gone and she was standing in what was left of the Escher room.

"No!" she dried out desperately.

_**Jareth stepped out from a shadowy archway, wearing a faded,**__**threadbare cloak. His face looked older, drawn. In his blond mane was**__**a trace of gray. Jareth was waiting for her with his arms folded.**_

Sarah tried to turn away, but her path was blocked by fallen pieces of the thrilling room that had fallen apart with her leap of faith. "No," she growled. "Never."

"Give me the child," a strong voice demanded.

Sarah turned to look at where the image of the defeated Jareth had stood a few moments ago. But the archway was dark, empty and barren. She could hear her heart pounding and felt fear. She turned to look about the crumbled room, and watched as it slowly pulled itself back together. Panicked she knelt down, and curled up about the child.

"Give me the child," the voice repeated.

Sarah looked up, on one of the platforms just above her, with stairs that led straight to her stood Jareth. No longer dressed in the gray tones of defeat, but in the leather jerkin and dove gray he'd worn in the tunnels out side the oubliette. He looked at her with a slightly lewd gleam in his eyes, just as he had looked at her in the tunnels. He descended the stairs, as he reached the last stair and took his first steps toward the cowering figure wrapped about the baby the surroundings changed and she was in the tunnel. He held the puppet that he'd worn as a disguise in his hand, dangling it over her head. Tossing it aside he snickered, menacingly. He knelt beside her, the way he had knelt beside Hoggle. She looked up into his eyes and he held her captivated, and mesmerized. His handsome face gazed at her with lustful eyes.

"Give me the child." He commanded softly.

"No," she said with difficulty. "I won't."

"He's mine," Jareth said looking at her as if she were desert and he a hungry man.

"He's mine." She countered harshly.

Jareth leaned closer, bent to her ear, "Still think this is a piece of cake?"

She pulled back, "I won't give him to you!"

Jareth stood up, smirking. "You will, you will have no choice." He moved away from her and toward the area that the cleaners had come barreling out of on her first visit and vanished.

Sarah stood up, pulled the baby closer to her heart, "Never!" she cried out as she began to move though the tunnel. She found the place where she and Hoggle had climbed a rickety ladder, but it was not there. Instead at one end of the room was a pair of doors slightly ajar. She moved toward them and as she neared they opened by themselves. Sarah heard the soft sounds of music, and turned to flee the other direction, but the tunnels were gone and she was in a dead end room. The way though the doors was her only way out.

She recognized the doors, and sighed heavily. "I know what this place is Jareth," she called out. "This is the Crystal Ballroom you trapped me in." She waited for a reply none came. "I'm not doing this! I'm not going to be made a laughing stock again."

The music played on, somewhat louder, and even more inviting than it had been that first time. She looked down and even before her eyes saw it she knew she was no longer in the clothes she'd been wearing this entire journey. Now she was dressed in the same gown she'd worn that night long ago. She mused it must look very strange with her holding the baby in a sling over the pretty spun sugar confection of a gown. "I'm not going to do this Jareth!"

"Give me the child," He called to her from across the Ballroom, holding the horned mask over his face.

"No, he's mine." She said with force while her hands stayed comfortingly on her baby.

"He's mine." Jareth said tossing his mask aside.

Sarah looked, finding the room full of light and sound but no other occupants than she and Jareth. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but it won't work…"

"Won't it?" He teased as he descended the crystal stairs with feline elegance and grace.

Sarah turned to retreat into the dark little room that had been behind her, only to find it gone and herself in the center of the Ballroom. She turned to find him standing behind her as he had been that night. She found herself thinking how handsome he was in spite of the situation.

_**He was a resplendent figure, upright and blond, in a midnight blue frock coat, diamante at the neck, shoulders, and cuffs. Ruffs of pale gray silk at his throat and wrists set off the pallor of his skin. On his legs he was wearing black tights and black, shiny boots. He now looked straight at Sarah. Behind him, dancers were whirling, just as they had that first time except this time none of them seemed nearly as frightening to her. He held his hand out. She turned around looking at everything in the room and then she turned back to him, not expected that he would really be there. He was, and he was still holding out his hand to her. She took it, feeling dizzy. Her dizziness ceased when she went spinning around the ballroom in**_

_**Jareth's arms the baby cradled in the sling between them. **_

"You are even lovelier now," he commented softly. "Motherhood suits you."

Sarah swallowed hard, and closed her eyes. "I won't be tempted," she stated trying to keep her resolve.

"I was," he crooned. "I still am…" His fingers gripped her tighter. "And I'm not afraid to admit it…"

"You are a lying, sneaky, treacherous…" she began to accuse him.

"You forgot dead sexy," He said as he leaned toward her and nuzzled her softly.

"Stop that!" she ordered and stopped dancing. "I'm not going to be swept away by you."

"Why not?" He asked amusedly. "I can guarantee you'll enjoy it."

She placed her hands on the baby once more, and looked down into his beautiful face. "There's too much at stake," she whispered. '

He'd not moved, but she had turned and her back was to him now. Snaking an arm over her shoulder and one at her waist he pulled her and the child into his embrace. "Give me the child," he entreated softly, invitingly. "You've no other choice," he murmured in her ear.

Sarah looked at the baby in the sling, for a moment his face reminded her so much of Toby. She turned to look at the man whose arms held her, "I can't… don't you see that I can't…"

Jareth laughed softly, "I see that you've no choice… he's mine Sarah." His hand over her shoulder reached down and he caressed the small face of the child. "He's mine, and the world knows it."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah awoke with a start, her mouth open and she gasped for air. She turned to find Gwendolyn sitting in a chair watching her with an expressionless face. Her hands went automatically to the baby, feeling him sleeping in her arms she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked at the room, and her instincts kicked in. "How long have we been asleep?" She looked at Gwendolyn.

The guide stood up; "For a bit," she answered politely. "It is time to leave here." She announced. "Your journey is nearly at an end."

"You're taking us to the High Court, aren't you?" Sarah looked over at the still sleeping Magda. "You've been leading us there all along!" she accused hotly.

"I never said I was not," Gwendolyn stated without expression. "Did I?"

"You said the purpose of the journey was for me to learn, and to protect the child," Sarah heard the tremor in her voice.

The guide nodded, "I have done as I have vowed. You and the child are safe."

Defiant and rebellious, Sarah glared at the guide. "And if I refuse to leave this spot?"

"Refusal is not an option, Lady Sarah." Gwendolyn shrugged. "You are no longer in the mortal planes… you are entering the Fairylands…. And your son is expected." She stood up and smoothed her long gown as if the last few moments had never occurred. "I suggest you and the Lady Magda refresh yourselves." She pointed to a wooden table with a wash stand set up upon it. "The rest of the journey will be much easier if you don't struggle against the reality of the conclusion."

"What do you know of the reality of the conclusion of this journey?" Sarah said leaving the cot.

Gwendolyn clasped her hands before her. "I know all that I need to know Lady Sarah, and so do you…if you will but look deep into your soul…and your heart." She turned away from the girl. "We will leave in one hour's time."

Magda groggily moaned and rolled off the cart, "I feel like I've been on a three day drunk… and I don't drink."

"Not far from the truth Magda," Sarah helped her to her feet. "We've been had."

"Shit!" Magda cursed. "Any chance we can make a get away?"

"None," Sarah stated.

Magda glared at the guide, "She's been leading us toward the High Courts, and controlling our steps?" Sarah nodded, and Magda growled. "What else have you been controlling?"

Gwendolyn seemed almost amused. "All will be made clear," she promised softly.

Sarah checked the baby; "Right, clear as mud."

Magda sauntered over to the guide brazenly. "And if we refuse to follow you one more step?" Wordlessly the guide picked up the crystal looking glass and handed it to the Goth girl. Inquisitively Magda cast a glance at the crystal, upon seeing something she passed the glass to Gwendolyn and shook her head. "Don't ask," she warned Sarah. "Just do as the guide tells us."

Gwendolyn looked at the glass, the image of the Id was still present.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33. Through Dangers untold**

Oberon found Papa seated at the chess board, "You're not dressed."

Papa asked quietly; "For what?"

"The presentation," the elder reminded his chess partner. The High King looked resplendent in his official robes. He held himself with grace and pride, and his face was glowing with pride and joy.

"I was not aware my presence was required," Papa said softly toying with one of the carved piece of the board.

Oberon took a seat opposite him, "I doubt that," he sighed. "Protesting at this late stage of the games?"

The once mortal director gave the accusation a thought and nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps I am at that."

"What is your qualm?" Oberon leaned back, crossed his arms and gave him his most authoritative expression.

Papa smirked, "Impressive." He motioned toward the other's face. "However it's wasted on me."

Oberon relaxed, "I know, but it's fun to practice before a great director. Come my friend; tell me what your misgivings are surely you're not having a pang of conscience. It's a bit late to be developing scruples or a sense of shame."

Huffing and mulling over his thoughts Papa blurted out. "I don't think the entire affair has been really fair." He picked up the King game piece from the board. "Your son cheated, time and again… using the potions…"

"Ah," Oberon smirked. "I wondered if you were going to bring that up." He stood up and invited the other to do so as well. "Come I've an amusing little tale to tell you while you dress…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth looked about his chamber, just a few more hours and the woman would be within his grasp. He checked the alcove yet again, and made sure everything was ready for his son. He'd added little dolls and toys some of which resembled ones Sarah had grown up with. Others were his own, now his son's. Lifting the misshapen crystal to eye level he nodded, Sarah was on her way. It was time for him to leave as well. He found himself feeling more light hearted than he had in a long time as he nearly skipped down the stairs to the throne room. He looked at the progress the Goblins had made. It was still dark, and it was still the court room of the Goblin Court, but at least now it was clean. Not a pig, not a chicken nor a scrap of decay was left in the circular chamber. "Nice job." He commented to the Goblins hanging banners that were older than the castle itself.

"Bring lady home?" one Goblin asked shoving his helmet back into place as it kept dipping beneath one eye.

"Yes, I'm bringing the lady home today." Jareth assured his horde; "And our son, your prince."

"Lady gonna be pissed," joked one little goblin with a cackle.

"I do believe you're right," Jareth chuckled.

Colwyn met the King at the lower entrance to the castle. "You were right Sire, Lady Allison has posted minions to obstruct and impede your journey."

Jareth smiled, "I love being right." He said gracefully, he motioned the Captain of the guard to follow him into a dark alcove. He raised a hand and transformed the outer appearance of the Captain to mirror his own image. "You know what to do."

"Lead them a merry chase," nodded the man who now resembled the King of the Goblins.

Jareth watched as Colwyn in the guise of himself went off with the royal entourage. Snickering he then moved a rock wall inside the alcove and stepped on a trap door, he fell into the waiting grasp of helping hands. "Down boys, if you please."

"He said down!" came the cackling reply as he was gently lowered. Upon reaching the bottom he moved swiftly down a corridor where he found three subjects awaiting him.

Hoggle looked distrustful, and sullen. Ludo looked at him with happy puppy dog eyes. Sir Didymus removed his plumed cap and bowed with a flourish to his King. Jareth moved toward them, dressed now in his regalia. "We've a journey to undertake, and I need you to escort me."

"We're not your entourage." Hoggle snapped harshly, pointing at the King. "We're your prisoners."

"On the contrary," Jareth corrected the dwarf. "Hogs spit, you are my subjects…"

"Hoggle!" the dwarf tore at his hair as he stomped his foot. "It's Hoggle!"

"Of course it is," Jareth snickered. "As subjects you are expected to do the King's bidding…"

Sir Didymus, having served personally at court understood. "You're pardoning us."

"More or less," Jareth tugged on his gloves rather than look at them. "So, shall we leave?"

The little fox-like Goblin who had taught this king his first fencing lesson bowed to him once more; "By my oath!"

Hoggle looked at Jareth with disbelieve. "What's the catch?"

"Oh give me time, I'll think of one." Jareth grabbed him by the ear and dragged him toward an outcropping of rock in the wall. "Right now we don't have the luxury of time…"

Hoggle struggled and kicked and screamed as he was pulled into the new passage that opened up. Ludo lumbered after them and Sir Didymus took up the rear, closing the passage entry as they entered.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lady Allison had given instructions, and she expected them to be followed. If she could not impede the girl, she'd stop the fool Goblin King. It would serve him right to fall on his face before the High Courts she mused. With any luck she'd have both the King and the girl in her web and she could see to the destruction of the child they had spawned. She dressed in her icy best. She was cold, beautiful and proud.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Oberon held the robe for his stunned audience of one to slide an arm into. "You're kidding," the once mortal director gasped.

"God's honest truth," Oberon snickered enjoying his own joke. He smoothed the shoulders of the robe over the once mortal man. "Fit's like a glove, just as I knew it would."

Papa reached up and touched the hand of the High King. "But if what you say is true…"

"It is," Oberon squeezed the shoulder of the director. "Trust me."

Papa's face as the smile spread began to shine with inner light. "Oh I've got to see this!"

"Come," Oberon invited the man to stand at his side. "We shall go together."

The newly Fae man paused; "Does anyone else know?" When the King of the Fae shook his head, the other snickered. "I see now why you are King."

"It's good to be the King," growled Oberon in a suggestive voice as Papa laughed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hoggle walked beside the King, "I don't remember these tunnels." He commented.

"They are seldom used," Jareth said looking about. "They are not known by any but the King and the High King and now you three."

Stopping short, the dwarf sniffed, "You planning on killing us and hiding the bodies in here?"

"No," Jareth said honestly. "It would upset Sarah terribly if she could not see you and those two," He motioned with his thumb toward Ludo and Sir Didymus.

"You're on the level here?" Hoggle questioned, eyes opening wide.

"I have no reason not to be," Jareth informed the dwarf. "Sarah and my son return to the Kingdom today."

"And the other, the boy Sarah wished away?" Hoggle narrowed his gaze as his nostril flared in what he hoped was a forceful expression.

Jareth snickered, "I do that better," he flicked his fingers to the top of Hoggle's head. "What I do about Toby is my business not yours."

"If I make it my business…" Hoggle started his protest.

Jareth grabbed the dwarf's ear as he often did. "See here scab, my generosity is limited." The Goblin King released the gardener's ear. "We've only a short way to go above ground but it will be dangerous… it's more important that you keep your mind on that."

"Why don't you just wave a prissy wrist and send us there?" Hoggle snapped nastily.

"His majesty does not dare," Sir Didymus informed the dwarf who looked at him aghast. The knightly Goblin explained. "Magic can be detected by magic users." Seeing Hoggle was not getting it, the Fox-like knight continued. "We'd be walking into a trap, have you not noticed he's not used magic at all since we entered the tunnel… and not even to enter it…"

Ludo sniffed, "Strange rocks… make friends."

Jareth grabbed the lumbering beasts jaw. "Not now, later… if need be." With big eyes the beast nodded. Jareth looked at Hoggle. "There will be a weapon for you when we reach the end of this tunnel; one that has been waiting for you for a very long time little gardener." He motioned them to continue the trek though the strange tunnel.

"Are we still in the Labyrinth?" Hoggle asked.

"Technically, yes." Jareth smiled. "And we will stay within her embrace until we are safely at our destination, then she will release us."

"She?" Hoggle gasped.

Didymus snorted, "Of course _**She**_!" He gazed at Hoggle with disdain, "You've lived in the Goblin Kingdom how long?"

" It's a she," Hoggle shook his head as they walked on. "That figures."

Jareth snickered and kept his musings to himself.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Oberon stood where the bridge to the Royal Holy Grove ended. It was here he would await Tatiana and her court. The members of the High King's party were already in place, and Papa stayed at his side. "Here they come," the director murmured alerting the King of the Fae.

"Yes, and doesn't she look smug." Oberon looked past his Queen to the cold icy beauty at the rear of the Queen's train.

"Too smug," Papa commented coldly. "She's a self-righteous arrogant piece of work."

"She forgets herself," agreed the High King quietly; "Sees herself as better than mortals or fellow Fae." Papa felt something materialize in his robes pocket, and looked at Oberon questioningly. "Just to be on the safe side," murmured the King as he reached out a hand toward the approaching Queen.

Tatiana extended her hand to her husband and allowed him to escort her to the thrones prepared for them. She didn't move her head, but her eyes moved toward her man's face. She recognized the grim expression and knew someone was in for trouble. The gentle touch of his hand assured her she was not the one. She smiled; whoever it was most likely would deserve it. She moved to the throne that was hers, and took her seat, looking up with adoration at the High King.

Oberon looked at her, winked and turned to the court, watching as one and all took their places. Papa stood beside him as he took his seat on the High King's throne. As they waited a bit of a mumble and troubled whispers sounded. Papa noticed Oberon didn't pay any attention to it as he sat quietly, expectantly.

An hour passed, then two, and the court remained in place. When the third hour had passed members of the court began to do more than whisper. Some spoke out loudly about not enjoying being inconvenienced. Oberon observed that Lady Allison wore a triumphant expression and her eyes were glazed with victory. He felt his wife's hand seek his, and he curled fingers calmly over hers.

The fourth hour had passed, Lady Allison made her move. She stepped down from her place in the Queen's train and without so much as bow to the Royal couple she protested the tribunal. "Sire, why have we been brought here? It is apparent neither your arrogant offspring nor his mortal slut has any intention of keeping their appointment here." Other members of the court, upon hearing her protest joined in, also complaining about Jareth and his twisted sense of humor. The look of triumphant victory filled Allison's face, but only for a moment. Just beyond the holy grove a din could be heard, and the clashing sounds of swords. Lady Allison turned sharply and gasped as Jareth and his escort battled Id into the sacred circle. Looking to save her own face she cried out; "Sacrilege!"

The Id screamed in pain as the powers of Holy Ground tormented them and prevented them from doing harm to Jareth and his men. Jareth was surrounded by the three who had protected him from the dangers of the Id. Glaring he turned to Lady Allison, "Your welcoming committee, Lady Allison?"

Looking down her nose she didn't try to deny what was obvious; "Perhaps."

Jareth and his men holstered the blades as Ludo stomped one foot crushing the Id that was stuck under his foot. Jareth motioned his men to stand still. "I come, Father." He addressed the High King.

"And the lady?" snipped Allison, hoping that someone would notice Sarah was missing.

Jareth motioned to a vortex forming, "Sarah and her women come now." He looked at Allison with disdain. "Surely you didn't think I'd allow my boy to come here without my securing the grounds first?"

Sarah and Magda entered the sacred grounds behind the guide. Gwendolyn moved forward, knelt to Jareth and spoke. "The Ladies Sarah and Magda, as arranged; my service to you is ended, and our debt paid."

"My thanks to you and the Sisterhood of the Standing Stones," Jareth motioned the woman to rise.

Gwendolyn stood, moved to one side of the tribunal grounds and watched.

Sarah clutched the baby, for a moment Magda moved forward to block Jareth from the woman and child. Puck sensing there could be bloodshed and not wishing it to be Magda's gripped her wrist and pulled her back out of the Goblin King's way. Magda turned on him, pulling her wrist free. Her face a mask of fury and betrayal, Puck shrugged and motioned for her to stand out of the way. Magda looked over her shoulder at Sarah, and knew there was nothing she could do for her friend here and now. She hung her head and moved back to Puck's side.

"Pick and choose the battles," he whispered to her.

Sarah cradled the baby in the sling, watching with weary eyes the man who now circled her. He was as he had been the first time she'd seen him, right down to that expression on his too handsome face. "Give me the child;" He in a voice that only she could hear.

Her head turned to face him, "I can't…." she whispered.

"Though dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered," he said for the court to hear.

"Jareth, don't." She begged feeling a fear worse than the one that had nearly crippled her just before her leap of faith.

He stood before her, and looking in her eyes mouthed, "To take back the child you have stolen."

Sarah looked down for an instant, "I'm his mother." She pleaded.

"And I am his father," Jareth stated for the court to hear.

"Yes." She said and stopped as she felt his hands move to the child. Suddenly she stiffened; his glove had not taken the child, but grazed his face with a tender caress before reaching over him toward her blouse. He pulled the fabric aside, caressed the skin of her milk engorged breast, causing a sensation she'd never known before. Her milk flowed and the Fae King pressed his son's lips to the woman's nipple. Sarah gasped and looked with startled eyes up at Jareth.

"Feed the baby," He commanded with twinkling eyes. He adjusted the sling so her modesty would not be compromised. Then draping his cape over the pair he moved to stand behind the woman. "The child is mine," he addressed the court as he gazed down over her shoulder at the nursing child.

Oberon looked at Tatiana and behind her Nicole, both stunned into silence. He looked down at Allison who was glaring and fuming. "You've an objection?" He asked.

"There is question as to where the child is truly Jareth's." Lady Allison stated, "A mortal took credit for the seeding of this mortal slut."

Feeling Sarah stiffen under his fingers, the Goblin King conveyed with the slightest of pressures for her to allow him to handle this. "A claim that was withdrawn upon the threat of a DNA test… one of which I'd be only too happy to allow."

"You'd take the word of mortal technology on this matter?" Allison mocked.

"Oh you bet I would, in this, yes!" Jareth crowed. "The fact that they can do this test is nothing short of miraculous." He tightened his grip on Sarah and nuzzled her. "Besides, I know for a fact that I was the first and only man to ever be with Sarah."

Allison demanded; "You have proof?

"Magda, show what is in your pouch to Lady Allison." Jareth said looking at the Goth woman.

Magda opened the pouch and looked at the Jareth, "You're twisted," she said as she pulled out the item. Having forgotten she had taken this item months ago, she was surprised to find it in the pouch. She handed it to Lady Allison, who dropped it like it was a hot potato. In her hand had been the soft wadding of owl feathers smeared with dried blood.

"Sarah was a virgin until she gave herself to me." Jareth announced, he heard the soft groan from the mother of his child and murmured in her ear; "The greatest of gifts, which can be given but once." Sarah looked up at him and nodded.

Oberon leaned on his elbow and spoke quietly to his Queen. "Heard enough?"

"Let him continue," urged the High Queen. "Lady Allison is getting what she deserves."

The icy Fae woman growled. "You would lay claim to a spawn? Little better than the Goblins you dwell with!"

"A Goblin Prince!" Sir Didymus snarled at the woman.

Hoggle looked at Jareth. "A Goblin Prince," he nodded.

Ludo lumbered forward and nearly licked the baby in Sarah's arms before he was stopped. "Prince…"

Jareth winked at the woman holding his child. "Child that was promised," he gave a triumphant snort and looked at Allison; "And is heralded, in spite of the interference you've set before us. Though it all… Sarah has remained true, and never once has denied that the child was mine." Sarah felt her knees begin to shake; had Jareth not been bracing her she feared she would topple.

Oberon stood up, "Lady Allison, what say you to the accusations of King Jareth?"

"I did what I must to procure the purity of our lineage." She defended her self.

"Purity?" Oberon laughed. "Woman… what purity… we and the humans were once one and the same… we evolved… but some of us never forgot, nor gave up on our human brothers and sisters. Some of us have been blessed to have taken humans as mates…"

Allison knew she had but a few cards left to play. "This one," she pointed to Sarah coldly with icy fingers; "This one sought to evade the hold of the Goblin King, she sought to flee him…"

"Nonsense," Jareth laughed aloud.

"She has been away from you even though you were no long under the Queen's edict." Allison accused. "She ran from you!"

Jareth cuddled the woman in his embrace. "Are you foolish enough to believe I didn't know exactly where my woman and child were? Or that I would allow her to make a soul journey unaccompanied by guides who were aware of her status?" He raised her left hand. "She wears my ring, placed freely on her hand." He knew the girl wearing the ring was learning a truth and knew she would keep still for the sake of their child. Joey was more important than hurt feelings.

Lady Allison blinked; she'd not seen the ring before; "When?"

Sarah answered, "I received this ring from Jareth the night our son was conceived, and it's not left my hand since."

Allison snarled, "The first hands to touch this child were…"

"Fae," Nicole interrupted.

All eyes within the court turned to look at the daughter of the High Queen. She stood at her mother's side, clasping hands with her mother. "I delivered the child, and gave him his first breath." She smiled over at Jareth. "I formed a green space in that elevator, a bit of Avalon…Mine were the first hands to touch him, and mine was the first breath he experienced. He is Fae, son of Fae and heir to a King's lands." Allison shook with fury. Nicole moved forward her body sheltering her mother from the fury of the Fae gone dark. The woman with icy water instead of blood released a blood curdling cry.

Jareth moved to shield Sarah; "Close your eyes," he commanded and he complied willingly. Puck moved to shield Magda, and she closed her eyes without being told to. His hands gripped her shoulders firmly. Allison was suddenly surrounded by minions of the Id, but they no longer took her orders. Now they devoured and enclosed her in their darkness. Then, they were gone the Id and Lady Allison as well. The supportive hands that had held Sarah stayed there. "You can look now," he whispered encouragingly.

"I'm afraid to," she confessed.

His lashes fluttered over his eyes as leaning closer to her he whispered urgently. "Sarah we have an audience." Her shoulders moved backward slightly as she squared them and set her face in what she hoped was a tranquil mask. Beautiful emerald eyes looked up at his, and he nodded, then stepped aside to stand beside her.

Oberon glanced about the circle; "Any other objections?" Seeing no one wished to repeat the Lady Allison's vanishing act, Oberon stood up, he motioned Nicole to stand at her mother's side once more. "We are pleased to welcome your son into the family, and the Fae communion." The High King then moved down toward the Goblin King and his woman. Sarah looked down at the baby who having fed looked completely at peace. Oberon smiled at the girl, who showed no signs of shock at recognizing him. "May I hold my grandson?" He asked softly.

Sarah discreetly moved her blouse to cover herself, "I should warn you," she said softly. "He's just eaten and needs…."

Oberon nodded, waved his wrist and produced a large cloth for his shoulder. He placed Joey on the shoulder, being quickly rewarded with a loud burp. He laughed and cuddled the child. "He sounds like you!" The High King said to his son.

"Old fool," Tatiana accused as she joined the growing group surrounding the Goblin King. "Give him here."

Sarah fought the urge to take the baby back from them and run. She watched as the High Queen carried the boy to her court. He was soon surrounded by a thong of women who were quick to undress him, examining him with giggles and chuckles. "Oh no, don't do that…" she moaned. When Joey proceeded to wet the crowd down Sarah groaned, but the Fae seemed delighted.

"He's certainly hung like a prince," one older Fae woman commented delighted with the child.

"Oh gross," Sarah said looking at Jareth. "He wets them and they love it."

"It's an old Fae thing," sighed almost as exasperated as she.

"You get use to it time," a voice suggested from behind her. Sarah turned and Papa winked at her.

"You too?"

"Only recently, Sarah," Oberon informed her. "I could not allow such a talent to be swallowed up in an abyss of souls." Papa held his arms open and Sarah and Magda rushed forward to their welcome. Oberon turned to look at the women of the court praising the little Goblin Prince. "He's going to be one spoiled little goblin," he commented to the proud father.

"Ah yes, well he's yet to be introduced to his subjects." Jareth sighed, "We must leave."

Oberon nodded, "We will visit you in a few months time, you should allow the girl time…"

"Don't tell me what to do," Jareth warned. "Her punishment is still enforced," he motioned the High Queen to bring Joey back to where he and the High King stood. He took the child into his arms and moved to Sarah; gently he placed the babe into her sling. "We must say our good nights to the communion, there is pressing business at hand." He informed the girl. "Puck, are you and Magda ready to go?" He called out not allowing Sarah a chance to protest had she thought to. He then turned to Hoggle and Sir Didymus. "We've little time to return."

"We will cover our tracks." Hoggle assured the King.

"Thank you,…. Hoggle." Jareth said slowly.

"You're most welcome," the gardener bowed with a snicker.

"You're insufferable." The King commented as he walked past the bowed figure. Hoggle looked up, snickered and motioned for Ludo to follow him. Jareth turned to Sir Didymus. "You are in charge."

"I understand Sire." Didymus bowed more respectfully than Hoggle had. "We shall report to you once we return."

Jareth moved to Sarah, "Sarah," holding his hand out he waited for the moment her fingers were in his. A moment later, they were gone from the grove and reappeared in the throne room. Jareth looked at Magda who looked about ready to make a long speech. "Not now, Sarah quickly," he led her to where a window had once been and a new balcony appeared. As they stepped out of the opening Jareth held up his arms. "My people, good residents of Labyrinthia… I give you, your Prince." Sarah raised the baby up for the citizens to view the new little prince. As thunderous cheers rose, Jareth led them back into the palace. He sighed and looked at the sword like hands of the clock in the throne room. He turned his attention to Magda, "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Looking about the circular chamber Magda had lost her train of thought. "I don't remember."

Puck took her hands, "Magda, you've an idea of what has befallen you, don't you?"

She nodded, and frowned. "You're Puck….not a sweet silly boy named Peter."

"I am the creature who was incomplete until you," He confessed tenderly. "Come and live with me, be my wife."

Joey began to fuss and a dozen Goblins rushed forward to see if they could be of aide. Sarah looked at Jareth who was shooing them back. Jareth looked at Magda and Puck, "I have offered Puck a home here in my kingdom, as it is impossible for you to return to the mortal planes." He explained softly. "I thought you'd like to be near Sarah… unless you'd like to try living among the Fae on Avalon…."

Magda shook her head, "I'll stay here…."

Jareth nodded, he looked at Sarah. "I would suggest you take the baby to our apartment… the Goblins will be happy to show you the way… I'll take Puck and Magda to the cottage I've arranged for them." Again he gave her no chance to protest.

Sarah looked at the Goblins gathered about the room. "He thinks he's so smart," she commented to herself, only to be rewarded by the snickers of the Goblins. "Ok, who wants to show me the way?" A dozen hands shot up and she sighed, "Ok crew, lets go."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34. To have, to hold, to Keep**

Upon entering the King's private rooms, seeing the lavish furnishing and the care taken in the appointments, Sarah began to wonder what Jareth was going to expect from her. She carried the baby about the room while she explored. She spotted the curtains of the alcove and stepped into the little side chamber. Her mouth dropped as she saw the walls decorated with depictions of her having run the Labyrinth and Toby in his stripped PJ's. "Who…who drew these?" she asked aloud.

"King did," the chorus from the Goblins surrounding her filled the room with sound.

Sarah looked at the cradle and placed her son in it, no surprise he fell instantly and peacefully asleep. The child seemed to be as comfortable in this strange place as he had been in her apartment in her mother's brownstone, a fact that Sarah found a bit disconcerting. Placing a finger to her lips, Sarah prayed that the Goblins would understand and keep quiet. Some gathered round the cradle and began to drone the song she'd heard long ago, but in a much slower and quieter fashion. Sarah walked to the wall that began her tale and inspected the drawings. He had taken such care in depicting every detail, some that she'd forgotten and some she really didn't want to remember. He had depicted it all and she marveled at how lifelike the paintings were. Everywhere she looked in the little alcove was pictures of her on her adventure. From the moment he'd seen her in the park, right down to the moment he'd offered her the orb with her dreams one last time.

The room went quiet; she saw she was alone with her son in the chamber of a memory. Some time during her inspection of the gallery the Goblins had quietly taken their leave of her. Sarah moved out of the alcove to allow the baby to sleep. She looked at the larger chamber and overcome by anger, fear and every other emotion she'd ever known, she began to tug at the little silver ring she'd worn for a year now. Try as she did, it would not come free.

"It won't come off," an amused voice informed her. She spun around to find the Goblin King leaning on the wall beside the heavy doors of entry, watching her. No longer dressed in the Goblin armor, now he was attired in a poet shirt that opened to reveal his lean but muscular chest and the dove gray breeches he'd worn in the tunnel. The only thing missing was the leather jerkin and his cape. Jareth smiled lazily; "It was placed on without fear or favor, and won't come off unless I so will it… and I will never, never…_** NEVER**_ do so." He moved off the wall and walked past her. "Did you find the baby's accommodations to your liking?" He peered into the alcove and looked at the sleeping babe. "Is there anything I forgot?"

"You forgot a good many things!" she still tugged at the ring, frustrated and angry she shoved her hand before him. "Take this thing off me!"

"Like hell I will." He answered sullenly; he pushed the hand back to its owner and moved to the edge of the bed to take a seat. "So what is it you think I've forgotten?"

"I'm not your property!" she railed as she moved forward.

"Yes, yes in point of fact you are…." He mused leaning back on his elbows and looking at her with a salacious gleam in his eye and a mocking curl of his sensual mouth. "You are a subject of the Goblin Kingdom, I am it's King, ergo you are my property…."

For one moment Sarah could barely breathe let along think of a retort. She stood staring at him, and panting for breath, began to look for something in the room she could hurl at him. She turned her back on him. "You arrogant,"

"Yes," he agreed mildly.

"Self-righteous,"

"Indeed," he sat up and reached for her wrist.

"You tricked me!" she pulled trying to free her hand.

"Yes, I did." He acknowledged.

"You used me," she accused.

He smiled in agreement, "I did, didn't I?"

"You're a lying; cheating…" she gulped and gasped as his hand snaked up her waist to her breast. "Stop that!"

He ignored the protest, sharply tugged the blouse aside to reveal the breast his son had fed upon. At his very touch she shivered and the milk began to flow. He leaned forward, capturing the nipple between his lips as he began to suckle as greedily as their son did. Sarah cried out in surprise and found she needed to grip his shoulders to steady herself. He released the hand that had held captive her wrist, pulling the rest of her blouse from her shoulder and revealing the other engorged breast swiftly he left the one and began to drain the other leaving the young woman dazed. He pulled her closer, buried his face in her abdomen and moaned against her. "Oh cradle of life…" His voice was filled with passion, as he began to kiss the area of her body that had cradled his son. Looking up at her, his eyes were filled with hunger.

"No," she protested, as he pulled her onto the bed. "I'm not going to do this."

"Of course you are," He assured her now kneeling over her as he tugged off his leather gloves. "I've been deprived of the pleasure of bedding you for an entire year; I will be deprived no more." He raked his fingers down her shoulders and over her breasts sending shivers down through her to her spine. She arched unexpectedly under his hands and he quipped. "You need this nearly as much as I do."

"Get your hands off me," she snapped sharply trying to hold on to her own sense of control.

Jareth laughed mirthlessly as he reached up to rip his own shirt off, "Sarah, no need to be shy…." He teased. "After all this is not the first time we've been together."

"Stop," She tried to turn away from him. "I don't want to do this…"

Gripping both her flailing hands he held them captive over her head, "Sarah that's a lie," He smirked. "You want this." With the grace of an athlete his legs slid down the length of hers as he pressed his body to hers. "You want this." He pressed his hips to hers, lowering his face to her neck, he pressed his lips to the tender area of her throat just below her hear. "And this."

"Stop," she moaned, feeling the thrilling tingle shoot though her.

Jareth murmured in her ear, "Sarah, I've yet to get started."

Struggling more with herself, she drew upon strength she was not aware she possessed. She yanked her hands free, shoved him back and twisted out from under his outstretched body. Falling off the bed as she rolled away she growled at him. "You have no right to touch me!"

Amused the Goblin King leaned up on his elbows, feral eyes watching her as if she were a mouse in a field. "Wrong precocious," he growled from back in his throat, his voice dipping dangerously low. "You wear my ring, you bore my son, and you are here…"

"You tricked me," was her angry reply. "You tricked me in the Labyrinth and you tricked me during the play… You used a potion to secure my cooperation to your seduction!" She accused as she pulled herself up to her feet.

Jareth's face lost any sign of humor. "Sure of that are you?"

"I'm sure that you can not be trusted," She turned her back on him; it was easier to remain angry and resolved if she didn't look at him. "Like father like son," she muttered; "Using a potion to settle scores." Unexpectedly she felt a warm breath on her ear.

"I didn't use the potion," his voice vibrated in her ear.

"What?" she closed her eyes, refusing to look at him, stoking the flames of anger again; "Of course you did." Forgetting for a moment his affect on her senses she turned to accuse him. "Do you think I allow every Tom Dick and Harry to just have their way with me? No, certainly not on stage in front of a house full of audience!"

Jareth listened to the tirade quietly, but a smile hung on his lips. "I had intended to use the potion…" He admitted without restraint. "However the vial that Puck thought contained the potion contained nothing more than… scented water."

"You expect me to believe that?" She glared at him.

He shrugged, "I can't say I care one way or the other what you believe." He smiled. "But I'm telling you what you did opening night you did freely of your own wanton will." He tapped her nose with one long index finger.

Sarah looked at the tip of the finger tapping her nose and frowned. "Why would you put scented water in the place of the potion?"

"I didn't," he admitted without guilt. "I would have gladly used the potion… but the High King had other ideas…" He sighed. "I should have known it was too easy, Puck secreting away to Avalon to retrieve the potion for me… I should have known my Father would not allow it to be used… but all I knew was I wanted…"pausing he let his eyes rake over her; "You."

Sarah took a step back, having a sudden unexpected need to cover her half nakedness from him. She covered her breasts with her hands. "I don't believe you."

"Sarah, I assure you, if I had used the potion, we'd be having different conversation all together." He heaved a sigh.

"I felt different…when Hayden used the… antidote!" She was grasping at straws.

"I never actually sent for the antidote, Sarah… you felt different because the need had been met." Jareth took a seat on the edge of the bed once again.

"You're telling me I just allowed you to…"

"Hardly," Jareth watched her; he was enjoying toying with her. "Sarah, come here, come closer… tell me what you sense."

"No," she refused sharply shaking her head and backing away from him and the bed.

Jareth looked down at the bed, "I had no idea you had such phobias," he mused. Swiftly he stood up and cut the distance between them. She turned looking for a means of escape; he enfolded her in a tight embrace. A moment passed by and she began breath differently. "Pheromones'," he growled in her ear. "Mine affect you, yours do the same for me. I had no need of the potion thanks to this insatiable hunger we have for each other." He bent his head and began to kiss her shoulder. "I hunger…"

"Don't…" she softly pleaded in a half hearted whisper. "I can't think when you do that…"

"Don't think, react." He commanded as he spun her to face him. He lowered his lips to cover hers. "React."

Sarah had wanted to hold desperately onto the anger, but his being so near and his hungry lips on hers set her a flame. All rational thoughts seemed to dissipate like fog. She had opened her mouth to protest only to have his tongue invade and conquer her. Her hands dropped from her breasts, moving to his waist then slowly snaking up his back. Her mouth answered his with a hunger that was equal to his. "Jareth." She moaned softly.

"Sarah," He moaned back before he swept her up into his arms to be carried back to his bed. By the time they reached the bed he had magically removed their clothes as he could not wait a second more to be holstered within her. He arched above her, then in one smooth stroke glided into her. Sarah wrapped her long legs over his, moaning deep in her throat as he began to find the rhythm that would satisfy them both. His hands moved over her not with ownership but with devotion, worshiping her. "Cradle of life," he murmured. "Other half of my soul," Sarah clung to him; her breath coming in short sharp gasps. Jareth smiled as he enfolded her.

Hours later, he lay on his side looking at her; she mirrored his position and looked back. She took a long deep breath and whispered, "Jareth, if I asked you a question would you answer it honestly?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Why did you let me think I won?" Velvety green emerald eyes peered at him with uncertainty.

A fleeting expression of regret filled his beautiful eyes, slowly he proceeded to answer. "I was so besotted with you," he confessed. "From before your call, your careless wish." He reached over stroking the long strands of her hair. "You were full of fire and anger and so disappointed in your world… escaping into the world of fantasy… a world that feeds the Fae world still…. I found your hunger… pitiable. I desired you… but you were young… even by Fae standards. Too old to turn, and it would have been my right to turn you…" He placed his hand at her throat, "you were too young….to _**keep**_." His voice darkened and deepened. "And to keep you is what I wanted." His hand moved down to her shoulder then down the length of her side. "I allowed you to finish… because I'd never seen anyone with such fire. Each time you were challenged you rose to meet the challenge like an Amazon warrior!" He moved closer to her under the blanket that now covered them both. "I was so torn, one part proud of your progress, and one part trying to figure out how to knock the pins out from under you."

"Magda said I lost several times," Sarah's memories of the conversations during her travels with Gwendolyn and Magda were returning slowly. "Is that true?"

"Yes." He said shortly.

"And the song and dance in the Crystal Ballroom, was that from my dreams?" her voice wavered with emotions.

"It started out as one of your dreams… I was drawn into it… and it became… our dream." There was more, and he was not sure how to say the words. "Sarah," he began softly. "I had no intentions of joining you in that… dream… once I did, I saw you not as a child… but as the woman you were about to become. When you came willingly into my arms, and danced with me… allowed me to sing Fae Song to you… you became mine."

Sarah blinked, "You mean like… a wife?"

"More like a fiancées," He corrected softly.

"I was a child." She reminded him.

"Which is why you remained pure that night," he conceded with a smile; "and ever after until we coupled on Midsummer's night?"

"Had I not been such an innocent…" She mused.

"You would never have gotten away," He mused back with a leer. His face softened. "I had to let you go…. You needed to return to the mortal planes to mature a bit."

Sarah sat up, mulling over every thing he'd just revealed, pursing her lips she turned her head to look at him; "And Toby?"

The Goblin King sat up, looked at his woman, and a surge of generosity filled his heart. "I will make a bargain with you about Toby," he offered. "The lad will be allowed to remain with his parents for now. He will be allowed to grow up in the mortal world…when he reaches manhood I will ask him if he would like to come home… However Sarah, if anything happens to Robert and Karen, I will call him home…"

"And our parents?" she asked anxiously.

"I cannot make the offer to them…." Jareth looked truly sad. "I respect them but they are… mundane."

"What do you want in return for this generous offer?" She asked with her lips trembling. "Are you going to take my baby from me?"

"No," he said too quickly. "No."

Sarah looked at him, desperately wanting to believe him.

Jareth frowned, "I want you to admit you lost, I want to hear you say…Jareth you win." One hand knotted in the long hair at the nap of her neck. "I want you to surrender to me."

"I don't know if I can." She admitted darkly. "I've always thought I won…"

"I had to allow you to think that, I had to allow the subjects that visited you at first to think that as well…." Jareth murmured.

She looked at him, "That must have rankled."

"I burned like coal in my gut," he admitted in an icy tone.

Sarah looked at him, he was a King, and he was a man… perhaps not mortal, nor human but most definably a man. He had put his own needs and desires on hold for her. He had allowed not only herself, but Toby to return to the mortal planes. He had even allowed her to be visited in the early days of what she'd thought was her victory by her friends and companions from his Kingdom. What it cost him in pride she could only guess, what it cost him in the respect of subjects or Fae she would not hazard a guess. Mulling it over she nodded, "Jareth," she whispered softly, demurely. "You win."

He lay back hooking his hands behind his head. "Thank you."

She sat beside him in the bed, looking down at his face now at peace; "And Joey?" She asked softly.

Jareth reached up taking hold of her upper arm, pulled her down to his waiting arms. "You and the boy are mine." He said firmly. "You wear my ring, my Fairy ring… and are trapped within it's magic for all time… we've a bond betwixt us… a child…. and as you are delightfully fertile we will have more…" He kissed her brow. "Our son will be a Goblin King…"

"I don't think I can get use to the idea of being treated as property." She murmured to him.

"You are far more than property, Sarah." He rolled over, lying above her and gazing into her eyes as he moved within her once more. "You are my equal… to have, to hold… to keep…."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Authors note:**

**And so the voices are stilled… and happy…**

**I end this tale here… and remind you… the words of Puck…**

**As written by the other Bard…Master Will…**

**&&&&&&&&**

_**If we shadows have offended,  
Think but this, and all is mended,  
That you have but slumber'd here  
While these visions did appear.  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend:  
if you pardon, we will mend:  
And, as I am an honest Puck,  
If we have unearned luck  
Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
We will make amends ere long;  
Else the Puck a liar call;  
So, good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Robin shall restore amends.**_

**&&&&&&&&**

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed…**

**And To Bookie… Happy Birthday dearest friend.**

**To those who read and didn't review **

**Thank you…for reading…**

**And to the Goblin King my undying faith.**


End file.
